


叶落花开（香索，生子文）

by sanyizoro



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 146,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanyizoro/pseuds/sanyizoro





	1. 叶落花开1

【1】序 

快意恩仇的江湖，有举杯豪饮后交结的挚友，也不乏三尺青锋下断送的亡魂，鱼龙混杂的世界中，正与邪的分界线在诡谲的帮派争斗中越搅越黯。 

威严肃穆的王宫，可望而不可及，恢弘华丽的琉璃建筑里暗潮汹涌，争权夺利，结党营私，为一个象征着至高权利的龙椅，不惜手足相残。倾轧算计中，华贵的砖石不知沾染了多少血腥。千百年来，都在不同的时间不同的地点上演相似的故事。 

当今天下，天龙一族坐拥朝廷，百年来稳如磐石。 京畿重地千阳，是举国最富庶繁华的地带，消费人群多为王宫贵族，更吸引了不少商旅行客。大街小巷熙熙攘攘，茶坊酒肆少欢闹，倡馆舞坊多氵㸒靡。对外虽是听曲观舞之所，其实内行主顾都明白，少了妖娆多姿的风尘女子，断不会有这么大的吸引力，难以预估，歌台舞榭后，到底隐藏了多少晦暗浪荡，埋葬了多少清丽佳人。 

飞花阁座落在闹市中，二楼飘出柔婉的歌声，清亮似皎月，婉转如莺啼，撩拨着不少男人的色心。一楼座无虚席，不少饮酒的男人都不约而同地仰头望上面，不时心不在焉地呷两口，脸颊上微带红晕，正所谓醉翁之意不在酒。含蓄明礼的也都低垂着头，装模作样地表明自己的清高儒雅。 

多少人想上去一睹芳泽，捏捏怀里的钱袋，又叹息着摇头，飞花楼的头牌，一场三千贝利，普通人根本消受不起，只能买杯酒，借这大好的地儿，全当画饼充饥。 

“慢死了，赶紧拿酒来！” 

是宝剑磕在木桌上的声音，冷洌的低吼释放出三分杀气，硬把店家的魂招回来。 

“鬼叫什么？马上给你拿。”店家颇不耐烦地拎起两桶酒过去，刚要重重搁在桌上，不经意间对上那双如魔兽般凶煞的红眸，硬是把动作慢下来，客气放到他触手可及的地方，满脸堆笑，“不好意思…客官…您慢用。” 

所有人的目光都齐刷刷地集中到与众人格格不入的绿发酒客身上，万分不解，如此美妙的天籁之音，这个木头居然无动于衷。 

酒客依然在旁若无人地豪饮，地上搁着两个空酒桶，却不见他脸上显出酒晕，开盖抬桶就是一大口，比喝水还来得轻松。这该是几百年没喝过酒了……问题是惊人的酒量。 

算了，大千世界，无奇不有，些微的惊异过后，众人各行其是。 

有节奏的马蹄声由远及近，酒坊外哗然一片，行人纷纷让道。 

灌完第三桶酒，绿发剑士抹去嘴边的酒渍，抬眼望向窗外。 

一黑衣骑士纵马过来，忽然在原地驻足。一头灿亮的金发格外惹眼，明媚的柔金色在阳光照射下显得不太真实，黑色的锦衣剪裁合身，颀长的身形稍显精瘦，举手投足间，自然而然地流露出优雅贵气。胯下的白马骨骼清奇，尥蹄昂首时，更显精神矫健，雪白的毛色与金发男子的黑色锦衣相衬，黑白分明，因逆光缘故，身周仿佛笼着一圈若有若无的光晕。 

装扮虽简约随意，却比任何绸袍缎带、华衣艳服更衬他的风流倜傥。 

“切！司空见惯的富家公子，就知道仗势显摆。”不爽地腹诽一句，撂下空酒桶。 

重点还在于风流，在他仰头望向二楼的歌台时画风突变，那所谓的优雅荡然无存，粉色桃心满世界飘飞，金鸡独立跳上马背，转得比街头的陀螺还欢快。 

人这德性也就算了，连那匹白马也状若疯癫，箫箫嘶鸣后蹬蹄直立，似乎是想站高一点，好一睹佳人的绝美容貌。 

“啊啊…美丽的小姐，请接受王子的爱意吧…你竟然肯劳动大驾挪身过来，我就是死也甘愿了……” 

你最好现在就去死…… 

绿发剑士的恶意诅咒不是没有缘由，一人一马当街发疯，丝毫没有注意脚下的状况自觉，要是当街窜出人来，非遭殃不可。

剑士瞳孔紧缩，犀利的目光定格在金发男人身上，身随意动，矫捷如虎豹，在马蹄降落未落之际欺身抢上，一手执剑砸白马，一手挥拳揍花痴。 

动作行云流水般一气呵成，众人的视线只抓住墨绿色外袍翩跹飞扬的残影。 

中招的白马飞出街心，带着主人砸进对面的染坊里，瞬时传来水缸倾倒碎裂的杂音，以及围观者下意识的惊叫。 

剑士双手交叉抱于胸前，嘴角下撇，冷眼注视着破开一个大洞的染坊。 

【2】针锋相对 

山治身为王廷的四王子，皇族的直系血脉，自小风光无限，倍受尊崇。虽不说在整个王宫有举足轻重的作用和第一显赫的地位，至少深得“民”心，所谓的民，仅限于女的和少部分男的。 

他长年出宫奔波，解救遭欺凌压迫的女人。王廷律法森严，普天之下男尊女卑已成潮流。男人可以左拥右抱、三妻四妾，女人必须死守贞洁，饿死事小，失节事大。为了贞洁牌坊，必定要一肩独扛，孤独至死。若有违妇道，按律罪不当死，却会被剥夺良民的权利，堕为下等人，任大众鄙夷欺凌。 

风月场所无疑是受难女人的集中营，这些所谓的男人乐园，不知葬送了多少清纯的灵魂。 

山治经常出没于烟花之地，大街上乍见美貌女子就会被迷得神魂颠倒，大献殷勤，在不知情的路人看来，这只是一个浪荡奢靡的花花公子。 

然受过他恩惠的女人都清楚，花痴只是他习惯性地情绪失控，他绝不会毁任何女子的清白。 

天下对女士太过不公，所以只要逢着有困难的女人他都会救，小到发育不全的小女孩，大到步履蹒跚的白发老人，无家可归的可怜女人都被集中到南郊的天香苑—山治利用他的王子权位设立的收容场所。 

每隔一个月，他会亲自到天香苑亲自烹粥做饭，为众多女士服务。 

比那温柔的笑和俊美的貌更令人难忘的，是那御厨都要谦让三分的烹饪技艺和令毛贼闻风丧胆的那高超炫酷的踢技。 

流氓地痞想起那踢技，旧伤好像又疼了，穷途末路的人想起那香气扑鼻的热饭，禁不住要留口水。 

山治的另一个习惯则是暂时救助饥民，不过是饿的快死的那种。如果是男的，条件是吃完就滚，不准在天香苑周围逗留，占女士的便宜。若是不谙世事的小鬼，可以稍微放宽条件。 

他有一匹毛色雪白的良驹，名曰迪鲁，脚力甚好，日行千里。 今天，恰好是去天香苑为女士服务的日子，刚打理好一切，忽然接到回宫的紧急命令，不得已下才骑马穿越繁华的街市。就算歌女的声音荡心摇魄，以他的骑术，断不会失误伤人。 

偏偏有不识好歹的家伙横生事端，把他打进了染坊。 

等满天的金星消散后，吐掉嘴里又辣又涩的染料，抖掉身上的液体站起来，脊背闷闷地疼，衣服粘糊糊地很不舒服。 

白马迪鲁成功变身为黑白相间的斑马，在黑色染料的糟践下，自己的绅士形象可想而知。 

“是哪个天杀的混蛋？给老子滚出来！” 

风风火火地冲出去，查点撞上一棵健壮的植物，准确来说是头上长草的臭男人。那人耷拉着眼睑，斜睨的红眸极尽鄙夷与冷漠，嘴角斜勾，手抱在胸前，那姿态俨然在说：就是老子干的，你想怎样？ 

“绿藻植物，是不是你？” 

“大街上走路不长眼，活该！” 

“你”在噎在喉咙里，忍无可忍地把怒气灌注脚底，双掌在地微撑，一阵横扫猛踹，声势惊人。只要一脚击中，就是筋折骨断之祸。 

然脚底刚碰到对方的袍角就被灵活地闪躲开，宝刀出鞘，轻啸如龙吟，层层银亮的弧光交叠推进，感觉到剑气刮得皮肉生疼，山治退攻为守，不敢再轻疏大意。 

黑蓝双影交织，一时拆得难解难分，路人远远避让，小贩撤摊挪位，生怕遭池鱼之殃。 

“白痴王子，想不到你还有两下子，不是虚有其表的白脸公子哥……” 

“混蛋植物，今天不拆了你炖菜，本王子绝不善罢甘休！” 

正胶着之际，一个军士飞马前来提醒，进宫迫在眉睫，山治忍了又忍，才虚晃一招，跃上马背。 

“混蛋植物，有种报上名来，改天找你算账……” 

“白痴王子，记住了…”剑士扬起邪魅的冷笑，字字清晰地顺风飘入金发男人耳中，“老子叫索隆！” 

马蹄声彻底消失后，两个路人好心过来劝解，“剑士小哥，你不知道吗？你打的可是天龙朝的四王子，他最讨厌男人了，你要么赶紧换个女装，要么尽快离开京城，皇族不是普通人惹得起的……” 

索隆冷冷一哼不予作答，掏出所剩不多的钱来赔付染坊的损失，剩下的全扔进酒庄，“再来三桶酒！” 

您老敢留我们也不敢招待啊… 苍天…这到底是狂妄自大还是不知死活啊… 

京城聚集各路人马，江湖人士，外邦商旅使团或是黑道势力，争端斗殴常有，所以闲侃几句后又秩序井然，像什么都没发生一样。 

索隆只管仰头灌酒，直至两个劲装男子的谈话引起他的注意。 

“你看到告示了吗？听说大将军艾尼路的府第最近扩充卫军，条件优厚得很，负责的将官是有'快斩武僧'名号的达兹•波尼斯，是个秃头和尚，衣服的胸口两侧部位有蛇的图案，胸口上刺有壱字，能力深不可测……” 

听到这里，索隆瞳孔紧缩，眼中倏然溢出凌厉的杀气，红眸血丝乍现，又在酒客疑惑的扫视中隐忍收敛。 

“好像有二十来个人通过了，以我们的条件，应该可以，不如……去试试…” 

两个劲装男子撂下酒钱离开，等他们走上街心，索隆起身跟过去，像盯上猎物的虎豹。 

【3】 无题

山治憋着一肚子火骑马赶回王宫，想着先回自己的南山王府换套衣服，再去朝堂龙翔殿。刚进宫门，身后就传来亲切的问候声，“哟…是山治吗？我还以为看错人了。” 

一人赶上前来，拦下白马。此人裸着胸背，左腰别匕首，颈上挂红珠项链，除了黑发上边的帽子、半截裤和鞋，全身再无衣料，双颊长有几点雀斑，潇洒俊气，和暖的笑意让人顿生亲近之感。 

艾斯，天龙朝三王子，亲和有礼，与四王子山治的关系最为要好。 

“艾斯，你刚从宫外吃完霸王餐回来的吧？这副打扮去见父王，铁定是找骂的。” 

艾斯哈哈一笑，“我只是嫌热懒得穿，至于你，今天去天香苑照顾女人，是亲自为她们掏炉灶还是让马去拉煤炭了，怎么弄成这副模样子？” 

“不要再提了，想起来就火大！”山治恨得牙痒痒，从怀里掏根草烟，伸到艾斯面前，“艾斯，借个火。” 

嘴里抱怨着“我的异能可不是干这个的”，食指上已生出一小束火苗，点燃山治的烟。 

“你这个样子到底是怎么弄的？不知道的还以为你染发了。”看着山治夹杂着黑色的金发，艾斯忍不住追根究底。 

山治直接纵马赶往南山王府，不理会艾斯的诘问，“是一个头上长草的混蛋干的，最好不要让我碰见他！” 

紧急召四个王子和重要大臣进宫，不外乎就是商讨当今天下的局势变化和蠢蠢欲动的逆反势力“暗幕”，佛之战国作为一朝之主，做事格外严肃，关于暗幕这股逆党，半年前就在探讨，几乎每月一次，而这次一发现风吹草动，战国就拿出天塌下来的架势来对付。 

山治则被重点训诫，作为一国的王子，不思朝事，尽为一帮故意纠缠的弱女人伤精费神，简直是不知轻重。 

山治左耳进右耳出，没怎么听进去，点头表示会有所收敛专心朝事，肚子里却暗暗腹诽，顺便把怒火转到头上长草的混蛋身上。 

接下来就是左右丞相的一番唇枪舌战，左丞相赤犬的严苛顽固，对天龙朝律例的在乎程度，比战国有过之而无不及，右丞相雷利主张自由宽松，处事也比较随和，只是实在受不了赤犬的古板严苛不近人情，才出面驳斥，反对他全国范围内大肆清查暗幕嫌疑人的行为。没得到确切的查案线索，轻易出兵搜查很容易引发动乱。 

大将军艾尼路作壁上观，眯着一双发白的死鱼眼看戏，偶尔插上两句，没调和争端，反而让气氛越发紧张。 

大王子克洛和二王子路奇则一言不发，他们不喜欢出风头，总是窝在角落里充当空气。 

最后，反倒是艾斯的怪毛病中止这场没有结果的争吵，这位三王子听着听着一瞬间就睡着了，异能失控燃着宫殿里的挂帘，不得不让军士进来灭火，朝会不了了之。 

虽说艾斯属于在重要宴席上吃着吃着就会栽在食盘里睡着的奇人，大家心知肚明，异能发自使用者的主观意志，不是说失控就失控的，既然达到了中止口舌之争的目的，众人也不点破。 

【4】纷争

回到南山王府，更衣沐浴。 

用浴巾一遍遍地擦沾上黑染料的地方，发狠地挠着满头金发。温度适宜的热水没能安抚暴躁的山治，他边洗边骂。 

“糟瘟的绿藻头，别再让老子看见你！”骂着骂着，绿藻头这一绰号不知不觉变得顺口了。 

浴池的帘子忽然被掀起，王府的卫队长阿金手捧一个琉璃瓶走进来。 

“殿下，这是属下特意到库房寻来的外疆奇药，去污效果甚佳……我看您后颈有大片污迹，自己恐怕够不着…” 

山治反应奇快，迅速将身体缩入水里，不悦地回绝道：“你怎么直接进来了？本王沐浴的时候不需要人帮忙，迪鲁的身上更脏，先用你说的奇药把马刷干净。出去吧。” 

阿金愣怔过后，把琉璃瓶放在浴池边，默默离开。 

阿金原本是一个江湖浪人，在帮派争斗中身受重伤，一路奔逃，昏倒在天香苑门口，被山治救下。吃过山治做的三顿饭、伤稍有好转阿金就离开了，却在半年后以南山王府卫队长的身份站在金发王子面前。 

原来他获救后就从军入伍，凭自身实力脱颖而出，又执意去南山王府任职，不求职位高低，只为报四王子的相救之德。在江湖中已无立足之处，他只想找一个真正的归属地。 

雷利说南山王府需要得力的人手，山治也找不出拒绝的理由，就允许他留下。五年来，阿金一直兢兢业业，谨守本分，只要是山治吩咐的，总能踏实地办好，很少出差错。久而久之，山治也习惯了这个名为属下实为朋友的男人。 

在王府的日子平淡无奇，每天处理完琐碎杂事后，厨房成为唯一可以慰藉心灵的地方。很遗憾，美味料理都进了一帮臭男人的胃，全让阿金和侍卫们大饱口福，而不是貌美如花的姑娘小姐。 

山治虽然爱美女，整个南山府却没有一个女人，从侍卫、总管到卫队长全是爷们儿，连白马都是雄性动物。 

这是雷利、艾斯和战国一致认可的决定。先前山治确实有大批花一样的女孩做丫环，随后事故频出，御医几乎每天一次赶来为王子殿下治疗鼻血病。王府里主客颠倒，丫环们都快赶上公主的待遇，这位皇族王子倒像一个勤恳的奴隶。 

这样过分追捧女人的行为一不符合朝纲律例，而是影响正常事务，三是可能给花痴王子埋下安全隐患。 

熬过两年禁欲生活后山治承认当时年少轻狂，以后一定会克制，妥善处理，但是战国的态度依旧，一步不让。一个只要见了侍女都会随时随地冒桃心的人，再没人相信他能克制。 

在京都郊区建造天香苑、一个月去一次已是最大的忍让，若不是右丞相雷利也有点迷恋女色、支持山治帮扶女人的行为，只怕女人的避难所天香苑会被老顽固赤犬烧得连渣都不剩，赤犬一度将那个避难所称为败坏王庭威严的地方。 

山治经常跑到艾斯和雷利的府第作客，结果不言自明，那两处有不少养眼的姑娘。 

于是山治不时会跟艾斯起冲突，原因是这家伙栽在食盘里的时候，老拿侍女的漂亮裙摆擦脸，简直是生在福中不知福。 

过了三天，路过艾斯的火炎府，怀着两分激动的心情，直接进去做客。在把每个侍女花痴一遍后，才发现主人正从外面回来，一脸凝重，似乎发生了什么大事。 

“暗幕开始行动了，艾尼路手下的那个光头武僧在招卫军的时候突遇刺杀，不过现场全是艾尼路的人，刺客失败被擒，审讯的时候发现刺客肩背上有暗幕的标志刺青，现已交由刑部监狱长麦哲伦处理。” 

“天下竟还有这样的笨蛋，先不说那个光头武僧跟他主子的实力，刺杀也不挑一个有利的时间和地点，不失败才怪。艾斯，那个白痴刺客是谁？” 

“好像是一个绿头发的家伙，武器是三把名刀。涉及逆党暗幕，擒住刺客后就第一时间送审了，我没得到太多信息。他该不会是得罪过你的那个头上长草的家伙吧。” 

山治吐口烟圈，“应该错不了，第一眼就看出他是白痴了，打了王庭的人还敢自报家门，没想到居然白痴得这么厉害。暗幕行事隐秘，追查了半年多也只获得了一些支离破碎的鸡肋线索，我想不通，暗幕为什么会要这样的人。” 

艾斯笑道：“雷利也有和你一样的疑问，三个月前王庭的饷银被劫，暗幕策划得天衣无缝，到头来没抓到一个帮派成员，而现今的刺杀行动完全无厘头，对方没获得任何好处。所以雷利让我们分头查，宫外和宫内，你想负责哪边？” 

山治果断地说：“我想从那个绿藻头入手，我见过他，对付这样的白痴，方法太多了。” 

“那好，有确切的线索再联系。” 

“对了，艾斯，那个白痴刺客叫索隆。” 

【5】狱中再见

与天龙朝威严肃穆的王宫毗邻的，是充斥着血腥和残酷的地下监狱推进城，外围是暗色的铜墙铁壁，内里还有繁复的机关防护。监狱长麦哲伦实力强劲，极具责任心，没任何囚犯能逃出这座监狱，也没有在他的酷刑下能抵死不招的人。进推进城比地狱更可怖。 

山治讨厌这个血腥残酷的地方，也不待见那个让人无法接近的监狱长，没有防护措施，一般人离得近了，跟他说几句话都可能中毒。不过山治已经进过几次了，当朝内的某些案件疑点重重而嫌犯特别是女犯被判重罪的时候。如果必要，势必争取重审。 

当朝四王子驾临，麦哲伦也算司空见惯了，进行程序性的简单检查后，随行的阿金等人留在外城，只允许山治一人进地下监狱。 

随领路的狱吏到达那个绿毛剑客所在的刑房，与周边此起彼伏的哀嚎惨叫相比，通道尽头的这间格外安静，只听得见血滴落地面的声音。 

透过铁栏杆，能清楚地看见被绑在刑架上的人，luo着上身，胸腹裂开四条殷红的血口，深可见骨，血毫无阻碍地流出伤口，徐徐滴落，在暗色的地板上溅开。他穿着黑色的裤子，看不出其他伤情，唯独那头显眼的绿发，依然鲜翠，给阴暗的环境增添一抹别样的生气。 

刚想让狱吏开门，绿发男人抬起头，赤眸渐渐凝聚起明亮的幽光，定在山治脸上，片刻后冷不丁冒出一句：“卷眉王，你是来报复的吗？” 

稍显沙哑却又满带挑衅意味的一句话，差点激得山治蹦起来，重点在那卷眉，从小到大，有人调侃过他漩涡式的圈圈眉，但受到如此直白露骨地嘲讽的还是第一次。 

狱吏喝住某只不知天高地厚的家伙，“小子，你想找死是不是？这是四王子！” 

忍下破口骂出去的冲动，让狱吏打开铁门，走进充满腐腥味的刑室，近距离观察这个绿毛家伙。面部轮廓因痞气的冷笑而凸显棱角，麦色的皮肤，精实的肌肉线条分明，左耳挂三枚金色的水滴形耳环，若非脸上的大片冷汗，真看不出他正在遭受痛苦。最令人吃惊的莫过于那条从左肩斜跨至右腹的巨大的长疤，缝合伤口的针脚犹在，像一条扎眼的铁栅刺。究竟是受了怎样的伤才会留下这种骇人的鱼刺。墙角扔着三把刀、一个绿色的腹卷和一件染血的墨绿色外袍，正是那天和他初次见面的妆扮。 

“有什么招尽管使出来！如果还有机会老子绝对宰了你们……” 

挑衅的怒骂被打断，狱吏五指如钩，探进他胸前的伤口直接抠挠嫩肉，“小子，别着急，刚才我的几手只是开胃菜，监狱长大人马上就会来招待你。敢对四王子不敬，你还奢望着生路么？” 

他深埋下头掩饰面上的痛苦，捏紧拳头，硬是没坑一声。 

闻见浓烈的血腥味，山治皱眉制止，转移话题，“先前是你负责审讯他吗？” 

狱吏毕恭毕敬地答：“回王子殿下，这是刑讯的惯例，先由卑职试探，监狱长大人才拟定具体的审讯方案，力求最快时间突破，撬开犯人的嘴。刚才卑职去找监狱长大人交接，正好您来了。一般的点子卑职都能应付，只是今天的绿毛小子犟得很，又涉及暗幕，还要麻烦麦哲伦大人。” 

山治摆手让狱吏退开，无视绿发男人狠毒的目光，绕到刑架背后，观察他左膀上小碗大的黛色刺青：外圈是稀疏的咒文符号，内里排列着大小不一的骷髅头，看似杂乱实则有隐含的规律。 

半年前发现这一黑暗势力的时候，山治花不少时间研究过骷髅标志，对此印象深刻。现在仔细再看，挨个儿数咒文圈里的骷髅头，很快查出端倪，这个图样和半年前发现的几乎一模一样，只是有一个微小的破绽，有九十九个小骷髅头，但排列缝隙中少了一个大骷髅头的轮廓线，线条极淡极细，与骷髅阵交混在一起，当初也是看了很多遍才发现的细节。 

也就是说，这个刺青和半年前的不一样，这只绿毛是暗幕成员的结论果然有问题。 

转回绿发男人面前，直视对方，“为什么要刺杀达兹•波尼斯？” 

“他该死！”低沉的嗓音吼出暴怒的三个字，赤眸闪现刻骨的恨意，似乎要把眼前的一切焚烧殆尽，面容扭曲，一抹血色溢出嘴角，延脖颈躺下，流入锁骨，不知是因为伤还是因为恨。山治感到脊背渗出的寒意，来自于这个绿发男人的。 

径直离开，直接去找麦哲伦，把王子的专属令牌扔到他手里。 

“疑犯的身份有待商榷，先暂停审讯，雷利丞相会接手重查。” 

【6】上药 

山治不知道自己是怀着什么样的心态把绿藻植物弄到自己的王府的。 

接手重犯并非儿戏，就算他是四王子，也要通过正规的手段。先找右丞相雷利说明此案的线索证据，经由他同意，带着丞相手谕到监狱提人。 

麦哲伦更是难缠的主，就算有丞相手谕和四王子的压在头上，还是要山治立下书面保证，底线是四天，四天内务必完整地把人还回来，否则就上奏战国，由国王亲自决定此案的审理权。 

必须用最短的时间破除疑问。 

让阿金把绿发男人安置在王府的私人牢房里，脱下象征着王族身份的黑色银边锦袍，换上出宫时常穿的水蓝色便装，带上治伤用的一干药物栖居，把阿金和众侍卫调开，独自进审讯室。 

这里更像普通的家居环境，屋里一尘不染，清爽干净，两面墙边各安置着一张铁床和和一个大柜子，光线由两扇小铁窗透入，照在青灰色的石砖上，墙角搁着四个高大的烛台架。 

在这里接手审理过几个嫌犯，山治宁愿麻烦一点，也不愿在血腥的王庭监狱，那边太恶心了，根本没有胃口抽烟。 

进去，反锁上门，把治疗箱放在床角。 

绿发男人侧躺在床上，连着床头的铁链锁住他的双手，可以小幅度地自由活动，但是不能放不下来。他本就戴着重拷，所以没用床脚的铁链。从他进府到现在，最多不过一盏茶的时间，身下已积了一滩血，血色的范围还在不断扩大。 

床板是上了漆的木板，便于清理又不至于冰冷。 

“你又要耍什么花招？有……能耐就痛快点！”语气依然恶劣，表情依旧凶狠，然比之先前，多了三分虚弱，脸孔也因失血过多而苍白，之后的那段时间他们有没有用刑，很难说。 

“你就是索隆？” 

“上次不是告诉…你了吗？卷眉王！” 

为什么一出口就令人火大，稍微同情他一下，暂时不计较上次大街上的事，这个混蛋居然不知好歹。探手摸到绿色的短碎发，又恶意揉两下，有点扎手，发丛里浸染了汗液，粘粘的。 

“绿藻头，你知不知道什么叫礼貌？再不留点口德，一定让你后悔！” 

“混蛋卷眉，把你的爪子拿开……”索隆边骂边摆头躲山治的手，因行动受限仅是在徒劳挣扎。 

把这只野兽拴起来是无可奈何的事，山治可不想边打架边问话。不论如何，要先把这身伤口处理好，等到血流成河，绿藻植物不晕自己也先晕了。自小讨厌血，很反感。 

扳住肩膀，按他仰躺在床上，意外地听到一声压抑的闷哼，感觉到手下筋肉的紧缩颤动，眉头倏地拧成疙瘩，一脸痛苦难受。 

是碰到什么伤口了吗…手不自觉地放轻些，快速清理完伤口，洒上金创药。使出全身的力气才按住这头挣动不停的野兽，一股狠劲儿随即涌上来，“绿藻头，不想流血死掉就老实点，我不会叫属下进来，本王一人就可以对付你。” 

清干净床板上的血，裹好绷带后，索隆迫不及待地翻身侧躺，大口喘息着，像是在避免伤口被碰到。 

背上没伤痕，那就是下身的伤了。山治毫不犹豫地去解那条黑色的裤子，才拉开一点又遭到反抗。 

“卷眉毛，滚开！别碰我…” 

山治很想用针线把那张臭嘴缝起来，不顾他的聒噪，连撕带脱，硬是把那些碍事的布料弄下来。 

你以为老子愿意干这种事啊，不弄开怎么检查伤口上药… 

露出同样精壮的下shen，两腿线条匀称没有一点赘肉，只是皮开肉绽的臀部实在是不堪入目，肿胀瘀青处似乎碰一碰就能流出脓水来，皮肉外翻的几个口子尚能看到肌肉纹理和半凝固的血块。 

很明显，推进城监狱惯用的臀仗，不过，伤到这种程度，肯定是这只绿藻头脾气太硬，狱吏没看到预料的效果，又多赏了一倍不止。


	2. 叶落花开2

【7】初现端倪 

这时候，大概觉得反抗无望了，那家伙安静了许多，认命地趴着，活像砧板上的鱼。 

利索地清理伤口上好药，自然而然地扳住他的身体，想看前面是否有伤口，绿毛野兽顿时炸毛，挣扎时又是一系列不堪入耳的叫骂。 

“你又想干什么…看什么看？卷眉变态…” 

一再告诫自己随便还口有失身份，还是忍不住对骂回去，纠缠半天，确认前面没有伤口，到柜子里翻一件长袍给他套上，才开始着手他脚踝上的重拷。这不是单纯铐上去的，而是用粗大的钩钉穿骨而过，再扣上脚镣，连简单的站立都会让人痛不欲生，更别说从监狱里逃走了。而眼前这副，无疑是最大型号的，脚踝呈瘀紫色，肿了一大圈。 

除去这个残忍的大家伙又费了不少功夫，接手过几个从麦哲伦的监狱出来的刑犯，每个人受到的刑罚都没有重复的，那些残忍的家伙自有让犯人开口的花样。 

带着复杂的情绪料理完这棵绿藻植物，整个过程某人宁可咬破嘴唇也很少因痛苦哼出声，直到现在，精疲力竭了，才昏睡过去。就算失去意识，纠结的眉头也未曾舒展开，身体偶尔有细微的颤栗抽搐。 

过了一天一夜，端着亲手做的饭菜进去时，那颗绿藻头已然光鲜许多，像服了仙丹妙药似的，整个人都精神了。 

屋里光线黯淡，山治点亮所有的蜡烛，顺手燃一支烟，把装饭菜的托盘搁在索隆面前。 

“吃吧，绿藻植物，本王子从来只为女士小姐下厨，看在你可怜兮兮的份上，破一次例。” 

“不需要！如果你是来套话，趁早死了这条心，老子就算饿死也不会吃你的东西！” 

索隆抬手一搡，床边的托盘滑落，山治眼疾手快，敏捷地捧住，送到柜子边。 

“绿藻头，早有这警惕心，也不至于采取天下最白痴的方法去刺杀将军府的人，就算是街头地痞，也有比你更高明的法子。” 

索隆冷笑道：“我会正大光明的砍了他，那些龌龊的法子，只有你们这些王庭贵胄才会用吧。少假惺惺地装好人，花花公子多得是，你只是其中之一。” 

山治低下头，深吸一口烟。拿来三把刀、绿色腹卷和那件染血的绿色外袍。 

“混蛋，不要碰我的刀！” 

不理会索隆无意义的恐吓，分别拔出三把刀，每把都沉甸甸的，刀刃锋利无匹，吹毛断发。白色的样式朴素毫无装饰却暗藏杀气，一把的刀身是诡异的紫色火焰纹路，另一把较为精致华美。 

“和道一文字，鬼彻和雪走，都是绝无仅有的名刀；腹卷的质料来自眙州，而绿色外袍和红色腰带的质料却是与京都相隔不远的潞州，看衣袍的颜色，你穿了有一定时日了； 

三年前的武林大会，一个初出茅芦的剑客在摩岩上刻下挑战书，逼江湖第一剑客鹰眼前来决斗，结果败在十字小刀上，胸前留下一条长疤，日后，江湖中多了一个有着魔兽称号的赏金猎人； 

经王廷的密探线人交待，一年前一个长鼻子男人想方设法地打探达兹•波尼斯的行踪，而你在一年后进行刺杀，但是那个长鼻子消声匿迹了，你们应该有关联吧，他是在眙州还是潞州？” 

山治利用一天多的时间，跟阿金一起，配合艾斯得到的线索，特意找知名的工匠，尽可能地将索隆的刀具衣物的来历都查明。 

牛脾气一样的绿藻头不可能轻易服软，信任王廷的人，最好的办法就是揭开他的身份秘密，捏住最关键的弱点。这些线索一部分是来自于推断，并不能确定其真实有效性，但是通过观察绿藻植物越来越微妙的神情，山治确信自己的试探有效果了。 

原本古井无波的赤眸里那些许闪烁的微光，并非畏惧，而是代表着担忧牵念。像这样一个可以随时赌上自己的性命、从容面对危难的单纯的白痴，有什么是值得他牵念的呢？忽然萌生了莫名其妙的好奇心，不管是出于在规定时间破案还是探寻这眼神后的秘密。 

“怎么样？绿藻植物，被我猜对了？” 

对方轻蔑地“切”了一声，偏过头，明显底气不足。 

趁机过去，拉下那件蔽体的长袍要继续替某人换药换绷带，手刚碰到索隆的身体，他就像被雷击中一样，挣扎也好，骂人也好，死活不配合。经过一天的休息，力气更是大得出奇，不小心被踹中，疼得要背过气去，那双脚就像从未受过伤一样。 

对骂几句解解气，将升腾的怒火压了又压，索性放弃帮他上药的念头。一个跟自己毫不相干的野蛮家伙，老子为什么要管他…… 

要解开他的束缚更不可能，以他的脾气，天知道会发生什么，山治可不想王府被弄得一团糟。 

暂时离开，到花园透透气，清静地吸几口烟。 

“殿下，那个绿发剑客不外乎就是一个复仇者，您好像对他很感兴趣。”阿金不知何时到来，站在山治身后意欲试探自家王子的想法。 

“胡说八道！”山治扔下半截烟用脚底狠狠地碾磨，“上次在大街上，那混蛋忽然出手打人，本王只是要亲自收拾他。” 

阿金无奈地笑笑，识趣地中止这个话题。 

【8】打赌 

睡一觉去去火，第二天一早，又踏入那间屋子。时间过去一天了，还有许多线索亟待澄清。这次，要换一种方式。 

“绿藻植物，敢不敢跟本王赌一局？”山治微扬下巴，倨傲地叼着烟，浅笑的弧度分明是在挑衅。 

“赌什么？”索隆警惕地盯着这个笑得不怀好意的卷眉王，试图从那深邃的蓝眸里看出点名堂，没来由地觉得脊背发凉。换个舒服的姿势，索性背过身去。 

“你左臂上的青骷髅刺青是假的，是别人设下的陷阱，这是一个黑暗势力的标志。光凭这点并不能排除你的嫌疑，更不能抹杀你刺杀王廷官员的事实，无论哪一点都是抄家灭门的重罪。眙州和潞州不算大，样貌奇特的长鼻子，在江湖中行事张扬，肯定有不少人认识你。对于有众多密探和眼线的王廷来说，找到你的家最多需要两天。” 

索隆挣动锁链，翻身怒视山治，“你到底想怎样？” 

山治微微一笑，坐在床沿翘起腿，“那要看你是选择固执地保持无意义的警惕还是明智地配合。你是一个冲动的复仇者，只身闯进将军府行刺，置性命于度外，对推进城的刑罚也无动于衷。你不是为自己冒险，你应该不希望牵连到别人。最重要的是，我们发现波尼斯在吏部报的故址是假的，如果查出这家伙的身份有问题，他犯的是杀人重罪，再找到有力的证据，你就有机会翻案，光明正大地报仇，前提是你要交代事情始末。” 

索隆半信半疑地瞧着面前的黄毛，心里有三分动摇，犹豫片刻，又试探着问，“为什么要帮我？” 

山治转头望向窗外，侧脸蒙上阴影，声音低沉下来，“一是身处高位的职责，二则……不想再看到悲剧。”顿了顿，又笑着转过脸来，“怎么样，绿藻植物？就睹你的命运，如果我有心帮你，你可能重获自由，大仇得报；如果我另有阴谋，你重回大狱，命丧黄泉。两条路，选吧，爽快点。” 

“暂时信你一回，你要是另有图谋，我会不惜一切代价杀了你！”  
不知怎的，就这么答应了，好像有点草率，但选定的路就不能后悔。 

“够爽快，那就回答我第一个问题，你跟波尼斯有什么仇？” 

索隆瞳孔紧缩又骤然放出冷光，恨意发自心底，“当然有仇，就算把他千刀万剐也不能解恨！” 

【9】回忆

一个普通的剑道馆座落在眙州霜月村的雪峰脚下，四周遍布樱花树，清幽宁静，犹如世外桃源。 

馆主耕四郎为人和善，是当地有名的剑侠，经常收留一些无家可归的孩子，教导最擅长的剑道，偶尔到周边游历，帮助落难的可怜人。 

没人知道他从哪来的，好像樱花林中的剑道馆是自然而然多出来的。 

索隆也是其中之一，八岁那年浑浑噩噩地走到剑道馆，叼根树枝，不可一世地进去踢馆，结果被耕四郎的女儿浇熄气焰，仅用利落的两招。 

打输就败耕四郎为师，索隆就这么大刺刺地留下了，馆主欣然同意。 

为打败古伊娜勤学苦练，两千零一次后，仍以失败告终。只是，索隆再没有机会赢了，她独自登山，失足坠崖，初开的花就此凋谢。 

带着她“成为天下第一剑豪”的遗言，拿起和道一文字，连着她那份一起努力。 

四年后，索隆十二岁，耕四郎又救下两个奇怪的人，一个长鼻子男孩和面色苍白的女孩，女孩生病了，状况危急，把他们带回剑道馆，请郎中救治后，化险为夷。 

男孩叫乌索普，女孩叫可雅。可雅康复后，他们谢绝修习剑道，耕四郎在剑道馆附近的山坳里建三间小木屋，他们定居下来。可雅学医卖草药，乌索普帮可雅采药之余做一些古怪的东西到市镇上换钱。他们似乎在逃避什么人，但他们不想透露，旁人也不便多问。 

再过五年，当年的小毛孩均长大成人，不少人谢过耕四郎，外出历练，剑道馆总会收下新人，不全是无家可归的孩子，也有慕名而来学剑的人。 

索隆带上和道，从仓库里拣两把好刀出去，立志要找鹰眼，找了半年没结果，干脆借武林大会在摩岩上留挑战书，把人逼出来。 

感受到超乎想像的差距，在冷峻的大剑豪面前，自己的三刀流如同儿戏。 

“试着超越我吧，我会在最强的位置上等你。” 

被剑道馆的好友撒加和乌索普救回去，重伤刚好转，又开始严酷的自我突破，只为离梦想更近一步。 

然半年后，平静的生活发生天翻地覆的变化。 

索隆到附近的市镇买刀，转了两天才走到，又没碰到中意的，原本想到别处看看，无意间听到酒馆里的闲谈，霜月村的剑道馆起火，死了不少人。 

费尽周折赶回去时，一切都晚了，剑道馆化为灰烬，连乌索普他们的居所也被毁灭。隐约可见血污和打斗的痕迹。 

正值樱花凋谢的季节，残花如血，遍地鲜红。废墟里零碎的枯骨无言地控诉这场罪恶。 

找了大半天，才在山沟里撞见狼狈不堪的乌索普，转到山里的密林，第一眼，就看见断了右臂的撒加躺在干草上，委顿不堪，勉强保持清醒，年纪小的孩子挤作一堆低低抽泣，可雅蹲下身柔声劝慰，又忙着给其他受伤的人处理。 

乌索普和撒加哽咽着道出所了解的实情： 

昨天，在剑道馆的旁边救回一个半大的女孩，当时她病得不轻，正昏睡在路边。 

晚饭时间过后，大家忽然感到浑身无力，头脑昏沉，还没来得及处理，二十多个蒙面的黑斗篷闯进来，耕四郎留下功底好的弟子仓促应战，让撒加带着年幼的孩子撤离。 

撒加把孩子交给附近山谷的乌索普和可雅照管，又忍着身体的不适返回去应战。杀手个个身手矫健出招狠毒，因药物原因，众弟子死伤大半，耕四郎即使功力深厚也独力难支。而黑斗篷杀手的武器上均淬有剧毒，战斗愈发艰难。 

领头的两人身材高大魁梧，武器诡异难测，短短几招撒加的右臂就被重创，身中剧毒。 

耕四郎勒令撒加带伤者撤退，随后一剑破开剑道馆，阻断杀手追击的路。 

可雅医术不错却解不了武器上淬的剧毒，只知道他们先前中的是烈性失力散，而撒加为阻止毒性扩散自断右臂。活下来的只剩下年幼的孩子。 

乌索普壮起胆独自回去，想在查探情况的同时救幸存的人，然而，离剑道馆老远就看到冲天的火光，再靠近一点，用自制的望远工具远距离观察，那些黑衣杀手正把几个翻得乱七八糟的箱子扔进火场。当时风势强劲，其中一个杀手头子的斗篷风帽滑落，乌索普恰好看到他的脸。 

乌索普不敢逗留，会同可雅带活着的人逃往深山密林，藏了一天才敢出来探风头，正好碰到回归的索隆。 

火场里只发现碎骨，连一具完整的遗体都没有。最终确定耕四郎不在人世是通过他随身的佩剑，被压在几块破砖下，擦拭后仍光亮如新。 

为死者简单地修葺坟墓，找来食物药物照顾撒加和孩子。 

【10】回忆2 

看杀手的情形，是有预谋而来，好像要找什么东西。到这时候，只能另寻出路，至少要找一个能住的地方。 

迫不得已，乌索普和可雅终于说出自己的经历。 

他们原本是潞州人，住在同一个村子。可雅的父亲开了一家丝绸商铺，自己做掌柜，由于经营有道，生活富足，在城郊盖了一栋大宅子。 

管家洛克在商铺主事，凭自身的头脑和才能赢得可雅父亲的欣赏，但三年后，可雅的父亲忽然暴病身亡。可雅青梅竹马的好友乌索普靠讲笑话逗她开心，助她调整情绪，无意间听到洛克跟一个外乡人赞高的谈话，原来老掌柜的暴病事出有因，皆是洛克一手策划，一直在他的茶里偷放慢性毒物，造成暴病身亡的假象，现在又计划暗害可雅，试图做成因父亲过世而绝望上吊的假案。 

乌索普趁夜带可雅逃走，洛克协同手下闻风追来，走投无路下两人跳悬崖，乌索普用飞绳钩住崖边的树枝化险为夷。洛克以为二人身死，不再追击。 

避过风头后乌索普回乡暗查，却发现给洛克做伪证，证明老掌柜暴病的正是忠仆梅利。当地县衙也将此事当作简单案件处理，不了了之。 

可雅知道后悲痛欲绝，连一向忠实的老仆都投靠坏人了，还有什么盼头。乌索普孑然一身，索性带她转奔他乡，有幸遇到耕四郎，想着有剑道馆庇护绝对安全，便在此定居，而可雅不想再面对家庭惨变的伤心事，乌索普就隐瞒下彼此的身世。 

事隔几年，连剑道馆也惨遭横祸，他们终于决定面对现实。不知道杀手是否会卷土重来，至少要找一个安身之所。 

暂时把撒加和一干孩子安置在附近乡镇的长风镖局，总镖头斯摩格是耕四郎的朋友，以前偶尔会到剑道馆借人走镖。此时剑道馆有难，自然乐于出手相助。 

在乌索普可雅还犹豫不定的时候，索隆已下定决心，到潞州借穿洛克的阴谋，夺回本该属于可雅的一切。 

对杀手的目的和身份毫无头绪，耕四郎的过世无疑是重大打击，索隆的决定，多少有点发泄怒气的意味。他不是一个遇事就消沉的人，但总要用剑来解决问题。 

乌索普和可雅深思熟虑后也同意了，以前还只是半大的孩子，不敢跟洛克对抗，如今有了帮手，或许可以试试。带索隆直奔潞州，先进行暗查，设法搜集证据。此时洛克早堂而皇之地做上掌柜，帮凶赞高理所当然地成为管家，而梅利则被囚禁在深宅里，偶尔会放他出来在外人面前走过场。 

原来梅利的“叛变”皆是因为赞高，赞高精通催眠术，拎着特制铁圈在人眼前摆几下，再施以暗示，意志力弱的便会在短时间内被控制，听命于催眠师，梅立就是因为被赞高催眠才会做伪证，为洛克所用。 

一切顺理成章，找机会救出梅利，搜集证据。中途被洛克察觉，他试图杀人灭口，当即恶战一场。乌索普对付赞高，索隆对战洛克，受了一些伤，但总算把这对恶人制住。考虑到当地县衙换了县令，在百姓中的口碑还可以，便将证据证人交付上去，当堂翻案。 

夺回所有的家产宅子，便把在眙州的众多孩子和撒加接过来，虽不能完整地继承耕四郎的遗愿，好歹能给他们一个安身立命的地方。 

尘埃落定后，索隆每一天都在想报仇的事。自责当时没有在场无济于事，还不如勤练剑术，砍了那些混蛋。 

乌索普画出其中一个杀手头子的画像，和索隆一起，在江湖中谨慎地打探，一年后总算有了眉目，却只得到一个绝望的结果，那个秃头武僧是王廷将军府的人。 

索隆初心不改，让他们好好待在可雅的宅子里，自己单枪匹马地提着三把刀就出发了，临走前乌索普象征性地给他一张地图，不过，还是毫无悬念地磨蹭了大半年才到京都。 

【11】 

索隆说得太过简洁，山治反复盘问一些细节才搞清楚事情经过，但最大的问题还在后面。 

找来政区地图，仔细勘对潞州到京都的距离，山治转头审视仍沉浸在恨意里的绿藻植物，“潞州到京都有直达的官道，骑马最多需要两天，长鼻子乌索普一年前就查到波尼斯的下落了，你为什么大半年后才到？” 

索隆认真地回答：“考虑到那个混蛋的实力不可小觑，我需要两把好刀，经过罗格镇的时候恰好碰到了。店主说雪走是他们家的祖传之物，鬼彻更是世间极品，如果纹上代表铸剑师的图腾，就可以正式成为刀的主人，不用付钱。” 

万万没想到这个标志刺青居然是这么来的，明显是蓄谋已久的栽赃，看着索隆认真呆愣的模样，再加上一头青发，只想再送他一个外号：愣头青！ 

山治的语气里早带上七分同情，又稍显无奈，“然后你就相信了？” 

“鬼才相信！”索隆不满地瞪金发男人一眼，“这两把是绝世名刀，鬼彻确实用得顺手，当时没带几文钱，不能错失良机，更不能明抢，让人纹个刺青又算得了什么。” 

还是感觉到不对劲，山治低头瞧瞧地图，又绕回到原来的问题，“不对啊，就算到过罗格镇，也不至于磨上大半年才到京都吧。你急于报仇，就算不想方设法骑马赶路也该跑过来……” 

“啰嗦死了，卷眉王……”索隆头上爆出几条青筋，咬牙切齿地催促，“你都快把老子的祖宗八代都盘问清楚了，现在怎么说？” 

山治点点头，“时间不算太久，现场应该还留有线索，发生大型事故，按王庭的规制，地方府衙至少有简单的备案，从现场和波尼斯入手，不难找到证据。” 

“这么说来你对我的话毫不怀疑？”索隆有点难以相信。 

山治两指夹烟，直接把眼圈雾气喷到某人脸上，“像你这样的青头白痴没有撒谎演戏的天分，真话还是谎言，本王一眼就能看穿。” 

“咳咳…”从不沾烟草的索隆被呛得直咳，想要捂住胸口又因双手被缚行动受限，不得已，破口就骂：“混蛋卷眉，快放开老子……”边骂边挣扎，四脚入地的铁床在索隆的大力拽动下竟微微晃颤起来。然而，那件蔽体的长袍不太严实，因动作过大，腰带的活结松了，衣襟陡然打开。 

脸上一阵阵烧烫，不敢再乱动，只能用最快的速度趴好，避过对方玩味的目光。不止一次想过这件事，上次治伤时这件长袍只是简单地遮住身体，醒来后就穿戴整齐了，肯定是卷眉王干的。最气人的是除了长袍外，里面什么都没有。 

妈的，为什么会选择相信他……正经的时候看着像个有涵养的人。对他的聪慧有一丝佩服，然而这好感维持不了多久，看着那微带痞气的笑脸，好感又被怒气冲散。 

“不要乱动了。”山治挑眉看看他衣袍绷带上面渗出的鲜血，“这些伤不轻，不是三两天就能养好的，要想尽快痊愈的话老实地配合我上药。” 

“不用你管！放开我，我自己来。” 

“连坐都艰难的绿藻头少逞强了，后面的你看不见够不着。只给你穿一件长袍就是免得每次脱换裤子牵扯到伤口。要知道感激，混蛋的。” 

“你再乱说我砍了你！” 

“等你伤好了再逞强吧。” 

这次上药出乎意料地顺理，主要是床上的人不敢乱动，害怕暴露一些不该暴露的地方。上完药换好绷带，清楚地听到对方磨牙的声音，赤眸几欲喷火，愤怒的神情里还有几分难以掩饰的窘迫羞赧。 

山治心中一动，把床头的铁链放到最长，虽然不能下床，在床上自由活动的空间好歹扩大了。“你所说的没得到证实，所以只有等案子查清才能还你自由，我不能违反王廷的规制落人口实，毕竟这次的对手是将军府的人。” 

伤口基本消肿了，上药后疼痛减轻，暂且当他是好心吧。忍了又忍，还是说正事要紧，“你打算怎么查？如果要证据的话，我有一部分。事后我在火场的断墙上发现几处特殊的打斗痕迹，一部分是师父耕四郎的，一部分是杀手的。杀手留下的类似刀痕的痕迹很怪异，中间又窄又深，两边浅淡。在混进将军府跟秃头武僧交手的时候，他留下的痕迹和剑道馆的如出一辙。” 

山治意外地审视绿发男人，笑着说：“想不到绿藻白痴也有细心的时候，是我小看你了……” 

“啰嗦死了!你到底查不查？” 

【12】尘埃落定 

找到大方向，破案顺理成章，阿金随刑部侍郎用最快的速度赶往眙州和潞州勘察求证，山治和艾斯追查波尼斯的身份。 

经查证，波尼斯在吏部所报的身份地址是假的，当地并无此人。随后，又在刑部档案中发现端倪，一件事隔三年的悬案中，京都神捕连同手下六名精良的捕快遇害，一招毙命，仵作验尸单中描述的伤状与索隆提到的印痕别无二致。 

阿金需要在两个州县间奔波，两天后终于赶回来了，由刑部侍郎监督，现场取证，查调霜月村的县志，并到潞州记录下乌索普等人的供词。 

现在只需带证据跟波尼斯对质，真假立判。三年前针对王廷命官的悬案加上残杀无辜平民，波尼斯的罪状已是板上钉钉。 

如今已是第四天，雷利接手处置，要拘传波尼斯必须面见艾尼路，跟将军府打招呼。然而，在雷利刚见到艾尼路尚未落座奉茶的时候，军士来报，波尼斯闯进库房盗取一箱珠宝后杀死四名卫军，逃走了。 

戏剧性的演变下艾尼路表示一无所知，波尼斯是吏部派来的，他只坦诚督下不严之过。 

波尼斯算畏罪潜逃，雷利无功而返，矛头再次指向刺客索隆，他左臂的骷髅刺青仍是个麻烦。所幸派到罗格镇的探子回来了，店铺主人说所做的一切均是受神秘人胁迫。 

雷利派专人勘验，确定刺青标志不符。既然嫌犯无关逆党暗幕，战国懒得理会，交给雷利全权处理。 

索隆算一个江湖浪人，除这次入将军府行刺外并无其他逆反行为，念其在推进城受过刑罚就免去罪责。 

一切事宜尘埃落定时，天已经黑了。 

这几天一直忙于调查绿藻植物行刺的始末缘由，到现在才能静下心对待这个严肃郑重的日子—母亲的忌日。没几个人记得她，更没人在意她离世的日子。 

人前淡然处之，一个人时，总忍不住伤感悲痛。艾斯又出宫了，阿金按常规找监狱长麦哲伦交接，彻底了结行刺案件。 

本就是悲苦的日子，在哪儿心情都一样。走进寝室旁单设的灵堂，供上亲手做的料理。美食的甜香混着纸钱香烛的涩味，闻着令人鼻子发酸。再深厚的心意，面对的只是祭台上无生命无情感的牌位，生死两隔，她终究感知不到了。 

嗪着酸涩的泪逛到后花园，晚风拂过，送来鲜花的馨香。不论是花草小径还是亭台水榭，每一处都是按记忆，建成她生前所住宫殿的样式。想睹物思人，每年今日，收获的皆是空虚。在花树下掐一撮蚊子草揣在怀里，又想起往昔的快乐时光。这草不似一般植物，纤细的孤茎上分出无数细杈，结满像蚊子一样的暗绿色碎叶子，轻轻扫过皮肤，痒痒的。幼时，总是被这细草逗得欢笑不止，满地乱爬，最后跌进母亲温暖的怀抱，在日光下酣睡…… 

胸口闷得慌，翻出两罐陈年佳酿，想起还困在私人牢房里的某颗绿藻头，便径直过去，遣开守卫。 

轻轻打开门再关上，床上传来轻微的鼾声，身体有节奏地起伏着，看来是睡熟了。 

醒时看似凶神恶煞，想不到睡着后竟是这样青涩可爱的形象，虽然眉头的疙瘩未曾舒展过，愁思隐现。前两天一直处于戒备状态不曾睡过安稳觉，眼下算放松警惕了吗？ 

看着掩藏在长袍下的身体，没来由地想起他蜜色的皮肤，精实的肌肉……好身材应当属于漂亮的姑娘小姐，为何男人也会有诱人的身体线条，自己也有肌肉，只不过养尊处优惯了疏于锻炼，比起他的确实逊色了一些……不，老子只是好心给他上药，并非成心窥看，穿长袍也是考虑到脱衣裤会牵扯到伤口！目光落在对方挺翘的后臀上，胸腔心跳的砰砰声更急促了些。 

【13】倾诉 

抹了两次上好的金创药，应该恢复得差不多了吧。怀着查看伤口的意图，坐在床沿，放下酒，轻手轻脚地去解腰带掀襟摆。好药加上他惊人的恢复力，短短四天多，伤口都结痂了，显出肉红的色泽，消肿后臀瓣又复紧实，曲线更为明朗。 

“你干什么？！” 

刚帮他把腰带系回去，突如其来的一声喝骂，吓得甩手扫到旁边的酒罐上，万幸双脚条件反射地动起来，在罐子即将着地的刹那用脚尖挑起，使其翻旋着飞向空中，又纵身一跃，探手接住。 

迎着对方质问的目光，山治愣了须臾，举起酒，若无其事地答：“找到两罐珍藏的好酒，王廷医官酿的，味道非比寻常，拿来给你尝尝。” 

这是王廷医官伊娃送的一黑一红两罐合欢酿，送的时候一再强调，等到他迎娶心仪的王妃时拿出此酒共饮，男方饮黑罐，女方饮红罐，好事可成。伊娃是王廷内名望最盛的怪医，外表虽是男人体征却惯爱穿奇装异服，弄得雌雄难辨。而他研制的药物见效奇快，尤其对治疗疑难杂症手到擒来，王自然不在乎他的怪癖，让他身居要职。

山治虽倾心天下美色，却未能纳一房入王府，这合欢酿想是用不上了。与一个粗糙的男人共饮又不是与美女，估计没什么问题。正好绿藻头爱酒，给他喝正合适。

山治不再纠结酒的性质问题，临了将长袍拉下恢复原状，索隆并未发觉，在看到酒罐双眼一亮，也不再追究山治的小动作，“酒味香醇，肯定是好酒。” 

“嗯…”敷衍地点点头，宁定心绪，忽然想起自己是抱着解闷的心态来的。 

“你怎么了？”察觉到对方的失落颓然，不似几天前那么精神，有点诧异，心说一个高高在上衣食无忧的王子，能有什么烦心事。 

“今晚是母亲的忌日，陪我喝一杯。”声音格外低沉，眼睑垂下，蓝眸犹如静寂的死海，黯淡无光。 

愣愣地接住山治扔过来的红酒罐，侧身坐起来。悲伤太过真实沉重，无形的压抑渗透过来，感同身受。 

拉上铁窗的布帘，屋内愈发昏暗。急切地想排遣内心的苦闷落寞，又不愿让对方看清自己脆弱的一面。 

合欢酿醉人心脾，开盖时整个屋子浓香弥漫。索隆一次性灌一大口，由衷地赞好。 

“废话！这酒出自王廷首席医官伊娃之手，自然不同寻常，今天算便宜绿藻植物了。”山治也跟着灌一口，却没索隆那么轻松自在，迷糊了须臾，才勉强扛住酒劲儿。 

喉咙热辣刺痛，头脑有点发懵，自然管不住嘴，一口酒一段话，渐渐冲破理性，越说越肆无忌惮。 

…………… 

战国率众人打下这片江山，可谓是历尽艰辛，一将功成万骨枯，付出重大代价，才换来一隅安宁，如今周边尚有几个不愿臣服的番邦属国。天龙王族虽然版图广阔国力强盛，也不敢轻忽来自邻近小国的威胁。 

打江山难，守江山更难。待他百年之后，绝不愿把王位交到无能小辈手里，让多年的心血付诸东流。 

战国的儿女连他自己也算不清，真正有王子封号的仅四个。治国之策，军事才能，过硬的武功实力，君临天下的王者气魄，缺一不可，足够优秀，才能登上最接近帝王的王子之位。 

若非遭受剧变，历经世间沧桑，山治只想过与世无争的平静日子。 

作为随战国平定江山的有功家族，荣耀和地位不言而喻，连母亲入宫为妃的机遇都是一种恩赐。 

她有一头灿若阳光的金发，轻柔顺滑，像波浪一样，莹白修长的手指和温婉的笑，构成童年最美好的图景。在深宫大院长大，很少和家族的人见面，母亲就是唯一陪伴他成长的亲人。 

就在八岁那年，随母亲一起住进一个叫冷宫的地方，遭受冷言冷语，衣食惨淡。 

一年后，在天气晴好的一天，在不受限的区域寻找小花，想逗母亲开心。玩到傍晚，跑进寝室时，床边的地板、白色帐幔上均染满红色的液体，她倒在床上，嘴里也有鲜血汹涌而下。 

宫里空旷萧瑟，无人照管，母亲说不出一句完整的话，直到漆黑的夜晚，炙热的烈焰吞没一切，浓烟滚滚，熏得人喘不过气来。 

【14】经历 

绝望之际，一个黑发男孩闯进来，在烈火中畅行无阻。母亲摔在地上，含泪摆手让他离开。被绝望禁锢住身体，满脑子都是血色记忆，不知道怎么逃出宫的，只记得黑发男孩脸上有几点雀斑。 

之后，孤独而绝望地活着，要独自面对黑夜，面对伤痛，面对无止尽的饥饿，面对大批神秘黑衣人森冷的刀光，直到被一个老头救下。老头失去了一条腿，仔细想来是因为救自己，虽然当时在伤痛饥饿中已经神思恍惚了。 

老头叫哲夫，脾气暴躁，没少骂人打人。从养尊处优的王族人变为苦劳力，山治抱怨过，毫不客气地叫他臭老头，在他手下学厨艺练踢技，一晃就是三年。 

在这时，雷利找来了，山治被带回王廷，花很长时间才适应那个熟悉而又陌生的地方，听懂雷利跟他讲的一系列故事。 

原来母亲和家族都是遭人诬陷。母亲贤良淑德，就算入室帝王家，也不忘父母乡里的恩情，总要找时间回家省亲，用财物接济一起长大的玩伴。 

祸端由此生来，一时间宫内谣言纷纷，说她借机与青梅竹马相会，以亚里尔塔为首的妃嫔还找出所谓的证据，将她连同山治送进冷宫，又下毒暗害，纵火毁尸灭迹。随后，家族竟又背上通敌卖国的罪名，祸诛九族，无一幸免。 

雷利阻止不了战国的决定，唯一能做的就是想方设法为他们洗刷冤屈，惩治下毒陷害的人，把山治接回来。 

失去亲族的庇护，回想起母亲遭受的冷言冷语，她临死前的血和泪。在外逃亡的时候，也接受过好心女人的帮助，更见惯了诸多流落街头或是悲愤自杀的可怜女人。 

就算有王族血统，如果不能脱颖而出，比起逃亡时的日子，仅是能卑微地活下去而已，王廷容不下弱者。还好有艾斯的陪伴和雷利的支持，艾斯正是那晚上救自己逃离火场的黑发男孩，一个同样无亲族庇护王族血脉，母妃露玖因难产早逝，然而他身具异能，自小就出类拔萃，经雷利指导后发掘出潜力，足以令战国刮目相看。 

山治也不甘落后，请哲夫来作师父，进一步提升踢技和厨艺。母亲惨死的阴影未曾退去，他厌恶鲜血，拒绝学兵器，一直以踢技为主，辅修兵法。 

当上王子，离帝王之路仅一步之遥。以前他从未想过站在最显赫的位置，小小年纪经历四年的苦难，足以令心性改变。他迫切地想保护女人，告慰母亲的在天之灵，待坐上王位，一定要废除针对女人的律法，还她们公平。母亲死得太冤，她只是出于善心帮助儿时的玩伴跟男人搭几句话而已。 

随着年龄的增长，对女人的保护欲难以抑制地变成病态的花痴，死也不打女人的骑士原则在心里扎根，他以此作为悼念母亲的方式。如愿当上王子后，利用职权救护女人，尽力化解悲剧。 

见识了王廷的倾轧纷争，家族遭受灭顶之灾的内幕废人猜疑，母亲的事算导火索，全族被诬陷就有点牵强了。诬陷如此明目张胆，战国不待详查就妄下决断诛全族，真相大白时再严惩攀诬之人。这究竟算功高震主被除名还是正常的门阀争斗，只有战国自己心里清楚。


	3. 叶落花开3

【15】醉意 

索隆手里的酒罐早空了，只好搁在床下，意犹未尽地看着山治喝，听他讲那些匪夷所思的经历。 

喝到一半，山治忽然顺床沿滑到地板上，手一松，酒罐碎裂，徒劳地去抓流淌的酒液无果，反而被碎片割伤手指，索性瘫坐在地上，继续方才的故事。 

难得见不可一世的卷眉王流露出脆弱的一面，低垂着头，五指抠挠地板，留下一道道抓痕，连一贯不离口的烟都忘了点。 

看来卷眉王没自己想象的那么浑，抛去花痴这一因素，算个明理亲善的皇族。不过，这个想法马上被扼杀在摇篮里。 

倒完苦水，卷眉王摇摇晃晃地站起来，左颊浮上一抹红晕，话里已带七分醉意，“其实，我不喜欢参与皇室夺权，勾心斗角……找到传说的世外桃源，过上平和安宁的日子才是我的心愿……可以为漂亮的小姐奉献一切，做出美味的料理…但是，没能为全天下的小姐赢得真正的自由，总觉得亏欠了她……” 

山治忽然重心不稳，一下栽在床上，想借力爬起，正好抓住索隆的脚踝，顺势爬上去。 

脚踝上被刺穿的伤还没好全，索隆忍不住吸口凉气，“死卷眉，你要干嘛？放开！” 

山治不依不饶地贴上去，揪住索隆的衣襟，“绿藻头，喝完酒你不热吗？我倒是感觉又烦又闷，心情很不好……在这个特殊的日子，一直都是我一个人……” 

索隆没有动，愣愣地看对方的蓝眸蒙上水雾，停驻片刻又复清亮。寂寞是吗……自己不曾在意这个，从小独来独往惯了，只在浪迹江湖的夜晚，孤身坐在路边的火堆边，忍受长夜的严寒时才会稍有感慨，如果多一个人，或许会暖一点。 

“绿藻头，我现在全身都热…特别是这里…”山治含糊不清地咕哝一句，直起身，动手解开黑色锦袍。 

“喂……你做什么……”索隆紧张地往旁边挪了挪，诧异地瞪着卷眉王。 

“没什么……待会儿你就…知道了…”山治不怀好意地笑笑，“每次去烟花之地拯救女士的时候，偶尔会碰见一种很奇怪的游戏。本王子好心帮你调查那个秃头武僧……陪我玩一下游戏不过分吧……” 

索隆隐隐有种不好的预感，提到秃头武僧，忽然想起还没有着落的复仇计划，“卷眉王，到现在你还没告诉我事情进行得怎么样了……” 

话说到一半，忽见对方倒过来，硬把下半句话咽下去。烟草味和不知名的淡香萦绕在鼻端，柔软的金色发丝蹭得脖颈发痒，双方的胸膛相贴合，而索隆的心跳更为急促混乱。 

“别靠着我!你喝醉了……真没用，才半罐酒而已。”索隆扳住他的肩轻松地把人推倒。 

山治身体一歪栽向床头，脑袋险险地避过横杆，随即熟练而迅速地握紧环扣收铁链，索隆猝不及防被带过去，活动范围骤然缩小，双臂弯折搁在头两侧，被迫躺下。 

“不要乱动……”山治挪过身来，扯掉腰带，很自然地掀开碍事的袍襟，“反正给你上药的时候就看过了。” 

索隆当场石化，脸部肌肉扭曲得都快抽筋了，什么叫反正都看过了……这就是那所谓的游戏么？“……快滚开！再敢胡来老子就砍了你！” 

【16】撩拨 

“绿藻头，你以为我会怕你吗？”山治从扔在旁边的锦袍里拈两根草，那是刚才在后花园里掐的，草茎细碎的小叶子反复扫弄索隆胸前的两点樱色突起。 

淡淡的痒意袭来，索隆扭身躲开，刚抬起踹人的脚，腿间的敏感弱点却落在山治手里，一瞬间身体全酥了，脚重重落下，窘得连骂人都找不到合适的词。“放开……” 

“伤到它就不好了，别乱动…”趁他窘迫愣神的时候分开他抗拒的双腿，搁在自己腰侧。握住软垂的尤物，坏心地用那草叶刺激那圆润的蘑菇头，指腹围着铃口摩挲绕圈，引得对方身体激颤。 

索隆不知所措地瞪着面前的混蛋，他的手骨节分明，修长匀称，拥有不太适合男人的莹白肤色，此刻却用这双好手做着恶俗的动作。根本抗不住腿间难耐的酥痒，像有一只毛爪子撩拨着最脆弱的神经，随着温柔而有技巧的套弄刺激，小家伙竟硬挺抬头了，变得炙热透红。 

小腹暖意流动，一不留神，淫液粘湿柱头，索隆轻哼一声，咬咬牙，硬将释放的意愿憋回去。酒意在这时候涌上来，渗出一层薄薄的细汗后，血流似乎加快了。喝完一整罐陈年好酒，不至于醉，却无法忽视酒精催发的情欲。 

山治俯下身，唇舌紧缠上被撩拨得变色的两点樱红，拨弄，勾挑，吮吸，听着身下人渐渐丧失节奏的心跳，满意地在发烫的耳垂上落下一吻，又沿着颈线一路下移，任由肌体的汗液沾湿金色的发丝，热吻重新回到隆得恰到好处的胸肌上。金色发梢扫过胸前的敏感区，痒意越发撩人。 

一时间默然无话，只余两人粗重的喘息声。 

脱去下身多余的布料，肌肤相亲，裸裎相对。热烫的欲望挨在一处，扭动腰臀厮磨碰触，又引发些微快感，欲得而不可得，诱人进一步放纵。扳住极富质感弹性的腿，最大限度抬起分开，露出紧合的菊蕊。 

开什么玩笑！后臀的阵阵炙痛忽然惊醒了索隆的神志，或许是伤势未愈，仅这一个动作就有点难受。老子在干什么？为什么这么快就被牵着鼻子走任人摆布…… 

“卷眉混蛋……滚开……嗯…” 

短暂的怒骂因异物的入侵而变调，眼睁睁地看着一根手指钻进小穴，卷眉王还坏心地笑笑，拿出一个小瓷瓶，倒点湿滑的透明液体抹在手上，轻而易举地拓开避讳的所在。自行套弄肉柱，待它挺立起来时便抵上试图抗拒闭合的穴口，借润滑液缓缓挤进去，撑开湿热的甬道。动作轻缓而温柔，不急着深入，挺进一半后又徐徐后退，在快被挤出来时再闯进去厮磨抽动。 

山治时常出入京都各类场所，算有“见识”的人，索隆却是终年以剑为友，未经人事，私处骤然被侵袭刺激，更为敏感，仅是不温不火的试探，就触动他的快感情欲，反抗的本意抛诸脑后，真心渴求进一步的抚弄。 

索隆大口喘息着，小腹一紧，终于畅快地释放出来。后面被异物入侵很不舒服，本能地提臀收缩。不料这一动作反倒紧紧含住里面的欲望，像小嘴一样吮吸着它敏感的前端。 

山治低吟一声，搂住索隆刚健的腰背抬高他的身体，放纵亟待抚慰的欲望长驱直入，准确地蹭着甬道里的敏感地带。 

难以言喻的快感闪电般地扫空脑海里所剩不多的理智，放肆地哼吟出来，身体反射性地弹起，脊背绷直，又跌回到他的双臂中。得到回应的人越发主动，试着加快动作，渴求湿热甬道的包裹挤压。 

欲望渐渐胀大，占据整个空间，摩擦积攒的热量催人发疯，混杂着被撕裂的刺痛感，随着沉重的撞击，未痊愈的部位也开始痉挛抽痛。各种复杂的感觉搅和在一起，心几乎蹦出胸口，语无伦次地要求他慢一点，得不到回应，对方的动作越发张狂。即使伴随着不可忽视的痛楚，还是被令人飘然欲仙的快感牢牢吸附住，想冲破一切阻碍，随心所欲地驰骋快活。 

下意识紧握双拳，蜷起脚趾，再次释放出来。汗液随喘息汹涌而下，沿紧绷的身体曲线滚落至腹部，与乳色玉液混合交溶。肉壁难耐地痉挛蠕动，使体内火烫的欲望胀大到极致，在刺激中一泄而出。 

肉刃退却，淫靡的液体溢流而出。索隆长舒一口气，闭上眼，彻底放松酥软的身体。迷迷糊糊中，双臂忽然被扯直，原来是山治在调整铁链的长度。不过……翻个身趴着算怎么回事！等那个重新硬挺起来的凶器再次侵入的时候，索隆意识到应该挣扎反抗，无奈这个姿势百般不利，四肢和牙齿全无用武之地。 

抗拒的意念马上被高涨的快感截住，甬道充满粘腻的液体，更加敏感，些微的抽动摩擦都会引起身体的抽搐和痉挛。随即，软垂下去的欲望再度被握住撸动，前后共同刺激。前额抵在床板上，羞耻的姿势更让人欲罢不能。 

过于强烈的刺激令精力快速消耗，脑袋混混沌沌的，感觉有点支撑不住了，然始作俑者却越发卖力，不知疲倦地换着姿势和节奏。 

适可而止啊卷眉混蛋！真想一刀砍了你…… 

【17】窘迫 

醒过来的第一感受，就是头疼得快炸裂开，糟糕透了。 

随之就是来自身旁的杀气，像有一把明晃晃的刀指着脊梁骨，在一眨眼的功夫就会刺下来。 

认真地观察一遍周围的环境，目前正和某个杀气腾腾的绿藻植物躺在同一张床上，衣裳不整…不，准确来说身上并没有蔽体的衣物，绿藻头身下那件长袍被蹂躏得不成样子，毫无存在感。汗渍、体液在身上床板上留下明显的印痕，看见地板上的酒罐碎片，拍拍脑袋，回想昨晚发生的一系列意外，大概是酒精效用强劲，记忆不太完整。

心底也随之生出一丝疑虑，莫非是伊娃给的合欢酿在作怪？不过那是针对男女的，两个大男人应该不至于吧？不过看绿藻植物红了脸气鼓鼓的衰样，疑虑随即被捉弄人的畅快盖过。

捡起衣服穿好，终于良心发现，找来钥匙打开拴住绿藻植物的锁链，在他怒气冲冲地拉那件可怜的长袍遮身体的时候，扔一套衣服过去。 

“混蛋卷眉，今天一定要砍了你！”穿好衣服，索隆迫不及待地下床，却在接触地板的瞬间跌跌撞撞地向地面扑去。 

山治及时扶住他，好言好语地劝说：“伤还没好透少逞强了，待会儿再上一次药。” 

“混蛋，也不想想是谁害的！”一把推开山治，眉毛倒竖，“你一开始就没安好心，对不对？” 

山治不甘示弱地反驳，“少自以为是了绿藻头！你自己也欲求不满、一副很享受的样子，不要全赖在我头上。” 

这种无辜的表情算怎么回事？真正无辜的人是老子吧！索隆的牙咬得咯咯作响，一瘸一拐地过去抄起三把刀，作势要大打一场。 

“这件案子已经水落石出了，想不想听结果？”山治点上烟，揉着隐隐作痛的脑袋，抛出杀手锏。 

劈到山治脚前的雪走生生顿住，索隆握紧刀柄，粗声问道：“王廷要怎么处置那个秃头武僧，快说！” 

“昨天下午，消息还没送到将军府波尼斯就畏罪潜逃了，他现在是重金悬赏犯，你无罪释放，随时可以砍了他报仇，这是合法的。” 

“你丫的怎么不早说！”在砍秃头武僧之前，先削了面前这张欠揍的脸…… 

“哟哟……生气了？难以想像，昨晚露出那种表情的小绿藻跟现在的恶老虎居然会是同一个人。抱歉啊，昨晚确实是心情不好没控制住……” 

你还敢说，你居然还敢提！ 

怀着满腔怒气，黄绿大战再次开锣，第一次酣畅淋漓，这次不得不中途止战，因为某人后面的伤还没好透，又经过昨晚的“剧烈运动”，两处较严重的伤口又裂开了，再加上私处的酸痛肿胀，索隆怒得只想杀人。 

山治好整以暇地简单清理狼藉的床，“有伤就该乖乖待着。听侍卫说，这几天你基本不吃不喝，警惕得很，原来你喜欢喝酒啊，我昨晚才看出来。你现在自由了，看在你伤势未愈的份上，本王就发慈悲让你留在这，养好伤再走。”说着放一瓶药在床边，“用不用随你，还是……需要我帮忙？” 

见索隆不答话，山治笑着拉开布帘打开门，迎着温暖的阳光，“天气真好……”转头看拄在原地的人，“你确定不用吃饭沐浴吗？想的话我现在带你去。” 

没得到回应，山治自行出门，想着先去洗个燥再去做饭，安抚一下某只炸毛的绿藻。每次在母亲的忌日这天都是独自一人灌得烂醉如泥，从未像昨晚那么畅快过。虽然……某人有点无辜，不过他一向浪荡惯了，更何况自己还是占便宜那个，自然只需回味，不必耿耿于怀。

索隆留在屋里，已经气得说不出话来，两个大男人干了这种荒唐事，为什么还能这么怡然自得地正常谈话…… 

咬牙切齿地用了山治给的药，毕竟这药确实有效，伤处放任不管的话，连走路都艰难，更别提找波尼斯报仇了。 

满脑子都在咆哮着“混蛋”，一时间找不到更具杀伤力的词来诅咒那个卷眉王，只好先调整装束，重新换上腹卷，在旧衣袍里搜出战斗用的头巾系在左臂上。 

【18】挑衅

沐浴更衣完毕，还没下厨做饭，一个侍卫慌张地跑来禀报，那个绿脑袋的家伙砍坏审讯室，打伤几个侍卫后跑了。 

赶到现场，看看留下整齐断口的铁门铁窗，以及那张碎成条块的床。 

绿藻头，老子不是还你自由了吗？为什么要破坏王府？再说，王宫里不能乱闯，没有令牌根本出不去，你到底有没有常识…… 

山治隐忍怒气出门，派出侍卫找人。怒归怒，还是不能放任那只绿藻不管，如果闯出大祸重回推进城，那这几天的案子就白查了。 

知道波尼斯畏罪潜逃后，绿藻头最有可能去的地方是将军府，以植物的思维，说不准他认定秃头武僧的主子艾尼路就是指使人。 

事实证明山治的猜测是对的，听说廊桥那边有动静，用最快的速度赶过去。 

气氛紧张到凝固，索隆口咬和道，手持鬼彻和雪走摆好三刀流架势，赤眸犀利冰冷，几欲渗出血来，对面的男人居高临下地审视他，旁若无人地啃着红苹果，一对死鱼眼满是鄙夷和不屑。 

山治在三刀挥出前飞身一脚踢去，错开三刀的力道，稳稳落地。和道和雪走转向了，鬼彻收势不及擦过山治的右肩。索隆没想到山治踢出一脚后竟然不躲，挺身迎向刀锋，惊诧之际放弃进攻，持刀站在原地。 

山治若无其事地转身，冲艾尼路抱拳道：“将军，行刺一案已水落石出，只是没来得及通知这个白痴相关的案情进展，有所误会。雷利丞相并未收到你和波尼斯有牵连的凭证，所以将军不用担心。” 

一席话不卑不亢，艾尼路听罢打个哈哈，扬手把苹果核抛下桥，“四王子多虑了，他还不值得本将军动手，哪怕有蝼蚁挡道，一脚踢开也就罢了。” 

艾尼路扬长而去，山治长舒一口气，转身给绿脑袋一个爆栗，“想死也不用这么着急吧，他好歹是王廷的将军，怎么可能有胜算。” 

这种不爱惜性命的家伙能活到现在简直是奇迹，唯一的解释是还没有完成进化，生命力旺盛。 

本来还有点担心，刚才那一下是不是伤到了他的右肩，脑袋猝不及防挨了一下，无名火又被勾起，“爱跟谁打是我的事，你少来多事！” 

“绿藻头，老子好心帮你总该知道感激吧，把你从阎王手里拉回来你才有报仇的机会，你居然敢破坏我的王府……” 

“老子最想砍的是你，砍十次都不解恨！”言语和脑子已经不够用了，只有手里的武器才能发泄满心的憋屈。 

“少来这套，自己明明很享受，有什么资格说我？” 

成功地让绿藻头炸毛的山治竟产生了莫名其妙的成就感，一个敢挑战天下第一剑豪、深入虎穴报仇不带眨眼、酷刑加身依然面不改色的狂人，居然在这种事上气得找不着北。 

“来吧，绿藻头，就让你输得心服口服，不过看在你行动不便的份上，本王子可以让你五招。” 

被人提到痛处，后面好像又难受了，现在的确是行动不便，连走路都会扯到伤口……妈的，今天不砍你两刀老子还有什么脸面见人。 

剑来脚往打得正激烈，一股炙烫的烈焰扑面袭来，热浪隔开相斗的两人。 

不知从哪冒出来的艾斯蹲在石桥围栏上，笑眯眯地问：“山治，你到底做什么坏事了，为什么他比见到仇人还火大？” 

“啊…没什么。”山治歪手指指旁边的人，淡定地答，“这这家伙找不到回去的路了，说他两句还死不承认。” 

对艾斯的出现索隆没多大反应，一听到卷眉王的无理挑衅，立马提刀冲过来。 

【19】分别 

“唉唉……打住打住！山治，你做事一向有分寸，怎么在这打起来了？你也知道，这条道人很多。”真难想像，一向注意自己绅士形象、做事周全稳重的山治，现在居然在人来人往的廊桥上动手。 

经艾斯提醒，山治仔细想想，在这打的确不合适，只是绿藻头太嚣张，要及时压下他的气焰。“绿藻头，这是三王子，这次的案子他也帮了很大的忙，整理一下你那副尊容，好好拜谢。” 

收起刀，赏卷眉一个白眼，这才不卑不亢地抬手抱拳，行标准的江湖见面礼。黑发男人随意亮一手，看似普通的拳势出于礼貌敛藏起霸道的后劲，这一礼算是尊敬，跟卷眉的废话没有半点关系。 

“哈哈，不用客气，我最怕繁文缛节。”艾斯笑得率性又把握住狂放的尺度，随和的气场让人不由自主地想亲近。 

“你们算亲兄弟吗？明显是一个天上一个地下。”说这话时故意偏头给刚降下火的白痴王子一个鄙夷的冷眼。 

山治憋着气骂得慢了，艾斯抢先道出真相：“四个王子都有各自的母妃，算同父异母。山治可能对你有些误会，他是个明理的人，这次肯出手帮你说明芥蒂没那么深，解释清楚就行了。” 

索隆咬碎钢牙暗自咽下，混着苦水吞入肚里。心说老子就是把身世像竹筒倒豆子那样摆在卷眉面前才遭此横祸的，你是不知道你家兄弟正经绅士的皮囊下面是怎样一颗扭曲秽乱的心。可是艾斯都放出这话了还能怎样，只能默默地苦笑。 

金发男人看绿藻头一脸委屈不能说的愤恨，故意挑起圈眉挤眼睛，表情都生动地说话了：有种你诉苦啊，老子洗干净脖子等着你。 

“嘛，算了，索隆，不打不相识，江湖人一向豪气干云。”黄绿看彼此的眼神越来越不对劲，艾斯赶紧充当和事佬，“山治，接下来你打算做什么？” 

“把白痴绿藻扔出王宫图个清净。” 

“能远离白痴王子才是上辈子积的阴德……” 

“承认自己是肌肉白痴了？” 

“喂…喂…你们两个…” 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

对身份卑微的人来说，王宫是个华丽的屠宰场，杀人不见血。一个天不怕地不怕的无脑白痴多待一个时辰就多一分危险，只要得罪一两个王廷重臣，算白把他从鬼门关拽回来了。 

走出森严的宫门，深吸一口清新的空气再徐徐吐出，自内而外放松下来。还是无拘无束地比较自在，在宫里用生硬的笑应付诸多厌恶的嘴脸，活得太累，所以忽然遇上这么一个纯粹的绿藻头时，内心未曾开垦的荒地在一夜间萌发绿芽，又怀着好奇心继续悉心耕耘，静待它开花结果。 

“绿藻头，跨出宫门就可以放开了，不必那么拘束。”见绿发男人还丧着一张黑脸，好像被人抢了钱似的，山治好心提醒。也不再刻意维持正经的仪态，松开两个扣子，还脖子自由，免得穿久了气息不顺。 

“你解扣子干什么？”对昨晚的事心有余悸，山治的一个小动作就牵出索隆的辛酸回忆，后退两步，手搭上刀柄。 

山治伸指掸掉发梢的小虫，“又热又勒，放松一下。这里人来人往的能干什么，你想多了…”末了恶劣地笑笑，“小绿藻从来没见识过那种事？” 

“你以为人人都跟你一样龌龊！再有，不要叫老子小绿藻，我十九了！” 

“哦，我二十一，你还是比我小。”绿藻头炸毛的样子意外地喜感，忍不住多逗逗，反正是真实年龄，不算欺骗。 

跟这个白痴王子多说一句话都是在变相减寿，为了世界第一剑豪的伟大抱负着想，索隆果断选择离开。 

就这样结束了？伤未痊愈，绿藻头走路的样子有点滑稽，忽然又牵扯到某个叫做“负罪感”的东西，昨晚是不是有点过分…… 

“绿藻头，这就走了？没什么要对我说的？” 

“有！”停步回头，怨念扯动他的嘴角，传递到眼里，“伸脖子过来，让老子砍三刀。” 

真的生气了？昨晚他明明没这么抗拒，是在后悔还是不好意思？ 

眼看他走远，高涨的热情渐渐消散，茫然若失地站在原地。人流如梭，却觉得天地间只自己一个。 

【20】巧合 

王子本该享尽安逸荣华，山治则是一辈子的劳碌命。他倒是乐在其中，能出去办事，总比拘在宫里好。 

雷利的意思是打探清楚剑道馆被灭的前因后果，顺藤摸瓜，找跟暗幕相关的线索。选择夜里出门，至少能避开部分人的耳目。 

控住缰绳踏上官道，离城已远，终于可以放马疾驰了。马鞭子刚要落下，忽然发现官道旁的树林里一团不和谐的火光，月黑风高，树林里暗沉一片，所以异常显眼。 

大晚上的在距城不远的官道旁点火，多少有点问题。果断下马，拍拍迪鲁的脑袋让它老实地待在原地，轻手轻脚地前去查看。 

火烧得挺旺，地上散落一堆刚啃过的肉骨头跟野果的核，骨头边端端正正地摆着一颗绿脑袋…… 

山治揉揉眼睛，暖橙色的火光下，这是绿藻头没错，嘴一张一合睡得正香。该死的，绿藻头为什么会睡在城外，明明昨天一大早就离开京城了…… 

正思忖时，明晃晃的刀飞闪到脖子边，寒气刮得皮肤生疼。稳扎下盘仰身后倒，刀锋正贴着鼻尖掠过，削断扬起的一缕金发。避过要害后直接下腰，双手撑地借力连环踢。 

一晃眼拆出十余招，山治越想越莫名其妙，“绿藻头，你怎么回事？大晚上的睡在荒郊野外不说，一来就下杀手。” 

索隆终于撤下危险的武器扛在肩上，答非所问，“圈眉反应还不错，没我想象的那么白痴。大晚上的，你又来这里干什么？我还以为金毛狮子到了。” 

“绿藻混蛋没资格损我！过了快两天还在这，不会是迷路了吧？” 

索隆一刀劈过来，“你说谁迷路！想进永安城落脚来晚一步，人家关城门了，只好明天再说。” 

深深的震惊后，山治用怜悯的语气跟某人解释：“永安城？老兄，永安城在两百里之外，这是京畿千阳城外啊……” 

“还在千阳？”收起刀，挠挠绿色的短发，天真地眨眨眼，褪尽戾气的蠢萌样看得山治的心都化了。 

“小绿藻受苦了，跟哥哥走……”无情地调侃一句后伏跪下去卖力地拍打地面，“这绝对是这辈子最神奇的笑话……哈哈…绿藻头，你是路痴他祖宗。城门上分明刻着簸箕大的篆字千阳，你除了路痴还不识字吗？好可怜……” 

辣烫的红晕一瞬间烧遍耳根脸颊，拼着死鸭子嘴硬也要维护最后的尊严，“老子识字！只是来的时候天黑了，老远见城门关了就没过去看。” 

先前怀疑过这人路痴，又都借现有的客观条件帮他开脱了，眼见为实，领教后深深拜服，为了不打击植物继续沐浴阳光的自信，山治王子决定暂时中止这个话题，好人做到底，送佛送到西，“得了，绿藻头，在潞州是吧，我顺道，正好送你回去。” 

“多管闲事！我自己能回去。”其实绕了半天就出城了，只是进官道边的树林里采果子，想抄近路去下一个城镇，鬼知道跋山涉水走了一天怎么就回到原点了。 

“靠你自己？光出千阳城都要两天，回那么远的地方至少耗两年。” 

“走两年怎么了？老子乐意！”嘴上无理不饶人，脚还是鬼使神差地跟着金发男人移步，心里百般不爽。 

白马迪鲁见主人回来欣喜得“咴~咴”低唤，扬蹄甩尾表示欢迎，大眼眨巴眨巴，分辨出主人后面的绿色就是第一次把自己撞进染坊的人，拉长的马脸就快跟带夜露的土地来个亲密接触。 

“嘿嘿，迪鲁记仇了。你态度放好一点，本王子容你坐上去，今晚就不用露宿森林。” 

“哈？鬼才稀罕坐上去，明明是你扰了老子的美梦。”瞪一眼跟圈眉一个德性的马，转身回去。 

从出道入江湖的那天起，有几次睡过正经的床？累了困了随便往地上一躺、树干上一靠会见周公，醒后继续快意恩仇的日子。偏这个卷眉王事儿多，还一副救世主的高尚形象。 

好心被人无情地践踏不说，绿发男人那鄙视别人自作多情的态度就是在宣战。山治愉快地应战，下定了绿藻不低头不罢休的决心。 

“我的马性子烈，不敢坐老实说，不会为难你，藻类只适合浮游不适合骑马。” 

激将法意外地管用，果真被挑衅到了，绿脑袋转过来，宽阔的前额爆满青筋，眸里溢出危险的血光。在他纵上马背紧勒缰绳、扯得马头扭出惊人的弧度时，又担心起心爱的马来，照他的蛮力，拽断马脖子都说不定。 

扯紧缰绳挺直腰杆，有板有眼地稳住身体，双腿用力狠夹马肚，被粗暴对待的迪鲁又惊又痛，短暂地嘶鸣后像离弦的箭，嗖地一下飞窜出去，急促的马蹄声眨眼间便响在十丈开外。 

【21】萌动 

一丝火气在胸腔里迅速燃烧，伴随着扬到面前的尘土颗粒炸开。那是本王子的马，老子还没坐上去……树林里的火堆不弄熄，明天就会看见一座光秃秃的黑山…… 

绿藻是路痴，但马的智商显然高一个档次，不会迷路。打理完那堆火追上去，藻类翘腿躺在路边，迪鲁也肚皮贴地趴在地上，断断续续的哼吟毫无保留地把委屈示于主人前。 

谢天谢地，至少没走丢，没迷路，不过马怎么了…… 

“二货卷眉，来得太慢了。”罪魁祸首进一步煽动他的怒火，“所谓的烈马就是这样啊？三两下它就乖乖臣服了。” 

山治能想象绿藻用蛮力把心爱的马制服的暴力场景，深深为迪鲁心痛一回，千里良驹啊，就这样被作践，不然至于蔫搭搭地趴在地上起不来么？ 

“迪鲁，走了，我们不理会无脑的藻类。”理顺凌乱的棕毛，拍拍马脑袋让它站起来，先骑上去，递索隆一个白眼，“快点死上来，大晚上的跟绿藻共乘一骑真是丢脸。” 

大方地跨上去，刚挨到马背，由于卷眉突然抖缰驾马，身体往后一倒，眼看要摔下去。 

存心整我是不是，偏不让你得逞！指尖触到锦袍的后摆，迅即握紧，借力带起歪倒的身子，双臂像铁箍一样环住前面人的腰腹，十指紧扣。 

热度从宽厚的手掌传到腹部，薄薄的衣料不足以抵挡手掌和臂弯的炽热，传导过来的体温化为涓涓暖流，任意在五脏六腑游走。奇异的感觉弄得山治有些呆了，竟忘记整人的初衷，失神地由对方环着腰。 

说实话，对那晚上的失控行为没太具体的印象，只是很舒服满足，有一种要升天的错觉。酒精麻醉了脑子，大多凭身体的本能和潜在的欲望行事，真正在享受的是某绿藻才对。现下脑海里一片清明，故而能体味到细若微尘的异样，敏感的不止他，还有自己。 

卷眉没来由地僵住，索隆也察觉到从肌体接触的部位散发出的暧昧，双臂环绕住对方柔韧的腰，面对一个亮灿灿的脑袋。骏马疾驰，风吹刮衣袍猎猎作响，搜罗那人身上隐匿的淡香，一股脑吹送过来。马的颠簸触动伤未愈的难堪部位，发酸的闷痛渐渐加剧，愈演愈烈，忍不住前倾身体与那人贴得更近，以免伤处被触到。 

这样的画面似曾相识，不就是一对情侣共乘一骑，男的坐在前面控马，女的搂住男人的腰，头靠在对方的背上…… 开什么玩笑？

一恼火手上加劲试图将奇怪的画面驱逐出脑海，惹得山治哀嚎一声，“糟瘟的植物，要骑就坐好，你他妈想勒死我？” 

怒气使然催马疾行，意外地听到身后轻微地抽气声，再想起他的伤……在良药调治下好了七七八八了，但前晚一闹弄裂两处较严重的伤口，蠢藻出宫后又绕了不知多少圈……想到这点心下软了，扯直缰绳让马缓下步子，平稳地慢跑。 

切，老子才不需要白痴王子关心… 

上一刻还不领情，下一刻就开始思考人生。这次不管从哪个角度看都欠了卷眉一个人情，平生又最怕欠人情。暂且将“帮自己平反”的功抵“前晚卷眉发酒疯胡作非为”的过，不再提那档子荒唐事儿。 

见此人的第一印象固然是糟糕透顶，随着几次接触，平心而论，这人除了花痴毒舌不正经，好像真挑不出其他大毛病。身材也没表面看的那么纤弱，反倒有另类的骨感美，韧度与力量的巧妙结合，使得动作轻巧迅捷。 

艹！对白痴王子的态度只能是鄙视不容有其他，这该死的脑子想到哪里去了…… 

为分散注意力，索隆松开一只手去揪一直在眼前飘动的金发，手感意外地好，软滑如锦缎，每根发丝都纤细无比，自然下垂。金黄色纯净得恰到好处，难怪有光时总是亮灿灿的。 

“揪老子的头发干什么？放开你的爪子！” 

索隆不顾他的抗议，改揪为摸，还答了一个让山治气爆脑袋的理由，“宫廷的生活自古都奢侈，所以只是想确认一下。先前我还以为这是金线做成的假发，既然扯不下来，大概是真的。” 

“二货白痴，你的绿毛才是海藻丝！懂不懂，金发代表高贵优雅！” 

不给他得瑟的机会，反唇相讥，“得了吧，泛黄的金代表情色花痴。” 

一路打一路吵，时间过得格外快，路赶得格外慢，日行千里的良驹并没起到实质性的作用。 

赶到下一个城镇，禁不住唠叨，先找酒庄让绿藻过足酒瘾。把人撂在那儿随他自个儿狂饮，独自去买马，跟绿藻同骑一匹受足了活罪，要改变这悲惨的遭遇。 

更悲惨的还在后头，一盏茶的功夫赶回去，绿藻头不见了，付完四桶酒的钱，在人群里开始艰难而渺茫的寻藻之路，找了大半天，皇天不负有心人，终于在镇口发现目标，那人的第一句话居然是，“老子会还你钱的。” 

还钱…老子让你拿命来还，害我错过那么多和美女相处的机会。 

真实情况是，索隆喝酒时发现一个鬼头鬼脑的酒客，跟通缉令上的神似，好奇之下追出去，人跟丢后一直迷路到现在。 

找人心力交瘁，懒得跟他吵，继续赶路。 

【22】小喽啰 

此行的目的早被乐此不疲的吵架较劲取代，一点微不足道的小事随时能挑起大型的黄绿战争，谁也不服气。 

骑马要比快，吃饭也要比，吃着自己碗里的看着对方盘里的还剩多少。骑马自然是山治占点优势，至于吃饭，他后悔跟一个野生绿藻瞎比，带着碗碟被啃成碎瓷片、比饿狼还凶残的吃相扫荡食物，结果看呆了，忘记吃自己碗里的。 

此行的目的是查探剑道馆被毁灭的前因后果吧，得先从剑道馆的人入手，正好眼前有一个现成的，他不是急着找达兹报仇吗？两件事一起办，殊途同归。 

深深为自己的联想力和主动送路痴绿藻回家的善心折服，把顾虑抛到九霄云外，哪怕情感趋向渐渐偏离原始的轨道。 

这颗蠢藻是出来梦游的吧，连刚买的马也被同化了。 

赭红色的官道有一丈宽，中间凸起的土隔长满杂草，将路一分为二。放眼尽是葱绿的山林，土红色的官道置身其中非常显眼。 

勒马停在岔口边，官道旁分出一条稍窄的草径，蜿蜒进山。 

前面的官道没有明显的马蹄印，他走的肯定是这条草径。 

一恍神想事的功夫，人没影了。说好的走官道，这么明显的路都看不见，该拿什么拯救蠢藻的路痴！ 

纵马追去，顺坡上山，新买的棕马悠闲地啃草填肚子，旁边嫩绿的浆草倒伏了一路，延伸到密林。 

绿藻白痴到底在搞什么…… 

下马顺浆草被踩踏的痕迹赶去，任由白马自由活动，迪鲁乖巧驯服不会乱跑，某人就不一样了。 

亏得耀眼的刀光才在万绿丛中分辨出绿藻真身，早知道让他换掉墨绿外袍，免得混入同类植物里找人更劳力费神。 

雪走反射了透过枝叶缝隙的点点日光、横在瑟瑟发抖的蓝衣男人脖子边，“你来这里的目的，说！” 

最后一字逼得蓝衣男人抖趴在地上，磕头如捣蒜，“大爷，误会啊……” 

“谁是你大爷？！” 

“大…大哥…”刻意瞄一眼冰山脸上的杀气变化，壮起萎缩的胆子伸直打结的舌头，“小人…只是一介药农，身上没几个钱…” 

男人背上挎竹篓，里面放有带泥的小号药锄，竹篓散发出浓浓的药草味。看似有理有据。 

拿起药锄在草上蹭去泥土，锄口竟锋利如刀刃，虽不足以切金断玉，总能削石杀人。“当啷”一响，铁锄掷到所谓的药农面前，“我没有耐性听你编瞎话，快说！” 

假药农被吓住，再不敢隐瞒，老实地交代，“是是…小人是神锄帮的人，受帮主的调派负责到这山上搬一些神秘的东西，干了十五天了，今天是最后一批。只是我还想独自上去看看，有没有漏下的油水可捞……” 

听完假药农的叙述，索隆不以为意，扭头瞅瞅站在不远处的家伙，“白痴卷眉，这小子就值几千贝利，让给你了。” 

“谁会稀罕一个小帮派的小角色，先别杀他，我对他们运的东西比较感兴趣。”山治走过去，拎起人来，“带我去你们搬东西的地方。” 

假药农不敢多话，乖乖带路。 

“路痴绿藻睁大眼睛走好，不要再跟丢了。” 

“谁跟丢了？老子只是不爽和你走在一起。”本以为有架可打，不料想是一吓就怂的小角色，太想拿卷眉练招。只是有点不明白，“卷眉，这种小货色摊上的能有什么好东西，还值得去看一趟？” 

山治转头笑笑，“到了你就知道了，这就是绿藻植物和聪明人的区别。” 

索隆挠挠绿脑袋，脸转向一边，“真不明白，一点小事有什么好得意的。路口有比较深的车辙印，拉的多半是重物，不是武器就是财宝，难道你对这些感兴趣？” 

山治拍拍索隆的肩，也不知是赞赏还是讽刺，“原来绿藻头不笨，是我小看你了。” 

一路上嘴和手脚都没闲着，大打出手后殃及诸多花草树木，假药农吓得不轻，愣是把身上的虱子抖干净了。 

山道盘旋而上，坡度越来越大，修得极为简陋，路坑洼不平长满杂草，可见鲜有人行。无聊的时候向假药农套话，没几句有用的，再逼迫还是换汤不换药的词。 

爬到山腰的时候，供平板车走的路没了，抬眼尽是陡峻的坡，嵌了形状各异的青灰色石头，大的探出大半身子，险险地搭在石崖上，好像一阵风吹过，它们就会骨碌碌地滚下来。树木稀少矮灌木较多，视野变得开阔。一回头则是黛色的林海，若隐若现的官道远远看去像一条土红的蚯蚓，极其渺小。要是一不留神踩空滚下去，这条命大概就交代了。


	4. 孕劫4

【23】吵闹 

假药农喘得厉害，遇到难走的地方要拽着路边的杂草才能继续爬，而山治和索隆相对轻松。 

山治走在最后，开始考量每个细节。神秘的货物藏在这险峰之上，很可能是财宝一类的重物，在这种路难走的地段只能靠人力搬，而没有一定身手的肯定无法顺利搬运。假药农方才交待，他只负责在大道上用马车拉东西，唯一一次进货物的藏驻点仅是因为人手不够用了。连充当搬运工的喽啰都身手不凡，照此看来，这是一个具有探究价值的神秘组织。 

“二货卷眉，走不动了？我可以发善心拉你一把。” 

思绪中断，山治抬眼一看，绿藻头蹲在一处较高的石台上，笑着向自己伸出手， 

“不稀罕！”轻盈一跃，稳稳地落在旁边的圆石上。 

索隆收回手站起来，在衣袍上反复蹭着，好像要把什么脏东西擦掉似的，“你不稀罕老子更不乐意管你……” 

山治没再抬杠，看绿藻头气呼呼地往上爬，忍不住微微一笑，然后温言提醒，“路痴藻，走岔了，那条路不通。” 

“你找死！”气得跺脚的时候不小心把一个石头踹了滚下来，假药农吓得半死，山治轻松躲过。 

“为什么没把你砸死？” 

“证明绿藻头的身手欠火候……” 

眼看要展开新一轮的险峰大战，夹在其中的假药农哭得一把鼻涕一把泪才把两位爷劝停，继续向目的地进发。 

洞口隐在乱石嶙峋的山顶，一面不起眼的石壁边，假药农说到这儿后都是上头的人开机关进石洞，他不了解门道。 

“管他什么机关，直接把门砍了。”索隆拔出鬼彻跃跃欲试。 

“慢着绿藻头！”山治恨不得一脚踹在那颗长满杂草的脑袋上，“有些机关很特殊，一旦触动让内部的东西毁灭殆尽，那这趟山就白爬了。找找看，有没有什么形状奇特表面光滑的东西。” 

仔细打量摸索后，二人几乎同时盯上一块隐藏在沟缝里与周围环境格格不入的圆石。 

剑士当先摸上去试探，用力转一圈，石壁上旋开一道小门，“卷眉，眼神不太好啊，这是我先发现的。” 

“刚才明明有个白痴要用野蛮的方式砍门。”山治毫不客气地用上嘲讽的语气，走过去轻点对方的太阳穴，成功僵化那得意的笑脸，“力气再大总有消耗完的时候，唯独智慧是无限的。” 

步入昏暗的石洞，能清晰地听到磨牙的声音和背后凭空冒起的森森凉气，皆来自怨怒的剑士。 

暂时压下怒气点根火折子，紧赶几步到前面探路。 

“路痴凑什么热闹？别逗了，乖乖跟在我后头。嗯……借我一个火点烟。”叼着烟卷凑到火苗边点燃，深吸一口后呼出，剑士下意识偏头躲避呛人的烟雾，不料火折子被顺手夺去了，“照明的家伙也该归探路的。” 

老子能不能先把这个混蛋王子砍了，砍得连渣都不剩…… 

然吵架并不影响两人的警觉性，山治举着火折子小心翼翼地摸索，明黄色的光照在不算宽敞的通道内，但地板、洞壁和顶上皆由大块青砖筑成，砖石上布满青苔灰土，有一定年头了。索隆提刀默默跟在后面，假药农反倒安静了，不似先前那么胆小聒噪。 

山治忽然就地刹停步子，以致于索隆走得太急整个人贴撞上去，按住绿脑袋轻描淡写地把人推开，火折递到缩在后面的假药农面前，“来，你带路。” 

暖色的火光跳跃不停，金黄的发丝在脸前轻轻拂动，烟卷斜搭在嘴边，微带笑意的表情越发神秘。站在侧面看山治，索隆呆了一会儿，随即回过神来，这卷眉一定在打坏主意。 

【24】默契 

假药农随意瞧瞧地面，伸出微微发抖的手接过火折，苦着脸往前走，如履薄冰。走了半盏茶的功夫，就一条道，连岔路都没有。 

火折子忽然熄灭，假药农奔逃的脚步声朝左边去了。伸手不见五指的时候，火红的烟头格外显眼。而那点火红则划出一道弧线，也朝左面奔去。 

以火红为目标，攻击转瞬即至，是诸多暗器撞在墙上、地上的叮叮声。索隆退开两步后仔细分辨，在右前方听到轻微的呼吸声。 

卷眉真够阴的，在暗道里点烟就是为了吸引敌人的注意，跃到半空的时候抛出烟头诱敌，自己则借力转向，落到相反的方位。果然，一连串踢打肉体的闷响伴着三人的哼叫后，周围重归寂静。 

山治的位置暴露，又有两人冲上去缠斗。索隆闪身换位赶到右面，架住偷袭者的兵刃。短短几招，各自解决手上的敌人，默契地背对背。 

“绿藻头，我解决五个了。” 

“都是些比稻草人还弱的杂兵，得瑟什么？要不是我挡住偷袭的，你早该升天了。” 

“明明是你多管闲事，不挡着我的话早踢飞他了。这样吧，看今天谁打倒得多……” 

“比就比！等着认输切腹吧，臭卷眉。” 

两人吵得热闹，新一轮攻击又开始了。把打架当比赛的两个显然比躲在暗处的杀手还兴奋，一边出招一边报打倒的人数，越比越激烈。只是后面的人不太好对付，局势发生微妙的转变，似乎都忘了比赛的初衷，索隆会抢先接下用锋利武器的家伙，山治则居于后方，专心防范那些出其不意施暗袭的投机者，一攻一防滴水不漏，配合得无比默契。 

一会儿功夫后撂倒一片，周围的杀气慢慢消散，只听得到彼此稍显急促的喘息声。 

忽然，一束火焰在墙边的三角火架上窜起，照亮狼藉的暗道，木屐咔嗒咔嗒地移近，节奏舒缓，来得不紧不慢。粉白的长腿在半掩的樱色纱裙下若隐若现，紫发如风中飘絮，颈上的玲珑挂坠叮当作响，垂到令人遐想的地方。 

丝丝香气迎面扑来，索隆一巴掌拍到卷眉的后脑勺，“别发呆了，这个女人正等着要你的命。” 

“这种地方还能看到亭亭玉立的美女，太幸福了……” 

瞥见金毛刘海下那跳跃的粉色桃心眼，索隆默默地为他哀悼两句，重摆三刀流架势，迎战另一个身形魁梧的两角怪，凑到近前才发现，那两只黑角只是奇葩的发型。 

两角蒙面人身手奇快，横练的外功提升了身体的抗击打能力，可谓攻守兼备，非刚才的一般杀手可比。谨慎地试探几招，这怪人居然能穿墙入地，在土石中如入虚空。 

用余光一瞟，花痴卷眉和紫发女人与其说在对打还不如说在互相调戏，女人的攻招软绵绵的极尽妩媚，山治则是一谓地躲闪外加变着花样的赞美语，绝不还一招半式。 

算了，不干我的事，先解决这个两角怪人再说……抱着由对方自生自灭的心态，索隆静下心来专心对敌，寻找两角怪的破绽。 

凌厉的三刀流斩击在墙面上留下纵横交错的沟壑，掉落的砖石像下雨一样，但总是差那么一点，只要更快一步就能跟上对方的攻击轨迹，砍到他。不可知的困难激起沸腾的战意，精神越发专注投入，潜心于三刀上，稳扎下盘，加快闪身换位的速度。 

居然跟上了！刚在剑士肩上留下两道浅淡的伤痕还未来得及得意，自己胸腹上真实的痛感足以让一世骄傲付诸东流，身手再快还是没能躲过剑走偏锋后的致命狠击。 

和漂亮姑娘“交流”得正欢的时候突然有臭男人搞偷袭，没什么事比这更糟心。最不可饶恕的是为抓住最佳偷袭时机和绝对的命中率，暗器密如飞蝗迎面扑来，连女人都不放过。 

山治要救女人还要自保，未免躲得狼狈凶险，万幸闲下来的索隆及时施以援手，挡开一部分暗器。 

紫发女人识趣地让到一边，丝毫不在意偷袭者出卖同伴的行为。只是对上剑士杀气四泄的红瞳，再不敢大意。金发男人会怜香惜玉，但这位可是遇神杀神的魔兽。 

索隆上前几步将女人和山治隔开，按剑不动，暂时保持静默。如果这个女人另有花招再收拾她不迟，主要是如果这时候对她出手，花痴王子难免会分心受伤。 

【25】互补 

偷袭者同样实力不凡，招数不见得威力巨大却足够阴狠，出十招七招虚，诱敌之法层出不穷，稍有不慎难免会栽在最意想不到的地方。山治偏不上当，腿脚收放自如，总能在对手诱敌收网时及时撤招，灵活地在周遭游走，暗自蓄力静待最佳时机。偷袭者的耐性所剩不多，数次进攻失败后狂性大发使绝招，最终踏入山治巧妙设计的圈套，粗碎办桌都挨全了，嵌进墙里充当人形浮雕。 

每个同伙都歇菜了，紫发女人再不敢停留，随便挑一个方向逃，索隆提剑追去，只是拐个弯后人不见了，跟火架离得远，这边的暗道漆黑一片，不便贸然乱闯。 

山治拿了铁架的一支火把赶过来，“喂，绿藻头，你把漂亮姑娘怎么着了？人呢？” 

“不知道！” 

垂头丧气地遗憾半晌，举着火把继续找，女人没见着，意外地触动机关发现一间大石屋，里面摆了几样大型青铜器，墙边堆着黑色煤渣。 

“什么鬼东西？他们搬的货物就是这些？”索隆过去拿刀敲几下。 

“火池…范铸台…范铸炉，还有带摇柄的伸缩铁制长杆…炼金用的煤炭…”山治准确地叫出名字，举火把四处瞧，从暗格里搜出一堆青铜模具和两个银疙瘩，拿到索隆面前晃悠，“这些都是冶金铸钱的必备用具！先前的推测没错，那条山道是用来运送金银的，只不过程序比想象中的复杂。他们把金银运到这里进行二次加工后再运出去。” 

索隆不解，“银锭在市面上也能用，为什么还要重铸？” 

“再找到一样东西，这个问题很快就会有答案。”山治郑重其事地找一会儿，见索隆站着不动，忍不住开骂，“绿藻头你找一下会死啊，看有没有暗格地窖之类的。” 

“是你自己要多事，跟老子没关系。”剑士抱着刀，打算补个觉。 

“呵呵，怕输给我所以才不敢找吧，绿藻植物果真不适合细活脑力活。” 

“找就找，绝对在你之前。睁大眼睛看好了，卷眉毛！”索隆挑一面墙，不停地敲打试探。 

“白痴，小心机关陷阱。”声线明显柔和了，掩藏不住关心。 

“要你管？多事！”某绿藻嘴上不领情，手下却放轻了，收敛毛躁莽撞。 

不一会儿，在东墙边发现松动的砖，由此打开另一间石室，里面散落了几个大木箱，箱盖上是带官印的白底黑字封条。 

“错不了，这正是半年前被劫夺的军饷。官银不同于一般银钱，底部是铸币司专有的印迹字样，如果直接拿到市面上，不出半月一定会被发现，所以他们才不辞辛劳将其回炉重造。”山治简单解释一遍，点根烟舒缓一下焦虑的情绪。 

“一般的江湖势力断不会有这么大手笔跟王廷对抗，刚才的几个毛贼很奇怪，那些怪招也不太像江湖门道，至少在我所知的江湖帮派中并没有这种路数。或者说你这个花痴王子的名声太响了，人人都知道你的弱点？”到现在，不得不默默佩服这个花痴王子的脑子、身手和见识，并非印象中的花花公子可比拟。 

山治点点头，“同感，他们的确不像普通的江湖杀手，相反的，总觉得这些招数似曾相识……” 

“不过，还是有一半的杀手是江湖人，一些小帮派占大多数。”索隆手托下巴，非常笃定。 

山治不以为意，“当时漆黑一片局势混乱，你用那只眼睛看清楚的？” 

索隆垮下脸，上前揪住山治的衣襟，“白痴王子，你是在小看我吗？行走江湖这么久，分辨挂名的帮派没问题，看过一遍的武功招式，第二次再遇上一定能认出来。每个小有名气的帮派都有独到的武功和特殊武器，这些不光是靠眼睛感知的……” 

【26】有惊无险 

山治笑嘻嘻地摸摸那一蓬翠绿的头发，“说到底绿藻头就是一个十足的武痴，一句话足以概括。” 

打开不安分的手，努力让语气和表情变得恶劣，“刚才没打够现在还要再干一架吗？” 

揉揉被拍疼的手背，话里听不出生气的意思，“不急，只是一个同时拥有智力和武力的王子对抗单纯的小绿藻似乎有点胜之不武……对了，后面的伤痊愈了吗？” 

“老子用不着你客气！要打就来！”骨节捏得咯咯作响，只想把那张碍眼的笑脸揍烂…… 

打架的愿望被石室的剧震扼杀在摇篮里，只因二人吵得太欢乐忽略了那个漏网的女人。 

地板忽然向北墙倾斜，杂物和人立不住脚通通滑到北墙上。连环夺命机关就此开动，羽箭破空声不绝于耳，插满利刃的刀墙乘势逼近，不是被扎死就是被压扁。 

拨开射来的羽箭，泄愤式的骂娘后，三刀直接砍在尚且算光滑的北墙上，破开一个三角大缺口，然而，陡然迸现的亮光差点没把眼睛晃瞎。 

“卧艹绿藻头，你干了什么蠢事？做之前能不能提醒我一下？” 

“再磨叽就变刺猬了，哪那么多废话！”理直气壮，毫不退让。 

渐渐适应怪异的亮光，透过缺口瞧见令人目眩的深谷和过于遥远的苍绿，山治意识到目前正处在山峰的背面，应该是笔直的大断崖，比林木茂盛的迎风坡更为险峻。 

不想承认又不得不承认，当那抹熟悉的翠绿因机关变动从缺口掉落的时候，心脏很不舒服，身体先于意识蹿出去，试图接近他。 

运气不算糟，断崖上长有藤蔓，山治拽住一条，双脚精准地夹紧了某绿藻的腰。 

停滞的心跳重新开动，偏有人不知死活。 

“卷眉少来妨碍我，你夹着我的手，没法拔刀！”索隆也不赖，掉出去的时候反应及时，插刀入石壁，稳住身体。目前右手握着刀挂在断崖上，左半边身子被山治的腿夹住。 

“蠢藻，干了傻事大难不死要学会感恩！” 

话音刚落，头顶倾斜出来的石屋彻底解体，接二连三地往下掉石块杂物。让山治放开夹人的腿，索隆抽出左手拔刀，逐一将其分解。 

“闭嘴，卷卷眉！要不是我另辟蹊径，我们的下场早和这些石块一样了。” 

好像没道理，好像又有点道理。 

还没来得及考虑脱困策略，上面的断口处探出女人的半个身子，她亮出一枚飞镖，目标直指山治抓的藤蔓。 

此处离女人所站的地方足足有三丈远，处在进退两难的境地，要阻止她很难。花痴肯定指望不上了，索隆握紧左手的鬼彻，闭上眼宁定心绪。忆及在剑道馆时师父耕四郎所说的“连纸都砍不破的剑，却能斩断钢铁”，静心将意念传达给刀，猛一睁眼，翻腕挥击，一记耀目的弧光快似闪电，直击女人拿镖的手，正中目标，鲜血飞溅。女人惨叫一声退回去，再没动静。 

“绿藻头，你怎么能……” 

“闭嘴，白痴！现在该下去了。”索隆懒得与他争辩，心思全在刚领悟出的飞翔斩击上，见悬挂在危崖上的藤条来兴致了，用新招斩下最粗的那根藤蔓，一头系在自己腰上，另一头抛给山治，“系好，我想到了下山的方法。看到没有？那有个小小的落脚点，我先把你荡过去，你抓稳后再把我荡下去，这边的路近，我们很快就能下山。” 

“近个鬼？明明是离阎王殿近吧！一不小心掉下去就能找阎君喝茶了！”山治先深呼吸缓口气，“老实地爬上去，然后沿上来的路下山。” 

“快点系！合作愉快。”索隆仰头看山治，不遵循此法誓不罢休。 

用这种方法鬼才会愉快……明明一脸的不爽，空余的那只手还是不自觉地把另一头系在腰上。在几十丈高的断崖上依次往下荡，凭敏捷的身手，很快下到侧面的坡地。 

从坡地往前山绕，徘徊大半天没找到原来的路，连山治都走糊涂了。肚子一直在抗议，恰好听见野鸡的叫唤声，索隆直接循声追去，山治担心走散，赶紧跟上。 

【27】过夜 

打两只野鸡，捡些干柴在树下生堆火，除去内脏羽毛，用木棍穿好，还没搁到火上，野鸡被山治夺了去。 

“绿藻做事就是简单粗暴，这样烤出来的东西肯定难吃。” 

重新做细节处理，顺过搁在旁边的刀，割下处理不干净的皮肉头爪。索隆还没来得及抗议自己的刀受到侮辱，就见山治把野鸡串好，伸进烈焰里过两下火后迅速拿开，燎干净了皮上的细毛。在火上支两个简单的三角木架，把刚从路边采的野山椒叶子塞到鸡肚子里，最后才架到火上慢慢翻转烘烤。 

索隆抱着手看山治忙活，无聊的时候帮他捡柴添火，半个时辰后，野鸡烤得流油，表皮脆黄，果真闻到怡人的肉香味。嚼着鲜嫩香脆的野味，实在不明白卷眉用了什么特殊的诀窍。 

“想不到养尊处优的白痴王子还会做饭，真令我意外。” 

“可惜食材太少，有机会一定让你大饱口福。” 

“所以说在王府的时候，那些菜真是你亲手做的？” 

山治背过身去，低下头吸烟，“别误会绿藻头，老子只是不想看到你活活饿死。”貌似重点错了。 

其实卷眉的人品还不赖，但目前正处于紧张的交战时期，不能给他得瑟的机会。“少来！那几天我一口没吃，照样活得好好的。” 

“……” 

不知不觉天色暗下来，吵得太兴奋，连时间都忘了。 

“今晚就在这过夜！”索隆抱着手往树上一靠，闭上眼睛准备去见周公。 

“你的脑子到底是什么构造？好歹找个山洞遮风避雨吧。” 

手掌抵在额头上摆个猴子望远的姿势，看着缀满繁星的天眨两下眼睛，“今晚不会下雨。” 

山治连骂人的力气都没有了，就地坐下，身心俱疲，不想动。 

夜风呼啸而过，勉强裹紧单薄的衣裳，往火堆边移一点，可是柴快烧完了，火苗跳跃不停，眼看就要寿终就寝。 

索隆忽然爬起，到旁边的矮树边折一捆带绿叶的树枝过来，拨开柴棒和火炭，就着炙烫的柴灰把树枝铺在上面，朝山治一努嘴，“来这里睡，免得冻死。” 

山治挪过去摸一把，隔着枝叶仍有些烫，像火炕一样，躺下去后寒意消散大半，不得不承认，这是个保暖的办法。 

索隆又靠回原来的树上继续睡。 

“为什么不过来？” 

半睁开眼瞟一下金色的脑袋，“我不冷，早就习惯了这种过夜方式。” 

静默一会儿，快要睡着时，卷眉的声音又开始聒噪，“过来，绿藻头，一起的话更暖和。你一个人的时候肯定是睡灰堆取暖的，我现在占了你的位置，过意不去。” 

“啰啰唆唆的烦死了！”困意袭来时连睁眼都困难，索性顺他的意愿过去睡，息事宁人。有温暖的火炕加上旁边的人挡风，感觉更困了。 

现在暖和了，不仅睡不着反倒更兴奋。熟悉的气息，慵懒迷蒙的睡颜，躯体的触感和暖意，每一样都极具诱惑力。想起在断崖边的心理状态，那是真正的揪心急躁，不同于在大牢见面时的些微同情惋惜。仅仅是一起对敌配合默契，表面愤怒实则内心畅快的争吵，纯粹在用别扭的表达将相处方式复杂化。 

睡意正酣时腿间多了一只咸猪手，硬把人逼到一种迷糊的境地。“臭卷眉，干什么？手拿开……我要睡觉…” 

“睡不着，想做点解闷的事。”另一只手也搂上去，掀开外敞的衣襟，摸到胸前的颗粒轻轻rou捏，脑袋蹭到人颈窝ham住发烫的耳垂，挑起舌尖tian几下。 

睡眼惺忪的索隆对于这场夜袭无从招架，任由对方把弄刺激，只因动作足够轻柔舒缓，暂时没有危机意识。 

“绿藻头，你shi了……” 

一语惊醒梦中人，被点燃的情yu沸腾了血液，全身早已热汗淋漓。不经意间联想起上次的荒唐事，脸颊烧得厉害。ying热的yu望隔着裤子在后面蹭来磨去，那双手不停地在各个min感处点火。 

“要做就快点！我困……”其实，剑士也被挑逗出了感觉，只是直接说出来的话太丢脸。但不干脆点又有损男子气概。 

【28】归途 

答应得太草率，不知节制的后果就是第二天早上腰酸腿软，痛得难受。清晨阳光明媚，仍感觉整个世界都是灰暗的。 

“该赶路了，我先想办法找到迪鲁。”山治倒是精神矍铄，主要是兴奋过头余韵未消。为保万无一失，直接拉住索隆的腰带往前走。 

“色卷眉快放开！老子会走路！” 

“还不是怕你突然失踪了。” 

天色放亮后找路也变容易了，生拉硬拽拖着绿藻头，转到来时的路，摘片叶子打几个响哨，顺利把白马迪鲁唤来。 

新买的那匹马肯定跑没影儿了，又得同乘一匹。好说歹说，让索隆坐前面，山治驾马。在这种姿势下，山治持缰绳的双手不可避免地拢住索隆，而剑士先生又不情愿靠到山治。 

“绿藻头，看在你身体不适的份上，你可以靠一下。”歪头看看气鼓鼓的绿藻脸，声音低了几度，“生气了？是你同意我才继续做的。” 

“我没同意你she在里面！” 

“啊……抱歉…一时兴奋没忍住…” 

“去死！” 

……… 

一路快马加鞭，当天傍晚就赶到了潞州村，进到乌索普和可雅的家乡。 

村口有两个斜坡，斜坡两边是陡直的石壁，便于抵御马贼的侵袭。 

山治牵着马，索隆自告奋勇在前面带路，结果还是问了一个乡农才找到离村落较远的庄院。 

这里远离喧嚣的市镇，行人稀少，鸡犬不闻。青灰色的高大院墙，探出墙外的花藤绿枝，巍然耸立的红漆大门，无不凸显庄重高雅的韵味。 

索隆上前叫门，里面喧闹了一阵，门开了，一个人飞扑出来撞上索隆，自己又反弹回去贴到大门上。 

“啊啊……索隆，你终于找到这里了……不对不对！祝贺索隆君凯旋归来！呃……这位是谁？” 

“叫我山治就好，我是绿藻头…君的……朋友吧，好心送他回来。” 

“那真是太感谢了，快请进，我们正准备办一个大宴席，你来得太巧了…哈哈…哦，对了，我叫乌索普，请多指教。” 

山治点头笑道：“听他提过你，这个名字还算耳熟。” 

“既然是朋友就不用客气，我先把你的马安顿好。” 

乌索普去后院拴马，一个独臂的灰发男人迎出来，他正是撒加，按剑道馆的辈分索隆该当叫师兄。 

又是礼节性地问候和寒暄，撒加热情地引两人进前院。前院是一大片翠绿的草坪，院墙的花藤绿树繁盛葱郁，草坪中交错纵横的卵石小径通到各个阁楼前，楼阁的回廊也用各种盆栽花草做景饰，整座庄院清新自然，撇去了富豪俗气。 

受客人吸引，西跨院里涌出一波孩子，大概三十来个，围着山治和索隆，欢呼雀跃。 

山治热情地和孩子打招呼，抱抱这个亲亲那个，在看到款款走来的妙龄女子时，又把持不住了。飞扑过去拉住她的手，花痴性用语脱口而出。 

站在旁边的撒加轻咳两声，礼貌地提醒，“山治君，抱歉，她叫玛雅，是在下的妻子。” 

青发女子抽回手，羞涩地缩到撒加怀里。 

另一个目标出现了，一头淡金的长发，肤色呈病态的净白，看起来更温婉娇弱，引人怜惜。 

没来得及发花痴，俊脸因索隆的拳头和草坪亲密接触，然后才是他揍人的理由，“这是乌索普的妻子，花痴卷眉。” 

喜闻乐见的闹剧结束了，提及晚宴，山治兴致高昂地当主厨，一口气做三十八个人的饭，三十二个孩子加六个大人。 

先照顾孩子吃完，哄他们进寝室睡觉，然后是稍微安静一点的晚宴。 

【29】不拘礼数 

方才每一个孩子的胃口都很好，一直受浓郁的香味引诱，忍到现在太不容易。大家纷纷拿起筷子往嘴里送菜，就算是斯文的玛雅和可雅，也不自觉地加快吃饭的速度。 

“味道太美妙了，就算是神仙也吃不上这种极致的饭菜……”长鼻子乌索普赞不绝口，然后是一系列离奇的故事。 

大家或多或少都在夸赞饭菜的美味，索隆则一言不发，一边吃一边往肚子里灌酒，连正眼都不给今晚的大厨。 

想拌嘴打架又怕在姑娘面前失了礼数，坐在旁边的山治生一通闷气，继续大献殷勤为两位小姐夹菜。 

“索隆，你出去后杳无音信，我们没少担心。几天前来了两个王廷的人盘问剑道馆被血洗的事，才知道你的近况。怎么样，心愿达成了吗？”撒加借正事，把失控的局面调转回来。 

“先不说这个。”索隆喝干杯里的烈酒，盯上长鼻子，“乌索普，为什么给我一张假地图？” 

乌索普干笑两声，“索隆，你应该体谅我们的良苦用心，仇家是将军府的人，为了增加胜算才让你到江湖上多历练一年半载。看吧，一切都在朝我乌索普大人预料的方向发展，一年后你去报仇，还是陷进去了……毕竟那些家伙都是王廷重臣，实力强得可怕……” 

“乌索普你不必自责。”山治看着索隆笑了笑，“认识他这么久总该明白吧，就算给他一张真地图，不花一年半载也到不了京城……” 

“白痴王子你再说一遍！”捏起拳头准备揍人。 

“王子？！！” 

事到如今就开诚布公了，“是这样……”索隆清清嗓子，“这个卷眉是王廷的四王子，我算欠他一个人情，你们不用客气，他骨子里就是一个无脑花痴。达兹那家伙畏罪潜逃成通缉犯，我会用最短的时间砍了他……” 

“混蛋你到底会不会说人话？”山治忍无可忍凑到索隆脸前示威，“没有本王子你还能回到这里么？” 

瞥见可雅和玛雅惊愕无措的样子，山治忙赶过去安慰，“你们不用在意我的身份，先前介绍的时候没透露就是怕大家被俗礼束缚了，我反而不自在。” 

乌索普拍拍桌子猛跳起来，“难怪看着眼熟，原来你就是闻名天下的四王子，为人和善亲民，刚才真是太失礼了……” 

一番谦让磨合后，欢乐的气氛恢复如初，大家不再拘谨，就连拌嘴打架也放开尺度，展现暴力的一面。 

“喝那么多酒，脑袋上的绿藻迟早被浸烂了。”看似好意的提醒。 

“一杯醉两杯倒、满脑子情色的家伙没资格说我！” 

“这还有漂亮小姐在，少说污言秽语！或者…你在指昨晚的事？”不知死活的挑逗。 

“差不多吧…”索隆平静如常，没有生气，还像对待好哥们儿似的揽住山治的肩，“本来没什么大不了的，只是你这张嘴太欠揍了…” 

话音未落，猛地把金发脑袋按在面前的食盘里，若无其事地离开座位，去墙角拿酒。 

直起身擦掉脸上的食物碎渣，出招即是一级粗碎，“浪费食物最可耻！拿你的绿藻脑袋炒盘菜就算为民除害了！” 

“来！正好试练我的新招。” 

旁观的四人眼睁睁地看着黄绿大战越演越烈却无能阻止，唯有掉了一地的下巴。 

临睡前乌索普硬把索隆从厢房里拽出来，忧心忡忡地问：“索隆…你这样不要命地得罪这个最接近皇帝宝座的人真的没问题吗？” 

“没问题，这几天我一直在揍他。没事我去睡了。” 

隔壁的房门打开，山治冒出头来，“乌索普，你不用操心，我在用另外一种方式收拾他，绝不会落下风。” 

“还想打架吗混蛋！” 

对于剑士在开罪了天下第一剑豪鹰眼米霍克后再惹上天龙朝储君人选四王子这种事，乌索普表示，只能默默为他祈祷。

【30】意外 

漂泊大半年再次回到这个地方，有种安心的感觉，虽然不算严格意义上的家。 

早起做常规锻炼，巩固新领悟的剑波化斩击。 

大家陆续起床，开始新一天的奔波劳碌。太阳升得老高了，还是没看到卷眉的影子。 

这家伙有赖床的习惯吗？ 

乌索普认为作为皇族成员这种习惯很正常。 

不过卷眉跟一般人不一样，他不是懒散的家伙。带着一丝隐忧踹开山治的房间，床上拱起一个被子团，他还在睡觉。 

“白痴王子……想不到你比我还能睡。”拽开棉被后山治被带得坐起来，又软绵绵地倒回去，继续昏睡。 

喂！怎么回事……”索隆拍拍他的脸，烫得像前晚那只刚烤好的野鸡…不，重点错了，这算发烧吗？前晚露宿一宿没病，好吃好喝的反倒出事了。可雅学医后医术精进，让她看应该没问题。 

可雅闻讯后迅速赶过来，娴熟地把脉扎针，又询问近期的相关细节，最后翻出山治怀里的烟卷做细致地检查，得出初步结论。 

“我不太确定，应该是中了两种混合慢性毒，烟卷里的算一种，分量极轻，短期内危害不大，只是山治君很喜欢吸烟，久而久之便积累了毒素，关键是另一种药与之混合后催发出致命剧毒，当时无任何异状，十二个时辰后才会显现出来。” 

索隆皱起眉头，“紫发女人出现时散出一股香气，催发药性的毒是那个？” 

“有七成的可能，江湖中的女杀手大多都有用香粉投毒的习惯。我已经用金针刺穴阻止毒性扩散，喂了解毒丸，等山治君醒的时候可以问问他。只是以我目前的能力解不了这配方高妙的混合慢性毒，要彻底根治的话最好去找人称“江湖魔医”的古蕾娃。 

半年前我前往冬城试图拜她为师，但是被拒绝了。古蕾娃将近一百三十岁，脾气古怪。请她看病的人不仅要支付高额酬金，还须帮她到险峰上采集珍奇的药。这两件事对你们来说没有太大的难度，可以去试试。我不确定他能撑到什么时候，所以尽快赶去为好。” 

宅子里有孩子需要照顾，加上外出买药材的管家梅利，才五个人。玛雅负责照顾孩子，撒加练剑的同时从旁协助；可雅在镇上开一家小型医馆，由乌索普帮忙打理。 

大家都抽不开身，送人求医的重任自然落在索隆身上，好在山治经可雅的简单调理后苏醒了，精神不太好，认路没问题。山治自有办法，拒绝了乌索普筹钱的好意，只接受可雅的手书、地图。带足干粮和缓解病情的丹药，开始赶路。 

风水轮流转，换索隆驾马扶山治。 

“笨卷眉，都提醒过你要留心女人，早晚遭灾。”长路漫漫，嘴是闲不住的。 

“不能说美丽小姐的坏话……”山治低咳两声低垂了头，“香粉催发了烟卷中的慢性毒……他们预谋已久了，只要……时机成熟，对方有一百种方法让我中毒。关键还在烟卷……连我自己都没注意到，我有多依赖这种口味。产自南疆地区，熏烤过程精细，口味独特……” 

“你被人算计了，引我们查找不明货物的小喽罗只是一个傀儡。”见山治提不起精神，索隆往回扯缰绳，让马适当放慢速度。 

“呵呵……算计…”山治摇头冷笑，侧头对上索隆的目光后笑容变暖了，贪心地往他怀里蹭了蹭，“在王王廷里，不算计就只有一个下场。可以不害人，至少不能单纯，用了烈性毒的元凶查起来很容易。” 

索隆皱眉把金发脑袋推到臂弯里，“趁你孤身外出在深山里刺杀，死透后很难找到尸体，说不定我会被诬赖成凶手。” 

“靠一下都不行？绿藻你确定要这么对我？我是…咳咳…病人，靠你一下不算过份。互相靠着…也能相互取暖…”


	5. 孕劫5

【31】途中 

“不要逼我踢你下马。”索隆抖缰驱马加速，手箍得更紧，“变成病人是你自找的。” 

“搂这么紧你要杀了我吗？快喘不过气了….…救命…绿藻太狠心……” 

“你该考虑在幕后暗算你的家伙，而不是瞎说废话。” 

“凶手就是你啊……骨头快被勒断了…” 

卷烟的购办一向由阿金全权负责，阿金还算是有血性的人，真的不想怀疑这个为王府贡献了五年的下属。 

在心寒的时候面对绿发剑士，失落感好像又凭空消失了。再难在世间找见一个如此纯粹的人，会不由自主地选择相信，试着依靠融合。 

前四天还算顺利，官道很少有岔道，剑士也选择隐忍，按山治的指示走路，究其根本，白马只听主人的命令，免去诸多麻烦。 

冬城是一个不折不扣的雪色王国，积雪终年难化，少有和煦的天气。 

昼夜赶路后马累了，在结冰的路上走又伤了蹄子，短时间内骑不成，只能将它寄养在客栈里。索隆背着山治继续赶路。 

“江湖魔医”古蕾娃声名远扬，居于磁鼓峰的古堡内，求医问药者甚多，找人不难。只是在雪天里行路着实够呛，能走到神医家门口的人寥寥无几。 

裹上厚棉袄风衣还是不抵事，寒风从领口裤管处灌进去，与浇几瓢冰水无异。 

脚踩积雪发出咯吱咯吱的轻响，身后留下一长溜儿的深脚印。天灰蒙蒙的，只看得到磁鼓峰的模糊轮廓。 

趴在索隆背上，感受他身体的热度，连胸口的闷痛和全身的僵麻感都缓解了。脑袋搁在宽厚的肩上，伸长脖子就能舔到被冻得发红的耳垂。 

“干什么？白痴王子！”索隆红着脸晃晃身子，把山治甩到一边，“别逼我扛着你爬山。” 

山治笑了笑后捂住嘴一阵剧咳，咳得声音嘶哑了才直起身子，缓了半天，小声说：“别……我不小心碰到的…嘿嘿…” 

“就剩半口气了笑个屁啊？”索隆望望远处的磁鼓山，加快脚步继续走。 

山治没答话，张开拳头看一眼掌心的血，在锦袍上蹭两下，趴回索隆背上。“路痴藻，往你挎刀的方向转弯。” 

“啰嗦！闭嘴！” 

爬到磁鼓峰脚的时候，索隆已经大汗淋漓了，不排除绕了很多弯路的缘故。 

磁鼓峰像造物主刻意插在大地上的巨型圆柱，柱面均笔直向下，山峰高耸入云看不到头。按当地人的提示，指挥索隆绕一圈找到专用的绳梯。绳梯从上面垂下来，紧贴笔直的峰面，没有一定的身手很难安全上下。 

用预备好的布条把山治牢牢绑在背上，开始往上爬。绳上缚了一层冰，一抓即碎，上面的绳梯已经被冻在峰壁上，攀爬并不容易。索隆自小锻炼惯了，艰险枯燥的绳梯反而令他兴奋，边爬边计数，乐此不疲。 

这是一个标准的魔兽，登顶时索隆还有力气呆站着。 

“你的汗水把我的衣服都湿透了，休息一下……” 

“啊…臭卷眉！我忘了数到哪了……都叫你别胡乱说话打扰我！”索隆气得跺脚，忍了又忍缩回铁拳。 

“太可爱了，小绿藻，像一个孩子……”话到一半脸上结结实实挨了一拳。 

等脑袋的眩晕感消失，感觉被打的脸又湿又冰。山治心里一咯噔，见索隆解布条时动作僵硬，努力了一会儿索性放弃，随便挑一个方向走。 

就算戴着保暖的手套，爬这么久绳梯肯定湿了，手免不了受冻。偏生当事人还是一副满不在乎的样子。 

“听说山顶有一只长得像鹿的怪兽……”索隆努力搓手，试图让僵冷的手指恢复知觉。 

“任何怪兽在魔兽面前都不值一提，你都不知道自己有多恐怖。”

【32】 

“还没死啊，看来毒没有可雅说的那么严重。要吃点药吗？走了半天都看不见古堡，麻烦死了……”缩缩脖子吸口凉气，索隆扭头盯着左边的一个雪堆，眸心陡然冰冷一片，“什么人？出来！” 

雪堆忽然动了，一只棕色的动物冒出来挥舞臂膀，“可恶的云西双鬼，不准你们再往前一步，我要生气了！” 

类似大猩猩的棕毛动物，戴顶粉色的小帽子，帽子下的篮鼻子格外显眼，最奇葩的是它能口齿清晰地说人话。 

“你就是山上的怪兽？正好可以练手，好久没活动了。”手还没恢复，握不稳刀，索隆干脆用两只手夹起和道用嘴咬紧。 

棕毛迎头冲上来，变出一对锋利的鹿角直挑索隆的侧腹。索隆滑步避开俯身下压，和道正好卡进鹿角的枝杈里，封住它的动作。 

“可恶……角好痛…”它哀叫一声，忽然变成一只小兽，后退一大截。 

“有什么本事快使出来，输了不要后悔。”索隆勾唇冷笑，上前两步。 

“蓝波球呢？完蛋了…蓝波球不见了…”小鹿慌乱地在身上摸几把，大眼睛里涌出泪花，急得快哭了。 

“你到底想不想打？敢下挑战书就要拿出流血的觉悟来。” 

仰头看着杀意毕现的绿发剑士，在威逼下一步步后退，最终哭叫一声跑走了，“朵丽尔姨娘不好啦……坏蛋闯进来了…” 

“什么嘛……这就是所谓的怪兽？” 

“绿藻植物就是粗暴，说不定你得罪了最不该得罪的人。” 

“那只会说话的鹿？分明是它先挑衅的。” 

“你可以和善一点。” 

“和善？我觉得我和善，只是打一架而已。” 

山治觉得头更晕了，放弃交流。 

果真应了山治的话，找到古堡后又见到那只奇怪的鹿，躲在一个精神矍铄的老婆婆后面，大半个身子露在外面。 

老婆婆正是有“江湖魔医”之称的古蕾娃，读完可雅写的手书，抓起随身的酒壶灌一大口，看一眼靠在索隆身上的金发男人，“王廷的四王子……来头确实大，不过这不是我给你解毒的筹码，我只遵自己的规矩。按约定，你要给我一半财产，作为一个王子，一半财产不光值一个宝石吊坠吧。” 

“你还有一条规定，找到珍奇的药草也可以抵。”见圈圈眉昏昏沉沉的样子就火大，拍拍他的脸让他清醒一点，对古蕾娃提出抗议。 

“傻小子，那只是附加条件。看你身手不凡，如果你真能找到我要的东西，就当这个吊坠值他的一半财产。” 

【33】鹰眼 

千叶峰离磁鼓峰不远，植物很少，山体遍布棱角锋利的岩石。 

古蕾娃的条件是上山找岩洞，活捉一种通体漆黑、眼睛赤红的墨蛇。粗长和剑差不多，行动攻击速度却超乎寻常，喜欢藏在窄小的石洞里，用艾香即可把它们熏出来。 

抱着把山切成块的觉悟，折腾大半天，险些两次掉下山崖，终于捉到一条放进粗布袋里，简直比打一场架还累。 

绕了好多路，还是找不到山脚，停在一个窄小的平台上休息，上也不是下也不是，好像不管怎么走都会回到相似的地方。 

索隆一向冷静，就算天塌下来也能镇定地拔刀，只是一转身就看见鹰眼米霍克这种事，太挑战承受极限了。 

大张着嘴惊愕地瞪着俯视自己的人，一口气憋在胸口，忘了呼吸。 

“小子，你在这里干什么？”鹰眼平静地发问，听语气，似乎不回答也没关系。 

武林大会已过去三年多，决斗的场景仍历历在目，不可战胜的黑刀夜，毫无还手之力的惨败…… 

索隆的思绪有一段时间是混乱的，今生最大的对手毫无征兆地出现在面前，不知该作何反应。 

鹰眼耐心地等他回过神，得到的是有些结巴的反问，“你……你又来这里干什么？” 

“你想知道？”霸道，毫不讲理。 

鬼才想知道……索隆咬咬牙，咽下没有风度的粗话，视线转向其他地方。 

“帮我看住它们。” 

抛下一句没头没脑的话，鹰眼腾身一跃纵上危崖，足尖连点，迅捷得让人看不清动作，似乎不曾借力停留过。 

什么情况……鹰眼很快消失在山岩后，索隆四处张望，见一只黑毛狒狒正从底下往上爬，几下跳到平台上，冲鹰眼离去的方向看看，又满怀敌意地盯住索隆。狒狒抱了一只婴儿般大小的金毛猴，咿哇叫个不停。 

看住它们？它们是指狒狒和金毛猴？鹰眼到底是来干嘛的…我还没答应他……越想越糊涂了…… 

而狒狒一边叫一边围着索隆打转，兴味十足地观察这个新奇的人类。 

走也不是留也不是，只能搬块大石头做锻炼，狒狒也找来石头有模有样地学，之后不管索隆做什么，狒狒都在模仿，撅起嘴乱叫，虽然听不懂，那嘲笑的意味太直白了。 

【34】介意 

好像受过了一场惨无人道的酷刑，回想起被古蕾娃丢进热得烫人的大木桶里泡药澡的经历就不寒而栗，感觉整个人都要被烫熟了。 

被烫过后就是针灸，针足有两个指头那么长，细如发丝，老太婆抓了一大把，带着嗜血的笑，就那么随意扎，扎完背后换正面…… 

后面的一系列残酷手段记不太清了，只知道自己叫得惨烈，惊吓过度的脑子放弃思考。 

说来也奇怪，经过几番摧残后，身体的不适仿佛被凭空摘除了，胸口的闷痛感消失，身体不再僵麻无力。虽然过程吓人，结局终归是好的。 

失去意识前依稀记得老太婆让绿藻头去找什么东西……现在想起来真是惊悚，中毒后一直强忍不适苦苦撑到见古蕾娃，就是要确保绿藻头能到达这里而不是满世界乱转。 

下床套上御寒的棉袄和风衣，直接出门找人。古堡结构复杂屋室众多，拖着不太听使唤的身子转半天，没碰到一个人。快走出古堡的时候，终于在灰暗的色调里发现一抹鲜绿。 

“绿藻头，待站着干嘛？看不到人时我还以为你又迷路了。” 

索隆抱着手站在窗前，安静地凝视窗外，对山治的话没有一点反应。 

走过去顺着他的视线望外看，雪地尽头站着一个高挑的男人，背一把工艺精美的丁字大型黑刀。只一眼就被这把刀吸引，还有这个人，仅随意一站，便感觉他身边的空气都凝重起来，莫名的压迫感油然而生。 

“世界第一剑客…鹰眼米霍克？！为什么会在这里？” 

“你认识他？”索隆并没有转移视线的意思。 

“不认识他的脸也该听说这把绝无仅有的黑刀，天下再无第二人有资格用。” 

“他上这儿是带猴子来看病的。” 

“啥？”话题突转山治不敢相信自己的耳朵，随后，一只大狒狒从身旁跑过去，到鹰眼身边转两圈又跑开了，似乎是受到了惊吓。 

找那只叫乔巴的驯鹿了解清楚状况，也就见怪不怪了。只是……绿藻头的注意力全被未来的目标勾引了……没错，就是勾引。 

“绿藻头，怎么把绷带解了？手脚都有冻伤，身上还有擦伤，真是十足的笨蛋……亏得乔巴告诉我了。”搁下药箱，不等同意直接上手治伤。 

索隆不耐烦地推开，“一点皮外伤不碍事，管好自己的毒伤，色圈圈。” 

“老子的伤早好了！”捏住那只红里透紫的手，引来对方的嘶痛声，再迅速上药包扎。“在这种环境里大意不得，如果你还想握剑，打败那家伙成为世界第一剑豪的话。脱鞋，脚也要上药。” 

“越来越啰嗦了，圈圈眉。”收回目光盯着金发男人，气色果然好多了。冷不防挨了一下扫堂腿，顿时失去重心跌坐在地，“死圈眉你做什么？适可而止！我不介意让你伤势复发。” 

“行了，省省吧。”山治的脾气出奇地好，“不强迫你坐下来怎么上药？”在雪地里折腾那么久，没事儿才怪。 

“多事！老子才不用你操心。”索隆偏过头耍脾气，好在还算安分，老实地等山治抹药膏。 

“是跟着第一剑豪才找到回来的路吧，待会儿我去找老婆婆问问，看有没有治路痴的药……”说到一半被卡住脖子，后面的话梗在喉咙里，变成模糊沙哑的音节，“混蛋……放开…喘不过气了……” 

还要再待两天，清理余毒后才能离开。每天的治疗就一个时辰，无聊之余想找绿藻头叙话，不料那家伙的视线一直停留在鹰眼所在的方位。磁鼓峰是巨大的圆柱体，古堡所在的山顶是大圆，鹰眼就站在圆柱的边缘，一站就是四个时辰，背对古堡，不知在干什么。绿藻头则跑到雪地里，找一块大石头，待在能看见鹰眼的地方做锻炼。 

不仅如此，他还脱下了御寒的棉袄，只穿那件薄得可怜的绿色外袍，明明忍不住发抖，还是要固执地受冻。 

“绿藻头，你脑子被冻住了？我去找乔巴帮你治。” 

“不愧世界第一剑豪，功力深厚。雪天里还是平日的装束，仍能行动自如，看来这是一种修行的方法，如果能做到那种程度，离第一剑豪的目标势必更进一步。”索隆远远望着鹰眼的背影，嘴角的笑意越来越浓。 

鹰眼穿的……好像正是夏天的衣服……光看单薄的袍摆，就知道没多厚。穿那么少，偏还喜欢站在雪地里。 

“我想到一个最有效的锻炼方式。”绿藻二话不说，扯下衣袍甩到一边，光着上身搬起大石头开始锻炼，“这样更直接呢，如果有河还可以游个冬泳。” 

【35】 

山治呆在原地愣了一会儿，索性放弃交流。 

心里莫名地不爽，倒不是担心绿藻会找人拼命，只是在第二天下午，鹰眼进古堡来从身边经过的时候，锐利的金眸在绿藻头身上停驻了一瞬，并非冷冽如冰而是炽烈似火，满含深意。之后相遇时总会看到这种目光，对自己视若无睹形如无物不奇怪，对绿藻，关注度似乎超出了正常范畴，特别是他光着上身做锻炼的时候。 

这是对未来敌手的赞赏？好奇？警告？还是其他？ 

山治讨厌鹰眼的眼神，仅是对视过一眼，感觉那双金眸无限放大，正把人所有神识和注意力吸附进去，不知自己身在何处，丧失思考的能力。 

对鹰眼抱有好奇心，关注未来对手的日常和习惯是没错，可抓紧一切时间和机会观察也太夸张了吧。山治觉得自己的存在感被抹杀了，每次去找绿藻都被无视。 

到第四天，古蕾娃下逐客令，治完病，再没理由留在这里。一同离开的还有那只叫乔巴的小驯鹿，古蕾娃看了可雅的手书以及对可雅山治病情的判断，决定收她为徒，不过，是由乔巴代为传授医术，顺便让从未踏足江湖的小驯鹿见见世面，山治成为理所当然的引路人。 

下山比上山快多了，乔巴变成标准的驯鹿形态拉雪橇沿磁鼓峰的长缆飞驰而下，不到一柱香的时间就出了磁鼓城。 

离开终年积雪的寒冷地界，向南边进发，天气转热后，满身是毛的乔巴受不住气温突变，热得耷拉着舌头，连路都走不顺当了。 

还是共骑一匹马，只是那只驯鹿窝在了绿藻怀里，借他的袍摆遮住日光，不能骑马的路段则坐在绿藻肩上，抱住那颗绿藻头。 

前两天是鹰眼，现在是乔巴。心烦意乱地到怀里掏烟，摸了半天，只找到一个烟斗，是古蕾娃给的。乔巴见了耐心解释，“山治，朵丽尔姨娘给你治疗的时候用了大量解毒剂，你才没有抽烟的欲望，但药效持续不了太久，而且这次的混合慢毒削弱了你身体的抗毒能力，所以你必须用这个烟斗，以后还要注意防范毒物。磁鼓城附近也没有卖卷烟的地方……那想不想吃点棉花糖？” 

“不用了。”山治冷声回一句，牵着马径直朝前走，不再多话。 

乔巴换个姿势，用小蹄子抱住索隆的脑袋，“山治怎么了？他是不是讨厌我？” 

“不用理那个白痴，我们走好自己的路就行了。对了，乔巴，我们刚上磁鼓峰的时候你说的云西双鬼是什么东西？” 

乔巴爬下去站在索隆手上，以便对话，“啊……那是两个坏蛋，本来有三个的，他们去年来找朵丽尔姨娘治病被拒，死了一个人，最近扬言要来报复，我们才加强防范的。”解释清楚后，乔巴忽然缩到索隆怀里，“索隆，我们好像走到了峡谷里，到处阴森森的，好可怕……我能不能过一会儿再下来走路？”从认识到几天的相处，乔巴感觉索隆是一个可怕却又可靠的人。 

“你继续待着也没关系。” 

“太好了……” 

“好想宰了它啊……”被冷落的山治边走边碎碎念，二人世界里多个会说话会粘绿藻的动物，干什么都不自在了。 

【36】伏击 

山治径自在前面赌气，越走越快，还不时回头看看，可惜自家绿藻的视线就没在他身上停留过。 

起初索隆嫌麻烦，可抱了一会儿乔巴，发现它的毛又软又暖，手感很好。由索隆最感兴趣的鹰眼引入，东一句西一句闲侃后，也就聊开了。 

“乔巴，鹰眼真的只是带猴子来看病？” 

“是啊……”回想起那人可怖的气场，乔巴不自觉地带上颤音，“第一剑豪好可怕……比索隆还可怕……他是带小猴子来看病的，那只大狒狒好像是他的跟班，像奴隶一样……” 

索隆耸耸眉，慢下脚步，“那只猴子看起来没什么毛病，古蕾娃医术高明，怎么也治了四天……” 

乔巴忽然变了脸色，爬到索隆肩上压低音量，神秘兮兮地耳语，“索隆，不要说出去啊，其实为了避免云西双鬼来找麻烦，朵丽尔姨娘故意拖了两天时间，有大剑豪守在那里，给他们一百个胆也不敢来。” 

“所以说鹰眼被人算计了？”索隆默默在脑内构想鹰眼知道真相后的表情，不由得感叹江湖险恶。 

“还不止这个，鹰眼是先我们一步离开的，朵丽尔姨娘说，如果前几天那些人没出现的话，这几天很可能会跟鹰眼碰上，因为大家走的是出入瓷鼓城的唯一一条道，除非那些坏蛋不敢来了。” 

索隆无奈地摇头叹气，“说不定那些杂碎认为鹰眼和你的姨娘有交情，为自己的小命考虑，自此后再不敢去找麻烦了。” 

索隆向来不善攀谈，聊完鹰眼后自然无话可说了。乔巴第一次出远门，又处在深山小道上，两边皆是黑鸦鸦的陡岩，不时传出猛兽的呼嚎声，虽有人作伴，还是免不了紧张害怕。 

一路无话，行进速度很快，到达山涧铁索桥的时候，天色尚早。 

在距铁索桥十几丈的坡下，索隆已经察觉到前方不寻常的气息，很熟悉，专属于那个人的，不寻常的原因是又掺杂了浓厚的杀气。 

前面的山治勒马停在桥头，重新点支烟，深深吸一口，转头看索隆，“看你的表情，你已经察觉了。” 

“废话！不用你提醒。”拍拍乔巴的脑袋让他下去，慢慢顺路上坡，停在桥边。 

丁字黑刀夜阴深厚重，身形稳凝如山，仿佛连他周围的空气都是静止的。 

也只有第一大剑豪鹰眼，才会生出此等威压的气势。 

只是，杀气并非来自他，而是源于索桥下。 

索桥下是望不见底的深谷，飘满灰白色的雾岚，流幻不定。须臾，一件银光闪闪的兵刃穿出缭绕的薄雾，疾速飘移而上。 

偷袭者人在半空本处劣势，手中剑忽然暴长数尺，眨眼间便刺到鹰眼肩头。 

一把小巧的十字刀阻住攻击，发出清脆的撞击声。 

索隆皱起眉头，狠狠握紧和道的手柄，想当初决斗的时候，鹰眼正是用这把玩具式的小刀漫不经心地挡下他所有的猛攻。 

如今的攻击者是个光头浓眉的男人，所使佩剑可长可短，可硬可软，能随意变换各种形状。手柄末端是怪异的彩球形。 

这些特点也只有山治和索隆能勉强看清，他的身法太快了，在虚空中能随意瞬移，变换方位，动作如像蜻蜓点水，一招刚出，而人已闪到相反的方向。 

“啊…好厉害！我完全看不清这个人长什么样…”乔巴揉揉眼睛，确认自己的视力没有问题。 

山治窃笑一声，“如果是轻功倒还算高明，只可惜全赖脚上和刀上装的特殊贝壳，唯一的可取之处，就是这家伙用得非常灵活熟练，身手不算差。” 

【37】鹰眼的实力 

索隆则是十足的嘲讽，“雕虫小技而已。” 

似乎在眨眼间就拆了几十招，鹰眼在桥面上走步趋避，没有过大的动作，身周四面八方皆是剑影，却连他的衣角都没碰到。 

又一个长着醒目的大红鼻子的刺客纵跃上桥袭至鹰眼侧后方，比起秃头，动作明显笨拙多了，手里的两把短刀平平无奇，看着就像路边拾来的废铁。 

武器平常，武功更平常，鹰眼随手一挡，红鼻子怪叫一声倒下，握刀的手被斩断，滚落下桥。 

几乎是同时，真正的杀气自山崖两面狂卷而下，剑势破空，排山倒海。剑招起，飞花舞，雾岚汹涌似惊涛骇浪。 

被斩手的红鼻子忽然满血复活，断手握着刀贴着地面飞行，直取鹰眼下盘。 

强攻，侧击，退守，投机，四人八路，配合得天衣无缝。 

战斗迅速进入白热化，铁索桥晃成了秋千，桥面的木板不断化为碎块和木屑，四散纷飞。激斗者衣袍鼓荡，显然是倾尽全力内力外泄之故。 

从未见过这等残酷激烈的战斗，乔巴不得不跳到索隆肩头，抱着他的脑袋，“好可怕……四个打一个，鹰眼会不会输？要是他们踩空掉下去，山涧这么高，一定会摔死的……那个红鼻子断了手…又被砍到两次，为什么没事？” 

“多半是异能者，像你一样，明明是狸猫，却会说人话。”答完乔巴的话，山治刻意关注索隆，见他目不转睛地盯住索桥，时而面带邪笑，时而眉头紧锁，时而隐现怒意，握刀的手指节发白，麦色皮肤上沾满热汗，好像正在战斗的人是他一样，竟没发觉爬在头上的乔巴。 

原来……战斗能令你兴奋成这样吗……真是彻头彻尾的肌肉白痴…… 

“太好了！就像这样逼住他，让他没有拔刀的时间。明天，江湖上一定会传出我巴基大侠决战武林神话的消息，到那时晋升教主指日可待了，哈哈……”叫巴基的红鼻子越打越兴奋，不管被砍多少次还是不断进攻。 

“怎么回事？鹰眼的实力不止于此啊……”索隆疑惑不已，开始自言自语起来，“他先前一定能觉察出伏击的人数，不可能没有拔刀的时间……” 

然就目前的状况看，鹰眼似乎只能防守住四路攻击，而进攻者的气势不断高涨，攻击次次见效，如万丈波涛狂卷一叶扁舟，形势万分凶险。 

其中，二刀流小胡子剑客和另一个叼卷烟的功力远超秃头和巴基，一招一式莫不大开大阖，凌厉诡谲，连乔巴都能看出二人的超凡之处。 

“该结束了，十年未尝败绩的武林神话！在下许久不曾涉足江湖，今天还烦劳大剑豪赏个脸。”利刃如银蛇吐信，忽然在鹰眼的头顶闪现。 

标志性的白绒饰物受剑气波及，倏地飞升上空，化为细小的雪羽，漫天飘散。 

鹰眼的十字小刀忽然脱手，跌向仅存的几块木板。 

仿若看到了真正的胜利，四人露出得逞的阴笑。 

索隆的拳头握得咯咯作响，眉头拧成了川字。 

他们错了。 

四人的杀招足够冷酷阴毒，不留任何余地，但在鹰眼压倒性的霸道气势下，一切终将黯然失色。 

黑刀出鞘，声动四方，像晴空万里时忽然炸起震天的惊雷，无形的气浪自中心蔓延出来，山治的马受了惊吓，转头跑出十几步；眨眼之间，巴基裂成万千碎块，四处飞散；秃头人剑折骨断，血溅三尺；小胡子剑客和卷烟剑客踩在索桥边缘，背脊抵着链条，险险地架住鹰眼的黑刀。 

【38】交锋 

连索隆也没看清鹰眼这一招是怎么发出的，唯一能感受到的是直接掀掉乔巴的粉帽子的巨大冲击力。 

“原来……鹰眼并非退让，更不是无法招架，他只是在积聚剑势……”看出招式策略的精妙之处，索隆出了一身冷汗，“像一张良弓，慢慢把弦张到最满，不鸣则已，一出手便石破天惊……没有无用的损耗，所有功力集于一击……” 

山治也接上话，“其中也包含了试探的成分，看来第一剑豪并非传言中的那么托大。” 

战斗并未结束，螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后，在鹰眼与两个高手胶着之际，最后一路棋子现身了，专挑鹰眼防无可防的死角，至少要抢占上风。 

武僧打扮，胸口刺着壱字，厚嘴唇，和尚头……就算此人化成灰索隆也认得出来，正是鬼手快斩—达兹·波尼斯！ 

毫不犹豫，拔刀抢上前去，阻住他偷袭鹰眼。 

“哼！又是你……江湖传言，三刀流魔兽差点死在武林神话鹰眼的刀下，如果他败了，正好给你出口气。或者，你小子再没挑战大剑豪的胆量……” 

“闭嘴！杂碎……”索隆狠狠瞪着他，“鹰眼只能败给我，你们不配！” 

生死胜败只在一剑之间，战局自鹰眼拔黑刀夜时便已注定，索隆和达兹还没打完热身战，另一边戛然而止。 

小胡子剑客和卷烟剑客的嘴角边均挂上血痕，显然是运功过度后又遭鹰眼的内力震创所致。 

“再打下去就是我们不知羞耻了，虽然给第一剑豪留点伤能提高江湖名气……行不更名坐不改姓，云西双鬼……” 

鹰眼冷声道：“我对你们的名号不感兴趣，没事可以走，你们挡道了。” 

二人对视一眼，咬咬牙愤然离开。和索隆对战的达兹见势头不对，也抽身纵入山谷。 

索桥的木板几乎被毁灭殆尽，鹰眼从容地踏着一根铁锁过来，如履平地。 

“插手别人的战斗很不礼貌，这个江湖规矩你不知道吗？”鹰眼停在距索隆一丈远的地方。 

“废……废话！但那个武僧是我的死仇，是我的猎物！你不能跟我抢……”惊叹于鹰眼深不可测的功力，剧斗之后仍呼吸平稳，丝毫不显疲惫。 

“哼！还像先前那样不知死活，不过…我喜欢。”鹰眼嘴角勾起微妙的弧度，似笑非笑。 

索隆有点发懵，只能呆呆站着，被锐利的金眸盯了半晌，鬓边不由自主地滑落一滴冷汗，“站在旁边看了半天，害得我也兴奋起来了……有一个问题，鹰眼，虽然那个云西双鬼有点斤两，但以你的实力，不至于耗这么长时间吧……” 

鹰眼缓缓举起黑刀夜，“答案就在这里，想知道吗？” 

“正好，检验一下我锻炼的成果……”摆好三刀流架势，顶着威压糅身攻上去，血液迅速沸腾起来。 

“小子，好好招架，不要输得太快。”鹰眼轻松避过杀招，脚尖点过的锁链稳凝不动，然黑刀的每次挥动，均带起雄浑的气浪，如奔腾的江海，连绵不绝。 

索隆被逼得呼吸艰难，与鹰眼相比较，在索桥上反倒像笨拙的大象，让人担心他会不会踩断锁链掉下去。 

与实地战斗不同，在锁链上行动，脚掌的着力点难以把握，对于擅长爆发力招式的索隆来说，着实不利。 

“小子，出招太慢了！” 

“罗嗦……”索隆倾尽全力应敌，不敢多说。 

真正上场与鹰眼交手，才深感无力，自始至终都被压制，根本找不见翻身的机会，只凭着胸中的硬气才勉强撑下来。 

直到紧绷的弦断开，新创的绝招狮子挽歌逼住黑刀夜，眼看能扳回一点局面，却像撞上了坚不可摧的巨大冰山，自身遭到反噬，脚下踩空，径直坠下深谷。 

【39】压制 

观战的山治迅速飞扑过去，手都碰到索隆的腰带了，鹰眼却后发先至，抢先一步揪住索隆的衣襟将人提上去。 

创新招的热情被浇上一瓢冷水，惨败已成事实，索隆怎么能甘心，而今再被对手搭救更是恼火，不等两人站稳脚跟，直接挥刀削向鹰眼的后背。 

金眸寒光乍现，刀背精准地敲到索隆肩上的要穴，顿时让他气力全失，随即一把将人按在锁链围栏上，冰山脸无限逼近，“臭小子，怎么？打不过就要耍赖吗？” 

“谁耍赖了？老子……我只是不稀罕你救，剑客的决斗，生死由命…”几乎是大声吼出来的，意欲掩饰不安，主要是鹰眼凑得太近了，近到能数清他颌下的胡须，唯独不敢与他眼神交碰。 

“这次并非决斗，而是回答你刚才的问题。读懂答案了么？” 

犯窘后，索隆支支吾吾地说：“答案……云西双鬼目前比我强一点……” 

鹰眼不答话，转头瞧干站在旁边的金发男人，手里捏着一根烟，点也不是，不点也不是…… 

“你很碍事。”鹰眼轻描淡写地冒出这么一句。 

我艹，碍事的明明是你这个混蛋… 

山治是借着“绿藻就被他攥在手里不能轻举妄动”的理由才压制住把脚砸在对方脑袋上的冲动，僵硬地一步步走回去，避免去想混蛋鹰眼压制绿藻的动作有多暧昧。 

索隆则被鹰眼逼得呼吸困难，直接要求对方放开太丢人了，想反抗又无能为力，进退维谷时耳根红得像抹了胭脂，嘴里咬着刀，不知该怎么办。 

似乎觉得他的反应很有趣，鹰眼不着急放开，“看来，你并没有我想象的那么不知天高地厚。这把刀也该换了……” 

话音未落，左手的雪走发出脆响，突然断裂了，断剑跌下山谷，手中只剩刀柄。 

什么时候……至少不是现在，一定是打斗过程中造成裂痕，到此时才断裂…“这就是我们的差距吗？” 

“你今天接了九招，有进步。不过……”鹰眼甩手将人扔到桥头，“徒有力量的剑是不会强大的，哪怕是刀刃的细小缺口，对剑客来说都是莫大的耻辱。这也是那两个剑客能全身而退的原因。” 

索隆收刀入鞘，朗声道：“好好待在最强的位置上等着，在此之前可不要输了！你只能败在我手下！” 

“但愿在我老死前你能做到。” 

鹰眼转身走向桥对面，避在崖边的大狒狒跳到他身后，乖巧地跟着。 

走完铁索桥，即将踏入山道，又生变故。 

夹道的岩石忽然炸裂，迸发大量紫红色的烟雾，一个身形纤瘦的黑衣人纵身飞起，落在索桥中央，似乎在躲避烟雾。 

待烟雾散去，岩石炸裂的地方只留下三具鲜血横流的尸体，并不见鹰眼的踪迹。 

在黑衣人震惊失望的时候，狒狒从索桥地上扑飞上来，手里拿的正是杀手用的兵器。 

黑衣人匆忙招架，甩出一条碧绿的羽翎鞭，鞭子伸展开状如孔雀的尾羽，极是绚丽，但鞭子由精钢片翎打造拼接，边缘带有锐利的倒钩，加之黑衣人的鞭法灵活多变，软时如青蛇出洞，快时如闪电破空，柔可做绳，硬可当剑，连着毛皮，挥手将狒狒的一块肉扯下来。 

原以为狒狒只是简单的胡闹报复，不想被激怒后，使起刀来居然有板有眼，一转被动局面，将黑衣人逼得连连后退，阵脚大乱，很快招架不住，羽翎鞭倒转回来扎穿肩膀，人坠下索桥。 

黑衣人仰身掉下，身上的斗篷帽滑落，一头水蓝色的长发披泻出来，竟是一个女人。 

早在她现身的时候山治就从身形看出来了，如今揭露真面目，更不可能袖手旁观，毫不犹豫地纵身跳下。 

“喂……色圈圈你等一下……” 

来不及了，两人的身影一齐消失在浓浓的雾岚里。


	6. 叶落花开6

【40】救人 

两人极速坠落，借凸出的岩石的缓冲，山治才捞到蓝发女人的身体。这并没有改变坠崖的命运，好在离崖壁近了，有更多抓握的机会。 

他们终于停住了，但机会需要代价，山治的左手腕卡在岩石夹缝里，不自然地扭折，鲜血顺手臂滑进衣袖。 

“为什么…为什么要救我？”蓝发女的脑子乱成一团，对短时间内发生的一切难以置信。 

“对于漂亮姑娘，我总是难以抗拒……” 

“你这个人怎么回事？都快死了还有心情笑？” 

“啊…抱歉…我们该考虑怎么脱困。好在上天待我们不薄，下面有一个狭小的平台，勉强能容纳两个人，我放手，你选一个安全的姿势落下去。” 

“等等……这样下去结果还是一样……我中毒了，浑身麻痹动不了……除非……除非用我身上带的解药……这样才能保证两个人的性命……” 

那个所谓的平台也只是横亘出来的岩石，如果没有抓握的能力，还是会掉下去。 

蓝发女解释，她的羽翎鞭上涂有令人浑身麻痹的毒，不料自身反受其害，只是解药放在胸前，让男人来拿，太不方便…… 

生死关头顾不了那么多，山治用腿夹住蓝发女的身子，藤出右手来取药解毒。 

手不可避免地碰到某个温软的部位，一个闭上了眼，身体紧张得发颤，另一个开始流鼻血。 

“请你…请你认真一点……” 

“抱歉……我很认真…” 

解毒后蓝发女顺利地在平台上落脚，下狠心把刺穿肩膀的羽翎鞭抽出来，反复多次，终于击碎卡住山治左手的岩石。 

蓝发女的伤势不容乐观，后背有大面积的严重擦伤，肩膀被刺穿后流血不止，肋骨骨裂。 

山治带有金疮药，却不理会左手的严重伤势，在她昏厥后全部给蓝发女止血，把斗篷撕了，清理包扎好她所有的伤口。 

蓝发女苏醒时正好看见他艰难地自行接骨止血，痛到虚汗淋漓。装金疮药的瓷瓶空了，随意丢弃在地上。金发男人唯一的外袍正盖在她身上。 

不忙追究包扎的时候这个男人是否把她的衣服都脱干净了，女人只是难以置信，“我们素不相识，为什么要帮我到这种份上？” 

“小姐，理由我已经说过了……或者没有理由……” 

“我来帮你……其实我也有药…” 

“但是，你的伤很重…” 

“如果你不想让我太愧疚的话，就让我稍作弥补……”蓝发女撑起虚弱的身体，坚持要帮山治包扎接骨。 

折几根枝杈给他固定住断骨，撒上药粉，再用撕下的布条裹伤。自始至终，蓝发女的手法很熟练，能处理好每个细节，显然，她经常做这类事情。 

有漂亮姑娘亲自上手，即使严重骨折后剧痛钻心，山治仍是一脸幸福样，粉色桃心越飘越夸张。 

没说上几句话，蓝发女昏昏欲睡，因伤口的原因发起烧来，顾不得男女有别，其实对山治来说算福利……不管从哪个角度看，说怀中的人是绝世佳人一点都不为过。 

齐腰的水蓝色长发细若丝滑如绸，肤白如雪，蓝眸清透澄亮，身材凹凸有致，气质超然。唯独眉心挂着淡淡的哀愁，似有什么繁重的心事。 

他背靠崖壁，拼着受冻穿单衣，贴心地搂了一夜。 

【41】薇薇 

索隆和乔巴绕路下山谷找到山治和蓝发女，并将他们救下来时已经到第二天早上了。 

蓝发女在乔巴救治后精神不错，反倒是山治沦为病人。毒伤刚好转就豁出自己的身体关爱女人，加之少有露宿野外的经历，还能勉强保持清醒已经非常不容易了。 

一行人走出山区步入宽阔的大道，念及有两个伤患，特意转道邻近的小镇买一辆马车，白马迪鲁拉车，由乔巴驾车。 

于是车里有三个人，山治、索隆和蓝发女。山治和蓝发女一人一边，躺在马车的条形座椅上，索隆黑着一张脸坐在角落里。 

“昨日情况危急，还没请教小姐的芳名……抱歉抱歉，应该先由我自报家门……小姐称呼我山治就行……” 

“山治？原来你就是山治君？我听说过你……啊，失礼了……”蓝发女欲言又止，咬一下嘴唇才重新开口，“我叫薇薇，非常感谢你们帮我……” 

“女人，少误会了…只是不想救了你之后半途而废而已。主要是这个色卷眉死皮赖脸地要救……”索隆冷冷瞥她一眼，干脆闭上眼睛补觉。 

“绿藻头，你到底会不会说人话？薇薇小姐伤得这么重，作为大男人，总该有点同情心吧。”要起身跟死对头干架，无奈一动就头重脚轻只好暂时算了。 

索隆轻蔑地冷哼一声，懒得回话。 

山治迅速变幻语气，尽最大的温柔，“对不起啊，薇薇小姐，绿藻头索隆就是这个臭脾气，让人随时想踢爆他的植物脑袋。不提这个了……你想去哪里，顺道的话最好…就算不顺道我们也可以送你去。” 

薇薇匆忙回应，“这个…我的目的地是京畿千阳，不过不急着去，可能还要处理一些私事……伤势好转一点我就会离开，不会再麻烦你们…” 

山治习惯性地想点一支烟，意识到因伤病被没收了只好强忍烟瘾，拍拍脑袋，“薇薇小姐，能冒昧问一句吗？明知挑战第一剑豪是不可能的事，为什么还要尝试？” 

“我……”薇薇纠结半晌，转过头对着车帘，“是一些私人原因……不得不去执行…只是没想到苦练多年的技艺这么没用，连鹰眼的狒狒都打不过……” 

“不必沮丧，老鹰的武功深不可测，他的狒狒耳濡目染也很有可能。不过，畜生就是畜生，凭一身蛮力和野性，凶残度胜于人无可厚非，其实骨子里就是无脑生物……” 

“少来…色卷眉！那只狒狒比你强多了，至少它不会被女人迷惑。” 

“你说什么，绿藻白痴？你忘了是谁把你的宝贝刀剑弄断了？居然要给老鹰的狒狒拍马屁……你已经堕落到这种程度了么？还是被老鹰救过，连剑士的尊严都舍弃了？” 

吵着吵着突然扯到这个昨日最让人恼火的话题，一想到那个老鹰，心里就像塞了一团棉花，堵得慌。同是找他决斗，鹰眼对人的态度却是天差地别，明显对绿藻更感兴趣，似乎是超越了对手的那种…… 

“你再说一遍！”被人戳中痛处，索隆更不爽，起身掐住山治的脖子，拽到自己脸前，“想打架吗混蛋……再胡说八道就废了你！” 

“两位……”薇薇惊慌地劝解，“有话好好说，不必为我起争执…我是给你们添了一些麻烦，不过我会尽快离开的，不会……再给你们添麻烦…” 

“女人少自作多情，才不是因为你。”索隆依旧冷言冷语。 

“混蛋！好好跟薇薇小姐说话！” 

“老子爱怎么说就怎么说，要你管！” 

【42】愿望的分歧 

要不是山治身上有伤、索隆不屑欺负人，这辆马车免不了被黄绿大战波及。 

吵到后面，山治咳得脸孔发红，再无还口的力气，索隆觉得没趣，索性钻出去跟乔巴一起驾车，眼不见心不烦。 

乔巴看着脸色青黑的索隆，赌上被杀的觉悟才敢小声询问：“索隆，你和山治怎么了？送他来治伤的时候关系挺好……” 

发现剑士习惯性地去抓剑柄，小驯鹿吓得差点翻下车去，再不敢提山治的话。歪着脑袋想了半天，又忍不住了解江湖的欲望，怯怯地开口，“呐，索隆，我不明白，鹰眼已经是世界第一剑豪了，为什么还有人敢去刺杀他？” 

索隆遥视远方青山和天际的交界线，眉头上扬，“名号不是自封的，有雄心的江湖人都想夺得天下第一的头衔，才有五年一次的武林大会。处在剑道顶端的人更是众矢之的，昨天的刺杀比你所看到的更凶险，哪怕鹰眼只是受伤了，不出几天，那个江湖帮派就会声名鹊起。虽然我厌烦那些使阴毒手段的小人，不过没办法，江湖就是大擂台，战斗是生存下去的毕竟之路。” 

“太可怕了……难怪朵丽尔姨娘不让我轻易涉足江湖。不过，索隆…你昨天为什么要挑战鹰眼？先不说他太强，就算你打败他当上第一剑豪，日后还会有无数人来杀你，抢这个名号，太危险了……” 

索隆拍着乔巴的脑袋，轻笑一声，“这是男人最该做的事情，贪生怕死的人还不如去田间养活自己，免得牵扯江湖是非。你已经出师了，到底有没有做好面对江湖风浪的准备？” 

“我……”乔巴低下头玩弄自己的小蹄子，“我最大的心愿就是超越姨娘的'江湖魔医'，成为江湖神医，有一个属于自己的响亮名号。但是……我是一只驯鹿，要是别人瞧不起我或是不相信我……” 

“名号必须靠自己争取。乔巴，如果真有踏入江湖的觉悟，首先必须学会做真正的男子汉，男人忌懦弱、畏死、恃强凌弱，忌贪财恋色不守信。名噪一时的江湖豪客虽然各有自己的行事风格，更不乏有常人无法理解的怪客，但是必须懂江湖规矩，掌握处事尺度……” 

“乔巴，不用听一个连路都走不对的藻类嚼舌根……”山治伸出脑袋，鄙视地瞪某绿藻一眼，和善地看着乔巴，“这只是一个江湖莽汉的白痴思维，要在江湖上混下去，首先要学会保护自己，如果连命都没有了，谈什么虚名讲什么抱负？” 

“嗯，山治说的也很有道理。”乔巴崇拜不已，点头不停，接着问：“山治，索隆要成为世界第一剑豪，那你有什么心愿吗？” 

“当然有…”某王子转看剑士，给他一个意味深长的白眼，悠悠说道：“把世界第一剑豪的那什么…鹰一样的眼睛戳瞎，就没什么遗憾了。” 

“山治……为……为什么?你好可怕…” 

“白痴王子你给老子死下马车去！听见你的声音就想揍人……”剑士掐住山治的脖子大力往外拖。 

山治毫不客气，一手扯住三枚水滴形耳坠，“要是把马车带歪伤到薇薇小姐，本王子一定踢死你…” 

“就知道迷恋女人！色狼早晚遭报应，最该戳瞎的是你卷眉下面的眼珠子，看你以后怎么发花痴！” 

“本王子就爱保护小姐你管得着吗？明明是遭天下姑娘唾弃才来嫉妒老子，还死不承认……” 

“臭卷眉你有种再说一遍……老子才不屑女人的关注，最烦女人……” 

车子在歪歪扭扭地前进，乔巴愣是拼了老命才把两个活宝分开劝停。鉴于之前的经验，乔巴和薇薇都不敢再开口。就算做到这个地步，黄绿二人总有各种吵架的理由，大多是不可捉摸的，好像在不知不觉间就吵起来了。 

马车跑了一段路，气氛稍有缓和。主要是山治在吵打中耗尽体力，只好跟薇薇搭讪，有一搭没一搭地闲侃，但不管怎么套近乎，薇薇总是遮遮掩掩，不愿透露具体身世，山治也不好勉强，唯一的收获是说服她同行，一起前往京畿千阳。 

原定的计划也要执行，就是送乔巴到潞州，跟可雅汇合。一个从未出过门的小驯鹿，没有江湖经验，心思单纯，难保不出危险，让路痴藻送人，恐怕一辈子都到不了潞州。 

途中停留了几次，都是为照顾山治和薇薇，防止奔波劳累加重伤势。不过，有医术精湛的乔巴，二人的身体恢复得不错。 

山治恢复后忙于为薇薇准备爱心大餐，不搭理别人，索隆脸上如罩严霜，谁也不敢去招惹。 

【43】和缓

行程还算顺畅，几天后回到潞州。可雅和乔巴相见甚欢，知道古蕾娃愿意收新徒弟还让乔巴代为授艺，可雅激动得落泪，亲切地称乔巴为小师兄。 

乔巴话里面说“就算你叫我小师兄我也不会高兴的”，其实心情全写在脸上了，只是羞涩而已。 

乌索普热情地为大家安排房间，特意腾出一间屋子给乔巴做药房。 

当天晚上，山治执意下厨，由玛雅打下手，为一大波人准备晚饭，尽管骨折的左手还吊在脖子上，薇薇过意不去主动要求帮忙。 

索隆自行远离人群去后院做锻炼，不理会喧闹的晚宴。照顾众人吃完，山治忍了又忍，拿个托盘挑几样饭菜带上酒，亲自给人送去。 

来到后院，隔老远就听见刀剑的吟啸声，绿叶碎石被强劲的剑气搅得四处飞散，枝摇树动如暴风莅临，场面甚为壮观。挥剑和收刀一气呵成，动作干净利落，身姿越发挺拔俊朗，短短数天剑术精进至此，山治竟看得呆了。 

“白痴王子，像木头一样杵在那儿做什么？别妨碍老子修炼，把你砍死了我不会负责任。”剑士回过头，冷眼看着来人。 

“智商都供给肌肉了，到饭点也不知道填肚子。要是院里养了狗，这些食物还轮不到你。”走过去把托盘放花坛边，“快点滚过来吃干净，敢浪费绝对饶不了你。” 

虽然不爽厨子的态度，但练了一下午确实饿了，更扛不住美酒的诱惑。坐到托盘旁边，端起碗狂扒几口饭，再捧起酒罐一口气倒下大半，满意地咂咂嘴。 

“真是粗俗，像野蛮的绿毛猩猩…” 

“吃饭填肚子还讲文雅，你们这些皇族人就是脑子有病，只有小女人才喜欢细嚼慢咽。” 

为了让剑士顺利吃完饭，厨子没再反驳搅扰，光顾看索隆鼓起的腮帮子。站一会儿觉得累了，索性坐到旁边。 

“明天我要走了，京城还有很多事需要处理。” 

索隆停止咀嚼，扭头对上山治意味不明的目光，愣了愣，又尴尬地低下头扒饭。 

“今天天色太晚，不能让薇薇连夜赶路，所以明天一早才走。” 

“要走就赶紧走，跟老子说什么？眼不见心不烦！”似乎觉得自己的情绪有点强烈，索隆先把饭菜咽下去顺口气，“达兹现身了，我要先找他报仇，跟你不同路。你尽可以带着那个蓝头发的女人同行，再不会有人打扰你们。” 

“你这是什么口气？生气？” 

“我生什么气?！”顿了顿索隆才想好说辞，“总感觉她的身份不一般，要是半路被女人害了，没人替你收尸。” 

“绝对不会，薇薇小姐另有苦衷，我想等时机合适她会说出来。说起来，你要去找达兹，有把握吗？是不是又要花两年时间？”山治想笑，又及时忍住。 

“这是我自己的事，如果不是你发傻跳崖，我当时就去追人了，不至于跟丢……” 

“所以你是为了我？” 

“鬼才为了你，只是可怜一个花痴而已…”无力的辩解说到一半没有了下文，想借吃饭掩饰，一扒拉，夹起一片削成桃心的白萝卜，气氛瞬间凝固，“色厨子你恶不恶心？在饭里放这种鬼东西，让老子怎么吃……” 

山治做饭的时候削了一片桃心白萝卜扔锅里，本想着给三位漂亮姑娘一个惊喜，但在宴会过程中没一个吃到，还以为煮化了，不想花落绿藻家…… 

为什么会这么巧…… 

“啊……这是我给三位漂亮小姐准备的，却被你捡了便宜……”大厨的心情很复杂。 

“怕浪费食物就自己吃……”剑士夹着桃心萝卜往厨子嘴里塞。 

“拿走…绿藻头你才恶心…筷子上沾了你多少口水…为了不浪费食物你必须吃了！”巧妙地夺下筷子加萝卜，反往剑士嘴边送。 

“山治，你该换药了。” 

小鹿突然出现在索隆旁边，山治一吓，一不留神把筷子塞进剑士嘴里。 

主要是乔巴个头太矮，黄绿在激烈的争执下没注意到旁人靠近。 

“山治，你还给索隆喂饭啊…” 

黄绿额头上双双爆青筋，乔巴一句无心话，又引发一场别扭与傲娇之间的战争。 

【44】情欲 

嗜睡的索隆失眠了，是因为达兹现身但大仇未报？白痴王子明天要走了？晚饭时鬼使神差地吃了一片恶心死人的桃心萝卜？ 

爬起来不停地做锻炼，做到手足酸软时才渐渐有睡意，但睡到半夜的时候被一个奇怪的梦惊醒了，感觉身上很热，下体痒得不自在。 

“该死……怎么回事…”不自觉地摸到膨胀的欲望，触到湿热的铃口，脑子里忽然浮现出奇怪的记忆，在山治王府里干的荒唐事和野外树林里无端被骚扰，那种跌入漩涡自愿迷醉而无法自拔的感觉。 

越想下体的情欲越明显，一面提醒自己那是龌龊的事，一面又忍不住渴盼和期待。 

真是麻烦……不得已，拉下裤子握住躁动的部位轻抚安慰，像平时解决晨勃一样，一手捧住肉球慢慢揉捏，一手抽拉分身，不停地摩擦抚弄。 

喘息声随着自行套弄变为细碎的呻吟，马眼流出的湿粘液体染了一手，心跳加剧后再顾不得见鬼的理智，在棉被里翻个身改成俯卧的姿势，耸动下体，借身下的布料磨擦敏感部位。 

手也闲不住，伸到后庭试着开拓紧实的小穴，有液体润滑，很轻松地插入三指，慢慢抠弄扩张。 

“吱”地一声，门打开了。 

黑影挡住大半月光，脚下延出一条狭长的影子。 

索隆顿时惊住，脑中的所有念想被清得一干二净。手还留在后庭里，身体紧绷着，一动也不敢动。 

冷风不断刮进来，有棉被盖在身上，不会觉得冷，只是…… 

不知静默了多久，进来的人转身关上门，把门栓插上。 

“睡觉时忘记栓门，你是白痴吗？” 

就知道是这个混蛋……索隆趴在床上一动也不敢动，“快滚出去……老子要睡觉…” 

“睡觉？大晚上的跑出去做锻炼，随后一直躁动不安……” 

“你……一直在外面？有病么……” 

该死……被他发现了… 

“是你吵醒我睡觉，所以才过来看看。”山治走到床边，一把掀开遮身的被褥，手无巧不巧摸在光裸的臀部，“果然，连裤子都脱干净了，难怪叫得那么诱人。” 

脸颊又烧又烫，刚想翻身避开那只可恶的手，两根修长的手指忽然捅入湿热的小穴，长指甲娴熟地搔弄按摩，轻轻地抠刮嫩肉。 

本已泛起情欲，此时更禁不住撩拨，几下后索隆就忍不住呻吟出来，不自觉地抬起臀迎合山治的动作，然后再被羞耻心拉回来，翻身躲开。 

山治咧嘴笑笑，古怪的语气令人捉摸不透，“又不是第一次，更不是第二次，这是第三次，你害臊什么？想做就直接来。” 

试图借提高的音量挽回一点尊严，“老子不想做，现在已经解决好了，你也可以滚了。” 

山治坐在床沿翘起二郎腿，“叫这么大声，你想吵得人尽皆知？让别人知道看似老实的剑士欲求不满了……” 

想骂又骂不出来，开始意识到声音太大可能真会引起不必要的误会。 

“说起来，是本王子给绿藻头开窍的，发展到这个地步了，我一定会负责到底。”脱下碍事的衣物爬上床，连固定伤手的布带都取下来了。 

“色卷眉，不想要手了吗……乔巴说你的手至少要再过半个月才能痊愈……” 

“所以……”山治悠闲地坐在床头，“今晚你要主动一点，如果想玩得爽的话。” 

“卷眉王闭嘴！话太多了……”嘴上骂得痛快，心里还是有点犹豫，不自然地靠过去，握住对方发烫的男根，它已经有抬头的倾向了，只要稍加抚慰，便可一柱擎天。

【45】主动 

生涩地撸弄挑逗，覆上薄茧的拇指按住表皮来回搓动。蓬勃的情欲集聚在下体，但是还不够……山治按住绿脑袋往胯下压了压，“快……舔它，之后你一定会更舒服。” 

“舔……老子为什么要干这种事？”想到要用嘴接纳性器，还是有点抵触。 

山治笑出声，伸手粘住剑士的乳头揉捏起来，“你试一试，并没有想象中那么糟糕。” 

身体又酥又痒，算是被怂恿了，犹豫着含住头部，湿软的舌头卷住龟头，试探着摩擦吮吸，在柔嫩的部位滑动。 

山治的喘息声唤起索隆的紧张感，同时也感觉口中的尤物变得炙烫而粗硬，柱头渗出少许液体。 

应该可以了吧……简单地扩张两下后穴，双腿跪在山治腰两侧，掰开臀瓣往下坐。 

位置不当，分身顺着身体曲线歪开了…… 

尴尬地坐到山治腿上，忽然觉得自己好不知羞耻……都这样了还对得起武士的尊严吗…… 

山治又笑出声来，还不忘打趣调侃，“啊……抱歉，我应该先把灯点着……” 

点燃床头的油灯，不出意料，见到一个像抹了胭脂的红藻。 

该死的……好丢脸……鉴于做事不能半途而废，又硬着头皮，扶稳肉刃抵到穴口，借身体重量慢慢下压。火热的阳物撑开甬道，推挤软肉不断深入。 

到这时才体验到真切的被侵入的感觉。后穴火辣辣的，闷实而酸胀，总徘徊在吸吮进身体内部和把它挤出去的矛盾边缘。 

控制住闷哼的音量，双手搭上山治的肩膀，继续往下坐。后庭有轻微的撕痛，还是不管不顾地要继续折磨自己，直到臀肉触到对方的囊袋和令人发痒的阴毛。 

“被人插的感觉怎么样？自己主动的感觉总是不同的。”耳边的声音此时听起来是那么猥琐。 

“啰嗦死了，要做就闭嘴……”停下来缓缓，却发觉心跳越来越剧烈，身上热汗涌流。 

不管了……都到这一步了… 

攀附住山治的身体，靠曲跪的双腿支撑着，快速提起身体后又慢慢压下去，体会每一次摩擦嫩肉的快意。 

火热的肉体贴和到一处，随动作厮磨，汗液交融。 

起始的热辣感渐渐淡化了，柱头渗出的精液起到了良好的润滑作用。被卷入情欲的漩涡后，再无能自拔，只能放纵罪恶和冲动，在彼此的吟哦喘息声中达到快乐的巅峰。 

温热的液体不断从交合的部位渗出来，甬道热得要融化，索隆依记忆，努力寻找那个能令人愉悦的点，不断地顶撞蹭磨，速度越来越快。 

完全控制不止追求刺激的欲望，似乎要释放内心的情绪，让自己彻底坦然。 

变调的呻吟无疑是最好的催情剂，山治巧妙配合他的动作，只管刺激其他敏感区域，或轻舔耳垂，或按揉胸部，一切动作都那么自然顺畅。 

“啊哈……不行了…”快感冲到顶峰，分身射出滚烫的精华，喷在山治腹上。 

不等松懈下去，山治霸道地封住他的口唇，缠住被动的小舌，同时将精液喷吐在后穴里。射精时间有点长，快感再次被滚热的液体和抽动的肉刃带起，只是不能畅快地叫出来，胸口堵得难受。 

结束长吻，津液泪液齐下，快感过于强烈，根本招架不住。 

“死厨子，明天一定要宰了你……”再没平日的威严感，更像在抱怨。 

“少说大话了，明明是你自己欲求不满。”山治仍精力旺盛，拽剑士跪伏在床上，用健全的手大力按揉沾满汗液的臀肉，继续将重新挺立的肉棒捅插进去。 

“好奇怪……”臀瓣的按揉加上后庭的侵占，竟产生一种不一样的快感。随着抽插的动作，胸部贴到床单上反复蹭刮，整个人都酥了。 

“够了……不要来了…” 

“你的身体比嘴诚实多了。”作为惩罚，加快抽动的频率。 

“少……少废话…快点结束…老子要睡觉……啊…” 

“都到了这个份上还想睡觉？你爽够了，我没有。” 

“再不注意……手迟早废了…” 

“白痴，你该操心的是你的屁股。” 

【46】离别

不知做了多久，反正做到后面越来越迷糊了，渐渐抗拒不住睡意，任由对方玩弄。 

最可气的是第二天早上被乌索普吵醒，白痴王子就站在旁边，脸上带着诡异的笑。 

“索隆，已经是巳时了，你老不起床我还以为你病了，以前你都要早起做锻炼的。”乌索普毫不知情。 

“没……没有…”索隆结结巴巴地反驳一句，才发现衣服都穿好了，棉被叠得整整齐齐放在床头，只是屁股难以避免地发出酸痛抗议。

“绿藻头，不管怎样我们也算朋友一场，在我走之前送一程不为过吧。” 

“朋友个毛！要走就快走，老子没空！”

“啊……索隆你终于起来了，看你脸色不太好，没事吧？”起得太晚这件事好像引起了轰动，连乔巴也来了。 

“没事……没……”索隆硬着头皮走出去，尽量让走路的动作正常一点。 

“如果不舒服就不要死撑着了，昨晚你的房间老是发出各种怪声，然后乌索普说你喜欢半夜起来练剑……” 

光看卷眉的表情就知道他肚子里装了多少坏水……冲上去揪住人的衣领，拼了老命才忍下让他的左手报废的冲动，“老子现在好得很，好到可以把你大卸八块！”

山治笑意不减:“绿藻君，如果你能找来的话随时恭候。” 

…………… 

二人上路了，山治一边驾马一边笑，笑得旁边的薇薇毛骨悚然。 

“山治君，你手上的伤又裂开了，绷带都渗血了。”薇薇不明白，昨天的晚宴后乔巴还给他换了一次药，外伤基本平复，为何睡一觉起来伤势又加重了。 

“薇薇小姐不用担心，过几天就好了。”山治还在笑，薇薇更不明白伤势加重后的笑点在哪里。 

【47】无题 

山治走了，索隆生了一天闷气，不等特殊部位恢复，提着剑就杀出去了，扬言要宰达兹波尼斯，立刻，马上，不容耽搁。 

撒加为路痴考虑，要求同行。毕竟他是因为达兹而废了一只手，一同去报仇无可厚非。 

结果比预想顺利多了，撒加不知通过什么渠道得到达兹在通城出现的消息，一路快马加鞭赶去，将目标堵在赌坊里。 

由索隆主攻，撒加收拾随行的三个小喽罗。雪走断折无法施展三刀流，交斗十招时索隆处于下风，受两道划伤。胶着了一盏茶的功夫，又逆转直上，结合跟鹰眼交手的经验，仅用和道击出狮子挽歌，将全身刀枪不入的异能者打败。 

然而，在撒加要给达兹致命一击的时候，街上围观的百姓忽然乱作一团，倒地不起的达兹消失了，只剩一大滩鲜血。在附近的坊市找了大半天，没有任何结果。 

无奈之下先回潞州，生活回归平静。 

索隆拒绝去想混蛋卷眉王，努力收心修炼，加强体能和剑术。 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

山治的眼光和判断力不容置疑，薇薇的身份没表面看的那么单纯，她正是沙勒国的公主。 

沙勒国与天龙朝的北方边境接壤，位于大漠之中，是番邦属国中的领头羊，国力不可小觑。沙勒国的铁骑兵是公认的战力最强军队，战场即是他们的天堂。 

虽然山治通过她的衣着谈吐看出一些端倪，但真正确认身份还是在到达千阳、端了一个江湖帮派、帮她把一只大鸭子卡鲁和一个叫伊卡莱姆的胖男人救出来之后，薇薇感激涕零，再无保留。 

她本是沙勒国的公主，半年前偶然发现丞相和一个神秘的江湖组织暗幕有牵扯，距初步探得的信息情报，他们的目的是灭国篡权。 

然而，国王对丞相深信不疑，不相信女儿的说辞，薇薇出于无奈，带上亲信以身犯险，试图打入暗幕一探究竟。只是此江湖组织的门规严苛残酷，薇薇生性善良，武艺不精，未取得足够的信任。她的第一项任务就是配合杀手团袭击鹰眼。 

实力过于悬殊，高手过招时她连插手的时机都没有，为了争取入暗幕的机会，她孤注一掷在最后环节投放陷阱，前途渺茫时更兼以身明志的意味。 

回京途中他们遇到一波杀手，问不出主使者，但看杀手刻意针对薇薇，她的身份暴露已毋庸置疑。如果任随她单独行动，一定性命难保，为了周全考虑，山治把人带进王府暂时避祸，静候风波平息。 

在粉碎暗幕的阴谋之前，薇薇不能脱离山治的庇护，这涉及到两国利益，如果处理不当，动乱和战争会一发不可收势。 

比起感激，薇薇更觉得过意不去，所以一路上悉心照顾山治左手的伤势，进王府后主动做力所能及的事，助山治一臂之力。 

山治将出京后的所有经历跟雷利艾斯详细说明，由此判断，他们公然劫王廷的饷银，刺杀王位继承者，预示着暗幕不日即将脱去伪装发动变乱。 

山治所吸的卷烟有慢性剧毒，卫队长阿金难脱嫌疑，不过山治选择按兵不动将计就计，若是个误会倒还罢了，就算确有其事也无妨，毕竟和阿金相处了五年，对他有一定了解，与其揭穿面前的叛逆多一个新对手，还不如充分利用这颗可控的棋子。 

不过，两个月过去了，情势没有实质性的进展，也许是暗幕暂时掩旗息鼓了，也可能是暴风雨前的宁静。


	7. 叶落花开7

【48】逆天受孕1 

两个多月过去了，索隆也发现剑术没有实质性的进展，无法再像以前那样高度集中精神，身体不太争气，锻炼的强度和时间不到以往的一半就觉得累，山治离开后没多久，吃不下易犯困，明明内心有强烈的变强的欲望，却总是力不从心，随着时间流逝，人瘦了一大圈。 

直到一天下午，索隆在后院卖力地挥刀，训练剑波化斩击。 

午日的阳光热辣辣的，练到浑身冒汗，头晕眼花，潜意识里忍不住要到阴凉地休息一下，坚定的毅力又强制身体待在原地，倾尽所有力量击斩远处的铁板。 

后来应该是体力透支失去了意识，醒来后可雅和乔巴他们正守在床边，神色怪异，好像在看一个未知的生物一样。 

索隆没在意，只是在怨恨自己的身体，以前受过两次重伤尚有意识，如今做一个简单的锻炼都能晕过去，简直是侮辱剑士的尊严。 

乔巴一遍遍地劝说强调，不要再做强度太大的训练了，要注意身体多休息，问他原因又支支吾吾说不出来。 

休息个毛？目前唯一可做的事就是像第一剑豪的目标努力，不能有丝毫懈怠。 

索隆不听不管，索性换个地方，到后山举大石头练体力。 

举了一百来下，身体又被疲倦和不适感侵袭。凭着一股狠劲儿，硬要继续坚持。 

乌索普猫在一个岩石后面，伸出头来小心翼翼地劝，“索隆……你不必这样吧，身体吃不消就歇歇，你可以照照镜子，脸已经白得像一张纸了……” 

“都说了不用你们管，我的身体……我自己清楚…”气息渐渐混乱起来，连说话都不连贯了。 

“清楚？怎么可能清楚？乔巴是江湖上最厉害的魔医古蕾娃的弟子，不会有错的，你应该听他的。” 

“不用再废话……如果我的身体承受不了这种程度的锻炼，还不如废了。”一如既往的牛脾气。 

“怎么能说这种疯话？就算不为自己着想也要为肚子里的孩子……”话出口收不会来了，以弱弱的“着想”结尾后，乌索普在想是不是先跑为妙。 

乔巴刚才做了细致的检查，反复确认，结合先前索隆的种种身体反应，终于敲定了这个惊人的事实。并且孩子将近三个月了。 

之前索隆也有一些奇怪的症状，只是他们无论如何也没办法把怀孕这事儿与一个大男人联系在一起就随它去了，但是现在，事实如此，乔巴能检查出胎息和明显的身体变化，不得不承认。 

在索隆醒来后大家愣是没敢说，但看他锻炼得太拼命，等人离开后就用抽签的办法把乌索普推出去劝导。 

乌索普的内心在滴血，虽说大家关系要好，但跟一个天不怕地不怕的魔鬼剑客说这样一个任何正常男人都无法接受的事实真的好吗？会翻天会死人的…… 

果然，剑士举着的大石头砰地砸到地上，撞碎的小石子打红了乌索普的长鼻子，修罗脸比一头绿发还青。 

“你小子瞎说什么？……你再重复一遍！”轻而易举地提起乌索普，后者伸长舌头装死，表示自己是无辜的。 

“不关我的事啊……索隆…你该不会要杀了我吧…是…是乔巴诊断的……”转移仇恨应该行得通吧，不管是谁快来救救我…… 

“乔巴在哪里？我要找他问清楚！”这种事不亲耳听到怎么可能相信。 

“索……隆…我在这里…”小驯鹿从草窠里钻出来，眼泪汪汪地抬起头，“你…先放了乌索普，他是无辜的……这种情况世间少有，你是不是用过什么特殊的药？你仔细想一想……”

“药……在磁鼓岛用过古蕾娃的……”

乔巴摇头否决，“你那次只是冻伤，用过的药我很清楚，而且时间也不对，想想之前……三个月前……”

“之前……”索隆挠挠头，“那时我受了外伤，厨子用一种效果奇佳的药粉给我外敷，之后……喝了一坛味道很醇厚的酒，他说好像是什么宫廷医官送他的……”

“啊，宫廷医官？莫非是怪医伊娃科夫？”小鹿拿出随身的小本子快速翻了翻，瞬间瞪圆了眼睛声音发颤，“师父跟我说过，伊娃医道的精髓就在于用能最大程度调动人身体循环的药剂再加上适应不同病症的辅助药物来治愈疾病，另外，他还有改造人体的怪癖，听起来不可思议，但确实能做到把男人变女人，把女人变男人……你分化出了不属于男人的子宫，有了两个多月的身孕，估计跟伊娃的药有关……”

想起在山治的王府里发生的事，索隆恍然大悟，手也松开了，放乌索普下来。 

乌索普先后退几步确保安全，“索隆，你是不是想起什么了？”见剑士拧着眉头满面懊悔，拒绝说话，于是转问乔巴，“乔巴，这种药是吃了后就会怀孕吗？还是要像女人那样……需要跟男人结合？” 

乔巴不会察言观色，说话百无禁忌，“是这样，药物只是让让身体暂时分化，过一段时间药效就会弱化。但索隆的胎息很强，应该是被下药后又马上被人……”连单纯的小鹿都意识到天雷滚滚，大声叫出来，“这到底是怎么发生的？如果是男人跟男人……怎么可能……” 

绝对是混蛋卷眉干的损事，身体同时接受两种成分的酒和药，又做了三次…… 

乔巴是江湖上最具名望的魔医古蕾娃的亲传弟子，依小驯鹿的性格不会说谎坑人，这大概是真的…… 

难怪最近觉得肚子不舒服，体重也变沉了，好像多了什么东西似的，全因为逆天受孕…… 

【49】逆天受孕2 

这绝对是这辈子最丢人的事，比败给所有的剑客还丢人……作为男人挺着一个肚子，还有脸见人么…… 

如果诅咒起作用的话山治已经死了，索隆越想越恼火，恨不得现在就冲到京城王府，把罪魁祸首大卸八块。他现在就像一头疯牛，挥刀斩碎了面前的岩石后焦躁地走来走去，不停地喘粗气，磨牙瞪眼，尽其所能来缓解惊悚消息带来的心理冲击。 

乌索普和乔巴本能地退远一点，眼巴巴地望着怒火无处发泄的剑士，不知该怎么办。 

最后终结怒火的还是可恶的肚子，情绪过于激动，牵连内息，揪心的绞痛自身体内部扩延，不比以前的受伤经历，这是一种怪异的痛感，不停地折磨最脆弱的内腑，眼前的黑影越聚越浓，纵使坚挺如索隆也疼得浑身冒冷汗，双手扯住腹卷的布料慢慢蹲下身去。 

乔巴吓得不轻，赶快上前扶住他，挪到旁边的草地边坐下，拿一粒药丸喂他吃下，再轻轻抚摸腹部顺气调息。 

索隆好半天才缓过来，嘴唇发白身体酸软，比恶斗一场还严重。 

“索隆……你怎么样了？……不该这么突然地告诉你，有身孕的人最忌讳剧烈运动和发怒，不能乱吃东西乱用药。” 

“闭嘴，乔巴！”剑士的耳根红得要烧起来，“你们要是敢把这事说出去，不要怪我不顾及情分！” 

这是开玩笑不嫌事大的长鼻子，“索隆，放心，本大爷虽然能说会道，但你这种情况，说出去也不会有人信。” 

“乌索普，尤其是你！” 

“啊啊……抱歉…说起来，你应该找那个让你怀孕的人报仇，拿我们撒气也没用……”乌索普再次转移仇恨目标。 

索隆更觉得自己被狠狠地嘲笑了，跟扒光了衣服示众没什么差别。 

“索隆，要是你实在不能接受，我会尽量想办法帮你做掉……只是…还没找到有把握的药，你的情况比较特殊，意外情况无法预料，很可能对身体造成不可估量的伤害……而目前的状态虽然怪异，但暂时不会有恶性损伤…” 

“你们先回去，我一个人待一会儿……”拄着剑站起来，慢慢朝竹林的方向走。 

乔巴还是不放心，“你不要随便伤害自己……我一定会尽快找出解决的办法。” 

剑士不回话，埋着头走自己的路。乔巴回去配药，乌索普偷偷跟在后面观察，发现索隆只是绕半天路，到平常修炼的竹林打坐，没有什么过激的举动才离开。 

从一开始的愤懑恐惧到后来的坦然平静，经历了三天的时间。似乎耗尽了毕生的脑力，思绪从未这么混乱纷杂，以前没有过，今后也不会再有。 

围绕宅子徘徊游走，勉强吃下一点东西，累了就回房间整理思绪。 

三天里想了很多，想到开剑道馆救助孩子的耕四郎，想到宅院里稚幼天真的面孔，想到自己稀里糊涂的身世，想到身上背负的承诺和信念，更无法无视那个让人毫无办法的混蛋厨子…… 

相处的时间不长，却在无形中颠覆了十几年来一成不变的心境，竟慢慢沉溺于那荒唐可耻的寻欢做爱……嘴上不愿承认，心底早已矛盾不堪，他的好，他的坏，他的音容笑貌，像一个难解的怪梦，总会浮现出那个模糊的影子，挥之不去。 

卷眉混蛋离开后的一段时间，心里最期盼的竟是由他来解决生理需求，就像前几次一样。不知何时，这种事已变得自然而然，以致于那天晚上会放下尊严主动配合他。 

逆天受孕是个意外，厨子应该也不是有意的，而孩子是无辜的，不能随随便便抹杀它的存在。有了孩子，也算一场情缘的结晶吧，无论对与错，好歹是人生抉择的证明。 

做好决定，内心踏实许多，就像儿时在古伊娜墓前发誓，要成为最强的剑豪。下定决心便没有退缩的理由，只管勇往直前。 

第三天晚上，索隆找到乔巴，撂下简短的一句话，“乔巴，我决定了，要把这个孩子留下來。” 

乌索普和撒加知道索隆的性格，认定的事情绝不更改，所以不会多事去劝说。医者仁心，乔巴听了也放心了，忙开几副保胎的药，根据古蕾娃救治孕妇的经验，交代一大堆注意事项，越说越玄，索隆听得直皱眉头。 

一切以身体为重，修炼的强度减轻大半，只在庭院里活动，应付厌食犯困，吃一些酸到掉牙的东西。 

可雅帮索隆把腹卷改大一点，乌索普乔巴则监督这个粗神经的男人，吃好每顿饭，不能乱跑，以免迷路发生意外。 

【50】前尘旧恨 

如果不是前尘往事搅局，索隆大概会安心地待在宅院里等待新生命降临，完事后再到京城痛扁罪魁祸首一顿。 

命运是一个转盘，该来的总会来。 

那天，撒加神秘兮兮的，领索隆到村头的古寺里，理由是拜一拜神龛许愿，决定孩子的男女性别，很灵验。 

一向不屑于这些玄乎的鬼神灵怪，更不信保佑人的歪门邪说，只有自己能保佑自己。 

只是忽然逆天受孕，心境也改变了，私心作祟，还是希望要一个男孩，今生对女人无解，最烦叽叽喳喳的小丫头。 

古寺的确有神龛，破败得不成样子，要是真拜了，求来的只是霉运。 

醉翁之意不在酒，撒加另有目的。 

一个被黑纱包裹得严严实实的人出现了，背着长方木匣子，身法奇快，飘飘忽忽的像鬼魅一样。 

不知撒加用意何在，索隆下意识后退，小心戒备。如今的身体不同往常，不必要的战斗能免则免。 

黑纱人没有恶意，仅是来揭露一个掩藏已久的大秘密，填补索隆八岁前的记忆空白，明确他缺失的姓氏，道出罗罗诺亚一族的存亡真相以及那片消失的地域——和之国。 

而这个黑纱人，正是和之国护国大将军罗罗诺亚晋达的妻子、索隆的母亲铃木丽姬。 

岁月侵蚀了容颜，伤疤扭曲了真容，仍能找见些许儿时的回忆。 

……… 

在天龙族一统天下前，和之国、沙勒和卓午凌驾于诸国之上，历年争战均是和之国占上风，信奉武士道的武士军似乎是上天派遣的战神，战场上所向披靡，视杀戮为养身的饭食，茹人饮血，斗志经久不衰。 

随后天龙族异军突起，打破天下的平衡，巧用策略联盟沙勒、卓午和其他被迫害过的小国，集体讨伐这个好战民族。 

猛虎难敌群狼，但护国大将军晋达镇定如斯，坚持作战，激烈的战事进一步激发武士军的斗志，以少敌多毫不畏惧，双方竟陷入胶着，天龙族的人马反倒损失惨重。 

于是首领战国派刺客兼使者给和之国的天皇秘密递发劝降书，投降后可保留天皇的统治地位，前提是献出护国大将军，由义军诛灭所有武士军。 

使者武功高强，天皇的性命危在顷刻，不得不答应劝降的条件，于是遵照计划下旨，将为自己拼杀卖命的武士军推入陷阱，致使己方节节败退，最后被尽数诛灭。 

战国并没有遵守协定，依然下令屠城放火，彻底毁灭这个好战的民族。历时一年拿下最强大的国家，天龙族声名远扬，顺利步入称霸天下的道路。 

武士军遭诛杀，罗罗诺亚一族首当其冲，不论老幼，一个不留。护国将军的亲友家人，势必难逃杀戮。晋达立誓坚守战场，命所有亲信保护怀有身孕的铃木丽姬突围。 

护卫的亲信到头来所剩无几，铃木丽姬历尽艰辛终于生下孩子。天下大局已定，天龙族还在搜找武士军的残党，誓要将其斩草除根。过了几年颠沛流离的日子，母子不幸失散，过了十多年才再次相认。 

索隆的心情太复杂了，脑子里像装了一碗浆糊，乱得很。 

关键点在后面，铃木丽姬作为将军夫人得其点拨，武功本就不俗，为报仇雪恨，多方拜师学艺，不惜一切代价提升功力。召集残余的旧部和不服王廷统治的江湖人物，组建暗幕，不断扩充势力。 

撒加也是和之国的人，他比索隆大几岁，亲身经历过那场惨绝人寰的杀戮，在耕四郎门下学艺时又因王廷败类失去一条手臂，遇到铃木丽姬后，毫不犹豫地加入暗幕。 

努力理清这些纷杂的往事，好像有被人追杀的记忆，依稀记得母亲的样貌，脑中还不停地回响着报仇的声音。 

如今母子相认，不知该高兴还是该发愁。 

“你们的目的是什么？刺杀战国报仇吗？” 

丽姬恨意满满，杀气毕现，“光杀掉那个老家伙怎么可能偿清全族的血债？所有相关的仇人都得死，包括腐朽的王廷！” 

撒加拍拍索隆的肩，“该回来了，索隆。作为护国将军的后裔，王廷是你最大的敌人。” 

丽姬上下打量多年未见的亲人，眸中隐现泪光，“小时候看不出来，现在才发现，你和你父亲太像了……尤其是眼神和头发……他是和之国最强的剑道高手，而你现在就能令第一剑豪另眼相看，不用过多久一定会强过你父亲。” 

父亲……自小没有这个概念，只会念及耕四郎给他安定生活时的宽厚和温柔。 

“那你们现在跟我说明一切，不单是为了身世吧。” 

“得知晋达的根苗还活着，我自然高兴。小时候只给你起了名字，没教你姓氏，就是怕惹来无妄之灾。如今，你跟皇族的关系过于密切，我不得不阻止你往刀口上撞。” 

得知身世的时候就想到这一层了，只能感慨，造化弄人。“王廷不全是无耻的鼠辈，我相信自己判断。” 

丽姬冷笑道：“你是指那个黄毛小子吗？男人怀孕滑天下之大稽，唯一的可能就是传说中的蛊虫作祟！不管是出于利益驱使还是性格，做事总要有动机，无缘无故地他为什么要救你？之后好心送你回来又匆匆离开？” 

索隆竟一时语塞，毕竟怀孕这事儿也是靠乔巴高超的医术才勉强说服自己。而溴事被亲人戳穿了，更觉得难为情。 

丽姬叹口气，宁定心绪让面色和善一点，“你公然进王廷抛头露面，丞相雷利知道你了，也见过你父亲。这明显是一个圈套，先帮助你，施以小恩小惠，再借你作饵，妄图把幸存的人引出来，一网打尽。” 

索隆陷入沉思，试图从十多天相处的时段中找出疑点，似乎处处透着古怪，又似乎是顺其自然的，最后越想越乱。 

“短时间内让你接受这么多事实确实为难人，不相信我的话你可以亲自去证实。”丽姬取下木匣子打开，郑重地捧出匣内的长刀，“这是家族的祖传宝物—名刀秋水，你父亲生前用过，现在归你了。” 

接过刀拔出来查看，霎时被浓郁的寒气震慑，刀锋锐利无匹，刀身塑有火焰形紫纹，华丽而不失厚重。 

撒加失神地望着名刀，欣羨不已，“真是好呢，索隆，你又可以增强三刀流的威力了。可惜我只剩一只手，再不配用名刀。” 

丽姬补充说：“虽然这把刀可能会暴露你的身份，不过已经没有区别了，那帮老家伙见到你，只要他们眼没花脑子没坏，一定能把你和昔日威震天下的护国将军联系起来。所以你可以将计就计，主动接近四王子山治，看他的表现，雷利应该没提及你的身世，你还有争取主动权的机会。” 

【51】上京寻人 

冷静下来后，索隆决定动身去京城找山治，不是想帮亲友参与什么篡权夺位，也并非有意维护谁，而是要了解事情真相。 

不管是从面相、独有的身形和第一直觉看，都能确定丽姬是自己的亲生母亲，打心里珍视血缘情分，但这并不表示索隆相信她的说辞。 

丽姬身上的怨恨气息太过浓烈，和她待在一起，莫名地感到呼吸困难。仇恨会蒙蔽一切，不能偏信一家之辞。 

在理清这团乱麻前，绝对不能冲动。 

乔巴跟索隆一起去，为身体考虑，改骑马为马车，花了整整七天才到。 

到王廷的宫门前问了，侍卫说今天是山治例行的出宫日，一早就去城郊的天香苑救助平民。 

重新折回去，问了几个人，很快找到了。 

庞大的宅院足以媲美王侯府邸，宅子筑起高高的围墙，墙上爬满绿色藤蔓，一簇簇紫花娇艳欲滴，开得正茂盛。 

大门前排起一条长龙，端着破碗烂盆，眼巴巴地盼着门口冒热气的几大锅粥，队伍里有乞丐、老人、野孩子、饥民……大多是一些穷苦的可怜人。 

走进宅院，又是另一番景象，亭台楼阁花坛菜地一应俱全，到处都是忙碌的人，大多是女人，在干刺绣缝补、洗碗浇水和简单救治伤病一类的杂活。 

金发男人就站在女人堆里，头上顶着菜盘子，两手举着托盘，穿身不起眼的黑色便服，套着搞笑的黄围裙，围裙上绣了一串恶心死人的粉色桃心，更恶心的是那张猥琐的脸，一边给女人送菜一边发花痴，五官扭曲彻底辨不清。 

听到那嗲得突破天际的声音，索隆消停了一阵子的厌食症又发作了，老想吐到那个色魔身上。 

肚子忽然有动静了，不太明显，索隆却紧张到忘记呼吸。 

进来得太自然忘记正招了……逆天受孕的事要跟他说吗？不对不对，应该先报仇算账，那天出尽洋相受了那么多罪，怎么可能简简单单就算了……慢着慢着…还有丽姬提到的灭族大仇，事关重大，必须谨慎处理… 

该死！到底要怎么做啊……没办法，先推乔巴去应付一下，实在是心力交瘁了…… 

“乔巴……乔……”一回头，鹿影儿没了。大概是没见过世面，身为驯鹿不敢在人前露脸说话。送索隆进京完全是出于善心驱使。路上，它宁愿热得大汗淋漓也要把自己包裹起来，害怕被生人看到。现在看到这么多人，难怪会害羞。 

乔巴是指望不上了，一切只能靠自己，可是这种事让老子怎么开口啊…… 

索隆站在原地纠结的时候，山治转到井边，帮一个小女孩打三桶水，然后又飞奔到一个少妇身边，手把手教她用铁锅翻炒的技巧。 

不一会儿，薇薇端两盘菜出来，找到山治递过去要他品尝，似乎在向他请教烹饪的方法，说完话后从怀里掏出碎花丝巾，羞涩地递过去。山治又扭又跳，隔得远听不清他说了什么疯话，反正最后把丝巾揣怀里了。 

不知为何，有点不是滋味，大概是烦心事儿蜂拥而来的缘故吧。 

该死……脑子太乱了，先去喝杯茶冷静一下…… 

退堂鼓打响，刚要转身，两个人的视线恰好撞上，彼此都呆楞了好一会儿。 

还是山治先从震惊中缓过神来，扯掉围裙，几步冲过去挡住要逃离现场的剑士，一开口就损人，“绿藻君，你是在震惊吗？迷路都迷到本王子的地盘上来了……哈哈…不好意思了要逃走？” 

“谁迷路了？老子今天来的目的就是砍死你！是个男人就乖乖接招！” 

“哟，换刀了？换刀就能赢我了？最后还不得哭着求人……” 

【52】有口难开 

“丫的你给老子去死！再胡乱说话咒你眼瞎耳聋腿抽筋！”提及伤心事，怒火一股一股地往外冒。 

“啊？我说错什么了吗？抱歉……看你身手这么迟钝，是不是绕了世界一圈才找到这儿的？劳累过度打不动了？对不起对不起…先坐下来歇歇，免得别人说我自降身价欺负一棵植物。” 

不管是阎王还是魔鬼什么的，快来收了这个卷眉妖孽…… 

索隆真的歇下来了，一则是被气到内伤脑仁疼，二则是怕伤到肚子不敢再剧烈运动，总之是累觉不爱。 

看剑士的脸惨白惨白的，山治有点于心不忍，连骂带招呼把人带到一间人稍少的房间，根据他的口味盛一大碗饭，端几样小菜，拎两罐酒过来，重重放到索隆面前。 

“拿开，我不喝酒。”说这话的时候心更酸了，一想到要为小鬼忍那么长时间，就忍不住要拿酒罐砸到那颗黄毛脑袋上，打到他永远笑不出来。 

“嗯？太阳从西边出来了？没发烧吧？” 

“少罗嗦！不要影响老子吃饭！” 

不得不承认，做饭的手艺没得说，简单的食材都能做出这么奇特的口感，也算是绝了。 

倚在窗框边叼着烟斗看绿藻头吃饭，某人像饿了三个月似的，一眨眼就把面前的碗盘扫空了，然后倨傲地举起碗，“没吃饱，再去盛。” 

努力保持温柔形象的王子又破功了，脚踏在凳子上，声高八斗，“要吃自己去盛，本王子只为姑娘服务。” 

碗筷一摔手一抱，“不稀罕，老子不吃了。” 

硬是逼着自己去盛饭舀菜，临了加一句，“吃吧吃吧，最好撑死你！” 

此时厌食期已过，饭菜又美味可口，扫空三大碗后索隆才满意地拍拍肚子。一摸到肚子想到怀孕的事儿，脑仁又疼了。 

“怎么了？吃撑了？”看索隆按着肚子脸色难看，习惯性地关心一句。 

“没……没什么……”尴尬地移开手，不知该搁到哪里。 

该死的……这种破事让老子怎么说出口… 

策略一： 

直接了当地说：“白痴王子，我怀孕了。”然后卷眉王一震惊一大叫，全天下都知道了…… 

策略二： 

含蓄一点说：“臭卷眉，我有了…” 

山治：“有了？有什么了？” 

再解释：“就是女人和男人有的那个……” 

算了……还是让雷劈死我吧…… 

策略三： 

让乔巴转告，那孩子的胆子比乌索普还小，关键是现在能找着人吗？ 

策略四： 

已经没有策略了，还不如切腹自尽…… 

“绿藻头，你在想什么？都发了半天呆了。本来就够白痴了，再发呆肯定变废物。” 

寻常的调侃之词莫名听得火大，抓起一个酒罐砸过去，连说带吼的，“跟你没关系！用不着你来管！” 

“你以为老子爱管你？还有一大堆事等着做，有点良心就过来帮忙！” 

吵架引来大波人围观，被一堆女人看得怪不好意思的，只能消停了。 

山治安排索隆搬东西打水，继续去忙手头的事。 

索隆则是一边干一边想问题，纠结到快发疯了。这里人太多，肯定不能贸然说。那暗幕的事呢…… 

【53】进王府 

山治在天香苑忙了一整天，索隆心不在焉地干些杂事，最后决定不提暗幕和怀孕的事，不光是人多眼杂不方便说，还涉及到幸存族人的命运，必须慎重。 

临近傍晚，山治要赶回王府，安排索隆住天香苑被拒绝了，理由是女人太多看着心烦，只好在西市找一家客栈把人安顿好。 

山治走后乔巴找来了，像见到什么可怕的事一样，畏畏缩缩地待在角落里，问他发什么了什么，支支吾吾地说不出一句完整的话。 

暂时不知道下一步该做什么，干脆待在房间里陪乔巴，做一些简单的日常锻炼，剩余时间吃饭睡觉。 

过了三天无聊的日子，实在待不住了，各种心事像一团团大石头，压得人喘不过气来。 

恰在这时，两个军甲侍卫找来，奉丞相雷利的命令请索隆进宫叙话。这正合索隆探查旧事的愿望，不假思索地答应，进宫找雷利。 

在正堂亲见其人，索隆暗暗赞叹王廷右丞相的绝佳风骨，有师父耕四郎的亲善慈和之态又不乏威严，即使须发皆白难掩岁月痕迹，仍精神矍铄目光炯炯，让人不由得肃然起敬，不敢与寻常豪富相较。 

雷利友好地请索隆落座看茶，自己坐在对面而非上位，不摆王廷丞相的架子。 

“山治回来都跟我交代了，他被人暗算身中剧毒，是你送他去磁鼓城求医才化险为夷的。” 

“没什么，小事一桩，算作你们给我报仇机会的回报。其实那个白痴王子……呃…以四王子的身手不至于受伤，只是对方找准了他的弱点。”一提到卷眉就忍不住损人，索隆端起茶杯灌两口，先冷静一下。 

“看来你们相处得挺愉快的。”雷利抚须笑笑，拿出一张通缉文书，“王廷钦犯达兹波尼斯战败的消息我知道了，你的剑术精进迅速，短短十几天就占得将军府第一高手的上风，前途不可限量。我有一个想法，任你为四王子的贴身护卫。近期局势动荡，已经有人明目张胆地对皇族下手，沙勒国的薇薇公主也住在南山王府，但王府的高手仅有山治和阿金，所以他需要一个可靠且武功高强的侍卫。不知你意下如何？” 

“护卫？”索隆有点意外，挠挠头沉默须臾，想起丽姬交代的往事，试着抛出疑问，“王廷选人不需要查身世来路吗？还是武功不错的都可以用？” 

雷利眸光一闪，手指轻快地敲打椅子的横木，“山治去过你现在的居住地，户部也调查过你的故乡，难道你还有其他不为人知的身世？” 

“没……”索隆反被雷利的问题呛住，也被看得不自在了，一时间不知该说什么。 

雷利的视线在索隆腰间的名刀秋水上停留了一瞬又挪开，“你生性机警果决，判断能力强，正好弥补了山治的不足。找武功高强的侍卫不难，但要找跟山治合得来又不至于完全盲从他的人不容易，护卫不是忠犬，在主上行事不周时需要应有的应付能力。你也知道，女人是山治致命弱点。” 

“好吧……”索隆点头答应，“正好这段时间没事干。如今卷眉王……咳咳…四王子跟薇薇在一起，的确危险重重。” 

索隆光明正大地住进南山王府，房间安排在山治卧房的左边，薇薇的在右边。 

山治派人去接乔巴，小驯鹿回应说不敢进宫，非要返回潞州。不便强求，索性随他，既然步入江湖也该自行历练。 

香索二人低头不见抬头见，打架不可避免，正经话说不上三句又吵得不可开交。王府内，从卫队长阿金到普通侍卫，都搞不明白，这个绿发男人到底是来当护卫还是来闹事的，不过看王子殿下没有把人赶走的意思，也不敢多说什么。 

王府里也只有索隆敢跟山治叫板，白痴王子、卷眉王、色河童、臭厨子、鼻血君……各色绰号应有尽有，就是不尊称王子殿下。 

山治不甘示弱，以绿藻头、臭剑士、二货路痴、肌肉白痴为代表的绰号应运而生，其实已经在肚子里酝酿很久了。 

相处模式一如往常，这是索隆的直觉，除了雷利说的话高深莫测、有试探人的嫌疑外，并没有发现白痴王子有什么不对，也不觉得自己被他设计了。 

至少就目前看，山治不是真正的混蛋。他能放下高高在上的王子身份，尽其所能救助穷苦的百姓，为素不相识的人平冤解难。再玄的传言也不如亲眼所见和亲身感受来得真实。对剑士来说，直觉也很重要。 

【54】哲夫 

在王府待了半个月，来过一帮不知好歹的杀手，被索隆山治联合击退。杀手明显是冲着薇薇去的，居然想到在她的大鸭子身上装暗器机关的方法，只要薇薇碰到鸭子的脖子就会触发机括。 

杀手尽数服毒自尽，线索断绝。没有具体头绪，也不能贸然行动。 

当晚，索隆主动找山治叙话。担心暗幕开始行动了，虽然不便透露身世，至少能提醒他注意，暗幕的阴谋是针对王廷的王位。思虑再三，以“来京途中放翻一个叛党成员从而挖出这个消息”为理由，勉强回应山治的质疑。 

随后，山治起早贪黑熬药汤，熬好一罐又倒了重来，折腾三次总算满意了，用一个土罐装好，换上常服准备出门。 

阿金说，这是山治的习惯，每逢哲夫的生辰，总要做一样最拿手的菜给恩人哲夫祝寿，历经十余年，雷打不动。 

本来该阿金护送，这次山治改主意了，拉上绿藻头一起去，理由别扭得很，怕路痴在王府里无聊，跑出去迷路了又要害别人去找。 

哲夫就住在邻近京城的小镇上，开一个叫巴拉缔的饭馆，因掌柜哲夫的绝佳手艺，即使地处偏僻，仍宾客盈门。今天是哲夫生辰，饭馆暂时歇业。 

牵马绕过几个小巷才找到巴拉缔，为防弄丢绿藻，好说歹说让他骑到马背上，山治走在前面牵马。 

索隆可谓是百感交集，总有一种约见岳父的即视感，骑在马上由人在前面牵着更是丢脸，等走完小巷上街道，果断下来。 

到巴拉缔的招牌底下停步，山治完全没有晚辈的样子，拎着土罐叼着烟，一脚揣开黑漆木门，把断成两截的长木栓扔到门口，像强盗一样往楼上冲，第一句祝寿的话说出，差点害索隆被自己的口水噎死。 

“臭老头，死了没？是不是背又驼了？我给你量量身高，回头把棺材改小一点。” 

楼上一个苍老的声音回应道：“小茄子，滚出去！老夫没同意你进来。” 

山治迅速消失在楼梯口，“臭老头，这个破饭馆除了我，谁还愿意进来？” 

索隆对这个老头来了兴趣，也跟上楼去。能教出这等极品花痴的家伙，绝非凡人。 

事实应了猜测，老头拉长脸坐在主位上，鼻子下面伸出两辫长得离谱的黄胡子，双手一顺松开，胡辫自动弹起来，他的左脚自膝盖以下断截，以一根细铁棍做义肢。 

屋里还有几个厨子模样的壮汉，围坐在一个大餐桌前，随后接二连三地上前发动攻击，山治毫无压力，全部撂趴下，等哲夫亲自出脚时不敢大意，先把土罐扔给索隆，再全力以赴展开激战。 

两个斗得异常凶残，大概用了一盏茶的功夫，姜还是老的辣，哲夫冒出一句“隔壁的姑娘送菜来了”，在山治分神的空档顺利将徒弟踩在脚下。 

“小茄子，过了这么多年还是色心不改啊？心术不正会遭报应。” 

“死开，臭老头！你无权干涉我的骑士原则，打不过我才用下三滥的招数吧？看在你快入土的份上，不跟你计较。”拍掉身上的灰尘接过汤罐扔给哲夫，“尝尝看，我新创的药膳，你的招牌该被砸了。” 

一开盖，一股怡人的药香在屋内飘散，原本刺鼻的药味被不知名的浓郁香气取代，盛到碗里，汤汁色泽纯正，活像天然的璞玉。 

一碗药汤下肚，哲夫封了罐子扔回来，破口大骂，“小茄子，你做的是药膳还是毒汤？难喝死了，要提前让我入土也不用搞这么下等的花招！” 

山治满脑袋爆青筋，接过汤罐轻放在地上，反骂回去，“这是一斤砒霜两斤毒蛇熬的药汤，你不敢喝就是孬种！” 

贺寿的晚宴在吵闹中开始了，比拼厨艺，耍嘴皮子，没一刻消停。索隆作为局外人不便插话插手，索性安安静静地待着，到吃饭时间才被山治拽到餐桌前坐下。 

【55】眼前的仇怨

看到哲夫的第一眼，跟他满带惊诧之色的表情对上，有点惶惑不安，无聊时全程有心注意哲夫，总觉得他看自己的眼神别有深意，像是见到故人似的，腰间的武器也受到刻意的关注。 

山治像被人塞了爆竹，一点即燃，吃饭时坐他旁边，少不了骂战，只不过这次是受哲夫和绿藻的双面夹击，吵得异常辛苦。 

天黑前贺寿结束，山治骂骂咧咧地跟哲夫告别。 

心结难解，非常不自在。回去走巷子的时候，索隆趁天黑刻意落在后面，绕来绕去转了大半夜，破天荒地靠自己找到哲夫的饭馆，然后看到他们打扫铺面为开张做准备，这才意识到自己绕了很多弯路。 

哲夫似乎猜到索隆会回来，看到人就搁下手中的活，领他到二楼的卧房里，不说废话，开门见山，“时隔多年，你还是找来了。” 

“你认识我？” 

“今天是我第一次见你，不过，我认识护国大将军罗罗诺亚晋达……你和他很像。” 

“你说什么……”自心底感到不安，总觉得牵涉甚广。 

哲夫单刀直入，坦承旧事。  
………………  
当年，联军和武士军胶着不下，双方均伤亡惨重，扭转大局的是一名武功高强的使者，而这名使者，正是哲夫。 

使者入境交涉，面见和之国的国主，不许携带武器。哲夫确实两手空空，解甲脱袍，只剩单衣和裤子。但是，宝剑在手的内侍高手抵不住哲夫的两只脚，全都筋折骨断，国主的安危拱手让人。 

诱降成功，借国主之手毁灭中流砥柱武士军，再单枪匹马杀出和之国的皇宫重地，待援兵接应时，哲夫的双脚早被鲜血浸红，自此得外号红脚哲夫。 

……… 

索隆既震惊又疑惑不解，“你为什么要告诉我这些？” 

哲夫字字铿锵，“大丈夫敢做敢当，老朽根本不担心你接近小茄子是否为报仇，只是了却多年的一庄心事。” 

………… 

原来在哲夫入境交涉前还另有一番戏剧性的遭遇。 

交斗的战场距都城不过十余里，如果没有那场赌局，哲夫不可能作为使者平安入城。 

传闻说护国将军晋达凭着以一敌百的高超刀法和一诺千金的威信博得武士军的拥护，自升任大将军以来，将军队训练为虎狼之师，少有败绩。现下就算处于劣势，大军阵脚不乱，反倒越战越勇。 

而哲夫孤身一人带着必死的决心和战国的嘱托阴潜入城，无奈计划失败被发现，陷入敌军重围，他破釜沉舟抢马冲杀，停在浴血奋战的大将军面前，镇定地提出打赌要求。 

赌三局，由晋达定打赌的方式和场地，哲夫得胜就放他入城交涉，败了则赤手空拳杀进去，为义军流尽最后一滴血。 

哲夫险胜两局，晋达输在谋略。 

其实通过武斗的环节，拆了不下三百招，可看出哲夫的武功仅逊晋达一筹，所以武士军一致反对兑现让哲夫入城的赌局承诺，这样一个危险人物进入都城面见国主，国家命运堪忧。 

晋达极力坚持毕生不变的守信原则，哲夫颇为吃惊，竟生出试探的想法，索性豁出去把所有计划单独透露给晋达。 

你能确定你效忠的国主在性命堪忧时不会抛弃你吗？ 

就算你的国主按约让大将军送死，战国也不会遵守约定，和之国还是摆脱不了灭亡的命运。 

晋达初衷不改，朗声作答：“效忠是臣子的事，不可更改，即使变成棋子被抛弃了。更何况，和之国人最重承诺，我相信国主。你连战数场受伤不轻，很难突破忠心护主的内侍高手。所以，你们的计划不会得逞，谈不上战国是否会遵守约定。” 

……… 

和之国灭亡，哲夫来到晋达战死的地方感慨，和之国上下只有一个愚忠的笨蛋而已。晋达输了，输在对君主的绝对信任，晋达也赢了，他至死都没有违背许下的诺言，没有输掉男人的气节。 

作为微小的补偿，在全面屠戮武士军的过程中，哲夫刻意放水，让晋达的亲族逃脱。平定天下后，哲夫婉拒战国赐予的高官厚禄，主动隐于坊市，做一个默默无闻的小掌柜，如果不是插手救山治，他再不会与王廷产生任何纠葛。 

【56】决定 

索隆愣愣地听着，透过哲夫细致入微的描述，仿佛亲眼看到了那三场激烈的赌斗，看到哲夫只身入虎穴的淡然，看到先父宁死不违约定的坚决。 

究竟是谁灭了和之国？是怯懦软弱的国主还是冥顽坚决的晋达大将军？是城府高深的战国还是只身擒国君的红脚哲夫？ 

哲夫慢步踱到桌旁坐下，“那场争斗本该是同归于尽的结局，但因为晋达的天真让我活下来了。江湖上兴起暗幕，成员中不乏武士浪人，如今你出现在我面前，我就明白复仇者回来了。你迟早会知道，还不如由我来说。老夫可是间接毁灭罗罗诺亚家族的关键人物。” 

“这就是全部的真相？” 

哲夫抬眼盯住剑士，丝毫不闪躲，“老朽虽然算不上顶天立地的英雄，但绝不会干扭曲事实妄图逃避的龌龊事。我就待在这里，要报仇的话，你随时可以拔刀，我想看看威风八面的护国大将军的后裔，有没有他爹的五成本事。” 

一席话说得索隆心绪烦乱，尽管没有见过父亲，但结合小时候的漂泊经历和双方王廷的背信弃义，难保没有一丝一毫的恨意。随之，血液中澎湃的冲动促使手握上剑柄。 

“慢着，不必着急。”哲夫抬手阻止，捧出山治带来的汤罐，倒在碗里细细品尝，“先容我喝完小茄子熬的药汤，也提醒你一句，就你目前的身体状况，要报仇可能有点难度，虽然我看不出你状态不佳的原因。” 

索隆咬咬牙，脸色更难看。 

哲夫悠闲地喝着汤，一改之前的厌恶态度，旁若无人地自说自话，“好歹是我教出来的，手艺越来越精了，药膳都充分入味融合，就是熬的时间有点长，损了药力。小茄子肯定又在熬药的时候想女人，分神了。臭毛病老是改不了……” 

感觉哲夫喝汤喝得太快了，他都收拾好桌子了，索隆还没想好该怎么办。 

“武士一族的处事风格是有恩必还、有信必守、有仇必报，你在犹豫什么？” 

“没……”索隆偏过头叹口气，“只是不知道杀了你报仇有什么意义，真正的武士愿赌服输，不容反悔……当初是国主太懦弱，不觉得父亲愚蠢，也不觉得你有大错……” 

哲夫也摇头感叹，“只能说造化弄人……要报仇老夫随时恭候。不过，不要把小茄子牵扯进去，老夫不允许任何人动他。” 

一时间陷入沉寂，双双拄在原地不说话，直到外面响起山治的叫骂声。 

“臭绿藻你又死回来干什么？害老子找了大半夜，鬼知道你跟臭老头在一起……” 

山治像只发疯的野猫，一路蹿一路骂，身上沾满泥灰狼狈不堪。奔到楼上，看索隆手握剑柄，神色不善，不由得愣了愣。 

索隆放下手，看哲夫一眼，冷冷开口，“走吧，现在就回去。” 

山治猜想臭老头和路痴藻之间一定发生了什么，那气氛太不寻常。拉着绿藻的腰带出门，走一阵，试探着问：“你们怎么了？是不是臭老头叫你回去，叫你离我远一点？” 

“滚！说这话你恶不恶心？” 

山治掸掸烟灰继续挑衅，“要说恶心也轮不上我吧？是你千里迢迢地找到我的地盘讨饭吃，随后变成本王子的护卫，比阿金还低一级，不管怎样都是被压的命。” 

“臭卷眉你找死！老子乐意当护卫是可怜你，可怜你这个连女人都对付不了的二货王子……对了，哲夫刚才说，你做的药膳还可以，就是熬的时间有点长，要调整火候。” 

“要你提醒？老子知道臭老头嘴硬心软，没脸承认徒弟超过他了。” 

“你才不要脸吧？做个破药膳，倒了四五次反复重来，好意思自夸…” 

“绿藻头，你不说话会死是不是……” 

巴拉巴拉继续吵，吵到双方都没力气了，各自想心事。 

索隆勒紧缰绳，防止马跑得太猛。摸摸微微凸起肚子，好像又大了一点，衣服绷紧都能看出形了。 

只是处于这样尴尬的境地该怎么办？不能置亲友于不顾，又不能任由他们把祸端迁延到卷眉王身上。


	8. 【香索】叶落花开8

【57】哲夫遇刺 

黑云压顶必有雨，给哲夫拜过寿后，山治事务繁多早出晚归，均是和艾斯一起处理，暂时不需要侍卫陪护。山治仅是担心薇薇，一再对索隆和阿金强调，要确保她的安全。 

对于薇薇，索隆说不上特别讨厌更说不上看得顺眼，山治在还能吵架解闷，他不在就心情烦闷，恰在这时，收到丽姬的传信。撒加候在宫外，领索隆进一家赌坊。从门面看是供人花天酒地的场所，里面却暗藏密室，作为暗幕的驻地之一。 

再次见到丽姬，她似乎心情很好，为索隆取得山治的充分信任而高兴。 

索隆不再追问父亲的事，总觉得从哲夫那儿了解得够多了。以哲夫的性格，不像撒谎。 

刻意隐瞒了见过哲夫的事，再听丽姬发泄一通愤恨，她让索隆暂时留在这里，由乔巴解决他身怀怪胎的病。本该回潞州的乔巴为什么会在这里？索隆因为担心暂时答应条件，跟去一看，乔巴被关在一间无窗的黑屋子里，脚上套着沉重的铁镣，脚踝已经被铁镣磨出了血。 

原来在索隆入宫见雷利时，丽姬找到它，强行带到暗幕的驻地，逼他行医治病，在他背上留下符印，说敢溜走就会有恶鬼缠上来，所以后来山治派人接它时只能按丽姬的说辞来，编出回潞州的幌子。 

小驯鹿一边说一边掉眼泪，扯开遮身的衣服，露出背上所谓的黑色符印，“索隆，怎么办？我很害怕……我想朵丽尔姨娘了……那个很凶的女人让我来给你治病，她坚持认为你怀孩子是蛊虫作祟，要我想办法说服你……但我是医者，我不能做对不起良心的事……” 

摸摸小鹿的头以示安慰，抽刀斩断脚上的镣铐，“乔巴，你既然决定闯荡江湖就要做好最坏的心理准备，江湖险恶，大多数鬼话不可信，这个世上更没有恶鬼。就算出现了也是部份人的异能，把那个异能者砍倒就好了。” 

乔巴收泪点点头，平复心绪后拉开索隆的衣服做细致的检查，毛茸茸的脑袋贴到索隆微微凸起的肚子上听声音，笑着说：“胎息很稳，跟正常的孕妇没什么区别。” 

一句话戳中剑士，忍不住敲打小驯鹿的脑袋，“说话注意点，老子是男人不是孕妇。” 

“不过现在我们怎么办？那个女人说治不好你怀怪胎的病就杀了我……” 

“不用担心，有我在他们不敢怎么样。”索隆心中恼火，心说一帮大人欺负一个小孩子算怎么回事。要出屋找人挑明是非，刚起身走几步就觉得浑身无力天旋地转，跌到毛绒绒的驯鹿身上。 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

晚上，索隆没回来，山治还以为这家伙又路痴走丢了，派出侍卫四处找人，找了一天只带回一个受伤的熟人—巴拉缔的厨子，捎来一个惊人的消息。 

哲夫被杀了。 

赶到巴拉缔，尸首、鲜血、残缺的厨具家当散步各处，亲眼看到臭老头倒在血泊里，山治不相信，反复检查，发现他没气时，还是不相信。 

真的没有理由去相信，给了自己第二次生命、倾囊传授踢技和厨艺、没有血缘关系却胜似亲生父亲的臭老头突然去了，再也不会起来骂人踢人，一切美好都不存在了。 

唯一支撑他面对哲夫死亡的就是找凶手，不惜一切代价找凶手。差来王廷最优秀的仵作，他则像疯子一样在现场兜圈子，生怕漏过任何一个细节。 

致命伤一共有两处，一是右脚二是胸口心脏。手法干净利落，凶器为锐利的名刀，其余的人则死于武士刀。 

幸存的厨子说他似乎看到一个三刀流剑客，雷利到这时不得不告诉山治关于和之国跟天龙朝的前尘旧怨:哲夫凭一己之力加速和之国灭亡，索隆恰是晋达的后裔。 

雷利原本打算试探索隆的态度，想顺滕摸瓜揪出暗幕，这才安排剑士作为山治的护卫，却没料到他们这么快就动手。 

越想替他洗白越说服不了自己，不管是索隆种种怪异的行为还是祝寿后他和哲夫那难掩杀意的对峙，再想起他找上门后说话模棱两可、心事重重的样子。 

随后探子来报，曾看到索隆在暗幕的驻地进出。 

真相正朝混蛋剑士接近，几乎一切线索都指向他，指向暗幕。 

转眼间就失去最关心自己的臭老头和最信任的朋友，心痛得无以复加，除了找到元凶踢死他，再难有支撑自己好好活着的动力。 

不想听雷利说“先前为引蛇出洞才安排你跟剑士接触”的鬼话，如果时间可以倒流，再不想碰见他。 

【58】破裂 

在山治满世界找元凶的时候，索隆刚刚苏醒，一看到丽姬的背影，忆及昏迷前的事，惊慌地摸摸肚子，确认孩子没大碍，暂时放下心来。 

丽姬慢慢转过来，沉声道：“你父亲已经够白痴了，没想到你比他更胜一筹。他至死都要效忠昏庸的国主，哲夫设赌局诓他还要老实地遵守见鬼的约定。你父亲栽在哲夫手里也就罢了，他的儿子还要栽在哲夫的义子手里吗？” 

索隆从床上撑起身，坚决否认，“我并没有栽在卷眉王手里，一切只是我的自主选择。” 

“选择？你要无视族人亲友的死亡来做这种愚蠢的选择吗？”丽姬气愤地提高音量，“雷利刻意安排你到山治身边，全为禁锢对手，你该不会天真地认定他在提携你吧？” 

索隆不客气地反诘，“那你呢？施暗算让我昏迷，恐吓一个什么都不懂的小孩子，我应该对你感恩戴德？乔巴在哪里？” 

丽姬冷冷看剑士一眼，“你说那只驯鹿？它只不过是一只会说人话的动物而已，跟家养的狗没什么区别。不过，它会点医术，我会让它继续给你治怪病。” 

索隆闭上眼睛躺回床上，“我不需要治疗。” 

“像女人一样挺着大肚子，孩子还是仇人的。先不说你是大将军的后裔，作为一个堂堂正正的剑客，你不觉得丢脸吗？” 

索隆弹起身来，抓起床头的三把刀朝门口走。 

“你决定好了？打算背叛亲族？” 

“如果我真的无情，早在入京的时候就把知道的消息说出去了。你愤怒得失去了理智，需要冷静。” 

丽姬一拳擂在桌子上，“你要去哪里？如果想找黄毛的话就免了，他不会放过你。” 

索隆戛然止步，转过身。 

“我们用三把刀杀了红脚哲夫，用晋达的佩刀秋水血洗巴拉缔。”丽姬逐一捏碎桌上的茶杯，“本打算让你去王府当卧底，后来看你的态度就知道没必要了，还不如尽早脱身，以免落入虎口。” 

索隆握刀的手不停地颤抖，双脚僵硬地往外挪。 

“怎么？你认为家族的人都该死，我不该找红脚哲夫报仇？” 

索隆抬手按住额头，一言不发。 

“你可以袖手旁观，但不要来阻碍我。除了为晋达报仇，避免你误入歧途，我实在想不出能为自己的夫君做什么。” 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

经历哲夫的死，山治性情大变，他无法面对这个事实，就连哲夫的葬礼都没有勇气参加，只能天天穿黑孝服为哲夫守丧。他同时也陷入极端的矛盾中，把所有时间精力投入到纠察暗幕，又非常害怕遇到那个人，他担心哲夫真是他杀的，更担心下不了手，有负哲夫的恩情。 

哲夫虽然归隐了，作为曾经的御敌先锋，平天下功不可没，朝中，以雷利为首的不少大臣与他交好，暗幕的举动，无疑在向王廷宣战。 

战国几乎倾出所有的探子和亲信，大肆抓捕京城中的可疑人物。关闭南市和东市，只开两道城门，出入皆要经过严格的检查，同时实行宵禁，夜里随意出门上街者，视为有罪。一时间，千阳百姓人人自危。 

暗幕也不敢有张扬的行动，丽姬勒令全员躲进地下暗室，老实待命，为最后的大计划争取时机。 

索隆明白哲夫对山治有多重要，却又无法指责丽姬的复仇行为是恶毒的。再没理由去见山治，也不想找他辩解什么，难道要像女人一样，用肚子里的孩子装可怜，表明自己的清白，说哲夫不是我杀的而是我的亲友杀的？至少他做不到。 

索隆能做的只有保护毫无江湖经验的乔巴，相互扶持，想办法查丽姬的终极计划，直觉告诉他，此事不能置之度外。 

僵持了一个多月，形势越发严酷。 

乔巴和索隆漫无目的的暗中观察终于有所回报，他们发现一个脸颊上绘有紫痕刺青的男人行动可疑，总是背着上峰，不顾丽姬的命令，在半夜溜出据点，变出一对羽翼飞走，至少一个时辰才能回来。 

人在河边走，哪有不湿鞋。他的可疑行动可能被其他人发觉了，再见到他时，这人已经浑身是血，伤状恐怖，由两个小喽啰拖去掩埋。 

【59】阴谋 

乔巴医术高超又具有动物的灵敏嗅觉和听觉，尽管隔了一两丈，仍能判断出这个人还有一口气，决定救他。 

一路跟上去，等掩埋尸体的喽啰走了，赶紧把人挖出来，由乔巴救治。这个人的耐受力和恢复能力超乎想像，胸腹连中四刀，内脏严重受损，双脚骨折，身上还有其他遭nve待的xing伤。 

找一个隐秘的角落供他疗养，不到一个时辰就醒过来了，只是身体还不能动弹，开口第一句话就充满敌意，“你们为什么要救我？又要玩什么手段？” 

“我……”乔巴语无伦次地解释，“知道你还有一口气，我不能放任不管……” 

“这种骗小孩子的把戏趁早算了，至少要蒙面遮掩好身份再来骗人！一个医术高明，倍受上峰重视，另一个跟首领丽姬关系匪浅……咳咳…你们救我……还能图什么？我什么都不会告诉你们……咳咳……”说到后面接连咳血，乔巴不得不用药让他镇静下来。 

乔巴有点委屈，“你别误会，我是被抓到暗幕来的，并非自愿。朵丽尔姨娘教我，不能见死不救，所以如果有伤病在我面前，我不能袖手旁观。” 

索隆按住小鹿的脑袋，“乔巴，不用多费口舌，如果他不愿相信我们错失良机，这是他自己的选择，与人无关。只有死人能保守秘密，即使你不说也一样，如果我们真心为暗幕着想，不会救你。” 

似乎是相信了乔巴的好意，或者为赌一把，男人交代了，他是薇薇公主的亲信、沙勒国的护国卫士贝尔，身具异能，可以变成鹰隼自由飞翔，这种异能还具有特殊的恢复能力，在被处刑时他憋住气骗过刽子手，这才得以生还，不过因为伤势致命，不得不归功于乔巴的医术。 

贝尔在沙勒国假死过一次，才得以掩盖身份，顺利混进暗幕。只是薇薇以为他死了，贝尔耗时三个月探得暗幕的大计划后不知道主子的方位，只好在夜里飞到天上寻找，虽然变身后视力极佳，但此法纯属大海捞针，没几次就被察觉，遭到上峰的拷问抹杀。 

索隆坦言，薇薇住在山治的南山王府，安全无虞。事已至此，贝尔索性说出暗幕的巨大阴谋。 

这个阴谋涉及到天龙、沙勒和卓午，三个能左右天下局势的国家，牵一发则动全身。 

天龙朝稳掌天下二十余年，连沙勒和卓午都要俯首称臣，但战国受征战时的伤病困扰，又因年过七十，已有归巢之势，不得不做好让位给四位皇子的准备。 

然四个王子各有所长，凡让位必出动乱。 

这时，丽姬组建的暗幕重出江湖，为了上代仇怨，广泛收纳叛党志士，誓要推翻天龙朝。 

沙勒国作为天龙朝的属国，每年必须缴纳数目惊人的贡赋才得以安生，可沙勒地处北疆，土地大多是沙漠，又遭三年大旱，民不聊生。战国不顾沙勒的国情，不减贡赋。举国上下民怨沸腾，沙勒国国王一怒之下暗地里与同样民不聊生的卓午联盟，并吸纳其他小国的兵力，想趁天龙朝动乱之际发动进攻。 

王廷成众矢之的，为谋共同利益，沙勒国和卓午均派遣使者和军队重要将领加入暗幕，免得提早受到天龙朝的压制。 

王廷内也并非表面上那么平静。大王子克洛克达尔渴盼皇位已久，但右丞相雷利偏心艾斯和山治，左丞相赤犬态度不明，战国也没有传位于他的明显意愿，所以他暗中扶持暗幕，想借叛党的手除去三个对他的王位有威胁的兄弟。 

螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后，大将军艾尼路的野心更狂，暗幕、沙勒、卓午和克洛克达尔不过是他的踏脚石。艾尼路找到江湖上有名的机关大师—人称变态鬼匠的弗兰奇，抓了他的师兄冰山和两个义妹藏到隐秘的地方，逼他设计出能毁灭整个京城的机关。只要沙勒和卓午的联盟军打到王廷，千阳城陷入水深火热时再启动机关，一举消灭左右天下的各大势力，自此随他称王称霸，再无人能阻挡。 

事关重大，必须阻止这些疯狂的阴谋，否则会牵连很多无辜的百姓，没有人能全身而退。 

【60】水落石出 

目前唯一可信任的只有四王子山治、丞相雷利、三王子艾斯和薇薇公主，也只有他们的权势和威信能扭转局势。 

事不宜迟，必须先找山治和薇薇。 

贝尔让乔巴给他简单地改装易容，由乔巴背着，三人一起潜出暗幕。不过，丽姬的手下全是警觉性极高的武士，躲过两拨岗哨，没躲过第三拨，一个秃顶武士带三个手下堵在必经之路上。 

索隆拔出刀，冷静地下命令，“乔巴，你先背着人走，我一会儿就到。” 

乔巴当先吐槽剑士的毛病，“一会儿就……只要我们分开你就迷路吧……” 

“少啰嗦！”剑士狠狠地给乔巴一个眼刀，“有伤患在这场战斗赢不了，说了交给我就不要浪费时间！” 

“可是你的身体……” 

索隆不再多言，直接上前交手，乔巴又担心又害怕，经贝尔提醒才鼓起勇气往前跑。 

好久都没痛快地打架了，武士的三个手下只够热身，不出五招就跟秃顶武士对上。 

秃顶的武器是一把怪异的铁质折扇，边缘锋利堪比刀剑，与三把削铁如泥的名刀对上竟丝毫不损。武士身法灵活，有铁扇在手更是如虎添翼，攻击轨道不循常理，让人防不胜防。 

索隆有点焦躁，怀胎四个多月，身体变重，步法已不似先前那般自在，剑技有所提升却不能放开手脚来施展，更不敢做大幅度的闪身挪位的动作，由此束手缚脚的，打得非常不痛快。 

秃顶武士善于观察，看出这点后不急着进攻，故意拖长时间消耗对手的体力。 

战术十分奏效，几招过后剑士呼吸粗重，额上冷汗涔涔，肚子也不争气地叫嚣着，时不时传来绞痛，扰乱心神。 

为求速战速决，再无顾忌，拼着左胸受武士一拳，用上最拿手的鬼斩解决麻烦，再坐在原地休息，抚摸凸起的肚子，让小鬼安静一点。 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

乔巴带贝尔跑了几里路，又遭到第二波人的堵截。 

贝尔拜托乔巴拖延时间，他拼尽全力用异能飞上天，独自进宫找薇薇。 

贝尔是沙勒国的护国卫士，在护送使臣来京进贡时参拜过王侯皇族，要找山治的王府并不难，即使飞进宫后力气耗尽，他也能用独特的鸟哨通知薇薇。 

这是在薇薇公主小的时候用来哄她开心的口哨，事隔多年，在危急时刻竟派上用场。况且在戒备森严的王宫出现这种怪声，大家最多会把他当成一只发疯的鸟，不至于引起别人的怀疑。 

薇薇听出自远方传来的鸟哨声，骑着卡鲁半带疑惑半带期盼地赶去查看，如愿见到阔别已久的贝尔，发现他重伤昏迷，含泪带他回王府，请求山治帮忙。 

贝尔身上留下了治疗过的痕迹，山治猜测是乔巴的手笔。他亲自前往太医院找来御医进行全面治疗。 

第二天下午，贝尔终于苏醒了，简单交代了紧要状况和一个具体的地点，说他探查到的关于暗幕的信息都纪录在卷轴上，竹简藏在一个隐秘的地方，交代完藏匿地点，贝尔又因伤势过重昏睡过去。 

为防打草惊蛇，山治将御医留在王府，对外声称为薇薇公主保养身体。随后用最快的速度告知雷利和艾斯，由艾斯亲自去取机密卷轴。 

卷轴顺利取回，乍一看，暗幕的阴谋超乎想像，以克洛克达尔和艾尼路为首，王廷中附逆的官员达半数以上，还牵涉到沙勒国和卓午的国王。另有一份契约书，背面是各大首领的亲笔签名和印戳。 

阴谋水落石出，但最让人担心的是艾尼路的灭国计划，卷轴上没有相关信息，没人知道机关在哪里。逮捕艾尼路更行不通，一来解决不了问题，二来会逼得他狗急跳墙。可以确认的是，在沙勒和卓午的盟军攻进千阳前，艾尼路暂时不会动手，所以主要任务有两个。 

一是劝战国立刻下达给沙勒和卓午贡赋减半的旨意，二是尽快剿灭暗幕的复仇者，掐断叛乱的源头。 

【61】联姻计划 

然而雷利担心的是，战国的一道圣旨并不足以熄灭沙勒卓午联盟军的野心，被天龙朝压榨多年，而今龙变成蛇，凡是有点自尊的国王，怎么可能不抓住机会翻身，减贡赋这种小利益不足以吸引人。 

在这时，薇薇提出了大胆的建议，两国联姻。 

一旦联姻成功，薇薇自愿作为人质留在天龙朝，再辅以减免贡赋，以示天龙朝修好的诚意，只要盟军中的最强势力沙勒退兵了，较弱的卓午孤掌难鸣，小船掀不起大浪，风波自然平息。 

联姻计划非常巧妙，自古以来更不乏以联姻化解战争的事例。然而，问题在于，谁来迎娶薇薇公主，最合适的人选莫过于艾斯和山治。王子娶公主，天经地义，天作之合。 

当晚，雷利、艾斯和山治坐在南山王府的后花园，山治做了一桌茶点，拿来两瓶酒，共同商讨联姻事宜。 

雷利慧眼如炬，看山治不抽烟反倒喝上酒了，心里有数，“联姻的事，还是艾斯合适。山治，哲夫刚走一个多月，你身上的孝服都没脱，突然成亲对逝者不敬。”' 

山治耷拉着脑袋没一点精神，“用不着……我平生最敬爱公主，能娶上公主就算死也知足了。至于臭老头，要是他知道自己多了一个儿媳妇，就算在九泉之下也会骂我的。” 

艾斯埋进食盘里的脸抬起来，揉揉惺忪的睡眼，“山治……你说什么……抱歉，吃着吃着又睡着了。好像听到你说娶到公主会幸福死，怎么看你没有一点高兴的样子，还是因为某个人吧。” 

“艾斯，没睡醒趁早回去，这事用不着讨论，就由我来。”气不过，朝艾斯扔个空盘子。 

黑发男人伸指接住，顶住盘子顺溜儿地转圈，也不生气，“哼，相处这么多年，做兄长的怎么会看不出弟弟的心思。嘴上叫得凶，要替哲夫老爷子报仇雪恨，事实上呢，查到暗幕的消息，抓到叛党，总要犹豫一阵子，还托我帮忙探路，你是怕撞见索隆，无法应对？” 

“没有！”山治极力否认，“我只是想连臭老头都应付不了的对手，一定要小心……” 

“连艾斯都看出来了我也不多说什么。”雷利靠上椅背仰头看繁星，“虽然大部分证据都指向索隆，不过我看这小子心思单纯，喜怒全表现在脸上，应该不善于策划什么卧底暗杀，至少目前你没听他自承杀人，他突然失踪也很可疑。” 

山治握紧拳头，一发狠灌自己半瓶酒，“不是你说混蛋剑士跟大将军晋达几乎是一个模子刻出来的吗？他的佩刀秋水就是自己老爹的遗物。上升到杀父灭族之仇，怎么可能做朋友？” 

艾斯无奈地摇摇头，“那你也不必娶薇薇啊，你自小就讨好女人，要是真的爱她们，儿女都能组建一支军队了。我也可以娶她，虽然不喜欢女人，但我会像待自己的亲妹妹一样。” 

山治霍地站起身来吼，“你怎么能把成亲看成是认妹妹？你把女人当成什么了？” 

雷利起身按住他的肩让他坐下，“山治，你喝太多了，还是等明天再商量这个问题。” 

山治甩开雷利的手，“不用，我决定了，我就要娶薇薇，谁也别跟我抢！” 

雷利艾斯不当回事，先夺下手里的酒瓶，把人送回房去。 

雷利和艾斯走后，山治更烦躁，又去厨房拿酒来，想到这些酒是因为绿藻头住进来才特意置办的，头更痛，恨不得把自己灌死。 

直到薇薇敲门进来，含泪劝阻，“山治君，你不用为难自己，只要能联姻，嫁任何人都行，哪怕是大王子克洛克达尔。作为一国公主，我自小就有献出身体，献出性命的觉悟。” 

“不…薇薇小姐…”山治摇摇晃晃地站起来，“我对你是真心的，我不会让你受委屈……” 

薇薇迟疑地问：“难道山治君就没有喜欢的人？早在遇到我之前，那么多姑娘受过你的恩惠，坊间总在传，四王子殿下是天底下最好的男人，一定会有比我更优秀的女子仰慕你……” 

“一切靠缘分，不能强求…”山治说一句连自己都糊涂的话，倒退两步跌在床边，“只是薇薇小姐，我无法控制自己的习惯，见不得弱女子受欺负，可能以后……” 

“不……”薇薇走近两步，眸心亮如冰晶，“这正是我最仰慕山治君的地方。世间不乏谦谦君子，但没有哪个男人能像你这样做到极致。你能放下身份亲自服侍穷苦的百姓，而我作为一国公主却无力拯救他们，虽然设法拜师苦练武艺，却连一个狒狒都打不过。跟你在一起的这段时间，才发现山治君比传闻中更优秀。只是我这样一个笨女人配不上王子，出此下策只为止息大型战争，我不想看到无辜的军民白白送命……” 

“薇薇公主，不用说了，我都明白……”山治忽然起身扑过来，抱住薇薇，又因重心不稳栽倒在床上。 

“山治君…你先听我说完……”薇薇慌忙推开山治，“我虽为女子，却不具备妻子应有的贤德。为了短时间内提升功力我吃了禁药……所以…就算成亲也不会再有孩子……” 

山治满不在乎，笑着把薇薇拉近一点，含含糊糊地说：“没关系，一切都没关系……我不在意……” 

没过多久，山治累得睡着了。 

薇薇挣脱他的怀抱打算离开，一开门，发现伊卡莱姆站在外面。 

“公主殿下，你决定放弃了吗？” 

“不，我只是不想让山治君为难……更不想隐瞒事实……” 

“但作为殿下的亲信，我们更不希望公主受委屈。如果联姻势在必行，还不如嫁一个能全心全意对你好的男人。所以公主今晚可以待在这间卧室，跟他一起，如果他真像传说中那样对女人很好，你一定会成为他的王妃。”伊卡莱姆的态度很坚决。 

“怎么能……”薇薇愣了愣提高音量，“这样太卑鄙了，山治君毕竟救过我们……” 

“公主殿下，如果贝尔清醒的话，他的想法一定和卑职一样。”伊卡莱姆边说边把薇薇推进去，关上门。 

月光透过窗格，照着金发男人俊秀的睡颜，抑制不住内心忽然迸发的仰慕和爱意，解开发绳抽出簪子，任蓝色长发流泻下腰，褪下月白色的长裙，轻轻到他旁边躺下，手欲搂住他的肩，犹豫了一瞬又缩回。 

【62】成亲仪式 

第二天早朝过后，山治甚至不跟雷利和艾斯打招呼，直接冲到御书房跟战国放话，三天后他要迎娶沙勒国的薇薇公主，婚礼越盛大越好，最好让全天下都知道。 

战国听得云里雾里，还是雷利眼见不对赶来打圆场，把近期的案情进展状况和相关计划逐一说明，战国斟酌后爽快地点头同意。 

第三天，婚庆消息震惊全朝，紧接着，消息在大街小巷流传开，连半大的小孩都知道王廷四王子要和沙勒国的薇薇公主成亲的事。 

索隆到成亲仪式即将举行的头一天晚上才知道，是撒加好心给他带话。 

上次送贝尔去报信，乔巴战斗经验不足失手被擒，索隆来不及救乔巴，只能回去陪他。 

所有堵截的十个人全被索隆灭口，索隆的解释是要出去散心，这帮人穷追不舍，还发现他怀孕的事，一恼火忍不住全砍了。借此来掩盖贝尔死而复生出去报信的事。 

丽姬半信半疑，但也不敢给两人充分的自由，让他们待在据点的中心位置，一旦随意行动，丽姬必会知晓。 

正好索隆懒得动，身体乏累想睡觉，就随她安排，可是在听到山治薇薇成亲的消息，所有的疲乏感都消失得一干二净。 

看索隆的反应听撒加的问话，懵懂的乔巴才明白，原来剑士肚子里的孩子是山治的。 

撒加感慨不已，“索隆，仇人就是仇人，就算你能原谅他，他也不会原谅你。天龙朝迂腐不堪大厦将倾，新的朝代即将开始。所以，放下吧，两个男人的事本来就荒唐，有了孩子就更荒唐。不要忘了你第一剑豪的目标，为了一个怪胎损伤自己的身体真的值得吗？要在平时，我就算双手健在也胜不了你，但现在不同，二十招内你必输，信吗？” 

索隆抚着肚子的手颤抖不停，盯了半天地板才问：“接下来你们又打算做什么？” 

撒加扬眉道：“薇薇试图用联姻退兵，我们自然不会由着她打乱计划，你应该也讨厌她吧。感兴趣可以一起来，如果你的身体允许的话。或者，你可以找他去解释清楚，红脚哲夫不是你害的。” 

剑士直起腰来，涣散的双瞳渐渐聚焦，“我不会跟一个女人去争，太没风度了。” 

刚入京城那会儿不告诉他是因为不希望被当作一个女人来宠着，现在不告诉则是为了一个男人的尊严。 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

在换上大红喜服的那一刻，艾斯还在劝山治三思而行，“就算你现在后悔还来得及，我可以代替你娶薇薇。如果真的做了决定我不拦你，只希望你将来也能无怨无悔。” 

山治不做任何回应，艾斯无奈，只能由着他去。 

联姻仪式空前盛大，经过繁琐的迎亲、催妆、跪拜礼、和卺礼后，乘马绕京城一大圈，进法寺祭天。 

一改新娘不露脸的旧俗，山治和薇薇共乘一匹高头大马，在仪仗队和禁卫军的簇拥下浩浩荡荡地前进，礼乐齐鸣，锣鼓喧天。 

这样的安排别有深意，早料到暗幕会刺杀新娘破坏联姻计划，艾斯和一干高手混在禁卫军中暗中保护，又让薇薇在大红礼裙里穿上护身软甲。山治还不放心，决定贴身保护，于是共乘一马。 

金发王子气宇轩昂，坐于后方，左手亲昵地搂着新娘的纤腰，右手执缰。新娘华服在身艳若牡丹，头戴柔白的琉璃玉冠，晶蓝的项坠，耀目的彩镯，更显肤色透白。礼服的领边上搭了一串违和的紫花，一共七朵，薇薇解释说，这是沙勒宫廷的特殊语言，代表危险和灾难，正要以此举，进一步传达退兵的强烈期盼。 

马缓缓行进，环佩叮呤作响，佳人天成，羡煞多少人。 

围观的百姓躁动不安，男人为薇薇公主的倾城之貌折服，众多小女人则痛苦流涕，她们追求世上最好的男人的美梦彻底破灭了。 

索隆出门迷路了，朝最喧闹的地方走，不出意外地撞见这惊艳人的一幕。 

周围的人周围的声音周围的一切都消失了，只剩新郎浅笑盈盈新娘小鸟依人的景象。明明做好了心理准备一笑置之，可当真实的场面冲击眼球时，还是忍不住窒息。 

明明是男人跟女人才正常吧，就像现在这样。那段荒唐的往事，不过是一厢情愿的空虚幻想罢了。 

【63】怨怒 

胸腔像有无数细针在反复刺扎，血液随着身体的情绪沸腾又因冲击性的画面迅速冷冻。 

那家伙本就爱惨了女人，怎么可能会对害了他义父的男人有不纯洁的念想，就算有，也只是一时兴起吧。 

亦步亦趋地在人流里追随他们的身影，不知走了多久，刺耳的暗器破空声打断索隆的思路。 

羽箭飞镖密如针织，连出一条耀目的大网，禁卫军士兵接连倒下。山治抱住薇薇，灵敏地钩住马镫倒挂金钩，随即连翻连滚，避到艾斯身边。 

火拳击出，烈焰冲天，街道两边的高墙瞬间崩塌，杀手死伤大半，再无可占的地形优势。 

眼见杀手处于劣势，艾斯乘胜追击，没注意到离山治和薇薇越来越远。 

叛乱发生自内部开始，以鬼人阿金为首，倒戈相向，令人防不胜防。山治太清楚阿金的实力，先前的怀疑变为背叛的现实，仍觉得难以接受。 

好歹有五年的朋友之谊，自救他开始，只把他当推心置腹的朋友，从未把他当成下属使唤。但这个看似正直忠厚的人只把他的仁慈视为愚蠢，一直阳奉阴违，在卷烟里搁慢性剧毒试图置他于死地，现在又明目张胆地倒戈，招招狠辣，不留一点情面。 

山治又联想起混蛋剑士，是他们致使巴拉缔血流成河，童年的美好记忆不复存在，这世上唯一将自己视为亲儿子的臭老头永远离开了。 

像要释放满腔怨气，脚下再不留情面，只想把所有背叛自己的渣滓踩碎。双方两败俱伤，但阿金输了，全身骨折，伤状极其惨烈，打到后来甚至不顾及薇薇的安危，只管朝背叛自己的人发泄。 

婚礼有惊无险，在唯恐天下人不知的排场中结束。 

薇薇有自知之明，洞房环节一带而过，山治更没产生过针对女人的不纯洁念想，他现在没有这份心情。 

入夜时，宫门的守卫前来报告，有一个嚣张的绿发剑客在外面候着，指名找四王子。 

心里咯噔一下，那颗被一系列背叛和哲夫的死冷冻的心开始砰砰砰地跳，越来越快。 

难道非要我娶了别人之后，你才肯出现吗…… 

应该是白天应对杀手时用力过度，脚不太听使唤，心里有一点出宫相见的期待，又担心见面时失去控制。 

像走了一百里路似的，站到剑士面前，山治浑身大汗淋漓，浸染到身上的大小伤口，热辣辣地痛。 

“喜酒已经喝光了，你来晚一步。”狠狠盯住剑士憔悴的脸，棱角越发分明，显瘦了。对上那褪尽犀利色彩的赤眸，像一潭死水，无恨亦无悲。 

索隆正视山治的脸，声音暗哑，“你看我像是……来喝喜酒的人么？” 

“我知道你不是。”山治一步步靠近，逼视剑士，“我肯舍下新娘出来浪费时间，只是为了臭老头。告诉我，臭老头是不是你害的？” 

剑士停在原地，不动，“那你希望我回答什么？” 

山治拽住索隆的衣领，将人扯到自己面前，恶狠狠地说：“你最好说是，这样老子就可以踢死你为臭老头报仇……” 

“不是……”剑士闭上双目，任由对方拽着。 

身体开始发颤，清醒的脑子又混乱了，“你居然说不是……为什么要说不是？”两手掐住人的肩膀晃着，“那你姓什么？父母是谁？” 

“父亲罗罗诺亚晋达，间接被哲夫害死的和之国大将军，母亲铃木丽姬，暗幕的首领。” 

“臭老头是谁害的？” 

“丽姬……” 

“那有什么区别？！”山治歇斯底里地吼起来，“你早就知道了是吗？从你一进京就气氛不对，但我从未考虑过其他。给老头子贺寿那天你想杀他，但因为我恰好回来你没法动手，对不对？如果你早和我说明，提早防范，臭老头就不会死！” 

【64】不忍

“和之国的残党也没有大错……” 

听索隆亲口承认比雷利告知还来得震撼，再提及臭老头，憋了许久的泪终于溃堤，混着熊熊怒火，“你听好了，混蛋剑士，不管是间接还是直接害过臭老头的，我绝不轻饶！” 

剑士浑身一震，挪开目光望向地面，“包括我.？” 

“如果你改姓了，承认你跟他们再无瓜葛，老子会大发慈悲放你一马。” 

赤眸中渐渐聚起冷淡的幽光，“我会陪他们战斗到底，和之国的武士没有一个懦夫！” 

“好……说得真好……”山治笑中带泪，“既然自封为勇士光明正大地跟老子决斗，不要畏畏缩缩地暗害无辜的人！” 

“今天老子没有心情决斗，新郎擅动刀戈，不吉利。”剑士转身欲走。 

山治恼了，“今天已经把叛徒阿金揍成残废了，还讲什么吉利不吉利的？你在逃避什么？发qing了来找我上你，被拒绝所以失望了吗？”平日吵架口无遮拦惯了， 针锋相对的时候损得更为狠毒。

“混蛋，老子什么时候稀罕过你了？”索隆更恼，“被人玩弄了难道老子还要像狗一样摇尾乞怜？”沉默须臾又补充道，“知道哲夫和晋达在战场上的赌局么？今晚就各代表一方，看看剑道是不是真的不如踢技。” 

平时的打斗吵嘴只是图个快活，今天却是以父亲和义父的名义在战，毫不犹豫地用上十成功力。 

刀光亮如闪电，连环击斩下地面的青石板裂成碎块。踢技也毫不逊色，扫挡踢踹间挟风裹势，踏在刀刃上迸出阵阵嗡吟声，恶魔风脚燃出橙黄的火焰，速度瞬间快了数倍，威力大增。 

不知交了多少招，打到眼前泛起阵阵黑雾时，身体里的另外一个生命开始抗议，不断传出熟悉的痛感，索隆忍不住短促地闷哼出声，出了一身冷汗。恍惚之际聚全力于三刀之上发动鬼斩，迎上山治同样雷霆万钧的一踢。

也罢，和厨子已经闹到这种地步，小生命的去留还有什么意义……来吧，彻彻底底做个了断，看看出全力的情况下谁胜一筹……

没有预想中刀刃与皮鞋碰撞的激烈火花，反倒是秋水先没入厨子的右肩，鲜血溅了自己一脸，巨大的斩击力将对方压制了跪坐在地。

索隆愣在原地，握秋水的手忍不住剧烈颤抖起来。刀刃完全没入肩头，右手看来是半个月无法动弹的严重伤势。

“你这算……什么……同情么……”索隆的声音比握刀的手还抖，想撤刀又怕见到血如泉涌的可怕场面。

“咳咳……”山治闷咳两声，低垂下头，散乱的金发遮住脸看不清表情，“本来想……把你踹到筋折骨断的……但你流露出了……那种痛苦的表情……是不是装的，原因是什么……不重要……”不知不觉，话语中带了浓重的鼻音，似是哭腔又不太像，“重要的是我狠不下心……我做不到……哪怕阿金真的狠狠背叛了我，我也没办法把他踢死……我是不是很没用，臭老头……”

厨子右肩伤口的血不停地涌，好似尽数涌进了自己的胸膛，不然，胸腔里的那颗心怎么会如此灼烫，好似被沸水蒸腾着，跳得无比激烈。

“你也很没用啊……绿藻头……鬼斩是该当是你的最强杀招……中刀之后……我应该无力开口的……为什么？”山治突然抬头，眸底已然积蓄了希望的光。

为什么……最多将你砍成残废，我又何尝想让你断气……

但索隆没说出口，反而偏头避过他的视线，狠心将刀一抽，转身躲过对方不支倒地的场面，吐几口浊气宁定心神，缓缓道:“我不帮暗幕，也不会帮你，就当……我们从没见过……”

“山治君……你……”薇薇从宫门狂奔而出，愣是被眼前的场景吓住，愣了须臾才想起撕下裙边捂住他涌血不止的伤口，更顾不得那个蹒跚而去的凶手。

金发男人在新婚妻子的搀扶下一步一挪走进森严的大门，索隆的最后一句话，给他造成了闪电击穿心脏的错觉，脑子空空如也，理不清头绪。


	9. 叶落花开9

【65】风起云涌 

小驯鹿不愿去回想找到倒在路边的绿发剑士时是怎样一番景象，它应该感谢老天，没有下大雨冲散气味，他能靠灵敏的鼻子在发现剑士失踪后用最快的速度找到他。是体力消耗过大，以致动了胎气。

考虑到腹中胎儿不敢乱用烈性药，只能鼓起勇气去找丽姬要几样珍奇的药材，她冷着脸不说话，随后还是派人送来药材。乔巴花大半天时间总算让胎息稳定下来。 

索隆躺了两天终于苏醒，小鹿喜极而泣，抓着他的手抹眼泪，滔滔不绝地说当时的情况有多危急凶险。

索隆自见过山治后，整个人像厌倦世俗般的无精打采，肚子慢慢变大，人却一天天瘦下来，不管乔巴怎么治，都不管用。丽姬偶尔来看看，并吩咐撒加留心，衣食汤药一样不能缺。 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

新婚后的山治更是饱受煎熬，他又何曾有过迎娶公主的喜悦。 

山治一遍遍回想那晚的对话，看那视死如归的态度，为什么总感觉剑士隐瞒了最要紧的事？嗜酒的酒痴入京后不再沾酒，一向大大咧咧的肌肉白痴在行动时居然有几分精谨细致……

不过，那一刀也真够狠的，到现在他的手只能吊在脖子上当摆设，至于永不相见的废话，真的要这样吗？为什么要执着地延续上一代的仇恨纷争？

等到重伤濒死的贝尔醒过来，详细说出被救助的经过，山治开始恐惧，害怕他们之间的距离会越来越遥远。 

绞尽脑汁仍想不出症结所在，也没有多余的时间，必须和艾斯一起阻止艾尼路的可怕阴谋。 

边境传来紧急战报，一支四十余万的军队慢慢向北退却，看来联姻的效果已经达到，薇薇暂时没有危险。山治放心地投入到查探行动中。 

一波未平一波又起，宫中忽然传出战国病危的消息，三个资深的老御医断定战国油尽灯枯，无救治之法，赤犬大怒，将半数御医投入死牢。 

战国病危的第三天，宁耐多时的克洛克达尔拥兵逼宫，公然闯入战国的寝殿，逼他下诏书让位。 

丽姬率领的武士军也趁乱起事，协助克洛克达尔的亲兵攻进寝殿。 

战国势危时，山治艾斯和雷利正赶往艾尼路的将军府。 

原来在七天前，山治和艾斯夜探将军府，想搜找关键人物—鬼匠弗兰奇，没找到鬼匠，只发现一个被关押在刑房，惨遭拷打的黑发女人。 

山治毫不犹豫地救人出来，居然歪打正着。黑发女人叫妮可罗宾，是史官的后裔，奥哈拉一族，专于搜集奇闻逸事，纪录最真实的历史，由此揭露了太多重要人物的私密，被高官豪富视为不共戴天的仇人，战国平定天下后也曾耗重兵前去清剿，只为防止打江山时的恶劣事件公诸于世。 

奥哈拉几乎被屠戮殆尽，只有罗宾受贵人相助，侥幸逃出，加入一个叫紫荆阁的组织，因能力出众被拥为阁主。 

紫荆阁相当于一个庞大的情报网，所汇集的信息甚至超过王廷。以高价出售消息、无所不知、无所不包、无所不真而闻名于江湖。 

此次陷入将军府也是为查鬼匠弗兰奇的下落失手被擒，万幸在危难时刻遇到山治和艾斯。 

【66】尘埃落定 

事情顺理成章，身具异能的罗宾带领艾斯和山治找到鬼匠弗兰奇，救出他的师兄冰山和两个义妹。 

弗兰奇感激涕零，原原本本地交代艾尼路的歹毒计划。 

艾尼路也不知受了何种启发，竟生出了引河水入千阳城作为天雷导体的想法。雨季将至，千阳城地处低洼，又有冥河横穿而过，将排水泄洪系统改造成囤水系统，再加上雨季的降水量，水淹千阳城完全不成问题。艾尼路又身具引雷放电的异能，正好借天雷之威在雷雨季降下灾厄，试图彻底毁灭京畿，埋葬整个王朝。

不过，艾尼路虽身具异能，功夫深不可测，对于机关却是一窍不通，弗兰奇也知其中利害，在屈服对方建造水道的同时偷偷做了可逆的闸门，改动非常细微，不是机关大师根本看不出来，艾尼路暂时被蒙在鼓里。 

如今情事危急，只要对闸门稍加改造有效利用，就能避免水淹千阳城的灾祸。 

至于皇帝病危，也是老谋深算的战国设下的陷阱，只等各个王位继承人跳进来，暴露他们的真面目。倒不是战国稀罕几个儿子的那点孝心，仅是不想把打下的江山交到野心勃勃又冒失莽撞的家伙手里。 

顺便引蛇出洞，将暗幕的一干余孽网到一起，一锅端，省得东奔西跑，四处乱追。 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

自联姻算起，历时两个月，天龙朝最严重的危机平息了。 

一个新晋的将军打败叛臣艾尼路，他正是江湖上赫赫有名的盲眼剑客藤虎。 

克洛克达尔达尔率亲兵贸然冲进寝殿后中埋伏，亲兵悉数倒戈投降，他被众高手擒拿，关进推进城。 

丽姬的武士军独力难支，负隅顽抗后仍免不了全军覆没的命运。 

接下来，赤犬亲率禁卫军对暗幕的各个据点展开彻彻底底的清洗剿杀，凡反抗者一概格杀。 

耳边尽是厮杀的声音，利器破开肉体，惨叫高亢而凄厉。空气中弥漫着浓重的甜腥味，要是在先前，这种味道会让他兴奋燃起斗志，而今，孕中的索隆闻不惯，几欲作呕。 

亲族接连死在面前，他感到悲凉，并伴随巨大的罪恶感和无力感。 

他没有反抗，不知道反抗的意义何在。跟山治承诺过两不相帮就不会反悔。 

最令他愧疚的是小驯鹿，让乔巴自行逃走偏不听，明明浑身发抖怕得要死，还是要尽什么所谓的医生的职责。 

重回推进城，一向坚毅的他感觉到深深的恐惧和绝望。 

阴暗潮湿的死牢内不乏熟悉的面孔，乔巴，丽姬、撒加……还有一些刚认识不久的族人，没经过处理的伤散发出腐腥味，镣铐对他们来说太沉重了。 

每人单独关押，索隆的牢房正好在丽姬和撒加的中间。 

即使复仇失败，满身带伤，他们的状态看起来还不错。 

丽姬披散着头发，怨气杀气消失不见，取而代之的是一个女性独有的温柔，柔和得就像小时候见到的那样。 

【67】最后的告别 

“怎么样？后悔吗？死去的有晋达的旧部，有护着我突围的亲信或是他们的后代，那时我怀了身孕，如果没有他们，就没有今天的你。” 

“不知道……”索隆闭上双目逃避这个问题，“我只知道不管剑客的信念是对是错，一旦动摇，就没有再活下去的意义……” 

“很好……这就是和之国武士的灵魂所在……虽然有点无奈……晋达为报知遇之恩誓死效忠国主，我是一介女流，只能效忠夫君，关爱子女；你选择了一个混蛋黄毛小子；那些覆灭的武士军选择继承晋达的遗志，宁愿死在战场也绝不苟活……有什么理由阻止一个人去效忠自己的信念…至死不悔呢…” 

丽姬苦笑着感叹，“战斗是武士的本能，往往高于生命……索隆，你是因为孩子？” 

“不……我只喜欢自由的战斗，不喜欢无节制的杀戮，杀戮只是让人渣回炉重造的一种手段。为了复仇而毁灭大多数人的意愿自由，太残忍了。更何况让克洛克达尔那种人掌权，所有人都不得安生。” 

丽姬不可思议地望着剑士，“到现在了你还相信那个黄毛小子？” 

索隆霎时冷了脸，不言语。

丽姬换个姿势靠上冰冷的墙，轻声慢语，音调柔和，“知道我为什么没有弄掉你肚子里的怪胎吗？” 

索隆怔住，艰难地抬手抚上隆起的肚子，竟有未知生命降临前的喜悦，思索须臾，试探着答：“因为你是女人，也有过孩子？” 

“对……”丽姬笑着点点头，“这是一个母亲的幸福，也是一个母亲的悲哀……现实永远比期盼残酷。” 

沉默一会儿丽姬又问：“你希望孩子是男的还是女的。” 

索隆不假思索，“男的。” 

“为什么？” 

“女人是世上最麻烦的动物！” 

“包括我？” 

索隆认真思考后点点头，“有一点。” 

“所以你不惜一切地要跟一个男人在一起，为他生孩子？” 

索隆涨红了脸，结结巴巴地否认，“没有……绝对没有…” 

“我很好奇，两个男人是怎么做到的？” 

剑士的脸由红转青，特想骂娘，“都说了没有！” 

“你不想说就算了……”丽姬想，再追问下去可能又会动胎气就不为难人了，换一个话题，“比起那些有心计的江湖人，你单纯得像一个笨孩子。” 

“这是我的原则，最反感心机暗算兜圈子。” 

“你可以不用，但不能不防……” 

……… 

那天晚上，丽姬比老太太还啰嗦，不管人愿不愿意，尽力灌输此生领悟的权谋策略，第二天早上，丽姬连同几个亲信，全部服毒自尽，牢里只剩乔巴、撒加和索隆。 

最可怕的事情还是发生了，眼看着亲人朋友一个个死去。 

依稀记得和之国有个奇怪的习俗，用眼泪祭奠亲人是罪过，只能用血。然而，索隆没有泪，也不能轻易放血。

在感受到肚子里有一个小生命在躁动时，才发自肺腑地对那个看似冷漠的女人表示感激。只可惜，她再也听不到了。 

接下来，撒加以处刑的名义被押出牢房，再没消息。 

随后，进来清理尸首的狱吏骂骂咧咧，抱怨正在喝酒吃肉玩得正欢，偏被派来干恶心人的苦差事。 

经过乔巴的牢房看见一只奇怪的鹿，嘴又馋了，“兄弟们看啊，怎么抓了一只畜生进来，是不是搞错了？要不宰了炖汤？” 

被铁链束缚的乔巴惊惶失措地哭叫出声，狱吏更感兴趣了，“还会说人话？吃了这种鹿是不是能延年益寿啊？” 

【68】无悔的选择 

到此时，索隆深切地恼恨自己的天真和愚蠢，更想咒骂那个混蛋。近日劳心伤神，身体也大不如前，手上没有武器，无力突破铁栅栏去救乔巴。 

只能以言语相激把矛头转向自己，反被捆了双手吊起来，因为隆起的肚子倍受讥嘲。 

小鹿被一个强壮的狱吏掐着脖子提出去，他哭不出声，无力喊救命，只能挥舞四蹄不停地挣扎。 

挂满泪水的脸消失在黑暗的甬道拐角，眼前只剩一顶沾了泥和血的粉帽子。 

牢房突然陷入死寂，只听得见自己混乱的心跳声，巨大的罪恶感又压得人喘不过气来。 

为什么没有声音了……他们怎么了…… 

混乱的不只有心，还有身体。被吊起来后很难受，双手绑得太紧，血脉不通畅，眨眼间就麻了。脚上套了沉重的镣铐，身体被反向拉伸。隆起的肚子更是倍受煎熬，开始以剧痛抗议这个别扭的姿势，冷汗滴滴答答地滑落到潮湿的青石地板上。 

不知捱了多久，纷杂的脚步声和讥嘲的语言又让神志清醒一些。 

前面有三个好奇的狱吏，拉开绿发男人的衣服和腹卷，伸手摸两把可疑的肚子。 

“这明明是个男人啊，怎么会像女人一样挺着肚子？” 

这个就是刚才带走乔巴的大汉，索隆像被人浇了一盆冰水，连说话都不连贯了，更顾不得他的羞辱，“那只小驯鹿呢？你们把他怎么样了？” 

大汉随口答，“早拉出去让兄弟们宰了下酒，这会儿估计在烫洗拔毛、除内脏。” 

“混蛋……畜生……”眼中聚满杀意，既恨又悔，恨这帮歹毒的狱吏，后悔当时没带乔巴一起离开。如果没有医术高明的小鹿，肚里的孩子活不到现在…… 

“一个囚犯居然敢骂人！”被激怒的狱吏按住鼓起肚子碾揉几下。 

炸裂般的剧痛直没至顶，腹部皮肤表面突起青筋，霎时汗如雨下，喉中下意识迸出低沉的呻吟。 

“居然会痛？这小子到底是不是男人？不如扒开来检查一下。” 

索隆痛苦地闭上眼睛，无边的绝望随黑暗的浪潮席卷，等到狱吏惨叫着倒下去，看到标志性的圈眉和金发，还是没能燃起半点希望的火花。 

“……对不起…我来晚了…”在身上的一切束缚都消失后，他如是说道。 

“乔巴呢……” 

“他没事……他把一切都告诉我了……” 

“撒加…” 

“也没事……” 

“那你可以滚了……” 阖紧双目，语气的坚决一如既往，“我说过，就当我们从没见过……”

金发男人搂住微微发抖的剑士，阻止他逃离。并尝试用手轻轻抚摸那隆起的肚子，据乔巴说，已经六个月了。 

处理完要务，用自认为最快的速度赶来，救下乔巴和撒加，听乔巴哭哭啼啼地讲述完所有的经过才发现，自始至终剑士只隐瞒了一个真相，那坛合欢酿还是导致他逆天受孕，怀的是他们的孩子。 

当时的心情难以形容，震惊？愧疚？不安？欣喜？ 

针对剑士的种种特殊反应想了无数种可能，唯一没有猜到怀孕这一点。 

当赶过来救下人，面前的剑士再不是分离时能砍人一刀的体健状态，只见他脸色灰白，除肚子外的部位都消瘦下来，嘴唇干裂，眼神涣散，绿发失去生机，身体虚软无力。 

“到现在了你还说这种话？绿藻头……”山治抬手逝去对方眼角的晶莹，“如果你真的希望我们永不相见，你又何必辛辛苦苦地留下我的血脉？你该打掉它，潇洒自由地独活！又怎么会是这种失魂落魄的样子？你回答我啊！”

索隆抿紧了唇不发一言。

这个牢房里全都是亲族的遗体，撒加是因为牵挂远在潞州的玛雅，才没有以身殉道。在这样的情况下处理情感纠葛，无疑是残忍的。 

山治选择暂时搁置，派人好好安葬丽姬等重要人物，公然接索隆、乔巴出推进城，和雷利说明原委，请他跟战国求情周旋。 

很想接人进王府就近照顾，但让薇薇面对一个怀了自己骨肉的男人，太为难公主，也让索隆处于异常尴尬的境地。 

好在山治人脉广，在王宫附近借了朋友的空宅子，将索隆和乔巴送进去安置好。 

索隆的自尊心不允许其他不相干的人知道他怀孕的事，要照顾的医生的话，乔巴足够，可能保护他们又可信任的高手，撒加占首位，所以山治费了一番功夫把人从牢里捞出来，送到索隆身边。再跟雷利要几个身手好的护卫暗中保护，自己则亲自送衣食药物等必需品，尽量一天为他做一顿饭。 

索隆会乖乖地配合乔巴的治疗和调养，吃下山治做的所有饭菜，接受别人暂时的保护，唯独不跟他说话，一直处于冷战状态。 

乔巴说，怀孕无形中给索隆施加了身心的双重负担。正常的女人生产都有七成以上的危险系数，更何况是一个男人。肚子里的生命就像一个变大的吸血蚊蚋，不论生产是否顺利，一定会折损剑士辛苦了十几年才锻炼来的强健体质，所以怀孕期间尽管饭食不缺，索隆还是会过于消瘦。 

乔巴预想的接生方案是剖腹，这是最合理稳妥的方式，但是麻沸散副作用不小，只能适度用，这样一来，孕者必须忍受不可控的痛苦。 

目前唯一能做的就是让剑士安心静养，免去不必要的伤害。 

预产期是四个月后，但男人生孩子尚属首例，休说乔巴，恐怕连古蕾娃都没接手治疗过怀孕的男人，一切命运尽掌握在小驯鹿手里。 

经乔巴分析利害关系后，山治忧心忡忡的，对孩子的期待化为乌有，如果这个不祥的怪胎会威胁到剑士的性命，有不如无。 

他自己穷操心，剑士却是坦然得很，夜里睡足了，白天还能走出屋子做简单的锻炼，无聊时散步，虽然常常迷路回不了房。 

王廷事务繁多，府里有薇薇公主需要伺候，还需照顾身怀六甲的绿藻头，山治免不了分身乏术，不忍委屈刚成婚不久的妻子，又不舍即将出世的孩子。 

他开始意识到自己两面不是人，特别是薇薇关切地问他天天出宫去干什么的时候。 

一个月的时间过得很快，看剑士挺着七个月大的肚子行动艰难，脸上没有丝毫轻松之色，山治估量着该寻个机会结束这无休止的冷战。

这天晚饭后索隆到后院散步，一不留神踩到圆滑的石子失去重心，山治随即飞奔过去扶人站稳，很自然地上手搂住，要抱人回屋。 

“放手！我自己会走，不用你管。” 

看索隆挣扎得厉害，怕伤到他不敢过于用强，改抱为扶。 

“你只管去忙，我没事！”

索隆用力挣开，不咸不淡的语调反倒把山治呛住了，手不知该往哪里放，现在感觉说什么都不合适。 

索隆坐到花坛边，旁若无人地单手挥刀，直至顺利施放剑气斩断院墙边的树杈，练完左手练右手。仅是一项简单的锻炼，两遍后就觉得累，到底还是因为身体负担重的缘故。 

这次要勉强自己单独起身有点艰难，肚子又不安份了，孩子动得厉害伴随着阵阵扯痛，像要故意为山治创造接近的机会似的。 

【70】冰释

山治不再犹豫，硬着头皮上前去揽住汗湿的身体，给他一个支撑点，轻轻抚摸躁动的腹部。这样的安抚居然管用，不一会儿真的缓解了难受。 

两相无话，安静地坐到夕阳下山。 

冷风习习，天色转暗，山治顺应他起身的意愿，“天转凉了，我们回屋里去。” 

索隆没有拒绝搀扶，随他回到卧房。 

烧来一大桶热水，拿上小盆和软毛巾，用平缓的语调劝说，“满身是汗肯定不舒服，现在又不方便洗澡……不如脱了衣服，我来给你擦身体。” 

索隆笨拙地从床上坐起来，冷眼看着凑到跟前的热毛巾。 

行动远比语言有力，看他没有明显地抗议，开始上手脱外袍，接下来是腹卷和里衣，迅速让人光了上身，从滚圆的大肚子开始，用温柔的力道细细擦拭每一处。 

换水擦了三遍，擦完腹部，山治面无表情地拉开碍事的裤子，热毛巾滑到下身。 

“干什么？！”索隆浑身一颤，凶狠地瞪着山治的手。 

“要擦身子就要全擦，不然没意义吧。”轻轻按人躺下小心地托起他的腰，“用不了多久，很快就会结束。”成功扒光遮身的布料，正视索隆的眼睛补充一句，“如果觉得冷可以先穿上衣。” 

在他懵懂惶惑的时候，山治已经麻利地擦完几遍，又刻意变换姿势让他侧躺着，集中擦洗特殊部位。 

孕中的身体异常敏感，仅是用热毛巾擦了几遍身体而已，竟粗喘连连，有情欲迸发的迹象，胸部和口唇隐现潮红，下面慢慢抬头。 

极具诱惑的身体完完全全的呈现在面前，不同于前几次，有孕肚后人显消瘦虚弱，阳刚之气也自然而然地淡化，看到他潮湿的眼角和迷蒙的神情，心脏像被无形的大手抓挠着，潜藏已久的情绪忍不住迸泄出来。

“僵持了那么久，该说开了吧，绿藻头。”语气也和搓拭他身体的力度一样温柔。

见索隆克制了喘息，闭上眼不言语，索性坐到床边，隔着热毛巾，技巧稔熟地逗弄渐欲抬头的欲望，让它尽情发泄。接下来，耐心扩张后面，抹足润滑的液体，小心地分开双腿慢慢进入。尽其所能，变着花样让他享受愉悦的感觉。 

眼看快进入高潮时段，山治却暂停退出，探手轻轻摩挲他泛红的脸颊，轻声说:“这种事对我们来说再正常不过，不是吗？不然你也不会任我胡做非为。”

“是么？”索隆终于睁开眼，而眼中冰冷的感觉已然淡化了许多，“你到底想说什么？”

山治笑了笑贴着索隆身边坐下，笑声中带了些许无奈，“我们两个都是口是心非的混蛋啊，明明有一肚子人话却要恶语相加把事情变得更糟……”迎着索隆眸中去而复返的冷意，山治的语气恶劣起来，“你也一样，索隆！”山治郑重地点了对方的名字，“从那晚的决斗到现在，这么长时间，足够了吧！你的母亲杀害了臭老头，而我扫除暗幕平叛乱的行动也让你的亲族罹难……当然我绝不是为了报复，不然我也不会去保脱不了帮凶事实的撒加……”山治缓口气，一字一顿地吐露郁积已久的憋闷，“上一辈已经付出了巨大的代价，我们还要继承他们的仇怨，斗得你死我活么？”

索隆闻言低下头，避过山治的目光，冷声应答:“我要是有意与你争斗，也不会留下孩子，接受你的照顾……”

“所以，我们为什么要死气沉沉地冷战？绿藻头……”山治起身扳住索隆的肩膀使他正对自己，“那晚给你喝那坛破酒是怪我太莽撞，我以为合欢酿只对我的未来王妃有作用，没想到对男人也有奇效……其实后来我想想……好吧，我知道说了你会揍我，但是……绿藻头，如果我的未来王妃是你，也没那么糟糕……”

索隆的眼神倏地黯淡下去，并没有半点揍人的意思，“可你的现任王妃是薇薇公主……”

山治无缝衔接索隆的怨念，语气变得严厉而急促:“我不娶别人你会来找我吗？就算来了你也没打算透露怀孕的事实！”话一出口又生了悔意，双手插入发丛用力抓了抓头皮冷静下来，“我知道……当时是我混蛋是我冲动了……内心深处想好好问你劝你，一到嘴上全是浑话……你知道吗？我完全被臭老头的离世弄疯了，死因还全是来自你的三把刀……”山治放弃折磨自己的头皮抬手遮住脸，越发语无伦次，“你最讨厌别人找借口，我知道……但是啊……在这个世上就只有一个比战国更像父亲的臭老头，也只有一个能路痴到吐血的绿藻头，但是，种种迹象却表明，你是间接甚至是害死臭老头的，却又像做贼心虚似的久久不出来替自己辨白，我……”

“厨子……”索隆突然开口，“我无意和一个女人争，那什么见鬼的王妃也太肉麻了，还是绿藻头顺耳一点……”边说边用力拥住金发厨子，也不管粗暴的动作是否会伤到孩子，“永不相见的废话我收回……”滕出一只手轻轻抚摸肩头那道狰狞的刀疤，“这里是没法了，不解气的话……”

不待他说出下文，山治扳过那张脸霸道地封住他的唇，短暂的唇舌交缠后猛地分开，呼呼直喘粗气，“你我都是别扭的笨蛋啊，互相伤害的事还做得少么？也别玩道歉自责的游戏了，拿出必死的觉悟来做吧，你也憋了很久了吧……”

“喂……厨子……慢点……慢……”

在情欲中辗转沉浮，索隆清晰地听到他刻意放缓速度、加重字音的呢喃，“绿藻头，我们现在大概只有彼此可依靠了，所以，不要再做混蛋事了……”

“啰嗦死了，卷眉王……要做就快点……我很累……”

听到久违的称呼，山治稍稍宽心，托起他的臀再次进入，着迷地享受拥有他的感觉。 

不一会儿索隆筋疲力尽睡熟了，山治重新帮他清理两遍，穿上衣服拉好被子，执起宽厚的手掌用力握两下，收整好屋子，再赶回王府。 

【71】隐患 

到底是行动派，索隆和山治的关系自那夜说开后缓和了，撒加知道后跟山治开玩笑说：“这或许就是男人的浪漫吧，要是玛雅遇到这种情况，她不是寻短见就是一辈子不原谅我。”

山治听了不由得嗤笑:“你拿一个粗糙的藻类植物和玛雅酱比，也太乱来了。跟你确实没有共同语言。”

在索隆、薇薇和朝事之间三头奔波，山治比被鞭子赶打的陀螺还忙，薇薇提醒他注意身体，正好找个台阶下，跟薇薇致歉，多花点时间关照索隆。 

待产的日子平静得让人心慌，期间乌索普上门来探望，正奇怪长鼻子怎么会扔下可雅和一大帮孩子，他就拍着胸脯胡吹大气，“这个嘛，是乌索普大侠的重大秘密，虽然跟你们关系要好，但顾及紫荆阁的阁律，不能随便对人透露自己的身份，哪怕是亲友。其实本大爷就是闻名天下的紫荆阁阁主，天下的秘密无所不知，大到王侯将相四王夺位，小到穷乡小镇地痞闹事，我……” 

“长鼻子先生，切忌祸从口出树大招风。” 

人未到声先至，空灵的女声微带芝兰柔气却不显娇怯，娉婷的人影晃进屋来，大方地找一个椅子坐下。黑发垂肩，如绸似缎，紫瞳深邃不可测，脸上的表情与其说是微笑不如说是足以看透人心的慧敏淡然。 

只一眼，索隆就产生如芒在背的错觉，呆了呆，看看自己过于明显的大肚子，激动得快从床上蹦起来，“乌索普！在潞州的时候你是怎么答应我的？绝不告诉别人！你…居然带外人来……” 

被一个似笑非笑的女人看到自己的大肚子，而且看她安然自得的样子，好像要在这屋里待很久…… 

心里一犯窘发慌，起身去够柜头的三把刀打算威胁人滚出去，不料身体不方便，重心没控好，直接从床上栽下去。 

撒加乔巴站得远都被吓傻了，索隆身体笨重难以自控，正心焦时发现肚子上凭空生出无数只人手，托着他稳稳躺回床上，再桎梏住他的双手。 

“剑士先生，月份大了不宜情绪激动，更不可做危险的动作，如果早产对孩子不好。”黑发女子冷静地提醒。 

乌索普赶紧站出来调解，“大家不要误会，她叫罗宾，是紫荆阁的阁主，今天来是为了比较要紧的事。刚才对索隆用的是特殊的异能，阁主并没有恶意。” 

罗宾微微一笑，放开对索隆的桎梏，换个闲散的坐姿，完全没有半点急迫的意思，“剑士先生不必难为情，我一定会保守秘密。毕竟这是铃木丽姬小姐的外孙，也是四王子的孩子，而他们二位都曾有恩于我。” 

“那你有什么要紧的事？不要拐弯抹角。” 

“剑士先生怀胎快九个月了吧？” 

索隆涨红了脸，“奇怪的女人，这跟你有什么关系！” 

“事情和我没关系，但关系到你腹中的胎儿。王廷大乱时战国曾假装病危诱叛军入圈套，不过战国毕竟年迈，已有油尽灯枯的迹象，机警如克洛克达尔仍免不了上套。这次，有八成的把握是真的，若皇帝御龙殡天，必定涉及新皇上位，四位王子中，三王子艾斯和四王子山治深得民心，呼声最高，战国也有传位的意愿，而你和山治先生关系密切，不得不防。” 

索隆心下一沉，“为什么？” 

“虽然克洛克达尔人在推进城，但他的得力干将都是在逃重犯。近日紫荆阁网罗到消息，这个月有人花重金收买杀手，虽然查不到幕后主使，但有如此巨大的财力和江湖号召力的，非天龙朝大王子莫属。” 

罗宾点到为止，说完即走。乌索普看宅子里人手太少，索隆的产期迫近，果断留下來帮忙。 

对未出世孩子的期待因罗宾的到来变为重重担忧，近日，肚子异动频繁，就算在床上安静地躺着，还是时不时会有痛感，扰得人睡不好吃不好。 

【72】生子 

山治两天来看一次，每次来都像去街头打过群架似的，眼睛布满血丝，带着浓重的黑眼圈，一向爱洁的他近日居然也不修边幅，一头金发乱蓬蓬的。 

预产期大概还有半个月，索隆提醒乔巴先不要告诉山治，免得徒增烦恼，本来就不擅决断易瞻前顾后，再告诉他非疯了不可。 

尽管索隆假装没事，但山治心里有数，不管从他的脸色和精神状态都不难看出，肚子那么大，该生了。只盼着绿藻赶紧生完，摆脱大包袱，再把身体养回来。 

这天，山治很晚才赶来，穿一身锦袍，连出宫的常服都来不及换，看来已经忙到焦头烂额了。 

到厨房做一碗甜粥端来，索隆只是摇头，表示没胃口不想吃，看他灰白的脸，似乎连说话的力气都没有了。 

山治在床边守着，如坐针毡，试图想一个办法缓解他的痛苦，可惜头发都快挠掉了，脑子还是乱糟糟的。 

恰在这时，一个人在院外喧闹，不停地放声喊话，“山治殿下，刚才进去的是你吗？但一炷香之前我看到你带着一批人去找艾斯殿下了，怎么这么快就到这了？” 

山治听了神色大变，蹿出去一看，那个人正是艾斯的亲信兼卫队长，就他刚才的形容，很可能是有人假冒自己去接近艾斯，意欲图谋不轨。 

毕竟两个时辰前战国驾崩，弥留之际揭露传位秘旨的藏匿地点，雷利找到秘旨打开一看，和预想的一样，艾斯为王位继承人。 

如今，刚确认艾斯为新皇就有人冒充自己去接近艾斯，目的不言而喻，趁传位秘旨大白于天下前将未登基的新皇彻底抹杀。 

艾斯的武功当是顶尖之属，天下能伤他的人凤毛麟角，但杀手若装扮成自己的样子，再好的武功也防不胜防。更何况罗宾小姐在早上截到一条消息，克洛克达尔手下有一个身具异能的杀手，江湖人称“千面人妖冯克雷”，易容幻术以假乱真，长年来专于模仿自己的踢技，做到这种程度，短时间内迷惑艾斯足矣。 

这时，宅院里又吵吵嚷嚷的，似乎出什么事了，很想回去看一眼，但艾斯的安危涉及天下局势，又是自己最要好的兄弟，不容有误，山治只能逼着自己加快速度去处理，再赶回来照顾这边。 

里面的确出状况了，山治出门没多久，索隆被剧烈的腹痛激醒，用手一摸，肚子抽搐不停，硬硬地收缩，好像要炸裂一般，不同于任何一次受伤经历。 

凭第一直觉意识到要生了，可痛得几乎窒息，根本无法大声呼救，紧急时刻看到山治端来的粥想到办法了，硬撑着身体爬起来把瓷碗摔在地上。 

乔巴他们住在隔壁，听闻声响迅速赶来。产期提前了一点但问题不大，根据索隆的状态早做了充分的准备。小驯鹿有点紧张，还是能有条不紊地指挥大家帮忙。 

乔巴很自然地把临产者的裤子脱去，索隆都快被剧烈的阵痛淹没，更无暇顾及这些细枝末节，仅能双手抓紧床单抵御撕心裂肺的痛，随着肚子的强烈收缩感受到一股股暖流自下身涌出。 

短暂地观察后，乔巴还是决定沿用先前的剖腹方案，取块毛巾给索隆咬着，用布带松松地束缚了他的手脚，再让撒加和乌索普一人按一边，以免挣扎时致使手术操作失误。 

为防止影响孩子，只能用适量的麻药，并且索隆也一再要求让他保持清醒，总有一种不详的预感，要是真的昏睡过去就糟了。 

大家都做好了心理准备，可当真正下刀时才体会到现实的残酷。胎腹收缩羊水破时还能勉强忍受阵痛，待冰冷的刀刃割破皮肉，混杂着腹内的踢打和扯痛，其痛苦堪比凌迟。 

难以抑制的惨哼清晰地刺激着耳膜，乔巴几乎握不住刀，忍不住含泪奉劝，“索隆……还是多点麻药吧，对孩子的影响应该……” 

【73】绝境 

索隆摇摇头，扯出一个颇为勉强的笑容催促小鹿快点动手，继而咬紧牙关，忍受让人无所适从的剧痛，偶尔漏出断断续续的呻吟。 

拖得越久伤者越痛苦，耐受力也会减弱。乔巴狠下心加快动作，麻利地取出胎儿，剪脐带拍背，迅速让它哭出来，先交给乌索普处理。多加点麻药，迅速缝合那道触目惊心的伤口。 

麻药在残酷的疼痛面前简直是杯水车薪，伤口缝合好解开束缚后索隆不由自主地抽搐痉挛，蜷起身体捂着饱受折磨的腹部，汗水浸透床单打湿绿发，整个人像刚从水里捞出来的一样。 

三个忙活半天，帮大人和小孩都打理好，给索隆上好止痛药，喂一碗参汤，惨白如死的脸总算恢复一点血色，不至于太吓人。 

乔巴抱着裹得严严实实的宝宝送到剑士面前，抽抽嗒嗒地说：“索隆，太好了……孩子身体状况很好……是个女孩……” 

“是女孩啊……稍微有点失望，都怪……卷眉混蛋…净花痴女人……现在应验了…” 

好像是感应到被人歧视了，小宝贝哇地一声大哭起来，越哭越响亮，吵得大伙耳朵疼，怎么哄都哄不乖。 

最后还是索隆把抱住孩子轻拍轻抚，“……抱歉，女孩我也喜欢……等你长大一点就学剑…做一个强大的女人……”孩子终于止息哭声安静下来。 

孩子很可爱，软软的，小脸粉嫩透红，脑袋上有一点淡绿的绒发，眼睛显小却色泽独特。 

孩子驱散了身体的剧痛和不适，不再纠结男女之别，看到这张小脸，摸到柔嫩的小手，感觉之前所受的罪都值了。 

大家也都忘了方才生产过程的血腥，一窝蜂围上来争着抱，索隆稳稳地搂住不愿给，先提要求，“给她起个名字吧，要喊她总得叫出名字。” 

“头发有点绿，叫索青，或者索绿……”医术精深个性单纯的小鹿很写实。 

撒加开玩笑不嫌事大，“还不如叫索命更贴切。” 

乌索普正经地说一个，“叫山索也很贴切。” 

“你们能把索字去掉吗？”虚弱状态下的剑士表示肚子越发疼了。 

当房门被撞开，两片门板砸在地上时，索隆知道产前的不详预感应验了。 

夜风灌进来吹熄半数的油灯和蜡烛，一个披毛裘大氅的高大人影堵在门口，接在左臂上的金钩反射月光，映出钩上斑驳的血迹。 

“让我帮你取个名字吧，叫短命怎么样？” 

克洛克达尔步步逼近，愉快地审视每一张恐惧的脸，最后停留在剑士和他怀里的孩子上。 

“这世上真是无奇不有，连男人都会下崽了，是不是意味着我也能反败为胜呢。” 

金钩男人眼里闪出兽类的凶光，索隆真的害怕了，只能牢牢抱住孩子，慌忙去够床边的三把刀。 

这个男人很强，强到大家只剩下绝望。 

“四王子山治的孽种和小情人，真是让人大开眼界，接下来，需要你们帮我一个忙。” 

他的动作太快，快到撒加和乔巴都反应不过来，索隆即使能看清也百般无力，拼尽全力的一刀砍空，然后怀里也空了，孩子瞬间被夺走。 

男人闪身退到门口，用金钩手粗暴地搂住孩子，再看看剑拔弩张的四个人，冷笑几声。 

“你要干什么？孩子还我！”索隆连直起身都困难，全靠乔巴搀着，勉强举起刀，手抖得厉害。 

“不要大呼小叫的，要是我一不小心把她捏死了，你岂不是白辛苦一场？山治真是没人了，宅子里就十几个不中用的护卫，屋里的更是一堆废物，他是明摆着要自己的孽种死于非命啊。” 

撒加受不住言语相激拔出配刀冲上去，仅两招就摔到门外，乔巴要冲上去被索隆拉住，“乔巴……不要冲动……没用的…孩子在他手里……这里没人是他的对手…” 

“这么快就学聪明了？”人影一晃，闪身过去掐住剑士的脖子，“得手太容易，完全没意思。你也不用这么绝望，如果山治肯拿传位诏书来换的话，我会放你们离开，这就要赌你们的运气了。只要他们敢耍半点花招，你们都得死！” 

【74】两难 

如果山治去晚一点，艾斯真的可能会误中奸计身负重伤。 

千面人妖冯克雷假扮的四王子，就算山治亲眼目睹也看得呆了，不论是踢技的威力还是相貌声音，简直是一个模子里刻出来的。 

只是冯克雷演技欠佳，不出三招便被逼出原形来，真假立判。 

山治惊魂甫定，又忽然想到一个最要命的环节，按理说冯克雷作为执行毒计的前锋，如果成功偷袭艾斯使其受伤，克洛克达尔必会乘胜追击。前提是为了这个计划，他应该埋伏在周围静待时机，以便攻其不备。他没现身是因为彻底没来还是看到自己现身才撤走的？ 

之前去看绿藻头的时候他的状态很不好，随后宅子里喧闹不止，而今克洛克达尔一直隐匿不出， 他的属下来时气势十足，然阴谋刚败露就像被野猫撵着的老鼠一样，片刻跑得干干净净，连跟战斗都敷衍至极。 

山治不敢想那种最糟糕的结果，迅速赶回宅院。 

安排的的护卫都被杀了，伤口非常眼熟，是钩状武器造成的。 

宅院一片死寂，索隆的房间弥漫着浓重的血腥味，杂乱地摆了几个盆、木桶、绷带、药材、剪刀等杂物，床上、地上尽是大片暗红色的血迹。 

血迹狠狠刺痛了山治的心，能想见生产过程的残酷，在看到床头留下的一纸血书时，心跳漏了好几拍。 

“罗罗诺亚和你的小孽种都在我手里，还有几个不相干的废物。想保他们的话带兵符和玉玺来，传位诏书上改成我的名字，后天早上巳时，城北虎丘见。要是除你之外还有别的人去，顺便带几口棺材，等着收尸体。你知道我的脾气，不要有任何侥幸心理。” 

想到这封信很可能是用索隆的血写成的，手颤抖不停，血书飘落在地。 

如果当时能接他住进戒备森严的王府，便能时时照顾他，更不至于让克洛克达尔趁机钻空子。连他生孩子的关键时刻都没能陪在他身边…… 

脑子一片混乱，既担心索隆和刚出世的孩子，又陷入天下大局和恋人孩子的抉择矛盾中。 

克洛克达尔是嫡长子，所立战功不少，左手也是因征讨蛮族负伤，以金钩代手掌，所以他在军中具有相当的威信。 

若论罪状，则是跟江湖黑道纠缠不清，因利益纠葛擅杀无辜平民，耕四郎的剑道馆覆灭就是受他所害。不仅如此，为了用最便捷的方式收买人心，他勾结匪帮劫掠村镇，自己扮演救世主，“帮助”百姓平息祸害，事实上，抓了大批杀手匪徒后，随便杀几个蛊惑人心，收受匪首的重金贿赂后又把元凶悄悄放了。 

不过克洛克达尔城府颇深，行事周密，艾斯山治知道他的龌龊行径却苦于找不到有力的证据，无法向战国揭露他的罪状。 

到现在，战国驾崩，朝堂处于风雨飘摇的状态，不论从是嫡长子继位的旧制还是克洛克达尔在军中和江湖中的影响力来看，只要他拿到玉玺、诏书和兵符，皇权和军权一手掌握，再有一部分奸臣和黑道势力的拥护，稳坐王位勿庸质疑。 

到时以雷利艾斯为首的人必将遭到清洗迫害，王廷势必陷入克洛克达尔的黑暗统治中。 

山治的心彻底乱了，拿着血书去找艾斯和雷利，什么头绪也没有，更无法做出天下安危和恋人孩子二者选一的抉择。 

姜还是老的辣，雷利沉思良久，跟艾斯初步商议后，决定将计就计，既要救出人质，也要彻底打垮巴洛克的势力。 

只是主动权在克洛克达尔手上，局势殊难预料。


	10. 叶落花开10

【75】隐忍 

城北多沙丘，巴洛克的驻地就设在沙丘下的岩洞里，岩洞改造成简易的暗室，极为隐秘，若非有人领路，很难找到。 

克洛克达尔的异能是化沙控沙，所以他为自己选择了一道绝佳的天然屏障，以虎丘做战场，会大幅提升他的战斗优势。 

一局定胜负，皇位就着落在两个人身上，克洛克达尔一如既往地谨慎周全，让索隆跟自己待在一起，以免节外生枝功亏一篑。 

安排好所有的陷阱埋伏，手下分配妥当后，克洛克达尔待在密室里，清闲地抽烟静坐，等待天亮，等待传位诏书、玉玺和兵符的到来。 

绿发剑士被粗大的铁链捆了手脚扔到墙边，他现在的状态很糟。 

生产时的剖腹无异于重伤，由于耗尽精力后的虚弱和失血过多，他开始发高烧，烧到唇干舌燥虚汗连连。可自从被带到这里，一天两夜了，没喝过一滴水，伤口也没做细致的包扎处理，一直被死捆着躺在冰冷的地上，连换一个姿势都艰难。 

索隆不在乎身体的痛苦，一直清醒地挂念着刚出世的孩子。只知道克洛克达尔把孩子扔给一个留蘑菇头、穿短裙的变态人妖去照管。刚开始还能听到哭声，后来声音消失了，没有一点动静。 

他不敢随便开口激怒面前的男人，在男人恶语相加时也只能咬牙隐忍，一时冲动会害了孩子，必须忍。 

“孩子怎么样了……有没有给她吃东西？孩子刚出生……禁不起折腾，如果她出事，你的筹码就少了一个……”憋了太长时间，还是忍不住要问。 

“你在威胁我？”克洛克达尔转过身来，斜叼着烟昂起头，“没有十全的把握我不会行动，你和小孽种只是计划的一小部分。只要我想，随时都能废了黄毛跟麻子脸。信吗？就算现在捏死小孽种，皇位照样会落到我手里，我可以为你演示一遍。” 

“别……别误会……”紧张得倒吸口凉气，牵得腹部的伤口抽痛不已，咬碎钢牙硬是逼自己低声下气地求饶，“拜托…不要动孩子……我…只是随便问问……没…没别的意思…” 

克洛克达尔嗤笑道：“江湖上赫赫有名的三刀流魔兽，护国大将军罗罗诺亚晋达的后裔居然会变成软柿子，因为一个小毛孩。放心，我不会蠢到把所有的赌注都压到你们身上。如果艾斯登基，黄毛会被封为亲王，天下的大半权力都落到手里了，为了一个男人和一个小毛孩，未免太愚蠢了。不过，小孽种是女的，恰好戳中色魔的弱点，说不定山治真会为这一个小女孩放弃权位。山治入网后就可以把艾斯拉进来，一举消灭，到时候就算是雷利也没办法，再没人能挡我的路。” 

拖张椅子坐下，凶狠地瞪着剑士，“说实话，不得已留你一命让我很生气。如果不是你扰乱了暗幕的计划，我现在已经坐在王廷的龙椅上了，大可不必费这么多心力。打败我座下第一杀手达兹，更是让巴洛克在江湖上颜面大损！你说，我该怎么感激你？如果在血洗剑道馆时彻底一点，继续追杀余孽，就不会生出这么多事端。” 

提及耕四郎的死和剑道馆的消亡，索隆心中大痛，“为什么要杀耕四郎？” 

“为什么？很简单，他太爱管闲事了。一手阻止匪帮劫掠村镇，打乱我的计划不说，居然救下雷利派出的密探，从那儿得到了我跟一些江湖势力交易的证据，他知道得太多了，必须死！怎么？你现在还有报仇的心力吗？” 

很想把这个金钩混蛋臭骂一顿泄愤，但为避免牵连到孩子，只能把苦水往肚里咽。 

【76】交易 

阴沉的云笼在虎丘上空，天灰蒙蒙的。风吹起大片沙尘，空气中的冷意浸入骨髓。 

金发男人拎了一个黑木箱站在当地，扯开嗓子冲空荡荡的沙地喊话，“克洛，你要的东西我都已经送到了，快把人带出来，一手交人一手交东西！” 

喊了几遍，吼得嗓子都哑了，终于看见一片袍角飘出沙丘，正是克洛克达尔本人，随后跟出两个手下。 

山治四处张望，没看到想见的人，“索隆和孩子呢？还有其他人……” 

克洛克达尔眯眼笑笑，“先给我看货！” 

护住手中的箱子，沉声道：“我怎么知道他们是不是还好好的！” 

克洛克达尔摆摆手，让手下押了索隆过来，扯住他的后领，亲手控住重要人质，“看清楚了吗？这是不是你的小情人？” 

看得太清楚了，清楚到剑士额上的每一滴冷汗和他干裂出血的嘴唇，脸色青白脸颊却泛起不正常的潮红，脚下虚软，好像连站着都是一件耗神的事。 

“绿藻头……怎么样了？是不是……他对你做了什么？”声音颤得厉害，关切之情溢于言表。 

克洛克达尔冷哼一声，“什么事都往我身上扣，好像天下的好事都是你做的，所有的坏事都是我做的一样，这就是你们所谓的君子之道？”拉开剑士的外衣露出缠满绷带的腹部，邪恶一笑，“给你看点有趣的东西。” 

金钩灵活地扯开渗血的绷带，无视剑士身体的剧颤，揪住绿发迫他抬起极力忍痛的脸，“看清楚了，这是他下崽时留下的伤痕，跟我没有半点关系，要究其根源，怎么说都是你下的种造成的吧。不用麻药，直接剖开肚子把孽种拿出来，现在还能保持清醒也算奇事一件了。” 

山治的注意力全在那道触目惊心的伤口上，就着原先自胸膛到侧腹的长疤，在原来的疤线上再来一尺长的刀口，缝合线犹在，伤口还在渗血。 

想到床上的一滩滩血污和剑士目前的惨状，不敢再联想残酷的生产过程。 

“先救孩子……不要管我……”山治的到来重新唤起希望，只是怕这个白痴本末倒置了。自己再受点痛没什么，但刚出生的小婴儿经不起任何折腾。 

“呃……”话音未落，肚子上挨了重重一拳，随即被摔到沙地上，坚硬的鞋底与受过重创的腹部亲密接触，好像五脏六腑都要错位颠倒，随着压力的增加，痛感放大数倍，连带喉咙也失去控制，惨叫声就如同濒死野兽的呼嚎，刺激得人耳膜作痛。 

“快住手！不要再伤害他……我会把东西给你……”剑士的惨叫完完全全渗入心底，这该是一种怎样的痛…… 

“不要以为我不敢杀他们，用筹码只是让计划多一分胜算，不要误以为我忌惮你。”再加重两分力道，索隆已经口吐鲜血，本能地挣扎扭动，想摆脱压在肚子上的脚。 

挪开脚，重新提起剑士，“你在犹豫什么？还想再看一次？” 

山治咬唇出血，迅速打开红木箱，将玉玺、诏书和兵符一样样扔过去。 

克洛克达尔思虑周全，让手下人拣拾过来，呈到他面前查看，为防有毒物机关，绝不亲手触碰。确认每样都是真货，满意地笑笑，又意味深长地瞄瞄四周，“你是按约定，一个人来的么？” 

“当然！”蓝眸充血，每一个字都咬牙切齿，“我不希望索隆和孩子受到任何伤害……我能见见孩子吗？” 

把三样东西收入怀中，让手下把剩下的人质都押出来，乔巴、乌索普和撒加均由一般的喽啰押着，但孩子却在达兹手中，他随意地用大手抓着襁褓，像在拎一只小猫。孩子哇哇哭个不停，哭声已不如先前那么响亮。 

【77】孩子死了 

一个留着蓝色爆炸头的女人一扭一摇地朝山治走去，行到近前扑到他身上来个热切的拥抱，忽然，女人身上凭空冒出一丛丛怪异的长刺，悉数扎入山治的身体。她不时变换触碰的部位，最后集中在双脚，用各种妖娆的姿势对眼前的猎物进行血腥的折磨。她也是异能者，能在身体的任何部位长出尖刺。 

山治一声不吭，安静地承受席卷全身的剧烈刺痛，长刺仿佛扎穿了骨头，能听到轻微的碎裂声。 

即使对方不是女人山治也不会反抗，孩子和绿藻头都在对方手里，更不能反抗。看到索隆的惨状后，他发现只有自虐式地承受一点折磨，才能稍稍缓解心里的无尽愧意。脚下积了大滩刺目的鲜血，又慢慢渗入沙地里、伤到内脏时，血会逆行而上溢出嘴角，甚至是控制不住喷出来。这些都不重要，如果能弥补一二，就算搭上这条命又如何。 

差不多时克洛克达尔叫停，女人刚抽身离开，山治立足不稳扑跪在地，身上密密麻麻的孔洞不断渗血，黑色锦袍破烂不堪，地上血色更浓。 

索隆勉强从眩晕中清醒过来，要担心哭得凄惨的孩子，又牵挂被伤得体无完肤的金发男人。他在痛恨自己的身体，只是上身被绑了，脚还算自由，却连站起来的力气也没有，浑身软绵绵的，巨大的困倦感也不断侵袭搅扰，硬是拼了一口气才维持住意识清醒。 

就在场面最混乱的时候，后方忽然闪现人影，数道刺眼的白光晃过，在达兹的惨叫声中，他的半条手臂连同哭泣的孩子一起飞入空中，扑跌在地上的山治则目现凶光爬起身，健步如飞，冲上前去接孩子。 

偷袭达兹的人正是雷利，手执流光长剑，身法胜似闪电，几乎没人看清他是怎么出手的。山治跟雷利学过功夫，但这等玄乎的剑技还是第一次见。 

雷利虽快但克洛克达尔反应迅速又离得近，他脚尖一捞带起剑士将人抓在手中，发动能力扬起漫天的沙尘，借机速退几十步。 

“就知道你这个老家伙不会心甘情愿地任由黄毛来冒险，还有多少人，一起现身，今日战个痛快。” 

后方的沙地上破开一个大洞，只穿一条底裤的弗兰奇随师兄冰山和两个彪形大汉一同现身，手上拿着铁锹、锄铲等挖掘工具。 

“知道虎丘多空荡开阔的沙地，正面进攻易被发现，威胁人质的安全，便让鬼匠弗兰奇和冰山在短时间内挖长地道，通到我们后方，以备偷袭之用，同时让山治拖延时间，吸引大家的注意力。雷利，你果真是老谋深算。” 

雷利抚须笑笑，“老了，剑术也比较生疏，比不得当年。东西你已经拿到了，不必再为难索隆。” 

“我可不想做一个白痴，如果你不出现，我兴许会考虑放了他。” 

克洛克达尔倾注全力戒备雷利，手暂时松了几分，索隆借机挣脱，倒跌两步。 

雷利就等这一刻，迅速出招进攻。 

索隆瞥见男人嘴角勾起残酷的笑意、掌中聚起沙团，再看抱着孩子、暂时处于游离状态的山治，忽然意识到不明缘由的危险，直接用身体猛撞克洛克达尔的右手。 

……… 

山治接到孩子的时候觉得世界都清静了，眼里只有那涕泪横流的小脸和她胡乱挥舞的小肉手，所以在黄沙飞流分割了视线，团团围向孩子时，他只能牢牢把孩子抱在怀里，试图用自己的身体保护她。 

抱孩子的手瞬间失去知觉，襁褓变为万千碎片，露出面目全非的东西，在山治震惊恐惧的目光中掉到沙地上，支离破碎。一起破碎的还有胸膛里那颗残缺不全的心。 

索隆也目睹了鲜活的孩子支离破碎的全过程，他无法做出任何反应，只觉得灵魂从身体脱离了。 

金钩划过他的左眼，鲜血迸溅，脖子重新回到克洛克达尔的手掌中，被扼得发出骨节交错的脆响。 

但这些都感觉不到了，他只是在思考，这样的状况下孩子会怎么样。 

“襁褓里留了一些沙子，方便我远距离快速发动能力，就算你们救走小孽种也没用。” 

克洛克达尔的话唤起索隆的神智，这是不是意味着孩子已经死了……… 

山治太了解那个男人的能力，看着自己干枯发灰的双手，完全确定这个事实。克洛克达尔的能控制沙吸收生物的水分，控制沙发动毁灭性的攻击更不在话下。 

【78】鹰眼救人 

克洛克达尔以索隆为挡箭牌，制约雷利的手脚，再次控沙搅起小型沙尘暴，山治呆呆地跪在原地无法动弹。 

局势环境彻底陷入混乱，直至一股强大的剑气破开沙尘旋风，天清地明，索隆忽然被一个高个男人救走，形势急转。 

阴沉厚重的黑刀夜，连冰霜都逊三分的冷凝气场，除武林神话鹰眼，再无别人。 

米霍克扶着神智迷糊的剑士，利落地斩断他身上的锁链，冷眼旁观不相干的打斗。 

交易破裂，巴洛克的成员和静待命令的大内侍卫集体出动，短兵相接。 

山治疯狂地发起攻击，借此麻痹内心的创痛，直至失血过多，力气耗尽。 

弗兰奇救出乔巴、乌索普和撒加，一起加入战斗。 

艾斯没来，雷利考虑到不宜让未登基的新皇涉险，让他留在王廷掌控大局，防止克洛克达尔声东击西。 

双方打得热火朝天，感觉自己正被一双有力的手搀着，转头，恍惚间看到那再熟悉不过的金眸，一贯的阴冷杀意中，似乎还夹杂了其他情绪。 

“鹰眼？为什么……要救我？” 

“无聊而已，要走这条路有人挡道，顺手砍了。”波澜不惊，似乎真的只是路过时管点闲事。 

左眼似被火燎，又像被钝刀绞割，什么也看不见，连同半边脑袋也痛得无法自持，大概是瞎了吧……非常不爽被毕生最大的敌人最高的目标救，更不爽最落魄最狼狈的形象就这么毫无保留地展露在他面前。 

“小子，跟我走，这些杂事与你无关。” 

“我……我要先拿回……三把刀……”说完，支撑身体的意念终于倾塌流逝，陷入沉沉的黑暗中。 

……… 

小鹿在乱战中又惊又怕，急切地找寻绿发剑士想替他治伤，可惜到处都是血腥味，沙尘弥漫，掩盖了熟悉的气味。 

没有任何心理准备，身体忽然被提起，预备变形反抗，抬眼看到那张压迫感十足的冰山脸，吓得魂飞魄散，连话都说不出来。还好，被鹰眼拎到昏迷的剑士身边就自由了。 

“背上他，跟我走。” 

“哦哦……好…”似乎是迫于鹰眼的威压，或许是没有勇气再留在这里，乖乖地变大背好剑士，接过鹰眼递来的三把刀。 

离开混乱的战场后先为索隆止血，跟鹰眼进城找一家药铺买足必需的药物，彻彻底底地处理好伤口，又得带上剑士跟他走。 

出城后走了两里路，鹰眼和一只挎着刀的狒狒会合，正是上次在磁鼓城见过的那只。 

刚开始跟鹰眼走在一起胆战心惊的，慢慢地也就习惯了，鹰眼只是抓他来给索隆治伤，正合心意。 

【79】奈若何 

巴洛克组织败了，雷利顺利夺回诏书、玉玺和兵符，迅速让赶来支援的御医给山治包扎治疗。 

全身上下都是血洞，双脚的伤最为严重。抱过孩子的手被吸干水分，不过明白克洛克达尔的招术，破解也很简单，把手浸在水中即可恢复。 

孩子却无法复生了，不仅被吸干水分，还因身体过于柔弱而破碎。 

忘不了孩子在他眼下惨死的情景，这就像一个如影隨形的魔咒，不停地摧残他的神经。 

孩子死了……那索隆怎么样了……他在哪里… 

雷利说突然出现的鹰眼把他带走了。 

打听清楚鹰眼离开的方向，随便拉一匹马来，不顾一切地追赶。 

已经失去了孩子，不能再失去索隆！ 

几乎搭上半条命和全部尊严才生下的孩子，就在顷刻间消亡了，他一定会大受打击。 

一路追一路打探，鹰眼一行人携驯鹿带狒狒，容易受到路人关注，尽管是大海捞针，连找三天，还是在官道边的树林里撞见了。 

鹰眼和狒狒都不在，只看见乔巴在给索隆喂药，喝下两口汤药，还没等咽下去，又混着鲜血吐出来。 

乔巴揭开他左眼的绷带准备换药，从额上到脸颊，留下一道又深又长的刀痕，眼窝深陷，血肉模糊，看上去恐怖至极。 

连追三天，身上的血一直没止住，又因为连日劳累，途中差点栽下马晕过去，可看到奄奄一息的绿藻头，他恨不得再朝身上捅几刀，好平衡一下内心的愧意。 

跌跌撞撞地走过去，跪在他身边，颤声问：“乔巴，他的眼睛怎么会变成这样？能……治好吗？” 

乔巴拉帽子遮住脸，嗫嚅着答：“没办法……眼球受了重创，就算是朵丽尔姨娘也治不好。索隆的左眼彻底瞎了。” 

“瞎了……怎么会……”喃喃地重复几遍，鼓足勇气伸手去抚摸那张由俊朗转为消瘦的脸，麦色的皮肤发青发紫，再不是先前那个意气风发的剑客。 

将人扶到怀里靠着，瘦骨嶙峋的躯体硌到身上的伤口，不正常的体温几乎将他灼烧殆尽。 

“腹部伤势严重，肋骨被踩断了两根，从昏迷后就一直发高烧，意识也不清醒，药和水都灌不进去，一喂就吐血，从生孩子前算起，已经有四五天没吃过东西了。”好像要把所有的惶惑无助都倾诉出来，小驯鹿伸出小蹄子抹眼泪，“生孩子时那么痛苦他都撑下来了，在救孩子时还能维持清醒。一定是看到……孩子没了才失去支撑的意念……小宝贝是个女孩，非常可爱，脑袋上有绿毛，小脸红扑扑的，哭声很响亮……索隆还想给她取名字……说长大后要教她剑术……” 

“乔巴……别说了……是我没保护好她……”山治抬手捂住脸，全身各处都在颤抖。 

这时，索隆闷咳两声，悠悠醒转，仅剩的一只眼慢慢恢复清明，射出澄澈的寒光，牢牢定在金发男人脸上，“孩子呢？孩子怎么样？”声音虽然虚弱，却透着十足的魄力。 

山治转脸趋避那质问的眼神，连余光都不敢接触，“对不起……是我该死……没能保护好她……” 

“我问你孩子到底怎么样了？”用上最大的音量吼出声，明明亲眼看到了，还是要多此一举欺骗自己。 

“孩子死了……”不知道自己的嘴是怎么把这四个字挤出来的，闭上眼睛不敢看，还是能感觉到满含怨愤、绝望和神伤的灼热目光。 

赶忙紧紧搂住人拥抱他，连连道歉后不知所措地安慰，“绿藻……没关系……现在还有我……你跟我回去，先养好身体，再考虑其他……” 

索隆拼命挣脱山治的搂抱，抖索着唇骂出来，“你他娘的居然说没关系！？孩子是我的……你凭什么轻描淡写一句话就带过了？” 

山治怔在原地，思绪混乱了须臾后归结到无尽的歉意上:“抱歉，绿藻头……我没安排好住宅的护卫，也没拿出必死的觉悟保护她……是我的冲动和愚蠢……”。 

“你尽数揽下责任算是安慰吗？山治……”剑士笑得苦涩，下一瞬便连连咳血，还不忘挡开山治伸过来意欲搀扶的手，“沙鳄很强，就算……再有十倍的护卫结局也一样……至于你，身居高位……你……做到极致了……真正愚蠢又弱小的人是我……”索隆无力地躺倒，阖上单眼便有泪液滑过太阳穴没入鬓发之中，“弱到要鹰眼来拯救……他可是我的最终目标……”

面对他的伤他的血，还能用药物治愈，可看到那仅剩的一只眼源源不断地溢出泪水，那咸涩的液体仿佛渗到了心里，否则怎么会有无法排解的灼痛感…… 

林中传来鸟鸣声和呼呼的风啸，两颗心渐渐离散破碎。 

不知沉默了多久，直到鹰眼和狒狒带着野果和清水回来。 

米霍克瞥一眼狼狈地拄在原地的山治，又看看脸上挂满血痕和泪痕的剑士。然后目视剑士艰难地挣扎着爬起，忽然摔趴在地上，又用手肘撑起身子跪正了，郑重地叩头。 

“鹰眼，拜托你……教我剑术，我要变强……” 

鹰眼神色突变，不屑地偏转目光，“小子，受了挫折后开始向你的敌人摇尾乞怜吗？真是不知羞耻！不要误会，我救你只是因为无聊，对于懦弱的剑客，我没什么东西可教的。” 

索隆身体发颤却保持了跪拜姿势，鲜血滴滴答答地落在与额头相碰的草地上。静默须臾突然抬头仰脸，正视对方锐利的金眸，音量稍弱却说得斩钉截铁，“为了超越你！”

山治却心痛到无以复加，实在不敢相信这个自恃甚高的剑士居然向敌人下跪叩头，被羞辱了还不知反驳，“绿藻头，你在干什么？你怎么能向自己的对手下跪求教？你……” 

要上前拉人起来却惊觉鹰眼的十字小刀以无法躲避的速度飞向自己的脑袋，削下几绺金发后，完全没入身后的树干里。 

“这是剑客之间的事，轮不到王廷的鹰犬来管。”冷冷呵斥住山治，转看绿发剑士，“罗罗诺亚，先打败谷里的狒狒王，你才有资格学我的剑术，这是唯一的条件。” 

再叩一个头以示感谢，索隆转过身面对山治，语气中再无任何犹疑，面上又重现三刀流魔兽的狠戾，“孩子已经没了，再无挂碍……我会倾尽全力变强……两年……两年后……若心愿了结，我去找你……如果不，大概我们缘尽于此……” 

胸中气血翻涌，硬逼着自己把喉咙里的腥甜咽下去，山治眼睁睁地看着索隆在说完最后一句话后晕倒在地，鹰眼紧皱眉头把人抱起来，喝令狒狒背好，让乔巴把所有药材和绷带送过去，顺便把十字小刀拔出来还他，随即转身带狒狒离开，很快消失在丛林深处。 

山治感觉天旋地转，巨大的无力感充斥头脑，心里反倒空落落的。 

——你说你自己弱小，我又何尝不是……

【81】转机 

树倒猢狲散，克洛克达尔一落败，巴洛克麾下的组织尽数投降倒戈，附逆的臣子也偃旗息鼓。 

艾斯顺利登基成为新一代君主，诏告天下，盲剑客藤虎继任大将军，封雷利为护国公，山治为南贤王，任鬼匠弗兰奇为工部尚书。赤犬照旧做丞相，路奇为武王。 

等乔巴送山治回到王府时，四天过去了，登基的各种典礼仪式基本落幕。 

山治则因重伤和连日劳累卧病在床，由乔巴和薇薇一同照顾。孩子死了，最在乎的人也走了，他心中的痛并不比索隆少。 

太沉重的自责和愧疚压得他喘不过气来，梦里都是孩子和索隆血肉模糊的样子，两人一个接一个地在他面前死去，噩梦一直在重演，只要他闭上眼睛，就仿佛步入血腥的炼狱。 

四天过去，全身的伤开始结痂，山治的精力反而更差了。山治、艾斯和雷利形成一致的默契，并要求其他人守口如瓶，所以薇薇只知道山治是在跟克洛克达尔的战斗中负伤的，却不知真实的内幕。 

直到索隆走后的第五天，出宫散心的乔巴被人拽到一个隐蔽的角落，那人正是乌索普，他神秘兮兮地让乔巴通知山治出来，说关于孩子的事。 

话转到山治那里，他整个人都炸了，套上鞋，连外衣都没穿就冲出去，揪住乌索普的衣领差点没把人给掐死。 

“孩子？！孩子怎么回事？她是不是还没死？快点说！我没有耐心！” 

“尊敬的王子殿下…不…好像是贤王…你先放开，掐死我消息就断了……” 

为平息山治的情绪，乌索普赶紧领人去城郊的紫荆阁，紫荆阁依山傍水，座落在大片枫树林旁边。 

走进阁楼，无心赞叹环境的雅致，只顾伸头往里钻，绕过繁复的楼梯暗格，总算见到那个端庄娴雅的紫荆阁阁主，罗宾。 

她手里抱了一个幼小的婴儿，不时用刚摘的鲜花逗孩子，见三个人闯进来，会心一笑，招呼山治落座。 

“罗宾…罗宾小姐…请问这个孩子是…”不错眼珠地盯住那张似曾相识的小脸，话梗在喉咙里，半天憋不出来，生怕带来的是更大的失望。 

罗宾卖个关子，不慌不忙地把解释权丢给乌索普，“还是长鼻子先生说吧，他才是最大的功臣。” 

“山治殿下，罗宾手里的正是你和索隆的孩子。”乌索普咽口唾沫，尽量把话说连贯。 

“什么？真的吗？”经历了从万般绝望到狂喜的转变，山治几乎失心疯了，凑到罗宾跟前，两眼放光，“罗宾小姐，能让我看看吗？我实在不敢相信……” 

罗宾冷静地提醒，“四王子，你现在太激动容易伤到孩子，还是先听长鼻子先生解释完前因后果再看她。” 

“罗宾小姐说的是……”山治控制不住，狠狠扇自己一耳光清醒一下，也为确定不是在做梦，接着瞬间变脸，冲乌索普大吼，“要解释什么你倒是快说呀！老子都快急死了……” 

乌索普和乔巴被吓得一哆嗦，赶紧退到角落里待着，然后乌索普清清嗓子，“虽然我乌索普大神在江湖上没什么名气，但关键时刻往往是救黎民于水火的英雄，就像这次，我充分发挥……” 

“给老子说重点！”山治快急疯了，整个人就是一头暴躁的金毛狮子。 

“是……是…”乌索普眼见再唧唧歪歪下去可能真会被山治踹死，顾不得宣扬自己的丰功伟绩，迅速进入正题。 

其实达兹手里拿的并不是真正的孩子，而是冯克雷用一只山猫幻化的假货。事情是这样，在没加入紫荆阁前乌索普帮着可雅打理药铺，救过因执行任务身受重伤的冯克雷，当时他说，一定会报答恩情，乌索普没太在意。这次照顾索隆的时候被克洛克达尔一起抓去，分开关押，没和撒加乔巴在一起，这其实是冯克雷故意为之。随后，他支开守卫来和乌索普相认，想报答先前相救的恩情，偷偷放他走。 

【82】孩子没死 

乌索普考虑到克洛克达尔一定会针对索隆和孩子，虽然心里怕得要死，还是决定把机会让给幼小的婴儿。冯克雷犹豫再三，最终答应了。 

孩子本由达兹波尼斯照管，但他嫌小孩哭闹的厉害，为了计划又不能一掌拍死，索性扔给冯克雷，不管了。 

冯克雷身具幻化异能，等第二天夜里轻松骗过岗哨溜出虎丘进山林。在林子里四处逡巡后抓来一只野猫，将其变为孩子的模样。再在附近找一户人家，悄悄把孩子留在那儿。为策万全，他用真孩子的襁褓裹紧假孩子，尽快赶回去，把寄放孩子的地点告诉乌索普。 

猫的叫声和婴儿的哭声有点类似，再经过冯克雷的幻化更是惟妙惟肖。虽然在对峙交易的时候，孩子的哭声有点问题，但大家的注意力大多集中在山治和索隆上，所以谁也没有在意。最后假孩子被克洛克达尔杀了，冯克雷的能力就此失效。只是死尸破碎了，山治绝望之时比不得平时细心，没有发现异状，其他人更不会注意到。 

战斗结束时乔巴被鹰眼带走，山治赶去追索隆，雷利也忙于处理巴洛克组织快马回宫。乌索普约上撒加，边走边说明原委，一起赶到冯克雷交代的地点，但孩子并不在，因为这家人看屋里莫名其妙地多了一个哭闹不休的绿毛小鬼，不敢要，就把她搁一个盆里放进小溪顺水漂。于是乌索普找到罗宾，调动京城的情报消息网，四处打探后终于在一户好心的人家里找到孩子。 

寻到孩子后先找奶水喂饱，交由罗宾看管。撒加急着回潞州看玛雅，乌索普则第一时间通知孩子的父亲。 

…… 

山治安静地听完整个故事，乔巴则迫不及待地跑去看小宝宝，确认无疑，这正是索隆的孩子小绿毛。 

“山治，这是真的……孩子是我接生的，绝对不会弄错。孩子没死，真是太好了……要是索隆知道肯定比我们任何一个人都高兴……”乔巴哽咽到说不下去。 

狂喜过后，联想到和索隆相遇相识相爱相恨，心里头像打翻了五味瓶，百感交集，所有的情绪都化为泪，顾不得什么绅士君子行径，直接在罗宾小姐面前毫无形象地哭出来，又感激地对众人下跪，跪完乌索普跪乔巴，把两个吓得半死，山治的身份何等尊贵，要是让别人知道就完了。 

又哭又跪，闹了很久后山治的情绪才慢慢平复，迫不及待地去抱孩子，万般谨慎地搂住幼小的身体，摸摸长了一茬淡绿绒发的脑袋，握着娇小的肉手，在红扑扑的小脸上亲来亲去。 

大概是激动过度孩子不乐意了，放声大哭后，不管山治使什么手段都哄不乖，还是罗宾用能力变出一串手花巧妙地逗弄后，孩子终于安静下来。 

找到孩子后整个人都飘飘欲仙的，乔巴不断提醒他，“山治，你的伤口肯定又裂开了，脚上都流血了，我先给你处理一下。” 

山治不管不顾，走得比谁都快，“没事，绝对没事，孩子好好的，流再多血都没关系。处理伤口太浪费时间了，现在要尽快回府，也怪我出来的时候没穿外衣。有了，乔巴，把你的皮毛脱给她。” 

“好，没问题。”爽快地答应后才反应过来不对，“这能脱吗？” 

乌索普没穿什么衣服，山治干脆把自己的里衣脱下来包住孩子，光着缠满绷带的上身在大街上走，不理会众人的异样目光，更不在乎什么形象。 

孩子找到了，乌索普先行告辞，乔巴随山治回府，帮着他选一间最敞亮的屋子安置孩子，差人请弗兰奇来为孩子量身定做摇篮、小床和各式各样的玩具。 

经乔巴提醒，意识到孩子需要喝奶，恨不得再扇自己一耳光，命所有的亲信用最快的速度买几头奶牛，如果不够羊也可以。 

一向足智多谋的山治也乱套了，一会儿想应该为孩子做很多漂亮又保暖的衣服，一会儿又想孩子必须先洗澡，更操心照管孩子的问题，赶紧让弗兰奇在孩子的小床边搭一张大床。 

乱了大半天，回归到最原始的问题，孩子拉了。 

对此，整个王府闹得鸡飞狗跳的，孩子是女娃，山治说什么也不能让男人们亵渎，思来想去只能请薇薇帮忙。


	11. 叶落花开11

【83】苦与乐

真正抱着孩子面对薇薇，面对她的质疑，山治不得不忍痛撒谎，“薇薇公主，这是我外出办事时发现的被遗弃的孤儿，看她可怜就抱回来了。那晚上我好像记得你说过，为提升功力服用禁药，不能再生育……所以…我想，我们收养一个孩子，可以弥补你不能做母亲的缺憾，不知道薇薇公主……” 

薇薇愣了愣，笑着连连摆手，“没关系…我怎么可能会介意……山治君这么有心，我高兴还来不及。正好我在王府闲着，帮不上你的忙，有个孩子后生活也丰富了。在沙勒国的时候我帮朋友照顾过小婴儿，应该能带好她。” 

“那就有劳薇薇公主了。” 

孩子交给薇薇，毕竟是女人，她很娴熟地为小婴儿换尿布，清洗干净，打理得有模有样。 

忙乱了好几天，总算为孩子布置好合适的生活环境。 

薇薇提到给孩子取名字，商量了半天没什么结果，再求助了一大帮人，都不满意。 

山治则想到孩子的母亲（大误），算母亲吗？反正是绿藻头生出来的。

总之不能起太阴柔太肉麻太俗的名字，也不能起成男孩子的名字。小宝贝很像索隆，索隆还说要教她剑术，就带上剑这个字，不过哪个顺口一点呢。 

山治坐在摇篮旁哄孩子睡觉，脑子里想取名字的事，不期然门开了，艾斯冒冒失失地闯进来，“山治，你在干嘛？这几天你的王府鸡飞狗跳的，我还以为你要造反呢。哟…哪来的孩子？” 

“笨蛋！声音太大了……好不容易才哄睡着……” 

一个劲儿的把艾斯往外推，不过已经来不及了，被吵醒的娃儿哭声震天。 

山治不知所措地抱起孩子哄，急着安慰孩子又忙着骂艾斯莽撞。 

“小娃儿真可爱，给我抱抱。” 

“你动作那么大，伤了孩子怎么办？在一边看着就行了。”说归说，孩子闹腾得厉害，山治完全没办法。 

“给我抱抱，兴许我有办法哄。” 

山治不情不愿地递过去，不忘唠叨，“小心点，要两只手抱，一手托着小屁股，一手扶着脑袋和脖子。” 

艾斯的体温比常人高，比人工暖炉还舒服。孩子一贴到他身上就不哭了，还不停地往他怀里缩，艾斯开怀大笑，“你看吧，小娃儿很喜欢我。”摸摸孩子的脑袋抱正了，伸出食指放到她的小眼睛面前晃，“看好了，给你变个戏法。”说着，能力发动，食指上冒出跳跃的火焰，接着是剩下四个手指，火焰在有意的控制下变出各种花形。孩子的小眼睛随着艾斯的手转，看着看着居然“咯咯”笑出声来。伸出嫩嫩的小手抓住艾斯的手指，放到嘴里吮吸。 

笑够玩够后孩子顺利入睡，山治赶紧抱回来打算放摇篮里，不料刚接触到小宝贝她又哭了，放到艾斯怀里才安静下来，一连两次都是这样，无奈之下只好归自家兄长抱着。 

黑发男人摸摸孩子的绿脑袋，意味深长地看山治一眼，“你对外说这是你收养的孩子，只是为杜绝流言吧。” 

“你知道了？” 

艾斯一语道破，“蒙大家信任坐上皇位，可不能像以前那么糊涂随便了。我们一起长大，作为兄长，还不明白你的性子？再看这孩子的样貌和你这几天的反应，有脑子的人都能看出来。” 

山治垂下脑袋如实承认，“对，这就是我和索隆的孩子，她没死。” 

简单把前因后果说一遍，山治深深叹口气，“艾斯，如果索隆知道孩子还活着，或许不必分开两年之久……” 

换个姿势让孩子睡得舒服一点，艾斯笑着摇摇头，“雷利跟我说过，你最大的弱点就是太感情用事，没有足够的决断能力。你懂谋略，善观察，能巧妙地照顾周围人的情绪，处事随和中庸，但你最大的毛病则是要固执地让所有方面趋于完美。先前，你想为哲夫报仇，又下不了决心对付索隆；为逃避仇恨报复索隆，也为了迁就无法拒绝的公主，选择和薇薇成亲；在知道一切真相，面对索隆怀孕的事实后，又觉得对不起薇薇，更不敢把索隆带到比宫外安全几倍的王府；悲剧发生后没有全力挽留他，现在孩子回来了，又想回到从前。即使把索隆找回来，该把他置于什么位置上，薇薇又是什么身份？” 

山治苦恼地挠着头发，思绪乱成一团糟。 

“索隆不是女人，更不同于一般的男人，他有野心有骄傲，想想他肯拜鹰眼为师的真正用意，永远把他拴在身边不合适。再者，我刚登基，王廷的势力错综复杂，而暗幕的叛乱刚平息不久，索隆则是敌国将军的后裔。战国并没有把整个江山交到我们手里，我估计，这边如果出问题，路奇和赤犬就是压倒我们的最大筹码。并且，索隆和世界第一剑客待在一起，没有任何人能威胁到他的安全。” 

艾斯一席话，终于打开山治长久以来的心结，回归神清气爽的状态。 

只是，自艾斯哄过孩子后山治就像中了魔咒一样，别人抱时孩子都很乖，偏是山治抱不得，不抱就哭。明明是亲爹，却被小包子明目张胆地嫌弃了。 

不过没关系，孩子好好的，值得花大半精力在孩子身上，为了给绿藻一个完整的答复。 

【84】授艺 

几间宽敞整洁的茅草屋，一片绿油油的菜地，一大块供练武的空场，一条清澈见底的小溪，一百多只跳跃叫嚣的狒狒和猴子。 

这就是世界第一剑豪居住的环境，清幽静谧，孤寂无人。鹰眼十几年来独来独往，没有家人，没有朋友，没有仇敌，只有王者的孤独。远离尘世的喧嚣，回归原野的宁静。 

动物们一直跟鹰眼和平共处。而狒狒和猴子善于模仿，模仿人类用武器，模仿鹰眼的剑术。鹰眼索性抓几只机灵一点的来干些种菜、浇水和搬运一类的苦力。 

动物界的丛林法则是弱肉强食，所以狒狒们更不敢挑战人类最强者的威严。 

直到谷里来了一棵病恹恹的植物，脑袋是绿的，衣服也是绿的，丛林法则发挥效用了，植物怎么可能对抗动物。 

索隆的伤足足养了一个月，与这群动物的捣乱欺压脱不了关系，和心病更脱不了关系。他一直在试图摆脱那段血泪交融的记忆，尝试暂时忘掉那个人专心于修炼，忘记一出生就夭折的孩子。 

在身上的伤好得差不多时，他提了刀要去找狒狒王决斗，被鹰眼制止了。 

“现在的你不要说打狒狒王，你连一般的狒狒都对付不了。你已经失去了剑士当初的本心，连第一次跟我对战时都不如。你的心很乱，想借战斗掩盖内心的伤痛？照这条路走下去，只会越来越弱。” 

“那我该怎么做？不战斗只会更弱吧。” 

“很简单，先让你的心完完整整地回归剑道，不是忘掉那些旧事，而是能坦然地面对所有痛苦，正视磨难，百炼成钢。徒有力量的剑不会强大，你需要深刻体会这一点。力量再强，总有用尽的时候，只有在最恰当的时机释放力量，才足以摧毁对手。但你目前的剑技很粗糙，连那些只会叫唤的狒狒都不如。” 

脑袋上爆起无数青筋，拳头握得脆响，却无法反驳鹰眼的数落。 

鹰眼指着空场边的两根粗壮的木头，拿走秋水和鬼彻，留下一张图纸，“早上照着纸上的形体，用你的刀雕刻，下午到溪边钓两条鱼。” 

“这些事跟练剑毫无关系！” 

“如果连这种小事都做不好，你不配学我的剑术。”鹰眼拔出十字小刀，隔空斩下一段木头，用旁人完全看不清的动作，雕出一个小巧的十字架扔到索隆面前，“记住了，使剑不仅要用手，还要靠心。完成这项任务后，再来找我要另外两把刀。” 

鹰眼点到即止，转身离开。 

索隆捡起鹰眼雕刻的十字架，发现比例匀称，表面滑如镜面，没有半点粗糙的刻痕，而他几乎是在眨眼间完成的。 

试着按鹰眼的要求雕刻木头。这种木头坚韧硬实不易成形，但和道很锋利，稍不注意就会削到不该去的部位，力度很难把握。而小溪里的鱼很机警，半点声响和陌生的气息都能把它们吓跑，要钓到着实不易。 

索隆发现鹰眼的屋里有很多用木头或石头雕刻的的小物件，最多的就是十字架。鹰眼的屋子也和他的人一样严肃，简陋却不显寒酸，每一样东西都整齐有序，不染土尘。或许正是这份严谨细致的习惯和孤傲的性格才成就了他极高的剑术造诣。 

夜以继日地刻木头钓鱼，花了整整四个月，终于达到鹰眼的要求，拿回剩下两把刀。他学会掌控用剑的力道，收放自如；学会敛藏气息，寻最恰当的时机爆发剑气，绝不鲁莽粗野；学会控制情绪，即便内心有所波动，仍能抓稳手中的剑，无半点轻颤。 

随后，用木头和最坚硬的花岗石刻物件，练习控剑力道，不再拘泥于鹰眼规定的形态，而是表达心中所想，会不自觉地雕出白痴卷眉的样态，再刻一个肥嘟嘟的小儿。 

日后，每当回忆涌现，总是把思念留在刀下，留在那些越来越惟妙惟肖的死物中，而刻得最多的，总是挥之不去的卷眉和孩子的小脸。 

再深的痛苦，也不足以动摇坚实如铁的心。 

打败狒狒王那天，鹰眼把迷路在外的索隆找回去，屋子里是准备好的绷带药物和一桌较丰盛的酒鱼饭菜。 

“给你三天时间养伤，我再传你剑术。不过，我们的关系仅止于此，我不是你的师父，你也不算我的徒弟。” 

懒得理会身上的伤，先喝一大口酒解渴，听闻此言，不由得怔住。 

“我一直在找有资格继承我剑术的人，你是第一个，也是最后一个。”褪尽冷寒的杀气，金眸静如古井，平和无波。 

索隆直视男人的双目，不明白这句话和上句话有什么关系，把剩下的酒一口干了，“不管你怎么说，我不会靠打败你来证明我的实力。” 

鹰眼拿起筷子夹一箸菜，又忽然停在半空，“听说黄毛小子是红脚哲夫的关门弟子，厨艺不错。” 

两个名字又勾起不堪回首的往事，只是听到最后四个字，感觉有点奇怪，敷衍着答，“还行……” 

“和我相比怎么样？” 

菜送到嘴里刚嚼了两下，被这个问题逗到，差点喷鹰眼一脸，委屈自己咽下去，又呛得直咳嗽，“也还不错……只是没想到世界第一剑客会做饭，还懂一点医理。”跟山治分别后的前几天，虚弱到动弹不得，一身的伤全由鹰眼包扎换药，对此印象深刻。 

冰山脸露出罕见的浅笑，“第一剑客不是神仙，也需要吃饭，关照自己。” 

索隆又是皱眉又是咬牙，不知道该接什么，被对方看得不自在了才迸出一句，“这么多年，你一直是一个人住在这里？” 

“不……”鹰眼嘴角的笑意更浓，“现在是两个人了。” 

“两……两个人……”索隆发觉自己问了一个愚蠢的问题。 

【85】阻碍 

小包子的待遇比真正的公主还好，至少在王府里是这样。山治整天围着她转，几乎不理朝事，薇薇也很喜欢她，尽心尽力地帮着照顾。 

孩子各方面的变化很明显，身体生长迅速。生活也在见证孩子的成长中满怀期待。 

因为双亲的身体素质极佳，所以孩子集两人之长，发育速度比普通孩子快一些，五个月时长齐了小牙，周岁时便能短距离走路，会慢慢地说简单的词句。绿头发也长浓密了，可以盖住小耳朵。双瞳呈酒红色，晶亮有神，眼眶稍显狭长，平添三分英气。 

为庆贺孩子满周岁，大家费尽心思做各种准备，薇薇则建议给孩子办一个抓周仪式。 

找来各种能想到的物件，桌子上摆不下换成地板，用一大块毯子垫着，把孩子放在中间的空位上。 

小娃儿面对种类繁多的物件，刚开始有点迷茫，东看看西瞅瞅，随后伸手抓东西。山治紧张兮兮地看着，见她抓起一块绣花丝帕看一眼，果断扔掉，随即手脚并用四处爬，看一样扔一样，在发现一把小木剑时停住，拿起来甩甩甩，以为她又要扔掉时，孩子笑了，两只小手一起抓稳，嘴里含糊地咿呀着。

到此时，才真切地感觉到孩子跟绿藻头太像了，明明是个女孩子。 

她喜欢剑，山治思来想去，把前面取的一堆名字都否决掉，正式定名为碧萝。 

每当跟孩子单独相处，总是不自觉地想到那个人，越想越难受。一直不敢教她说爹爹和娘亲，不管是哪个，对于孩子，对于薇薇，势必会陷入极度的尴尬。 

直到有一次，孩子不知从哪儿学来的词，一直锲而不舍地叫“娘亲”，所有的压抑都因为孩子的呼唤而迸发，把小碧萝交给薇薇照顾，找到罗宾求得鹰眼的住处，骑白马赶到他所在的山谷。 

他一定跟鹰眼待在一起，找到鹰眼就能找到绿藻头。 

谷地被群山环绕光线黯淡，茂密的丛林郁郁葱葱，连一条小路都看不到，牵着马绕了一会儿，停在一棵高耸入云的大树下，察觉到四周不正常的杀气。 

这不是最狼狈的一次，但绝对是最窝火的一次！ 

一百多只狒狒、大猩猩和破猴子像商量好似的，蹲在周围的大树上，一起朝他砸各种奇怪的水果，狂扔石头。 

天可怜见，作为红脚哲夫的关门弟子、受过雷利亲训的四王子山治会躲不过动物的可笑暗器？完全是受鹰眼影响啊，那个冰山脸忽然在背后出现、吓人一跳不说，还非常坚决地下逐客令。 

“罗罗诺亚不想见你，我的地盘也不容许王廷的鹰犬踏入一步。” 

“抱歉……打扰你清修了…但我只想转告索隆一件事，孩子并没有死……” 

鹰眼冷哼一声，不紧不慢地步入林中，“是吗？那小鬼的命真大，看来你是在拜托我重新送他上路。” 

“你什么意思？”山治懵了，狒狒们趁机把水果石块劈头盖脸砸下来，他却无心躲闪。 

“罗罗诺亚一心追求梦想，我更不容许任何无赖去打扰他。你们几个，送客！” 

山治眼睁睁地看鹰眼对一只强壮的狒狒做个手势，余下的动物继续扔东西砸人，那只狒狒则灵活地跳到马背上，狠虐一番，接连啸叫嘲讽，最后骑着自己的爱马跑了。 

打跑狒狒找回马时，早已经鼻青脸肿狼狈不堪。迫于鹰眼的威胁更不敢再次闯进去，只能憋着一肚子火回王府。 

【86】归来 

山治再没去找过索隆，唯一能做的就是回去照顾小碧萝，让她愉快地成长。 

只是，随着时间的流逝，总能在孩子身上看到绿藻头的影子，尤其是那带点压迫感的眼神，很难想像，那真是来自一个小孩子。 

金发男人心绪不宁，他不敢时常面对孩子，也无法坦然地面对薇薇，他害怕有朝一日薇薇知道真相，将会受到怎样的打击。 

他索性把精力分散到朝事中，将碧萝全权交给薇薇照顾。艾斯登基一年有余，需要平衡各方势力，颁布新政，巩固地位。山治无疑是最得力的帮手，最能信赖的人。 

处理朝事之余则独自外出打猎，顺便修身练武，提升踢技。猎场多金雕和鹰鹫，一看到这些飞行物种，总是会闪现某个人的身影。于是山治不带弓箭，直接空手狩猎，跟这些飞禽杠上，久而久之，无心插柳柳成荫，居然练就江湖上最玄妙的轻功——月步。 

时间如白驹过隙，转眼两年半过去了，孩子也两岁半，会说会笑，能跑能跳，成长速度超乎人的想象。 

到这时，小碧萝喋喋不休地向薇薇和山治追问双亲的事，薇薇直接哄孩子说她和山治就是，而真正的亲爹却支支吾吾的什么都答不上来。 

山治陷入新的恐慌时期，整日挣扎在矛盾痛苦中。知道真相的人不止一个，纸包不住火，事情早晚会败露。 

这时，匪帮联合作乱的消息传到王廷，艾斯拜托山治前去核实内情。本着散心的意愿，山治欣然答应。 

岩州是连接南北两地的要塞地段，汇集三教九流各色人物，打听消息最为方便。 

找间酒馆暂时歇下，点一瓶花雕，小口小口地啜饮，对自己的酒量心知肚明，不敢多喝。 

来酒馆的大多是道上的人，有乔装改扮的探子，有不露声色的盗匪，有谨慎多疑的镖师，有深藏不露的高手，也不乏滥嚼舌根的浪客。 

东墙边的酒客就是这样，边喝边侃，吹得唾沫横飞，虽然有意放低音量，但对耳聪目明的高手来说毫无差别，照样字字清晰，无一遗漏。 

“你们听说了吗，占了十年山头的大柯寨一夜之间被端了，由精钢连接改造的天险被斩成几段，寨里的悍匪全死了，几乎是一刀一个，没有半点反抗的余地。” 

“妈呀……近一年来没听说这帮孙子有什么动作，更别谈招惹人了。他们这是坏事做多了遭天谴了吧。” 

“不……江湖百晓生说他们中间混入了最大势力巴洛克组织的余孽，大概是找巴洛克寻仇的。” 

“铁定错不了，另一个收纳了巴洛克余孽的万雄帮也被拆了，手法几乎一模一样。” 

“这人到底是谁呀？江湖上近两年都没听说过这号人物。” 

“那是你小子孤陋寡闻，知道三刀流魔兽不？销声匿迹两年多，他又重现江湖了，听目击者称，那刀法身手和武林神话有一拼……” 

“你指的是鹰眼？” 

“你这不是废话吗？除了鹰眼，谁还有资格担这个称号？” 

一字一句清晰入耳，金发男人瞳孔微张，杯里的酒水随着颤抖的手洒到桌上。连续打探三天，所谓的匪帮联合作乱全是无稽之谈，倒是确定了一个令他惊喜的消息。 

绿藻头回来了！ 

算起来，两年之期早就过了，硬是体谅对方的路痴才暂时按捺情绪，现下，无论如何也平静不下来了。

【87】大绿藻和小碧萝 

街上行人熙来攘往，彼此穿梭埋没，谁也不会注意到谁。 

唯独三刀流剑士，与人群如此格格不入，存在感极强。右手搭在刀柄上，不急不缓地迈步，衣袂翩跹，神情淡漠。左眼留下一道恐怖的长疤，所有霸道阴冷的杀气都汇集到仅剩的右瞳，似乎与他对视一眼，便会被卷入眸心，堕入万劫不复的深渊。 

绕了大概十几条街的样子，他终于找到王廷的正门，停下脚步遥望深宫大院，闭上眼轻叹一口气，下定决心往里走。 

守卫习惯性地拦住，他轻声回道：“看清楚了，两年前我在南山王府做过护卫，识相的别挡路。” 

在守卫愣神思考的空档，绿发剑客忽然从眼前消失了，其实并没有，他只是非常自然地穿过去，快到小喽罗看不清而已。 

似乎是冥冥中的定数，没花多长时间，来到一切故事开始的地方，南山王府。 

悄无声息地打晕欲上前阻拦的守卫，走进庭院。一切是那么熟悉又陌生，好像来过，又好像没来过。 

与整个王廷的喧嚣豪华不同，这里过于素雅安静，看不到什么人。 

牵就内心的直觉随意迈步，走到后花园，第一眼就被一个绿发小女孩吸引，她扎着两束可爱的羊角辫，穿了一身毛绒绒的连体衣，看后面的小帽子应该是兔子装。骑一个制作精良的小木马，上下扑腾摇晃。 

不过看她蔫搭搭的状态，似乎对这个看起来比较有趣的东西不敢兴趣。空地上还有花式繁多的玩具，都被弃置到一边，一部分则被拆得七零八落的。 

再晃两下小木马，彻底放弃，走到秋千架旁边，费力地攀上达到她脖子高度的坐板，悠悠然摇晃起来，越晃越高。 

索隆在遇见乌索普、得知孩子还活着的消息时无比震惊，不敢相信，绕了很多路找到这里，亲眼看到这个孩子，两年中训练得越发冷静果敢的心在这一刻化冰为水……原来，在亲情面前，再严酷的训练也无法抹杀血浓于水的牵绊。 

但最恨的是那个白痴卷眉，早知道消息后居然不设法通知自己。 

对面的侧墙传出开门的声音，走出的人正是薇薇，她绾头束发，早换成少妇打扮。容颜如旧，靓丽不改。 

端了一盆水过来，看孩子荡得老高，吓得差点把盆扔了，一番苦劝加制止，成功抱孩子下地，坐到小木椅上，拧了热毛巾给她擦手洗脸，再收拾好弄坏的玩具往屋里搬。 

索隆隐在花藤旁，等薇薇进去后再现身走出来，站到孩子面前。 

刚开始她被吓一跳，但面对这个陌生人并没有惊慌到大哭大叫，只是细细打量着，眨眨水灵灵的大眼睛，迸出一句话，“你的脑袋……是绿的，我的也是绿的……” 

索隆呆愣了一会儿，挠挠自己的绿脑袋，又尝试把手放在孩子的脑袋上，手感很好，又软又滑，“他们给你取名字了吗？叫什么？” 

“叫碧萝，好听吗？” 

“嗯……碧萝……还行…” 

“其他小孩会笑我的绿头发，不想和我玩。” 

看孩子无辜的表情，心里难免不爽，“你好像不喜欢待在这里玩？” 

孩子低下头，小声嘟囔着，“其他小孩有爹爹和娘亲，然后……大家说黄头发的是爹爹，那个……蓝头发的是娘亲，但黄毛爹爹好长时间……都不跟我玩……我不喜欢蓝头发的……她不让我玩……说它们很危险……” 

索隆摸摸碧萝的脑袋，尽量让声线轻柔一点，“想不想跟我出去？外面比这院子有趣。” 

碧萝抬头仰望着这个陌生而又熟悉的男人，眼眸发亮，“可以吗？可是我……害怕……” 

“我有刀，我会保护你。”一手搂起孩子娇小的身体，很轻，还能闻到一股淡淡的体香。 

小碧萝面对这个绿发男人没感到恐惧害怕，贴到他厚实温热的胸膛上，更多的是安心。 

抱着孩子在王廷里绕来绕去，打翻几路巡逻的军士，终于走出森严的大门。 

碧萝眼看着绿发男人仅用一只手，刀尚未拔出，便轻描淡写地放倒那么多人，兴高采烈地赞叹道：“你好厉害！我现在不害怕了……我喜欢看你用刀……” 

心里暖意融融，由衷地笑笑，“你喜欢刀剑？那想学吗？我可以教你。” 

【88】绝招 

“太好了，我现在就要！”小碧萝歪过身子去摸三把刀。 

索隆把孩子抱正，“你现在还小，等你长大一点我再教你。” 

“那我想玩你的刀，紫色的最漂亮，我要玩紫色的。” 

无奈地拍拍碧萝的头，柔声安慰，“刀很重，你现在拿不动，我们可以玩点别的。” 

孩子不依了，摇头撒气，“不要！我就要玩你的刀！你说带我出来玩的……” 

不忍拒绝她，把小碧萝放下，解下秋水来，笑着提醒，“伸出两只小手来拿，看你拿得动不？” 

孩子期待地伸出小手接，可惜手太小，连刀身都握不住，索隆一松手，碧萝就被秋水带了往下扑。 

及时接住刀防止砸到碧萝的脚，暂时收到腰畔，摸摸孩子的背以示抚慰，“没关系，等你长大一点就能拿很多东西。” 

碧萝还没缓过神来，撇着小嘴一副要哭又哭不出来的样子，眼泪汪汪的，很是委屈。 

再抱起孩子继续走，“不用哭，我可以做一把你拿得动的刀。” 

小碧萝一瞬间变脸，“真的？我现在就要。” 

“要给你做的话需要一些时间，小孩子要听话。” 

“可是在院子里的时候都是大人听我的话，我要什么黄毛爹爹给什么。” 

索隆没回话，暗自腹诽，混蛋卷眉都把孩子教成什么样了……孩子落他手里，将来一定会变成一个不可理喻的女人。 

“你为什么不说话？” 

索隆回过神，凝视着孩子的小脸认真说：“那个黄毛爹爹是混蛋，他还要把你教成小混蛋。” 

“咦？黄毛爹爹是混蛋？所以他好几天都不和玩？” 

“嗯……所以我们不理黄毛爹爹了，我们去更大的地方玩。” 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

山治心情忐忑地踏进王府的大门，薇薇像疯了一样扑过来，急得直掉泪，“山治君……孩子…碧萝被抢走了……都怪我，留她一个人在外面……就进去做事了……” 

山治刚听到时也疯了，像一只暴躁的狮子，四处调查整个过程和幕后元凶，很顺利地向宫门守卫打听清楚了，是一个三刀流绿发剑客干的，大摇大摆地进去，大摇大摆地抱着孩子出宫，不知去哪里了。 

想不到绿藻头的动作这么快，前段时间还在岩州找巴洛克的余孽报仇，如今就明目张胆地把孩子抱走了。 

就算抢劫犯是碧萝的亲娘，山治也绝不容许一个连自己都照顾不好的超级路痴带一个两岁半的孩子在外面风餐露宿，生病了怎么办？吃坏东西怎么办？找不到住处怎么办？ 

总之，不管从哪个角度讲，不允许绿藻头胡来。 

面对超级路痴，行程路线不是凡人所能想象的。山治调动所有可靠的亲友和同僚，展开一段大海捞针式的搜找，差不多把整个京城都掀了。 

【89】一夜

在山治急得像热锅上的蚂蚁满世界寻人的时候，他的大绿藻和小绿藻正坐在小山洞的火堆边，悠哉地度过二人独处的时光。 

柴火毕剥作响，跳跃的的火光映在清亮的瞳仁里。小碧萝坐在索隆腿上靠着他的身体，捧了半块烤得发黄的热米糕，一边吃一边看索隆用刀削一根木头。 

木屑纷飞，散落一地，不一会儿，一尺长的小木剑渐渐成形。用手刷几下，确认每一处都光滑、不会伤到孩子的小手才满意，“你要的木剑做好了，看喜不喜欢。” 

碧萝先不忙填肚子，放下食物接过小木剑，有模有样地挥舞几下，咯咯咯笑出声来，“我也能拿剑喽……”扭头看看搁在地上的三把刀，又有新主意了，“可是你有一……二……三……三把，我才有一把。我也要三把，像你一样厉害。” 

“好……但你要听话才能得到另外两把，先把东西吃完，乖乖睡觉。” 

看绿发男人拧起眉头，表情严肃，自然而然地透出不可抗拒的威严，碧萝愣了一下，不敢再撒娇，乖乖吃完东西喝点水，靠在索隆怀里，安心地睡下。 

虽然孩子穿得厚实，索隆还是把外袍脱下来给她盖好，再添几根干柴，把火烧得旺一点。挑两根轻巧有韧性的木头，继续削小木剑。 

白天时来到林子里，想找合适的木头给碧萝做剑玩，不料转不出去了，只好找一个山洞暂时歇脚，免得夜里露凉冻了孩子。还好经过街市时准备了食物和水，烤热了正好给她填肚子。比不得臭厨子的手艺，烤得有点焦黄，但却是索隆第一次认真对待一顿饭。 

清醒地守着孩子坐了一夜，三把木剑都做好了，照着三把刀的样子加一点纹路，手柄处钻个小孔，以便穿线携带。 

不同于任何一次露宿经历，和孩子的第一个夜晚，看着她安静的睡颜，思绪万千，想到那个混蛋卷眉，想到他身边的薇薇，想到彼此的身份，想到难以预知的未来。 

天色大亮时碧萝醒了，拿到三把小剑挎到身上，高兴得又蹦又跳。只是折腾了一夜，两束漂漂亮亮的羊角辫散了，头发乱糟糟的。 

索隆到底是男人，干不了这种属于女人的精细活，顺了半天头发，越弄越糟。问了碧萝，原来平时都是薇薇在帮她打理梳洗。 

扎不了辫子索性捋顺一点，直接披散着。 

为孩子着想，绞尽脑汁总算绕出见鬼的树林，见到市镇的影子。 

见孩子看着小摊上的各色食物流口水，掂掂轻飘飘的钱袋，索隆开始在人群中寻找王廷悬赏犯的脑袋，嘴角勾出一抹邪笑。 

【90】相认 

砍通缉犯换赏金的过程自然没让碧萝看到，拉低她的帽子盖住眼睛，孩子太小，不宜见血腥场面。一手抱着孩子，一手战斗，速战速决。目标通缉犯不够强，头巾和三刀流都有必要。 

到官府换来的赏金足够支撑半个月，暂时不用为钱发愁。不过露宿野地对孩子不好，虽然麻烦，晚上还是应该找客栈住下，顺便给碧萝添两件衣裳。 

索隆不知道去哪儿，也不知道该怎么去，就带着孩子随意走，顺她的意愿，去看不同于王廷的世界。 

形影不离地相处了三四天了吧，一直避开最重要的问题，如今，终于由碧萝提出来了。 

索隆在荒僻的街巷迷路，半天走不出去，没有新奇的东西可看，孩子倍感无聊。 

“呐……我告诉你了…我叫碧萝，但你还没告诉我你的名字。” 

“真的想知道吗？”绕半天找不到路心里烦躁，索性在街边的石阶上坐下，不走了。 

“嗯，我还想知道……爹爹和娘亲是谁，你能告诉我吗？我见过的小孩，都有爹爹和娘亲，小孩子都和爹娘长得像……你也是绿头发……你是我爹爹吗？” 

索隆心理一咯愣，发觉问题变尴尬了，“为什么这么问？” 

“做爹爹的会逗小孩开心，你会陪我玩，黄毛叔叔也会陪我玩，然后我长得不像黄毛叔叔，也不像蓝头发的大姐姐。” 

连碧萝都开窍了，变得那么自然，还有什么好别扭的？低下头，亲切地用自己的脸贴到孩子粉嫩的小脸上，“我就是你的爹爹，所以我们才长得像，不过你要叫我父亲。” 

碧萝开心地笑出声，勾住索隆的脖子，借力够到绿头发，用小手不停地拨弄，像只调皮的小猫，“太好了！你肯定是我的爹爹，因为我们都是绿头发。那娘亲呢？娘亲在哪里？” 

“娘亲……”索隆遇到此生最难回答的问题，除了敷衍了事再没其他招数了，“这个娘亲啊……我也不知道……等你长大一点就能见到了。” 

“我没有娘亲吗？”小碧萝很是失落。 

其实仔细看碧萝，她标志性的绿发和酒红色的眸子和索隆很像，但白皙的肤色遗传自白痴王子，眉梢微卷，翘似凤羽，没有山治眉梢上那滑稽的圈圈，属于较美型的翘眉，综合了双亲优秀的特质，虽是女孩，仍平添三分英气，靓丽却不显柔媚。 

想把山治牵扯进来，欲言又止，不知该怎么接。 

“爹爹，你的眼睛怎么了？疼吗？”疤痕有点恐怖，碧萝犹疑着伸出小手抚摸。 

“早就不疼了，不用担心。”不管先前受过多少痛，如今能看到活泼健康的孩子，一切都值了。 

老待在一个地方，连索隆都感觉无聊，在他打算砍掉面前的破墙的时候，终于见到一个行人，跟着那人找到繁华的小镇。 

碧萝的头发乱得不像样，思来想去还是给她买把小木梳，梳顺了。至于扎漂亮发型这种高难度的事，不做也罢。 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

十五天过去，收回一大堆零散的线索，还是没能查到具体的位置。绿藻白痴的行踪可谓是飘忽不定，得到人出没的位置，没用，第一时间赶过去，又不知道他迷路走到哪条道上了。 

功夫不负有心人，在腿快跑断的时候，终于在一家偏僻的客栈寻着绿藻的踪迹。 

一个修罗剑客抱一个小女孩四处晃，很容易引起别人的注意，大概是凭这点才找到人的吧。 

客栈掌柜说两只就在二楼最里面那间。山治不忙打草惊蛇，先侦查情况再说。 

用月步轻松飞绕到屋子的后窗，窗子没关死，拉开一条缝就能看到屋里的状况。 

预想了多种场面，唯独想不到会以这种方式看到他。 

绿发剑士坐在桌边，侧对自己所在的窗户。碧萝像只乖巧的小猫窝在他怀里，静静地看他用和道削一块木头。 

【91】较量

桌上搁了两盏油灯，昏黄的光线打在他坚毅的侧脸上，勾勒出硬朗的线条。左眼的疤痕愈发浓重，无形中好像有一把刀子在山治心头重重一划。他不敢再看那道疤，转看孩子。碧萝专心致志地看他用和道重复单一的削刻动作，整个人神采奕奕的，并未觉得困倦无聊。 

不知过了多久，孩子探出身子指着木头说：“爹爹，小鹰的头和眼睛再大一点，嘴巴要尖尖的才好看。是不是快好了？” 

“别着急，我要把尖角打磨光滑了。”帮碧萝把衣服拉严实了，柔声问，“等了这么久，困不困？天黑了，你可以先睡。” 

碧萝微微挪身，去够索隆耳坠，用小手拨弄着，听到叮呤的碰撞声就笑个不停，“我不困，爹爹的耳坠很好玩。而且，我喜欢爹爹刻的小鹰。” 

相识相知一年多，分别两年多，山治从未见过索隆如此温柔亲和的一面，暖的人心都快化了。毕竟是亲生的，大小绿藻的相处场面比想象中的还和谐。 

过一会儿，木头刻好了，吹掉木屑，拿根铁钉钻一个小孔，用丝线穿了挂在碧萝脖子上。“你怎么会喜欢小鹰？我记得王府里没有鹰。” 

孩子抓着木雕翻来覆去地看，爱不释手，“是黄毛爹爹养的，他出去打猎时要抓一只很凶的老鹰回来，关在铁笼子里，不高兴的时候就把它们宰了，变成肉。我喜欢老鹰，有一只老鹰的眼睛是金色的，很漂亮。但黄毛爹爹不给我做老鹰的玩具，他不喜欢老鹰。” 

扒在窗子边看戏的山治快炸了，他不知道自己是怎么从爹爹变成黄毛爹爹的，而且孩子最喜欢的动物居然是可恶的老鹰。 

正气恼时，强烈的杀气挟裹着剑气迎面击来，厚厚的墙连带窗子应声裂成几块，余波震得山治血气翻涌，要不是悟出月步，灵活地闪到空中，这一下就要伤在混蛋绿藻手里。 

既然被发现就没必要藏着掖着，一个漂亮的空中漫步，轻盈地落回屋里，还没等他骂人，小绿藻抢先一步拍手叫好，“爹爹真厉害！坏人一定被砍倒了……啊咧…黄毛爹爹，你怎么会在这里？” 

老子为什么会在这里？老子为了找你们两个…… 差点没喷出一口老血，山治欲哭无泪，站在原地，不知道该说什么。 

索隆上下打量一下白痴卷眉，除了颌下留点胡子更像猥琐大叔外，好像没什么变化。“你来干什么？” 

“老子来干什么？你不告诉我一声就把孩子抱走满世界乱晃，还问老子来干什么！” 

一听这话怒火迅速上蹿，“他也没少头发少肉，比在你王府的时候开心多了！” 

山治更恼，“碧萝才两岁半，你一个路痴带她瞎折腾算什么事？她至少要两天一次洗次澡洗头，衣服也需要换洗。长身体的时候更要荤素搭配，吃营养餐。你是靠砍通缉犯换钱来的吧，但一个小女孩适合经历这种血腥的事么？你是大男人，照顾不到女孩子的每一方面，你连她的头发都打理不好……” 

索隆杀气毕现，走近一步，“你的意思是你的薇薇公主适合带她了？但我明确告诉你，罗罗诺亚一族的后裔不能长成一个娇弱霸道的公主……” 

“你什么什么意思？薇薇公主这两年多几乎把所有精力都放在孩子身上，照顾得无微不致……” 

索隆坚决地打断，“我没有否认她两年多的精心照顾，老子只是看不惯你们过于宠溺的管教方式！” 

“你看不惯我的宠爱方式，我还看不顾你的放养方式！来啊，谁赢了谁说了算！”山治抬起腿跃跃欲试。

“来就来，臭厨子，就算我用一把刀照样赢你！屋里地方小，去外面。” 

转移到客栈后院，索隆把孩子放到远处的花坛边坐着，拽出三把刀，摆好战斗架势。 

两人各自展现分离两年的修行成果，久违的黄绿大战异常激烈。索隆的剑比之两年前更为强劲霸道，三刀抡开，剑波自锋刃层层荡漾，所到之处金折玉断。山治也不甘示弱，一个转体回旋跃到空中避开剑波，脚尖踏空气飞升而上，再一个鹞子翻身凌空下击，足底已然如烈焰剧燃，炽热无比，挨上一脚便是焚身之祸。

“绿藻头，两年不见大有长进啊，老鹰果然教了你不少干货……”足底与刀刃相抵，竟撞出火星无数。

“卷眉王你也不赖啊，你这着火的脚当柴正好合适，伸到灶底嫌长的话我可以帮你劈一劈。”

“你那张嘴还是一如既往地恶劣啊，绿藻头……”

碧萝呆呆站在一边看着，一时不知该担心还是该兴奋。明月当空，冷风习习，即使裹着厚厚的衣裳她还是觉得冷。她看不清两人的身影，但那激烈的对战氛围，不断冲击着她懵懂的心灵。她不知道，随着年龄的增长，她会对双亲的唇枪舌战和出招见血的恶斗习以为常。

不知交了多少招，瞥见被冷落在一边的女儿，山治首先回过神来，抬脚架住索隆的双刀提高音量，“绿藻头，两年不见了就只打一架吗？怠慢了我们的小公主我可饶不了你！”

“哈？挑起战斗的明明是你吧？”索隆收了三刀，语气里的恶意犹存。

山治放下脚走近两步，忽然探手勾住索隆的脖子拉到自己面前，狠狠地封住他的唇。

索隆被吻得一激灵，牙关一紧咬破了侵入的舌头，短暂的交缠后两人喘着粗气分开，眸中的火焰已然热烈了几分。

“迷路了那么久我们才见面，最该做的不是吵嘴打架吧，绿藻头……”


	12. 叶落花开12

【93】 退让

干柴遇烈火哪有不燃之理，加上长达两年的牵肠挂肚，若不是有碧萝可怜兮兮地站在一边，大概会不分时间场合在院边的树丛里就地泄火。

天色晚了还是要顾虑孩子，回王府至少要一个半时辰，行程太远，带两岁多的女儿骑马又多有不便，思来想去，两人一致决定在客栈里将就一晚，天亮再做打算。

给女儿打理的时候，山治发现这个粗枝大叶的绿藻头带孩子并没有想象中那么糟糕。 

看看碧萝戴在脖子上的小鹰挂坠和挎在身上的三把小剑，山治有点意外。皆是选了韧度极好的木头做材料，居然雕刻得有模有样，虽说不如木匠艺人那么细致精微、栩栩如生，但刻线简练流畅，造型稚拙却不失朴素大气，完全体现了绿藻头的独特风格。看来两年多没见面，他跟鹰眼学了不少东西。 

把索隆支使到楼下取热水，估摸着这个路痴一时半会儿走不对路，趁机向碧萝打探，“这些都是他亲手给你做的？” 

碧萝用力点点头，眨眨懵懂的大眼睛，“我和他都有绿头发，他是我的爹爹吗？” 

山治犹豫着应答:“是……” 

“你也是我爹爹？”碧萝穷追不舍。

山治尴尬地点头。

“那娘亲在哪里？” 

“这个……以后再告诉你…” 打探不成反被盘问，山治有些哭笑不得，只得草率略过。

“骗人！你们都是骗子……”碧萝嘟起嘴，委屈地哇哇直哭，“我没有娘亲是不是……” 

一直不敢面对孩子的眼泪和委屈，这样的爹当得未免太失败，掏出手帕来轻轻擦拭碧萝的泪水，一时间手足无措。

咣地一声门开了，索隆竟奇迹般地在几句话的时间里找到正确的房间。

“怎么了？我在楼梯下面就听见孩子的哭声了。”索隆放下热水桶，宽大的手掌放在女儿头上轻拍两下以示安抚。

原来是循声找房间，难怪……山治腹诽一句，拿盆舀热水出来，照顾碧萝擦完手，冷冷瞥了索隆一眼，“咱们的小公主要找娘亲，你也没告诉她吧……”

“娘亲……”索隆也有些窘迫犯难，看了看帮女儿洗脚的山治，对上女儿期待的眼神，借口竟和山治的如出一辙，“等你长大了，我们再告诉……”

到底是两岁多的孩子，索隆还没说完，碧萝哇地一声哭开了，小脚拼命踢蹬，把盆里的水搅了山治一身，“不帮我找娘亲……呜呜……你们不喜欢我了……”

这罪名扣大了，山治和索隆面面相觑，僵持半晌，索隆无奈地叹口气，蹲下身与碧萝视线平齐，扶住她的小脸，用拇指擦去女儿脸上的泪液，柔声说:“娘亲就在这里，我就是……只是，你知道就好……平时还是要叫我爹爹……”

碧萝呆呆地看着索隆，完全听不懂，吓得忘了掉眼泪，“为什么……为什么碧萝的娘亲是男的？明明其他小孩的娘亲都是女的……” 

山治适时地插嘴，“你的娘亲很特别，他和别的男人不一样，他会生宝宝……” 

“咦？真的吗？你就是我的娘亲？”小孩伤心来的快，高兴也来得容易，脸上泪痕未干便甜甜地笑出声来，“我的爹爹是黄毛爹爹，我的娘亲是绿藻娘亲，娘亲和爹爹才会亲亲，你们亲亲了……”

绿发男人几乎石化，转脸狠狠瞪着无良的厨子，眼神生动地说话了:看吧，你在孩子面前干的好事……

山治一笑，浑不在意，随即张开臂膀把一大一小两只绿藻揽入怀中，还不忘加重力道箍住别扭乱动的大绿藻，感慨发自肺腑，“一家人还能团聚，比什么都好……”

三人互相依偎，能感觉到彼此的体温，铁锈味、烟味和孩子的奶香味混杂一处，意外地温馨。

如果没有忆及王府中的薇薇公主就完美了，而第二天清晨，卫士快马带来薇薇突发急病的消息。山治只能嘱咐索隆留在客栈耐心等待，他带碧萝回去。

抱着孩子走进薇薇的房间，发现气氛有点不寻常。 

薇薇从床上坐起来，即使脸色稍显苍白，也不见患急病的人该有的虚弱。 

“山治君，碧萝应该是你的亲生女儿吧。”说这话时，她眼中分明蓄存了十足的落寞，就像当初她掉下峡谷濒临死亡时那样。 

“薇薇小姐，我……” 

“山治君你不必多说，贝尔和伊卡莱姆已经把所有的真相都告诉我了。碧萝是你和索隆君的亲生女儿……虽然听上去太过惊悚……更没料到两个男人……如果我知道，当初绝不会纠缠山治君……我该自己看出来的，你对碧萝特殊的态度以及两年来你的烦躁和不安……” 

“对不起……我…不该瞒你……” 

“山治君也不必道歉，我只是一个被宠坏的公主，蒙你当初的相救之德和两年多的照顾，已是感激不尽，如果再抓着你的骑士道软肋，像联姻时那样耍手段博取同情，那真没有身为女子的廉耻羞怯心了，所以接下来的事，请山治君不要阻拦，我只是在结束一场错误的姻缘。新皇上位已两年有余，按约减免了沙勒国的贡赋，联姻的效果早就达到了，番邦属国不会再兴兵戈。只需请山治君陪我演完最后一场戏，南贤王的王妃病故……” 

“薇薇小姐，怎么可以……” 

“山治君你误会了，这只是一场用来掩人耳目的戏……我服药假死，待葬礼过后再改头换面离开京城，潜回沙勒国做真正能帮助百姓的普通人，而不是一个百无一用的公主。有贝尔和伊卡莱姆，你不用担心我的安危。我知道以山治君的习惯，无法狠下心来伤害一个女人，所以请允许我来做这个抉择。” 

最大的难题即将解决，山治却感受不到任何解脱的快意，反而觉得心头的包袱越来越沉重。 

“不用怀任何愧疚，你为我做的已经够多了。现在我只有一个请求，收下我留给碧萝的唯一一件礼物。” 

【94】薇薇的礼物

薇薇下床来打声响哨，鸭子卡鲁飞速跑进来，蹲到她旁边。 

从山治手里抱碧萝过来，勉强扯出一丝笑容，“碧萝，你是不是很喜欢卡鲁？” 

碧萝用力点头，过去摸摸卡鲁橙黄的羽毛，“只是平时你不让我骑上去玩。” 

“卡鲁很笨，又跑得快，我怕它把你摔伤了才不让你骑。不过，这只鸭子现在属于你的了，你就是它的新主人。” 

碧萝高兴坏了，山治却于心不忍，“薇薇小姐，我记得你说过，卡鲁自小陪你一起长大，是最好的朋友……” 

薇薇起身，忍住泪意，“只有珍贵的东西才有资格作为礼物，山治君，这也算我留给你的礼物，希望以后你能代我照顾好卡鲁。况且，如果我带着卡鲁回沙勒，目标太明显，容易暴露身份，让它留在这里最合适。” 

“非要说临别之言的话，我只有一句……山治君，无论如何，不要对一个女人太好，也许她真的会爱上你……”随即，薇薇抱着卡鲁的脖子落泪，不知在说什么，连鸭子也涕泪横流，明白主人的意思后，嘎嘎嘎直叫唤，不停地扑扇双翅。 

之后的事情顺理成章，薇薇卧病后曝出不治而亡的消息，御医也没有查出是假死药所致。短短七天，薇薇公主的葬礼轰动天下，艾斯派人出使沙勒国，以示哀悼和修好的诚意。 

山治禀明艾斯，把王府搬到城郊，寻一处闲宅住下，再不想回那个承载了所有沉重回忆的地方。 

他决定接索隆来同住。一个看似娇弱的女子能做出这样的让步，而那个绿藻头也一直隐忍不言，自己再不做决断的话，就是无可救药的懦夫了。 

索隆没走，他还留在那个小客栈，安静地挥剑锻炼身体，好像一切凡尘俗事都与他无关。 

山治真诚相劝，“绿藻头，外面的事闹这么大你应该知道的吧？不过薇薇公主不是真的患病亡故，而是在成全我这个懦夫……这方面…我的确是个懦夫……除了接受她的牺牲，我无能为力……现在，孩子离不开我们当中的任何一个，她还小，需要一个安定的成长环境，我已经把家搬到城郊，远离是非之地，只要你肯来，我们一起照顾女儿……只有我们两个……” 

索隆脸上波澜不惊，内心却已掀起了千层巨浪。明白事情始末，索隆对薇薇也没有过多的反感情绪，现下知道她大义退让，多少还有一点歉疚和同情。

至于厨子直白的邀请，他选择接受。两年前若没有世俗仇怨制造嫌隙，若没有王廷纷争击碎了希望，他又何尝愿意和厨子分隔两年之久。

如今尘埃落定，女儿活泼可爱，更没什么放不下的。

座落在城郊的宅院依然叫南山王府，若骑马，半个时辰即可抵达王宫。山治毕竟是南贤王，是艾斯的得力臂膀，还需处理朝事，且责任重大。搬离皇城的目的是不想因他和索隆的特殊关系牵扯不必要的是非。 

此处比不得原王府的规模，然麻雀虽小五脏俱全，书房、厨房、卧房、正堂、柴房、仓房、马棚和后花园等都有，还新设了练武的场地，再把孩子的玩具搬过来重新布置。 

侍卫、门卫什么的通通不需要，一家三口落个清闲自在，外加鸭子卡鲁。 

【95】排解

索隆搬过来的当晚，山治先照顾女儿到布置好的闺房单独睡。 

碧萝把卡鲁带屋里，山治顺从她的意愿，给鸭子弄个歇脚的窝。卡鲁属于沙勒国特产的快跑鸭，极通人性，所以完全不用担心卫生问题。 

山治端来刚做好的宵夜，叫了几遍碧萝还是不动，只管蹲在地上看睡在窝里的鸭子。 

“爹爹，卡鲁为什么没有精神？这几天都没怎么吃东西。”回头看见山治做的蔬菜粥，接过来舀一勺送到鸭子嘴边，卡鲁扭头看勺子一眼，又闭上眼睛。“它为什么还不吃？它不饿吗？” 

“粥是为你做的，卡鲁最喜欢吃的是炒麦粒。不过薇薇公主走了，它伤心所以吃不下，过一段时间就会好，不用太担心。时间不早了，吃了宵夜睡觉吧。” 

劝孩子时说得轻松，想到那个陪伴了自己两年的公主，仍抑制不住汹涌而来的愧意，最初一时的执拗和冲动，才导致今日的局面，一生习惯于救助女人，到头来还是一种残忍的方式伤害了女人。 

内心难免郁结难平，但不得不怀着矛盾的心情感激薇薇，没有她的牺牲，与绿藻头也不会有今日的结果。

哄女儿睡着后，第一时间想起住在隔壁的绿藻头。尘埃落定时，难免会想起纵欲消火的要紧事来。

也不知绿藻头的两年是怎么过的，有没有耐不住了自行解决的时候。至于自己，在朝事和家事的重压下忙得焦头烂额，更没时间心情想这档子事，再说绿藻头不在，自行解决的话感觉不好。

但现在绿藻头回来了，就住在同一栋宅院里。

推开轻掩的房门，有轻微而均匀的鼾声传入耳中，月光下依稀可见他安静的睡颜，敛去杀气和冷傲后，不再是那么难以亲近。 

绿藻头修行两年后确实变了，一举一动似乎都是鹰眼的翻版，不光是凌厉霸道的剑术，连生活习惯也是，即使表现得漫不经心，仍难掩随意中的精细。

不再像两年前那么轻狂，褪尽青涩之气，变得成熟稳练，愈发冷傲霸气，冷傲得让山治抓狂，看到那张禁欲的脸就忍不想入非非。 

分别已久的第一次亲近交欢，不激烈一点，射个五六次，如何对得起两年的牵肠挂肚。抱着这个目的，山治进门前突发奇想找了点助兴的道具，是碧萝玩腻了置之不理的彩漆木制串珠和蒙了兽皮的细棍。

索隆从浅眠中醒来。山治进来的动作很轻，索隆不是因为声响而是因为气息。

两年不见，并不影响索隆对这种气息的记忆，两年前相处时就很熟悉了，那是缱绻的求欢信号。上次轻浅的一吻已然有火花碰撞的感觉，现在急于亲近也不奇怪，正好自己也忍耐了很长时间。

“厨子，大晚上的发什么情，忍不住自己一边解决去……”心里确实想要，但在厨子面前，不能让他占上风。

山治把道具摆在床头柜上，翻身上床，一寸寸地抚摸光裸的上身，最后停留在两颗肉粒上重重按揉，“真残忍啊，绿藻头，不管怼你还是对我。你以前没有裸上身睡的习惯吧？”低沉的嗓音似催情的符调，山治不怀好意地笑笑，“你也期待了很久了吧？”

“谁……谁他妈期待了？” 嘴上倔强却被敏感的身体出卖了，乳粒随便一按便已硬入石子，下面的欲望也把裆部顶起了帐篷。

隔着裤子布料，抓住腿间的硬物，随意搓揉两下，不客气地揭穿他的倔强，“你的身体就很期待。” 说着很自然地扒去他的裤子，顺手除去自己的衣物，通通扔到床下。 

身体挤进两腿间紧贴上去，感受胸膛的微微起伏，渐渐升温的蜜色胸膛触手可及，斜跨身体的长疤平添了几分情色，胯间那灼热的肉棒硬硬地立着。 

硬棒和囊袋紧密地贴到一处，山治勾住索隆的脖子，模仿性交的动作耸动身体，任其互相厮磨刺激，还不忘偏头舔舐身下人烫红的耳垂。 

细碎的呻吟随粗重的呼吸泄漏出来，索隆有点不甘心，居然这么快就缴械投降。

相互蹭磨的部位变得硬胀滚烫，握住剑士的男根，似乎觉得刺激不够，便俯下身，舌头从根部一直往上游走，舔到红嫩的龟头，再用舌尖轻轻刮着，连毛丛中的肉囊都不放过。 

满意地看到索隆仰脖惊喘，在呻吟声中，肉茎连连抽搐，乳白的精液尽数喷吐在腹部。 

不给他任何喘息的机会，探身去床头柜拿来助兴的道具。先用裹了动物皮毛的细棍，蘸点粘连的精液，慢慢送入紧闭的菊穴，不慌不忙地展开扩张。纤细的绒毛反复搔刮刺激，内壁奇痒难耐，棍子来回搅动进出，舒活紧俏的内部。 

“啊……什么鬼东西……好痒……” 索隆的挣扎不仅没摆脱挑逗，反而在帮那根可恶的道具进一步深入，折磨每一处敏感的嫩肉。 

山治恶劣地笑笑，凑到他耳边轻声解释，“我担心用老套的玩法持续不了多长时间，就玩点刺激的，正好给你充分扩张一下。” 

找到那个最敏感的地带，恶意地按压蹭磨，惹得对方兴起时却停下了，抽出细棍扔开，拿出那串打磨得圆润光洁的彩漆串珠，就着体液，轻松地塞了一颗进湿软的后穴。 

“圈眉……好奇怪啊……”一向冷硬的的语调软下来，珠子正卡在穴口那里，把肠道撑起一个小小的空间，空虚感格外磨人。

随即，鸡蛋大的木珠接二连三挤了进去，撑开肉褶，变相地缓解后穴的瘙痒。很快，串珠全部被塞进去，占据了大半肠穴，只剩串珠的线耷拉在不停开阖的穴口边。

“屁股好胀啊……厨子，受不了了……”

山治也受不了剑士低言软语的勾引，捧住索隆的后脑勺，迅速封住那张嗯啊不停地嘴，吻舔吮吸，细细照顾到唇舌齿龈。被吻得几乎窒息，麦色皮肤热汗淋漓，床单枕头尽湿。 

山治一直憋到胸口发闷不得不换气时才放开，又转移目标啃咬胸前的肉粒，将其刺激得饱胀透红。 

全身上下没有一处舒坦的，欲望在体内汹涌四溢，苦于得不到合适的照顾。后穴很难受，括约肌不停地收缩却合不上，那些可恶的珠子反倒随着肠道的痉挛蠕动慢慢往里挪移。 

正迷离时，一根炙烫的硬物抵在无法闭合的穴口处，推挤着珠子慢慢进入。珠子被排挤到恐怖的深度，侵入的分身存在感越来越强，热度灼烧着异常敏感的内壁，好像全身都要燃起雄雄欲火。 

“不行……臭厨子……快出去…” 

山治不管不顾，掐住他的腰一挺身，整根没入。 

些微胀痛挟裹着奇异的快感，有一种下体被捅穿的错觉，张着口却叫不出声来，泪液口涎淌一脸，双腿反射性地勾住山治的腰，忍不住抽搐颤抖。 

“怎么样？爽到连声音都发不出来了吧？里面这么紧……我就说一般的方式无法满足你……” 

“啰嗦……要做快点，很难受啊……” 

“已经等不及了吗？”用上最大的力度一下一下往里顶，龟头不可避免撞到珠子上，被蹂躏得又软又热的肉穴像泥沼一样牢牢吸附住分身，完美锲合，每一次抽送，必会带起新鲜的痒热感。 

“不……不……慢……慢一点……”被侵犯得连话都说不完整，每次发声，无疑是色气的引诱。 

山治被感染得情绪高涨，停不下发自内心深处的躁动，吻去他眼角的泪痕，直接在肉穴射出来，又开始新一轮的进攻。 

大量精液起到很好的润滑作用，交合处又黏又湿，被极度扩张开，再无力抵御肉棒的进犯。 

彼此不知射了多少次，索隆叫到嗓音嘶哑，被操到穴口红肿，变成火辣辣的烧痛，始作俑者山治也不轻松，一番劳作后也是腰酸腿软，倒在床上暂时不想动。

索隆却没有完全放松，移到甬道深处的串珠仍切切实实地彰显存在感，他只好侧躺着，扒开穴口，伸出两指探入软烂如泥的肠道里探索那根细线，试图把折磨人的道具弄出来，可惜越用手搅弄，越刺激肠道蠕动收缩。

“卷眉混蛋……帮……帮我拿出来……”

“求人要用敬语吧，绿藻头……”嘴上不饶人，看他独眼含泪的难受模样，还是翻身起来，两指探入，寻到一根细线，拽稳了慢慢往外拉。

浓重的排泄感不断侵蚀理智，偏生管不住自己的嘴，介于快感和羞耻感之间的奇特体验快把索隆爽翻了，可纵欲过度，阴茎完全射不出东西了。珠子完全取出，精液混着肠液肆意流淌，穴口反射性地抽搐开阖。 

“臭厨子……唔……迟早宰了你……”

“乐意奉陪，臭绿藻……”

【96】 同居

除去没羞没臊的私下欢爱，好像要把两年里的空虚补足之外，生活在不知不觉中步入正轨。山治的一日忙碌始于早起做早膳，照顾完大小绿藻，骑快马赶去上早朝。索隆则是带碧萝到练武场上做一些简单的锻炼，尝试接触木剑。 

孩子不断关照卡鲁，它到底从低落状态中走出来了，能充当碧萝的玩伴，吃饭时一起，睡觉时也要在同一个房间，几乎是形影不离。 

不管朝事有多忙，山治在晚上一定会回来。如果让一棵植物管孩子的饭食，碧萝肯定朝着藻类的方向发育了。 

过几个月，山治提议让孩子学文识字，并否决剑士在家里教的想法。薇薇在时山治尝试过教碧萝，但没什么效果，大概是太宠孩子的缘故。 

不想送碧萝进充斥着财权俗气和阿谀攀比的官学堂，托朋友打听一番后，果断选择罗宾在东街开办的私塾，在下午时段送孩子去学一个半时辰再回来。 

山治的闲暇时间不太稳定，送孩子的任务无疑要落在路痴绿藻上，到最后，挽救大局的居然是鸭子卡鲁。 

卡鲁走了一个来回就熟知整条路径，可以驮着碧萝顺利往返私塾和王府，到头来，索隆只是充当一个保镖，还要建立在跟着鸭子不走丢的前提下。 

以后的日子里，卡鲁变成父女俩儿至关重要的重要的引路神兽，嗅觉虽不如犬类和鹿类，但在小范围内找回路痴藻不成问题，大大为山治减轻寻藻负担。 

私塾内只有二十几个孩子，大多是普通百姓家里子女。碧萝聪颖乖巧，说不上有极高天分，但在众多孩子中当算佼佼者。 

碧萝进私塾的一个半时辰里，索隆就找一个角落练剑，疲累时打一会儿盹，或是为孩子制作练习用的木剑。 

大概是欣羨绿藻爹爹酷炫的剑技，经索隆一个多月的教导，她的剑道上手很快，学剑的热情远超到私塾学文识字。回府后也不再粘山治，改缠索隆，天天嚷着学厉害的绝技。 

鉴于儿时师姐古伊娜的经历和两年来鹰眼的指点，索隆果断摒弃自己小时候那种单一的埋头苦练的模式，碧萝毕竟是女孩，力量有限度，宜使巧劲儿而不宜用蛮力。为此他绞尽脑汁思考教导的方式，决定把训练体力和实战结合起来，从小锻炼孩子的控剑能力和拆招技巧。 

学武不可避免地要吃苦头，索隆如实扮演严父的角色，在合理的强度范围内锻炼她的意志力，拒绝山治的心疼和宠溺，虽然无法避免这个花痴父亲钻空子给女儿送温暖。

【97】再次受孕

活在双亲的关爱中，碧萝非常满足，如果两个爹爹没有随时随地吵嘴打架就更好了。另外一件怪事就是两个爹爹身上隔三差五会添一些青紫淤红的痕迹，好奇去追问他们又避而不答。直到有一天，明确了绿藻爹爹怀孕的事实。

那天，索隆送碧萝去学堂，走到半路的时候忽然感觉腹痛难忍，脸色惨白如死，眨眼的功夫，衣衫几乎被冷汗湿透。 

看索隆瘫坐在地上捂着肚子，痛到连话都说不连贯，碧萝更是被吓傻了，眼泪汪汪的不知该怎么办。 

最后，她还是鼓起勇气骑着卡鲁去找山治，王府不在就闯王宫。山治觉得不可思议，一个三岁孩子连同一只鸭子，为了找他差不多把王宫闹翻天了。 

及时救索隆回王府，意识到他的腹痛没表面那么简单，用最快速度找来乔巴。经小神医谨慎地诊断，得出一个惊人的结果。 

上次怀孕生产不可避免地改变了身体内部结构，所以索隆这次又怀孕了，只是这次因为没有合欢酿辅助，胎儿发育不佳，才会导致剧烈的腹痛，如果处理不当，势必危及性命。 

总之两个选择，要么清除体内本不该存在的生命，要么用药安胎，留住孩子。 

山治还在犹豫的时候，索隆已经下定决心保孩子。 

万幸乔巴有了上次的经验，两年间在教授可雅医术的时候又研制出不少良方。经过半个月的调理用药，治好不正常的腹痛，顺利稳住胎息。 

碧萝则亲眼见证绿藻娘亲的事实，大胆地猜测，他们在一起亲亲和打架便会怀上小孩子，这个观念伴随了她很久。

【98】照顾

随着腹中胎儿的扎根生长，预料中的妊娠反应也接踵而至，这一次比怀碧萝时严重，山治的高超厨艺帮不上大忙，索隆几乎是见到食物就想反射性地呕吐，而肚腹里没什么存货只能呕苦水。 

乔巴借鉴女人怀孕调理的经验，让山治试着用酸性的、防孕吐的蔬果来烹饪，建议索隆少食多餐。 

症状有所减轻，仍阻止不了身体的消瘦，毕竟索隆吃不下太多东西。 

近期的王廷相对平静，山治推掉例行的早朝，改派一个可靠的亲信照管救助贫民的天香苑，偶尔去看看，不再像以前那样事必躬亲，投入全部精力。 

要照顾大小绿藻还不能完全丢开辅佐艾斯的职责，担心分身乏术，再把遣回去休假的杂役和卫队召回来，仅仅八人，却是山治经过精心甄选和长达十年的磨练相处才留下来的、堪称亲信级别的下属。即使是杂役，也是行事麻利、机灵忠义的老实人。 

虽然乔巴是索隆生产的最大保障，但长达九个月十个月的时间，不可能永远把他拴在府里。索隆的胎象稳定后乔巴重回开设在京城西市的医馆—万春堂，乌索普和可雅也在医馆内。因为乌索普向家人公开了加入紫荆阁的消息，而可雅恰好在两年前怀孕了，为保万全将她从潞州接来京城，跟乔巴合开一家医馆。乔巴医术精湛，短短一个月便声名鹊起，慕名而来的病患络绎不绝，也方便乌索普为罗宾收集市井消息，乔巴还可在闲暇时段教可雅医术，一举两得。如今乌索普和可雅的儿子森杰有一岁半了，山治也会抽空照拂医馆，免受同行的排挤，所以医馆一路顺风顺水，生意蒸蒸日上。 

好在当下局势稳定，索隆只要老实地待在王府就不会出太大状况。 

但碧萝的事同样不能耽误，山治不放心让他到处跑就自己亲自接送，索隆教导孩子剑术的训练量也逐渐减下来。孕吐严重这段时间，索隆自保尚且不能，更别谈带孩子。 

山治更忙，为了乔巴少食多餐的建议，至少一个时辰进一次厨房，毕竟要保证食物新鲜，不宜太冷也不宜太热，更不知道绿藻头什么时候会身体不适，再把吃进去的东西一股脑倒了。 

这下必须山治和索隆睡一间屋子，碧萝单独睡一间。毕竟半夜也要起来吃东西补充营养确保一定体力，领孩子睡肯定会吵到她。 

闹腾了近一个月，黄绿两只双双消瘦，连山治这等级别的大厨都做饭做到手软。好在饮食调理得当，也就一个月，孕吐终于缓和下来。 

练武场边长了两棵茂盛的常青树，葱翠的树冠圆如伞盖，树下摆了石桌和藤椅，可乘凉亦可避雨。 

索隆靠坐在树下的藤椅上，懒懒地闭上眼睛不想动，今天算是吃了一个月来的第一顿饱饭，忐忑地睡了半个时辰，身体似乎没有抗议，才稍稍安心。 

耳边是碧萝稚嫩的童音，她有模有样地跨步举剑，伴随着响亮的呼喝声断然挥斩下去，然后再撤回来，多次反复。 

索隆默默数着，两百来下了，她居然还在坚持，并且每一下的动作标准到位，绝不偷懒。 

“碧萝，已经去过学堂了，回来怎么还练剑？出这么多汗，头发衣服都湿了，小手也红了。” 

眼睛睁开一条缝看一下，金发男人一手举木托盘，一手接过碧萝手中的木剑放一边，掏出手帕为她拭去汗液，拿起发红的小手放到嘴边吹了吹。“来，吃点水果，坐到树下歇着，今天就不用练了。吃完东西再洗澡换衣服。” 

端着托盘走到绿发男人身边，看他闭着眼睛面无表情，不知是睡是醒。树叶的暗影打在稍显青白的皮肤上，随风游曳。 

“起来吃东西，绿藻头。中午吃了那么多，有没有消化完？难道又吐了？” 

藤椅上的人好整以暇地轻晃两下，动了动嘴角，不答。 

等了半晌，山治也不恼，把托盘放到石桌上，径直拉开索隆的腹卷，伸手进去摸几把，郑重其事地说：“好歹三个半月，终于开始显怀了。你是白痴吗？坐阴凉底下睡，衣服穿这么少，着凉怎么办？” 

【99】温馨 

“痒死了，混蛋……”索隆终于忍不住，睁眼打开他的手，站起来伸个懒腰，看看碧萝再瞅瞅他，“以后不要随便打断碧萝练剑，今天她还能再坚持一百下，你应该清楚，学武者的耐力很重要。” 

碧萝正好端着果盘过来，山治抱起她坐到椅子上，“女孩的体力跟男人不同，不能拿你这种绿藻怪的标准来要求她。” 

“哼，我自有分寸！在我有碧萝这么大的时候，我能坚持八百下。练武想不吃苦头还不如回屋歇着。” 

“绿藻娘亲，真的吗？”碧萝一边往嘴里塞水果，一边问。 

静默好半天，山治捂着肚子笑弯了腰，索隆脸差不多和头发统一色调，瞪着稚真的孩子，“已经教过你了，要叫我父亲，叫他爹爹……” 

“可是……碧萝想要一个娘亲一个爹爹……再说，你现在有小宝宝了，不算是父亲……” 

没办法也没理由凶孩子，就把怒火转移到孩子她爹身上，“臭厨子，你是不是又给碧萝灌输奇怪的东西了？” 

山治无辜地摊手撇嘴，“没，作为一个标准的绅士，绝不会把自己的意愿强加给女孩子。” 

“那……叫绿藻父亲行吗？”孩子吃完水果，弱弱地问。 

索隆咬牙切齿，恨铁不成钢，都纠正了几个月还是改不过来，看来不把肚子里的小鬼生下来，这个绰号就要如影随形了，“把那个绿藻去掉…” 

这次轮到山治不满意了，“绿藻头，这就是你的不对了，孩子献上的爱称怎么能随便否定？” 

索隆更不乐意，“你丫的到底是来干嘛的？叽叽歪歪半天了。” 

“哦……”山治终于想起被冷落的茶盏，拎起陶瓷茶壶满满斟一杯紫红的浓汁，“这是酸梅汤，吃完饭喝一点，估计就不会那么难受了。” 

“已经喝过很多了，我还以为又有什么新花样。”端起来，一仰脖子喝空了，甜得张不开嘴，“你放了什么鬼东西？甜死了。” 

“孕期不能光吃那几样，我给你加了点蜂蜜。” 

“这叫一点吗？你是把全京城的蜂窝都捅了吧？” 

“叫你喝你就喝，不要叽叽喳喳啰嗦个没完，知不知道老子调了很久？” 

为了所谓的全面营养，索隆像饮鸩酒似的，硬是逼着自己一杯一杯往肚里倒。 

留下绿藻头一个人解决食物，山治带碧萝去洗澡换衣服。 

以前碧萝洗澡都是由薇薇全权负责，自她离开后，碧萝开始学着在别人准备好浴桶热水的情况下自己洗，毕竟爹爹和娘亲都是货真价实的大男人，不方便。 

洗完澡换好衣服，到和暖的阳光底下，晾晒干后再帮她扎两束羊角辫。 

山治的手灵巧，能给碧萝梳漂亮的辫子。索隆消灭完那壶蜂蜜酸梅汤回屋的时候正好看到这一幕。骨节分明的手在柔亮的发丝间穿梭，眨眼的功夫，辫子成形，编得紧实美观，在辫梢束上粉红的发带，瞬间提升了孩子的精神气。把两根小辫往下拽一拽，松手时又弹回去，发型没乱，山治满意地笑笑，摸摸孩子的后脑勺。 

“每天都扎这种，像田里的麦穗一样。”看卷眉的得意样儿，忍不住损两句。 

“哈？你还好意思说！就是受你的影响碧萝才长了一头草，能把草打理成麦穗已经很不错了。换笨手笨脚的绿藻来只能弄成鸟窝吧……” 

“不要以为老子是在夸你，只有满脑子情色的卷眉才会选土掉牙的粉色。” 

“哪里土了？粉色最适合女孩子。” 

他们吵得凶，被冷落的碧萝不乐意了，“父亲，爹爹！你们又因为我的头发吵起来了，我喜欢扎成这样，我也不讨厌我的绿头发……” 

“哦……”黄绿两只不约而同地止息战火。 

似乎觉得自己挺幼稚的，索隆闭目拍拍额头，又好像想起什么似的，摸摸肚子，突兀地冒出一句，“我要出去一趟。” 

要进屋做饭的山治走到门口刹住脚，“一个大路痴出门做什么？” 

“找个庙求神，这胎要个男孩。” 

【100】求神 

“哈？！”山治慢慢把僵硬的躯体扭过来，来不及理会惊得快脱臼的下巴，感觉自己的智商受到了无情的碾压，“你在说啥？天不怕地不怕的呆头绿藻居然要求神，我记得你说过，如果有神会毫不犹豫地把他砍了。” 

“没什么，只是觉得碧萝再加一个臭小鬼，会更平衡完美一点。”低头看碧萝，“你想要弟弟还是妹妹？” 

碧萝响亮地答：“一个弟弟和一个妹妹，两个我都要。” 

“肚子都三个半月了，就算临时抱佛脚也来不及了吧。要是不灵怎么办？” 

剑士皱起眉认真地答：“把庙砍了。” 

“绿藻头，你这纯粹是没事儿找事儿吧……” 

“用不着你操心！”剑士一转身，就这么雄赳赳气昂昂地去了，看样子是十八头大象都拉不回来。 

碧萝也来劲儿了，“等等我……我也要去。” 

“真没办法……”看大小绿藻是拿定主意要出门，山治只能奉陪到底，赶紧进屋抓两件厚实的衣服抱着，带了银两和卡鲁追上去，将走错路的绿藻带回正路上，顺手给他披一件衣裳。 

“屋里的衣服都是摆设吗？提醒过你要多穿点再出门，现在你的身体不光是你自己的。” 

索隆配合着把手伸进袖子里，“穿件衣裳而已，用得着你啰啰唆唆扯这么多？”不过，添件衣裳好像真的暖和一些了。 

“你们快一点啦，走这么慢什么时候才能到？”碧萝骑着卡鲁，鸭子狂跑一阵后发现不知道去哪儿，不得不停下来等人，小孩性急，忍不住要催。 

“绿藻，看着点路，别走丢了坏孩子的兴致。” 

“闭嘴！” 

山治熟知京城地形和各处场所，还真找到一座看起来香火鼎盛的寺庙，在众香客异样的眼光中，就这么大摇大摆地进去烧香求神。 

当初冒出这个想法的时候索隆挺坦然的，可来到陌生的佛堂后就感觉不踏实了，“喂，卷眉，这要怎么拜啊？你找的是什么鬼寺庙？这个神像看上去那么怂，大概不会灵吧……” 

“哈？是你非要坚持来拜，香烛都拿好了又想反悔？在神佛面前慎言，小心遭报应。”把冒青烟的香塞到索隆手里，“拿好了，学着前面的香客，许下愿后敬香就行。” 

索隆仰头想了想，拉起严肃脸，小声说：“你和碧萝也一起来，记清楚了……要个男孩！” 

山治不得不怀疑，是不是绿藻头被孕吐折腾了一个月，连所剩不多的可怜智商也吐干净了。不过看小碧萝乖乖配合，连鸭子卡鲁都煞有介事地叼三炷香，山治也只好返回去另点三支拿过来。 

“不管你是哪路神，如果这胎不是男孩，老子一定把你的庙砍了，我说到做到！”某绿藻一脸凶相，小声嘀咕完，把香往香炉里重重一插，吓得旁边的几个香客退避三舍。 

这是在求神吗？这分明是在威胁好吧……山治无奈地扶额，默默收尾，“这个……什么神来着…总之不用跟他计较，只是一棵可怜的绿藻植物罢了……” 

“喂，臭厨子！让你说正事儿，别净瞎扯！” 

“好吧…老子也不跟绿藻计较。” 山治扫一眼四周的香客，牵着女儿的手低声招呼索隆，“差不多该走了，这里好多人都认识我。”尽管穿了斗篷遮严了身形面貌，还是不放心。

索隆瞥一眼众多女香客，“谁叫你招惹那么多女人？”

【101】追究 

匆匆离开寺院，卡鲁驮着碧萝走到前面，索隆和山治并行跟在后面。

不知不觉来到一处荒僻的地带，道边皆是残垣断壁，前方的路坑洼不平。 

索隆上前去拍拍卡鲁的脑袋，“笨鸭子，你又迷路了吗？” 

卡鲁只能用嘎嘎声表示抗议，天知道这只无辜的鸭子受了多大冤屈，路痴在认错路了，卡鲁要申冤偏被剑士那修罗气场镇住，为保命只能忍气吞声。 

“父亲，你又耍赖，明明是你认错路还要欺负卡鲁。爹爹说得没错，你是个大路痴！” 

卡鲁拍翅欢叫，表示还是小主人善良。 

“碧萝，不准学那个卷眉瞎说，听到没有？”索隆板起脸，佯装生气。 

碧萝扭头撅起小嘴，“哼！说不过就吓人。等你肚子里的宝宝出生了，我要大声告诉他们，绿藻娘亲是个大路痴！” 

“又来……小孩不能跟长辈顶嘴，就算是女孩也不可以！” 

“偏不……” 

父女两个争执不下，直至一个浑厚的声音穿透阻碍，压下一切喧嚣。 

“躲在王廷鹰犬的家里带小孩，连警觉性都这么低下，真是看错你了，罗罗诺亚。” 

再熟悉不过的语气，让人不敢直视的金眸，愈发稳凝轻缓的步调…… 

毫无心理准备，这个人就这么意外地站到面前，如果自己是人神共惧的修罗，那他便是毁天灭地的存在……此时此刻，鹰眼的杀伐之气是那么强烈，强过任何一次短浅的认知。 

“鹰眼……你为什么会在这里？”手习惯性地握住刀柄，却控制不住颤抖。 

“这话应该由我来问。几个月前你不辞而别，我以为你是回归江湖重拾三刀流魔兽的威风，想不到……当初大放豪言的轻狂剑客，如今抛却誓言自甘堕落。” 

鹰眼咄咄逼人，步步迫近，索隆的手心瞬时渗出一层冷汗，“鹰眼，不是你想的那样……明年二月初，我一定能加武林大会……不管是对自己还是对你的承诺，我都没忘……” 

“小子，你知道我的重点不在这里！我授你剑术，不是让你给王廷的权贵当情人，生小孩！天下至绝之剑不宜沾染尘世俗气，以你目前的身体状况，遑论取代我成为第一剑豪。再不悔悟，休怪我剥夺你用剑的权利！” 

从向鹰眼求教剑术的那一刻起，年少的轻狂便不复存在，当近距离接触这个人，深入了解他的剑术，才发现鹰眼是这辈子都无法超越的巅峰，一个能培养对手来取代自己的剑豪，这等胸怀，放眼天下有几人？即使有朝一日在剑术上超越他，也无法抹杀受过他教导照顾的事实。 

抽刀打算硬接鹰眼的霸道剑招，索隆第一次感到心虚，为肚里的孩子担心，也为曾经的承诺感到羞愧，不知何时，坚定不移的梦想已经和情爱融为一体难分彼此，甚至，他开始动摇……此次怀孕并不顺利，无法预估未来的生命会把身体拖累成什么样，连带武林大会的胜算也变得不可预知…… 

短暂分神的间隙，一个熟悉的身影挡在面前，他踩月步凌空下击，用脚硬接了鹰眼的霸道剑招，这只是暂时，鹰眼冷笑着加力，一步步把山治逼到断墙边，退无可退。 

“别怪到他头上……责任在我……”身体和内力都被死死压制住，呼吸困难，抵在黑刀刀面上的脚更是抖颤不停，都能听到轻微的骨裂声。 

鹰眼面色更沉，“你现在是天朝的南贤王？抱歉，我从没打算放过你！”话音甫落，黑刀夜忽然翻转逆击，刀光闪耀，疾催内力。 

山治被震出三丈有余，又在空中堪堪停住，迅速转体避祸，凭空漂移开。 

短短两招，高下立判，内力不够浑厚，未占得先机，与世上最霸道的黑刀夜对阵，无异于以卵击石。 

如狂风卷残叶，猩红的液体自右肩飞溅出来，洒下一墙红斑，山治狼狈地躲避，却连站都站不稳。 

卡鲁很机灵，发觉危险时就带着碧萝躲得远远的，战况再激烈，也波及不到他们所在的角落。 

碧萝则抱着卡鲁的脖子，吓得直掉眼泪，亲眼见到如此血腥可怕的战斗，对一个懵懂无知的孩子来说太刺激感官了。 

恰在这时，她看到父亲出手了，戴上墨绿的头巾后，一如第一眼见他时那么可靠。 

咬上和道，鬼彻和秋水齐出，周身散发的鬼气瞬间逼开鹰眼的杀气，三刀舞动飞旋，看似轻淡的一击却积蓄了无数后招，如飞瀑直下，滔滔不绝。 

【102】愧意 

剑气相撞，爆出沉闷的轰鸣，鹰眼退了两步，索隆退了五步。 

局势逆转，黄绿二人默契地配合进击。索隆剑势威猛，如中流砥柱，山治可随意在空中转向，趋避灵活，宜防守奇袭。二人互补缺漏，威力提升数倍。 

“够了……”抢占上风时索隆见好即收，戛然止住，再斗下去逼鹰眼使出绝招可就不妙，“鹰眼，我只是要像你证明，我会按时参加武林大会，也能处理好自己的私事。我绝不会违背承诺，即便是死！”最后几字刻意放缓，神色一如既往地坚定。 

鹰眼收起染血的黑刀，毫不动容，“为什么还是执迷不悟？ 

“没什么。”索隆笑得淡然，仿佛又回到第一次约战落败时，张开双臂，笑容豪放而坦荡，说背后受伤是剑士之耻，这次亦然，“如果要成为第一剑豪，光模仿你远远不够吧。” 

鹰眼视线微转，不作答。 

“我想走一条和你截然不同的路，即便是你，也无法动摇我的选择。否则……当初的孤注一掷，岂不成了最大的笑话？” 

鹰眼审视剑士良久，才无奈地叹口气，“随你，但愿你的付出能收到等价的回报。” 

鹰眼来得突然走得干脆。其实这场试探蓄谋已久，毕竟费尽心力把剑道的衣钵传给一个相对满意的年轻人，回头却看见这小子携家带口、共享天伦之乐、不理江湖风云的场景，更何况把他掰弯的黄毛小子也不是什么好鸟，怎能袖手旁观。 

如今索隆执意如此，信誓旦旦，那回攻的几招竟震得他的手微微发麻，用实力言明决心，那大剑豪再没插手的必要了。 

恐怖的高手走了，碧萝才敢靠近狼藉的战场，父亲和爹爹的状态都不好，一个捂着肚子瘫坐在地，额上渗出豆大的汗珠，一个血流满地，脸白得可怕。 

乖巧地咬住下唇强忍泪水，不敢让他们担心，却不知该做什么。 

“绿藻……怎么样？是不是动了胎气了？”顾不得右肩和腿上深可见骨的刀伤，连滚带爬挪过去，扶住索隆。 

与第一剑客对阵不是开玩笑，绿藻头绝对是拼尽全力了。本来就吐了一个月变得瘦骨嶙峋的，现在哪还有什么多余的力气。 

“我没事……”山治抢着接招，索隆没受任何皮外伤，只是运力过度牵动内息，腹部闷闷地疼，勉强能忍受。有了第一胎的经验，能判断出胎象虽然有些紊乱，但胎儿没什么大问题。“管好你自己的伤，血流太多了会吓着孩子。” 

山治撕下袍角草草地裹了伤口，忙着用手轻抚微微凸起的肚子，安抚胎息。 

索隆差不多缓过来了，看山治用染满鲜血的爪子抹了他一身红，忍不住炸毛，“你脑袋有问题是吧？都告诉你了没事！” 

吼声中气十足，看来真没什么大问题，山治勉强相信，长舒一口气，坐到他旁边，“还说我脑袋有问题，笨的明明是你吧？按预产期算，生完孩子后，休息三个月就要去武林大会，跟顶尖高手对战。时间那么短……身体怎么可能恢复得过来……你自己心知肚明，还要留下孩子…” 

“要是错过了这次，以后再没可能了吧……”手摸上胎儿所在的部位，神情愈发慈和温柔，“多个弟弟，有人陪她玩，碧萝就不会孤单了。多一个值得守护的人，多一分力量。梦想固然重要，可在两年后得知碧萝还活着时，感觉生命中多了一个包袱，即使沉重，依然会心甘情愿地背负，跟梦想的份量是一样的。经历过一次失去的痛苦，不想再经历第二次。” 

“绿藻……对不起…”虽然突兀却是发自肺腑的道歉，一直以来，都是这个笨蛋剑士在默默承受，面对命运的捉弄，豁出身体和梦想承受生命之重量，最后落得个伤痕累累身心俱疲。习惯用冷酷的表情来掩饰一切，让人误以为他神经大条到不会介意不会心怀怨念，于是自己便肆意挥霍他的付出，只因这个笨蛋不会抱怨发牢骚就听之任之了。 

“臭厨子，不要摆这么恶心的表情，更不要把你同情女人那一套用在老子身上，我不需要，更不接受。” 

“我知道……”仰头望着悬浮在山峦上方的夕阳，橙红如血，给残破的地带镀上一层浓丽的色彩，心思也随着余晖变得沉重起来，“一时想不到该说什么……” 

索隆脸色一沉，揪住他的衣襟，迫使那张颓唐的脸无限接近自己，“打起精神来，混蛋……像当初我刚见到的那样，不管过去发生了什么……如果有那么一点愧疚，就不要摆出一副怂样，来嘲讽我的选择……” 

“抱歉……”借着过近的距离，在他左眼的伤疤上轻啄一吻，再缓缓下移，不料目的还没达到，鼻梁挨了重重一拳，鼻血混着眼泪齐流。 

“不要得寸进尺，色厨子！没看到碧萝在旁边吗？” 

“父亲，爹爹……我…我什么都没看到…”孩子捂着眼睛转过去，搞得气氛越发尴尬。 

最后，还是卡鲁嘎嘎直叫唤，表示再不走天快黑了。 

山治的脚受伤不轻，索隆让他坐着卡鲁回去，自己抱碧萝，山治不听，坚决要自己走。好说歹说，要尽快养好伤才能周到地照顾孩子，总算依了。 

先去乔巴的医馆包扎取药，再回王府。 

【103】出行 

山治的伤不算太重，没过多久就好全了，期间也没耽误照料大小绿藻。 

肚里的宝宝时刻都会闹出点状况以示存在，孕吐后就是嗜睡症。索隆本来就是睡神，跟孕期的反应一叠加，完全演变成连日的昏睡，身体发懒不想动，连吃饭都变成一件麻烦事，更无心力去教导碧萝剑术。 

不过以索隆的性格，不愿意像病人一样窝在床上，他喜欢跑到太阳底下睡，找个干净的地方，摆个舒坦的姿势直接睡。 

这没少让山治操心，每次都要带上厚实暖和的皮裘或风衣，到处找人，生怕人受凉了或睡过了，到饭点时顺便用食盒装了饭带过去。 

胎儿一转眼五个月了，腹部明显隆起，腰变粗，再无法保持匀称的身材。索隆无精打采的，偏偏心情烦躁。毕竟孕期戒酒了，山治也把采买的烟锁到仓库深处，一为免影响胎儿，二则是陪绿藻一起受罪。索隆心烦，他也没好到哪里去，思虑再三，决定带上一家子去街市散心。 

一开始索隆是拒绝的，“几条破街而已，有什么好逛的？老子要睡觉，不去！” 

像哄孩子似的端着饭碗，舀出一勺来送到人嘴边，“那先把饭吃了，张嘴……” 

懒得睁眼，“没胃口，不饿！” 

“天要黑了，回屋睡去。” 

“啰啰嗦嗦半天了，你很烦！” 

山治也没动气，好言好语地劝，“就算是为了碧萝好吧，今晚子时一过，就到她的生辰了（如果前面的时间交待有问题，请无视），要是在家里过，别说碧萝，连我都觉得没意思。” 

“真的？”索隆一扫倦怠坐直身子，“好像是这个季节生的碧萝……只是当时事太多，身体难受，更没心情算什么日子。既然这样……暂时听你的。不过大晚上的，哪有什么街可逛的？” 

“绿藻果真是见识浅陋，京城最为繁华，夜市更是冠绝天下，去了你就知道了。现在身子不算太重还能出去走走，过一段时间肚子大如山，就算你想去也不好意思出门。” 

说动绿藻后即刻出门，山治披一件深棕色斗篷，遮住显眼的金发，至少不要让人一眼认出来。索隆也换上一件宽松又保暖的深绿色敞袖棉袍，勉强遮掩住已经显形的肚子，顺便搭配一下绿发，使其看上去不会太惹眼。碧萝则不用担心，穿暖就行，最主要的是卡鲁也要一起带去。 

还未行到尚庆坊，便感觉街上行人渐多，三五成群地朝同一个方向走。个个衣着光鲜，面带喜色，颇有节日的喜庆感。夜幕降临，夜空如受墨染，偏就尚庆坊灯火夺目，隔了老远就能感觉到暖意和欢闹。 

碧萝毕竟是孩子，对这新鲜热闹的地儿充满期待，山治顾着路痴藻的当头还要牵好碧萝，防止孩子一激动跑丢了。 

顾及孩子的心情，加快脚步过去，可站在街口面对过于喧闹的人潮，内心又有点纠结，一个是好奇心过重的孩子，一个是无力拯救的路痴，走丢了可是大灾难。 

“厨子，看女人看傻了？说了来逛夜市，杵在街口做什么？”山治扶着额头苦想办法，索隆等得不耐烦了。 

“急什么，绿藻头，还不是怕你走丢。”转头看他垂在身侧的手，“不如这样吧。”很自然地伸左手牵住，见剑士皱起眉又用力握两下，再牵起碧萝的小手，“这样应该没问题了。” 

“放开，别逼我揍你！” 

山治咬得牙咯咯响，努力降低音量，“如果走散了，今晚是忙着找你还是带碧萝玩？路痴要有点自觉。要不这样吧……”摆出严肃脸，牵过耷拉到腿边的腰带，“退而求其次，也到此为止，不要跟我这争，人太多，如果我们三个…不…四个，还有卡鲁，要是我们四个走散了今晚会很扫兴。” 

没同意也没反对，索隆当先进去，应该算默认了。 

逛夜市的感觉和闷在院里的确不一样，尤其是一家人一起的时候。现在基本由着碧萝来，她对什么感兴趣就往哪儿走，逢到她想买的东西就在哪儿停留。 

【104】同游

各色卖品看得人眼花缭乱，不知名的香味和怪味混搅在一起，叫卖声夹杂着断断续续演奏乐器的乐音。街边的茶楼酒肆、戏亭客栈该当是相对清静的地方，至少没外街这么繁乱。 

碧萝越逛兴致越浓，总有新鲜的玩意儿能吸引住她的眼球，走了不到半条街，卡鲁身上挂满花花绿绿的物件，刚挑一串银色的小铃铛系上鸭子的脖子，又看中旁边那些只有男孩子才会感兴趣的袖珍刀剑。 

“差不多行了，还是你打算把整条街买回去？”索隆对这些花哨的工艺品和饰物没有丝毫兴趣，倒是老实地跟着好奇心重的女儿和尽全力满足孩子要求、顺便看美人的色厨子后，拖着沉重的身子在人群里挤来挤去，现在又累又热。 

“孩子兴致正高，你别那么没眼色……”搡搡剑士示意他把表情调整得欢乐一点，不料这只绿藻不仅没欢乐起来反而更严肃了。碧萝抬眼瞅瞅拉下脸的父亲，犹豫着把拿到手的东西放回去。 

“算了……喜欢这个就拿两样，不要买太多。厨子你也注意着点，不要把她惯坏了。” 

经索隆的监管，碧萝有所收敛，只是随便看看，不会轻易让山治买下来。 

又逛了半个时辰，察觉到身后人的步子慢下来，山治回头瞧瞧，见索隆热汗淋漓，脸色不大好看，手心则是一片湿凉。 

“怎么样了？是肚子不舒服吗？” 

“没什么大事，只是有点累。”何止是累，全身筋肉酸麻，头微微刺痛，出太多汗后身体又开始发虚。 

山治揽住索隆的肩要扶他被推拒了，只好劝碧萝，不忙逛街，先找个地方让绿藻父亲歇一歇。碧萝经提醒后也注意到索隆糟糕的脸色，收起玩心，满口答应。 

为照拂索隆，特意选一条行人较少的小道，放慢速度。 

越往前行空气越发清爽，隔老远便能望见挂了一长排彩灯笼的湖心亭。亭子三面临湖，一半建于陆地，一半悬于湖面，由粗大的石柱撑着。走近了看，梁柱飞檐，亭内清新怡人，有几张供游人坐的石桌和石墩，贴着围栏的是木制长椅。 

索隆靠着栏杆坐在长椅上，闭上眼睛稍稍小憩。山治怕他着凉，拿手帕拭去他满脸的汗液，解下斗篷给人盖上。 

叫来卖散茶的小贩，点两壶凉茶供四人解渴，顺便把鸭子身上挂的物件整理到包袱里。碧萝坚持要让卡鲁戴着铃铛，索性随她。 

休息得差不多时，山治拉上不愿动弹的索隆，带到湖边的小摊上挑三个荷花彩灯，一起到湖边许愿。 

今晚月色正佳，湖面波光粼粼，银光耀动。游船若隐若现，不时有鱼跃出水面。夜风微凉，令人心旷神怡。 

碧萝的生辰，自然由她先来。孩子还小，不太懂，直接把愿望说出来，山治还没来得及教引。 

“我的愿望是，绿藻娘……呃，绿藻父亲能给我添一个小弟弟和一个小妹妹。” 

索隆听了暗自在一边叹息，“怎么可能还有女儿？绝对是臭小鬼。明明是两个男人的……为什么生出女孩来？” 

山治笑了笑，拍肩安慰道：“知足吧，绿藻头，女孩最为乖巧，要是出来一个比你我还麻烦的臭小子，到时候你想哭也没力气了。” 

“闭嘴！我只是想均衡一下。” 

“爹爹，父亲……你们看，你们看，那有一只天鹅花灯！”

女儿的兴奋叫唤冲散了争吵的火药味，二人互相瞪一眼，又都默默地调转目光陪女儿看花灯。


	13. 叶落花开13

【105】取名1 

自上次出过门后，索隆再无心踏出王府。身子越来越重，仅能进行一些简单的锻炼，做得最多的还是直接用刀雕刻木头石块，练习控剑力度和技巧，顺便监督碧萝练武。 

入秋后天气转凉，不宜在屋外长待。七个月的肚子大得越发离谱，至少比第一胎大，请来乔巴初步诊断，极有可能是双胞胎。高兴归高兴，更须旁人的精心照料，注意日常的饮食和活动。 

山治变换各种花样给索隆准备料理，以免他食欲不振影响胎儿。逢到习惯性的吵架时能让则让，至少不能激得索隆胡乱动手，以免气大伤身。 

为求食材新鲜，山治亲自到集市上买来一窝肥鸡，圈养起来。那天正逢雷利来王府找他商讨朝事，看到这个声名显赫的亲王一手提一个鸡笼，沾了一身花花绿绿的鸡毛，看得目瞪口呆。等山治处理完手头的事，请他到练武场的大树下叙话，才缓过神来。 

“山治，你快有一个月没临朝了，还以为你遇到什么麻烦，结果是在忙活这个。照顾索隆无可厚非，但一些简单的活理应交给下属来做，你是'贤王'不是闲王，艾斯已经忙到四脚朝天了，你好歹帮他一把。” 

“非常抱歉，雷利大人，索隆的身体不太舒坦。”到了室外，山治终于有机会点支烟过眼瘾，狂抽几口后才接续下去，“你也知道，生碧萝时发生了太多不愉快的事情，我不想再一次对不住索隆。这回是三条人命，他情况特殊，不得不谨慎。我会去帮艾斯，不过要在把索隆和碧萝照顾周全的前提下。” 

“看来经历一番风浪后你终于有所觉悟了。”雷利端起茶抿一口，脸色突转严肃，“我今天来没别的，只是想告诉你天下的形势变化。天龙朝一方独大的局面结束了，卓午发生叛乱，一个名不见经传的小将军一举夺下卓午的王位，取得众军的拥戴和信任，接下来，火速攻破沙勒，短短一个月内震慑四方诸国，自立为天皇与天龙朝分庭抗礼。据江湖传言和探子的情报，这个人名叫黑胡子，也是异能者，相貌奇丑，功夫深不可测，连战一个月，未遇敌手，还招揽了一批江湖高手加入麾下，其中不乏另天龙朝头疼的通缉重犯。他目前盘踞在西北边，暂时没对天龙朝发难，不过观其嚣张气焰，挑衅是迟早的事，更有可能开战。” 

“确实是令人不爽的坏消息，看来过不了几天安定日子了。”抽完一支烟，磕掉烟斗里的黑灰再点一支，“事已至此，我会拿捏分寸帮艾斯的。就算我想置身事外，恐怕一些人也不会如我的愿。” 

雷利还没喝完半盏茶就匆忙离开，山治提早做好晚饭，送到索隆房间里，顺便把碧萝叫来一起吃。 

心思不在饭桌上，挑挑拣拣的没什么胃口，光顾给索隆和碧萝夹菜，饭碗里都满了还处于神游状态。 

“喂，厨子，你说该给孩子取什么名字，我想得脑仁疼还是找不到合适的。” 

“啊？什么……”山治总算回过神来，抓抓头发理清思绪，犹豫着答，“说实话，我也在为取名的事伤脑筋。两个孩子…一男一女，要是臭小鬼的话就叫杰尔诺，如果是小公主……得有个像样的名字，叫什么好呢……叫希尔芙” 

【106】取名2 

“得了，你听了不肉麻我还怕孩子抵触。” 

“绿藻头，差不多行了，有本事你来取，一定是土到家的。” 

见双亲又要争吵，碧萝放下饭碗，跑到索隆身边，恰好能够到隆起的肚子，“两个爹爹太吵了，如果你不喜欢这样的话，就动一动，好让他们知道……” 

侧身把耳朵贴到大肚子上，隔着衣服布料轻轻抚摸，隔了一会儿，果真有动静了，碧萝兴奋得又蹦又跳，索隆则感觉到明显的胎动，还是两个一起折腾。 

索隆皱着眉头轻揉肚子，“说不定被你言中，出来后会是调皮捣蛋的小鬼头，这段时间一直不安分，睡个觉都能被他们闹醒。” 

想起还没回索隆的话又补充，“绿藻头你用不着埋怨，是你坚持要男的，要是他长成一个不听话的小鬼，别来怪我。” 

“如果是男孩绝对要严格管教，不然太不像话。” 

吃完饭，山治先带碧萝去洗漱休息，再来帮索隆打理。孩子不在，气氛顿时变了。 

“睡这么早，今晚有什么事吗？” 

“没……”山治转身去端热水，迅速调整好状态，“你现在管好自己的肚子就行了，其他的不要多问，说了你也不懂。” 

“你处理朝事的具体步骤我是不懂，更没兴趣知道，但对于天下形势这种大事，是傻子都能明白吧。” 

看索隆一脸淡然的样子，山治猛地醒悟过来，“你知道了？” 

“没什么好奇怪的，傍晚时我刚好经过练武场，听到你们的谈话。你真的没必要时时刻刻黏在我身边，老子也是男人，能保护好孩子。” 

“你这个状态拿什么保护？”不客气地呛回去，“即使你在正常状态下是头凶猛的老虎，现在也变成纸老虎了。不要太逞强，现在的身体不是你一个人的。” 

山治的话不无道理，但索隆仍压不下心头的烦躁，“你至少不能因为我耽误要事，离孩子出生还有两三个月，没必要把弦绷得这么紧。” 

“你生碧萝时遭遇的变故一次就足够了，我更没有心力去经历第二次。你现在的身体状况并没有预料中的好，每次胎动时都很难受吧，虽然你很能忍，掩饰得很好。”抓住索隆紧握的拳头，诱导他放松，再用热毛巾逝去掌心的冷汗，“但你的脸色和精神状态骗不了人，刚才碧萝在，我不想让她感到恐惧。” 

索隆不答，默默闭上眼睛，靠在床头的棉被上。确实，这次怀孕并不轻松，要承受两个孩子带来的身体负担，连觉都睡不安稳。正恍惚时，忽然感觉两片温软的唇瓣落在额头，又贴着皮肤滑到左眼的伤疤，最后在口中肆意吸吮攻掠。 

“别……臭厨子……起开……”推拒显得力不从心，话被堵在喉中，含含糊糊地说不明白。好在他没有得寸进尺，小小过一把瘾后就起身了，改用热毛巾擦拭流出嘴角的津液。 

“绿藻头，你听好了，我一定要让你平平安安的，有孩子固然好，但绝对没有你的身体重要。” 

“得了，厨子……”索隆嫌弃地偏过头，“要忙什么尽快去，不要打扰老子睡觉。” 

【107】变故 

尽管天下局势大变，但并没有出现不得了的危机。山治曾亲临西北边境探查，黑胡子帝国相对安分，并无侵扰进军的意向。向戍边大将军传达艾斯的旨意，收到王廷的军饷后迅速扩充军备加强警戒。朝堂上重在修改对外策略，但这一切都要建立在黑胡子的具体态度上，所以短时间内并无定论。 

忙活了一个多月后第一时间赶回去看索隆，除了精神状态更差外没发生什么严重的变故，悬了多时的心终于能放下来。 

小别后第一次见面，索隆的感慨也出乎山治的意料，“你这么长时间不回来，碧萝吃饭都没胃口，你找来的所谓的大厨，手艺真的很一般。” 

山治没和他争，当晚就做了一顿大餐赔礼道歉，顾及到索隆行动不便，硬要舀了鸡汤一勺一勺喂。 

在离产期还有一个月的时候，山治把乔巴请来王府里，暂时不让他回医馆，留下來专门关照索隆。产期迫近，各种不适状况很多，再好的医术也消除不掉，毕竟大部分有效的药物都不能乱用。 

山治唯一能做的就是在索隆痛苦烦躁的时候陪着他，不厌其烦地劝人多吃饭，实在不行就动手喂。在他腹痛难受时一边按摩一边用热毛巾擦身体拭汗，哪怕连夜不睡也要把人照顾周全，尽最大努力减轻他的痛苦。 

这段时间直接闭门谢客，天王老子来也不招待。帮着乔巴把一切备用品准备齐全，交待好下属杂役，排除一切不安全因素。 

然而，该来的躲不掉，一个是王廷里最尊贵的亲王，一个是鹰眼米霍克的关门弟子、武林大会上最有可能轰动江湖的剑客，如果说没有一个会落井下石打压对手的阴险小人，江湖再不能称之为江湖。 

幕后主使采取一个釜底抽薪的策略，山治一直全程陪护索隆，难以下手，他们便把目标瞄准决定孕者安危的小神医，并且选在暗夜下手，哪怕乔巴的房间距索隆的卧房不过一墙之隔。 

因胎动而彻夜难眠的剑士先感觉到不同寻常的杀气，刹那间隔壁传来小驯鹿的惊叫和激烈的打斗声，山治不得不暂时离开索隆救乔巴。他的速度够快，但是对方的速度更快，只看见两个模糊的黑影从破开的窗口一跃而出，融入浓浓的夜色之中。被偷袭的乔巴中了两枚毒针，没说完三个字便陷入昏迷。 

这是一套连环计，偷袭的人并不多，却是江湖上的顶尖杀手。继乔巴事发，左边房间的碧萝也遭遇袭杀。索隆听声辨位，直接斩破阻隔的墙壁，怕伤及碧萝又不敢过度用力。 

墙壁倾塌，只看到一个蒙面人，孩子和鸭子卡鲁都不见了。顾不得自己过于笨重的身体，下床来挥刀对战。用双刀都颇为吃力，全凭一股狠劲儿硬扛下来，三招将杀手放倒，剑尖虚指咽喉，凶狠地质问，“屋里的孩子呢？” 

“作为一个小有名气的剑客……总该知道杀手的意志吧……即使你躲在王廷权贵的羽翼下……”不等杀手说完废话，手臂一震，了结他的性命。 

对碧萝的担忧并未因杀手的死亡减退，所以当房梁上的人突然偷袭时索隆的反应慢了半拍，不排除臃肿的身体导致转动不灵活。在生死存亡的一刹那，一个更为迅捷的身影一闪而来，拼着后背挨一刀，抱住索隆转移位置。 

“绿藻头，好好待在原地，不要胡乱出手，全部交给我！”完全无视后背的伤口，用最大的音量吼出来，一字一句怒意毕现。脚底的攻击绝不力，用脚对战杀手的利刃，越战越疯狂。 

可以想见，临近产期时，突然冒出一波万恶的杀手是多令人愤怒的一件事，刚才在乔巴的房间解决伏击的杀手时，他用近乎残忍的手法把偷袭者踢得全身骨折。现在也不例外，在看到利刃砍向索隆时候，他已经失去理智了。山治独战两人，越斗越狠，只求赶紧废了这些来犯的杂碎，好重整混乱的局面。 

战斗不过半盏茶的时间，硬生出熬了百年终到头的错觉来。 

“你怎么样了？有没有伤到？”抬脚把杀手踢出屋去，环视一遍，在墙角发现那颗显眼的绿脑袋，心底莫名地忐忑不安。 

【108】临产 

“我没……没事…碧萝不见了，快去找回来…” 

“碧萝……”注意到这个严峻的问题，前脚刚要踏出门槛，又忽然意识到索隆的声音太过虚弱，像在极力隐忍痛楚。 

屋里没点灯，只有零星的月光透进来，一片昏暗。山治不废话，心急火燎地冲过去，将人扶住。近距离接触时，小幅度颤抖的身体和被冷汗湿透的衣衫出卖了一切，不用脑子都能想到他此刻在经历什么。 

“是不是动胎气了？疼就说出来，不要死撑着！” 

“叫你去找…碧萝…不用管我…” 

强忍住踹人的冲动，迅速把人抱起来，一抱才发现他的裤子上染满湿黏的液体，无尽的恐慌迅速充塞整个胸腔，喘不过气来，声调抖得听不出原音来。 

“你是白痴吗……这绝对…是临产的症状…你不要命了？”语无伦次地抱怨完，拼尽全力抱着他朝床边挪。过于沉重的身体几乎要把山治的脊柱坠断，受到牵连的伤口也留血不止，但他完全感受不到，只管稳当地把索隆移到床上。 

迅速点燃屋里的全部油灯和蜡烛，剑士咬唇出血、痛到表情扭曲的状态一目了然，偏偏这个白痴还在硬撑，死抓着两把刀不松手。忍到这种份上不出声，一定是怕自己方才对战的时候因担心而分神…… 

乔巴中毒陷入昏迷，如今能救白痴剑士的只有自己了。厨子狠命揪下一撮头发，借疼痛让自己清醒，忘记碧萝的安危，忘记没有神医可以求助的事实，止住双手的颤抖，先把剑士手中的刀拿开搁到床边的柜子上，找来干净的毛巾给他咬着，用最快的速度除去碍事的衣物。 

圆鼓鼓的大肚子胀得厉害，皮肤表面暴起的青筋和斜挎身体的刀疤越发狰狞可怖。摸上去肌肉发硬，随着一阵阵的痉挛收缩，下身不断渗出混着鲜血的胎水。 

乔巴在不久前说过，有了第一胎和药物的作用，索隆的身体发生了微妙的改变，也许不用剖腹就可以实施顺产，可看如今的状态，不管用哪种方式都要经历地狱般的痛苦，更何况孩子有两个。 

终于，铁铸的身体也撑不住了，他忽然紧绷身体，抱住躁动的肚子蜷缩成一团，豆大的汗珠密如雨下，喉咙里溢出沉闷的低吟。 

山治的心揪得更疼，赶紧爬过去扶起索隆，用自己得的身体给他一个依靠，“绿藻头，听好了，不要慌……肯定是鸭子驮着碧萝躲起来了，不用担心她们，一定没事的……你现在只管专心对付肚子，把孩子生下来…有我在…” 

剧烈的绞痛有所减轻，索隆终于从晕眩状态里缓过来，蕴满水色的赤眸对上眼前这张写满焦急与痛惜的脸，重重顾虑随之消散。 

下属和杂役终于赶到了，等在门口。山治如获救星，心急火燎地分派任务，差两个人去医馆请可雅，两个人准备热水和相关用具，其他人严守四周，防止杀手卷土重来。

话音未落，新一轮的阵痛愈发猛烈，索隆再也压抑不住，嘶声喊出来。并非临产时才爆发的剧痛，而是在积累了九个多月、把身体牵累得极度虚弱的情况下。扶索隆半靠着，被他的骨头硌得慌，可见原本精壮的身体变得有多消瘦，耐受力下降无可厚非。除了紧抓腹部挣扎颤抖，再无能做其他。 

不知熬了多久，下腹传来强烈的坠胀感，肚子里的胎儿正一个劲儿地朝体外挤钻。仿佛在黑暗中看到一丝曙光，“孩子……好像要出来了……” 

“真的？”山治也重拾希望，拿棉被垫在他的后背，放他半躺着，握紧他的手，只希望能传递几分力量过去。 

循着下坠感用力，燃火的秘处被无限撑开，随之而来的是铺天盖地的撕痛，身体好像要裂成两半。异物却卡在半途，处于进退维谷的状态。每次用力总被狂暴的剧痛激得晕黑迷糊，力气也随之流逝。 

发现索隆的困境，山治果断腾出一只手按在胎腹上，用力往下推压，尽量无视他痛苦的呻吟，如果不果断一点，狠一点，拖得越久，耐受力只会越来越差。 

“呃……混蛋…轻一点…”暴涨的肚腹本来就痛苦难当，再受外力无疑是火上浇油。 

“绿藻……忍一下，马上就没事了…”来不及擦渗到眼睛里的汗液，换个姿势固定住他的身体，强忍心痛手上加力，一点点往外推。 

紧张到窒息，再怎么下狠心也无法忽视挣动的腿和源源不断渗出来的鲜红。直到索隆放声惨呼后，一个婴儿随着涌流的血水跌到床单上。 

【109】危急 

扶索隆躺好，去抱刚出生的小婴儿。先前跟乔巴学过一点救急的方法，孩子刚出生，要哭出来才算万事大吉。心急火燎地倒提起来拍身子，还是没哭，赶紧翻过来揉胸，迫使它哭出来，再用最快的速度剪下脐带，用毯子裹了，交给门口的下属做进一步处理。 

“绿藻…如你的愿，是个混小子…” 

索隆虚弱地笑笑回应一下，再无力说话。 

先用湿毛巾拭去他满头的冷汗，再依样画葫芦，试图用同样的方法把另一个小鬼弄出来，然而事实很残酷，仔细摸胎腹才发现胎儿的圆脑袋在侧腰，一整个横在肚子里，要进行顺产几乎没可能。尝试用手正胎位，折磨得索隆死去活来却收效甚微，胎水要流完了，大肚子也瘪下去，顺胎位并非易事。 

“别…别再碰了…”几乎被外力和体内的双重痛苦逼疯，失去焦距的眼睛对上床头柜的刀，不知哪来的力气，一把抓过来划向肚腹。 

“绿藻你疯了？！”山治吓得魂飞魄散，万幸索隆的速度大不如前，他能及时抓住刀身，“乔巴懂医术才能顺利进行剖腹……万一砍错了伤到孩子…更可能害了你自己的性命……” 

看鲜血从山治的指缝淌出来滴到身上，绝望的情绪突然涌上来，“我有点……感觉不到它了…再拖下去…” 

“我知道…你不要再说话，保存体力。听我的……把刀放下…”连哄带劝把刀拿开搁到一边，丝毫感觉不到手被利刃划伤的痛，只是一遍遍地奉劝自己冷静。 

刚想到一个疯狂的办法，看到眼前人虚弱无助的样子，又被巨大的罪恶感埋没。 

“想到……什么就直接来…没时间了…还我受得住……” 

“别搞得像生离死别似的…”眼角因一句话而湿润，差点控制不住泪腺，咬咬唇，才下定决心把办法说出来，“如果可以，我伸手进去……把小鬼头弄出来……” 

感觉体温在飞速流失，痛得心力交瘁，却连挣扎颤抖的力气都没有，只要孩子能平安，什么方法都无所谓。想到这，索隆轻轻点点头，闭上眼睛。 

情况危急，不能再犹豫。山治小心翼翼地将索隆翻个身，让他趴在叠起的棉被上，屈腿抬臀。 

屈辱的姿势让索隆忍不住颤栗，哪怕做好了十足的心理准备，在那只手慢慢伸进被撕裂的甬道时，早控制不住理智了，感觉一生的苦痛都积压下来，恰在此时爆发，要将人撕碎毁灭。除了灭顶的剧痛，什么感觉也没有。只管嘶声喊叫，抓一切可以抓的东西。 

山治确定他的速度不慢，不顾索隆的哀吟，铁下心把手伸到恐怖的深度，随后几乎是把腹中的胎儿拽出来的，剪了脐带，不管是死是活，直接交给旁人处理。短暂的冷静后是彻头彻尾的恐惧，发现一直在颤抖痉挛的人忽然不动了，一点声音也没有。迅速把人扶起来时自然而然接触到冰冷的躯体，没有一点温度，软得像一团没有骨架的棉花，脉搏越来越弱，偏偏下身的血液还在不断涌流，床铺的颜色越发鲜艳。 

“喂……振作点……不要睡…你睁开眼睛看看孩子，他们很可爱…” 

红烛淌下粘稠的蜡泪，一支接一支地燃尽熄灭，恰如怀中的人，不知道怎么帮他止血，以挽留住渐渐薄弱的性命，一遍遍的呼唤，还是得不到任何回应。 

万幸，最危急的时候可雅及时赶来了。她算乔巴的亲传弟子，学了两年医术，及不上小神医，却是目前唯一能依靠的，毕竟她生过一个孩子，有一定的经验。 

可雅帮索隆止血处理，山治赶去照顾第二个孩子，是个女孩，因为出来的时间太晚，生命体征很弱，按可雅教的方法，反复帮她搓背，用自己的体温给她取暖，总算听到微弱的哭声。 

索隆是因为失血过多、体力消耗过大而昏死过去的，可雅处理方法得当，终于使他的脉息趋于稳定。 

乔巴中的剧毒药性霸道，好在他自小与药物为伴，也接触过不少毒物，身体有一定抵抗力，毒没有对他造成致命性的伤害。可雅把乔巴留下的医术全部翻出来，逐个查对，顺利找到解毒的办法。 

天亮后，碧萝和鸭子都回来了，正如山治所料，杀手来袭时，曾帮薇薇逃过无数危难的卡鲁超乎寻常地机敏，驮起碧萝飞跑出去，躲过截杀，随后在王府找一个隐秘的角落藏身，到天亮没事时才出来。 

总之，忙活了一天一夜，所有人都平安无事。 

看到刚出生的弟弟和妹妹，碧萝固然激动兴奋，可发现索隆躺在床上，脸色惨白如死，整个人没有半点生气，眼泪再也止不住，用小手握住他冰凉僵直的手，第一次感到害怕和恐惧。


	14. 叶落花开14

【110】醒来 

男婴杰尔诺出生后较活泼健壮，一天到晚哭个不停，谁哄都不依，只有毒伤初愈的乔巴能让他暂时消停一会儿。女婴希尔芙身体较弱，哭得少，吃得更少。有过照顾碧萝的经验，提早准备了奶牛和羊，绝对够喂这两个小家伙，只是希尔芙的状况令人担忧。 

山治夜不能寐，要照顾大绿藻，还要照顾两个小婴儿，担心完这个又担心那个。把生子的具体情形跟乔巴说了，小驯鹿虽然有一点责怪山治引产方式粗暴的意思，但在那样危急的状况下，粗暴的方式是最有效的，耽搁太久，孩子和大人都保不住。 

总之不管是用剖腹还是引产，对身体的损害没有多大差别。接连孕育三个孩子，第二胎又动了胎气，索隆的病根算落下了，用再好的药修养再长地时间都回不到当初。 

索隆是在第五天的半夜苏醒过来的，各处骨节像散架一样，刺痛难忍，全身上下没有力气，连动手指头都艰难。花了半天时间，等眼前的重重黑雾散去，看清屋里点了两盏油灯，厨子趴在床头，旁边架了一个摇篮。看大小最多能容下一个孩子。 

明明是两个孩子，难道第二个没保住吗……想到这像一盆冰水当头浇下，连呼吸都不顺畅了，“臭厨子……快起来…”一出声嗓子暗哑无力，但目前求证结果比什么都重要，“别睡了…另一个呢？” 

山治很快惊醒，第一眼便看到苏醒的索隆，激动得难以自持，“你……你终于醒了…先别起来，你身体还很虚弱。” 

“为什么……只有一个？另一个……” 

愣了一瞬，明白他在担心什么，赶紧劝慰，“别担心，两个都活过来了，那个混小子闹得很，就睡在隔壁房间。女孩的身体有点弱，把她搬过来，为方便一起照顾你们两个。” 

为消除索隆的顾虑，山治迅速到隔壁，也不管被吵醒的孩子放声狂哭，直接抱过来，把两个小婴儿放在索隆身边，再拿一床棉被扶他半靠着。一个一个地抱到索隆眼下让他看个够。 

“后来请可雅过来了，乔巴和碧萝都没事，你不信的话我叫他们过来。” 

索隆轻轻摇头，“….大半夜的….别吵人睡觉……” 

“好了，你先躺一会儿，我去烧热水煮粥，差点忘了，还要熬药…” 

不等索隆反对，山治急匆匆地出门，直奔厨房。索隆无奈，只好由他去。这下，注意力全在两个孩子上，勉强抬起手摸摸小婴儿肉嘟嘟的小脸，帮杰尔诺拭去泪水。如果有点力气，真想抱起来逗一逗，但考虑到目前的身体状况还是算了，不能让孩子有丝毫损伤。 

哄到让杰尔诺安静下来时，山治回来了，端着冒热气的托盘放在床头柜上，直接舀一勺粥吹凉，送到索隆嘴边，“你现在身体虚，多少吃一点，张嘴….” 

“我自己来，你赶紧……照顾孩子，小心他哭岔气。” 

“别逞强了，恢复体力后你才有力气抱他们。这样……你先喝点温水润润嗓子。” 

喉咙干得要冒火，无法拒绝水的诱惑，一口气喝了一杯。为不让山治白忙活一场，喝一点粥，含住第一口，索隆皱起眉头，“你加了什么？怎么…会有药味？” 

“这是药粥，我担心药太苦你喝不下，重新调配过了。” 

喝了小半碗，实在没胃口，山治也不勉强，扶他躺平休息。 

“你没事真是谢天测地……一生完小鬼就昏过去，浑身冰凉，差点没把老子吓死，早知道当初不要了。”嘴上说得轻松，想到当时的情景还是如芒在背，心里发毛。 

索隆也不示弱，“是你下手太重了，有本事……你生两个看看…” 

“都知道你是最大的功臣，我不跟你争。你现在只需老实地躺在床上养身体……这个小鬼吵得很，我先把他抱过去…”弯腰抱起哭闹不停的男婴，送到隔壁房间，哄睡着后再赶过来，把希尔芙放回摇篮里。 

“喂…厨子…两个小鬼头都吃什么？” 

山治的视线仍停留在女婴粉嫩的小脸上，“能吃什么？他们现在还小，只喝得下牛奶和羊奶，碧萝也是这样喂大的。” 

“为什么是牛和羊的奶？”索隆剑眉倒竖，用力撑起身体靠正了，“我们的孩子…就算不喝虎奶也要喝豹奶！” 

【111】日常 

山治瞪圆眼睛看过去，剑士的表情很认真，不像在开玩笑，“喝豹奶？！快入冬了上哪里找有奶的豹子？等弄来时孩子早饿扁了。” 

索隆不依不饶，“这是你的问题！” 

“喂喂……绿藻，别闹…这个要求有点为难我了…”山治尴尬地陪笑，“就算找到了也不够喂两个孩子。特别是这个小公主，更不能乱吃东西。” 

边哄孩子睡觉边注意索隆的情绪，看他渐渐平静下来陷入沉思才稍稍放心，悄悄过去替他拉好被角。 

“厨子，你该休息了…眼睛红得像兔子，别吓着孩子……” 

“有吗？”理理鬓角的发丝，温柔一笑，“主要是又多了一位小公主，我高兴得睡不着觉。” 

“笑得太猥琐了，花痴！以后少带女孩……被你教成变态就麻烦了。” 

“绿藻……别这么说，对我不公平…你也一样，别把女孩子教成面瘫……” 

“混蛋，想打架吗？” 

“不不……你好好休息…” 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

索隆醒了，皆大欢喜。乔巴细致地诊查一遍，没什么大问题，只需按药方卧床调养就行。希尔芙体弱，需小心照料。 

乔巴再待三天，留足药材方子，确定母子平安就放心离开了，回去帮可雅照料医馆。 

山治则调动府内的所有人手，全力照顾四大祖宗，一个病人加三个小孩。 

碧萝多了弟弟妹妹，变得更加乖巧懂事，自己吃好饭的同时还能帮着哄孩子，喂药喂奶。两个小毛孩除了哭闹掀不起什么大浪，最该操心的反倒是不安分的绿发男人，时刻吵着要下床，要开酒戒要照顾孩子，山治没少花心思劝，劝不住就吵架，用暴力压制。总之，按照乔巴的嘱托，索隆躺不足半个月，休想下床。 

被限制了七天的行动后，索隆说什么也待不住了，果断掀被下床，先去库房找一瓶酒灌下去，过足酒瘾，再到卧房里抱孩子，亲自哄亲自逗。 

山治正好端两碗热奶进来，见绿发男人抱着孩子满屋子晃差点没骂出来，“绿藻头你听不懂人话是吧？休息不足半个月不能下床！孩子有我照顾，不用你操心……” 

索隆白他一眼，好整以暇地抱着孩子坐下，“老子没你想的那么弱！休息的时间加上昏睡的时间早够半个月了。孩子有两个，你喂了这个另一个的食物早变冷了。废话少说，一人照顾一个，谁也别争。我喂她，你照顾那个混小子。” 

愣神的时候，手里装热奶的碗被夺了去。索隆一手搂住孩子，一手舀一勺奶，吹凉了，一点一点喂到孩子嘴里。 

山治看得呆了，有点难以想象，平日里粗枝大叶的绿藻头居然也有细腻的一面。 

“愣着干什么？赶紧喂！” 

无奈之下，山治只能依着索隆来，喂到一半时忍不住提醒，“女孩儿吃得少，少喂一点，喂完后记得……” 

“喂完后拍背，防止吐奶，这种常识我知道。以前在剑道馆的时候帮师父耕四郎照顾过弃婴，他教过我。乔巴走之前也强调过，用不着你啰嗦。” 

剑士照顾孩子也有板有眼的，出乎意料地温柔细腻，着实令山治刮目相看。看他的脸色变好，人也精神了，除了监督喝药外，也就不再多作限制。 

照顾孩子成头等大事，整个王府都围着三个小鬼转，山治忙到出不了门。不过半个月后，最初的新鲜感过去，生活由无秩序步入正轨。山治想得更远，府里没有半个侍女，全是粗糙的男人，碧萝和希尔芙都是女孩子，难免有诸多不便。再过三个月，索隆必须参加武林大会，不可能再把所有精力放在孩子身上。 

山治忧心忡忡的，只能去找罗宾帮忙。罗宾满口答允，说三天后必有惊喜。果真，三天过后，一个身材火辣的橘发姑娘娜美登门拜访，性格爽朗，行事干练，丝毫没有小女人的矜持和羞赧。不出半天，把自山治以下的大男人管得服服帖帖，鞍前马后全力效劳，不敢有半个不字，俨然成了王府的女主人。 

自这个娜美进门开始，索隆时刻都在郁闷，色厨子甘作女人的奴隶，没什么可指望的了。其他男人只听山治的命令，又受美色蛊惑，更是对娜美俯首贴耳，连碧萝都被小礼物收买，一口一个娜美姐姐，到头来只有索隆坚守底线，敢跟魔女叫板。但叫板需要付出代价，被打得满头包还不能抛弃男人该有的风度跟一个女人动手。 

【112】决心 

索隆也算王府里的半个主人，他实在不明白娜美哪来的自信对人颐指气使，区区一个女仆，一天的工钱要价高达一百贝利。起初猜想她是江湖高手艺高人胆大，可相处几天后发现她除了妙手空空偷东西外加鬼灵精怪会点三脚猫的功夫就没什么特别的本事了，最多是作为罗宾的得力臂助、精熟各种消息门路和风水地图而已。 

尽管对她有诸多不满，没一刻能和平共处，但是这个魔女确实把王府打理得井井有条，对三个孩子的照顾无微不至，有常识有爱心有经验，她经手的活无可挑剔，对此索隆无话可说。 

时间过得很快，两个婴儿转眼有一个多月了，娜美的到来为山治索隆减轻不少负担，索隆开始日常的锻炼，想尽快把怀孕期间落下的补上，恢复正常体力，找回控剑的感觉，为武林大会做准备。 

山治则是把注意力转移到索隆身上，剑士不纠结生产过程的艰辛，但厨子无法把那晚的血腥场面从记忆里抹去，如果没有幕后黑手搅局，绿藻绝不会遭遇那样的危难，更不至于拖累身体。 

剑士重新拿起刀进行剑术修炼，即使极力勉强自己一再掩饰，还是无法遮掩精力虚耗的事实，以前能轻松进行连续两个时辰的高强度锻炼，如今坚持一个时辰就可能感觉身体不适，不得不中途停下调整，有时候可能连自我折磨的心力都没有。 

内心百感交集。挣扎、矛盾、愧疚、痛惜……通通揉在一起，化为无形的苦涩融入血液骨髓，无法诉说，无法排遣，只想找一种最有效的方式发泄。 

几次麻烦罗宾很不好意思，但不得不去，要是一直隐忍却无能为力的话，他真的会发疯的。 

山治明白紫荆阁的规矩，带足钱财珠宝，用最虔诚的态度说出请求。 

“罗宾小姐，抱歉我又来了。为了节省你的时间，我直说来意。紫荆阁的消息最为灵通，我只想打听，一个月前袭击王府的杀手是谁派的？那帮混蛋的老巢在哪里？哦……对了，事后我特意检查过被当场击杀的五个杀手的尸体，分析出一系列琐碎的线索。”把财物连同记录线索的信纸递过去，交到黑发女子手中。 

拥有未卜先知的能力，洞察人心的手段，罗宾笑得神秘，面不改色，似乎猜到山治会来，快速扫视一遍信纸，再把装财宝的包袱轻轻推开，“南贤王，这种事和银钱没有关系。真要算的话，娜美进王府搜刮的钱财足够抵了。查杀手的来路不难，他们很可能是要参加武林大会的黑道组织，跟黑胡子势力关系匪浅。剑士先生是他们称霸江湖的绊脚石之一，自然要趁敌手势危时落井下石，如今看来，他们达成了一半目的。” 

“是啊……”金发男人咬牙切齿地接上话，几乎快把椅子扶手捏碎，“索隆目前的身体状况不佳，并非靠药石和短时间的休养就能恢复如初……两个小鬼耗了他大半元气…再加上临产时的意外……武林大会上汇集天下各路高手，藏龙卧虎，在那样险恶的争斗中，我担心他难以撑持……” 

“你可以劝他先宁神休养，孩子刚出生，需要照顾，剑士先生一定会为孩子考虑，况且五年后又是新一轮的决逐，还有机会。” 

山治撤下烟斗喷云吐雾，轻轻闭上眼，“我没有资格再阻挠他的野心，更不能让他因为我的缘故轻易放弃……他对鹰眼有过承诺，即使身死也不会违背。我需要做的不是劝阻他，而是替这个笨蛋扫清一切障碍，避免不必要的伤害。” 

怎么可能轻视他的野心……清晰地记得索隆在峡谷看鹰眼作战时的兴奋状态，激动溢于言表，不能自已，从未见他达到如此忘我的境界。随后又向鹰眼请教剑术，两年的苦修必要有所收获，如果临阵放弃，如何能甘心。 

“一向温柔绅士的王子大人变了……”罗宾托腮轻笑，“连对大男人都学会了温柔，而不止是女人。” 

“罗宾酱说笑了……”山治尴尬地红了耳根，“才不想把珍贵的关爱白白送给那棵蠢藻……只是他以卫队长的身份留在王府…不希望被他搅乱秩序…” 

对于金发男人苍白无力的狡辩，罗宾不以为意，仅是沉默以对，待尴尬的氛围过去，才正色道：“如果你决定跟黑胡子麾下的势力对抗，应该能想到其中的利害关系。黑胡子占城称霸，集结各方力量与天龙朝对抗，此次武林大会必定在他的计划之中。双方目前关系紧张，均不敢轻易试探进犯。你作为王廷的中流砥柱，若向对方挑衅，不乏引发战争的可能。我记得往昔的四王子一向是以和为贵…” 

“我知道…”山治忍不住打断罗宾的话，“但雷利说过，再好的棋手，也不可能不损一子而赢得全盘，过于瞻前顾后，也许会痛失最珍爱的东西……那个优柔寡断的四王子已经不存在了。所以…罗宾酱，麻烦你把那个黑道帮派的详细资料给我，并替我保密。我会谨慎处理，不牵连天下大局。” 

罗宾无奈地摇头，难得蹙起秀眉，“黑胡子麾下的势力高手如云，如果你单独前往敌境，势必九死一生。” 

“做好觉悟就不会在意这些细枝末节，罗宾酱不必为我担心。” 

【113】打探

臭厨子留下一张字笺就此人间蒸发了，说是受艾斯嘱托巡查边境，安抚将士，半月即回。 

刚看到字笺时索隆感到莫名其妙，也没多在意，反正看见圈眉就恼火，现在人走了，眼不见心不烦。照样协同娜美照顾三个孩子，进行日常的锻炼。 

半个多月过去，两个小鬼都长出鲜艳的毛发，女婴希尔芙的是耀眼的金黄，瞳色泛蓝，皮肤白嫩，像极了某个白痴卷眉。男婴杰尔诺鬼灵精怪，爱哭好动，发色泛靛蓝，眸带暗棕，眉毛微卷，肤色稍黑，不太像索隆也不太像山治，完全是一个变异品种。 

随着时间的推移，白痴厨子还是不见踪影。索隆有点气闷，倒不是因为没人做饭，魔女娜美的手艺虽然不如山治，但还说得过去，问题是孩子的爹音信全无，不知道死到哪里去了。两个小鬼头不好哄，尤其是杰尔诺，一天要哭五回，似乎在找爹爹。 

索隆按捺不住，亲自找艾斯问。这位皇帝哥哥一脸迷茫，说最近两个月根本没给山治派过任务。 

这算是被卷眉混蛋耍了吗？火气上窜又无处发泄，想到娜美是紫荆阁的，跟罗宾熟识，直接找她打探消息。 

去时，橘发女子正给杰尔诺喂羊奶，不料这个小鬼太皮，挣扎过猛把碗弄翻了，这已经是第二碗了。娜美怒目圆睁，一转头看见绿发剑士，双手叉腰火气自然而然迸发。 

“这个小鬼吵死了！你说你一个大男人生什么孩子？还要生三个？！没一个省心的，全是大麻烦！要不是一天一百贝里，我一刻也待不下去…气死我了…我要加价，一天两百贝里！” 

“女人，不要太过份了，如果不是色厨子执意留，我第一个把你赶出去。一天两百贝里…你在抢劫吗？”索隆不甘示弱，跨前一步吼出来。 

娜美甩手把碗扔过去，“给老娘闭嘴！不想你的小鬼饿死的话，快去弄羊奶，记得煮热了，放糖……” 

“凭什么要我去？你坑王府这么多钱总该干活吧……再说你身上不是有奶吗…” 

绿发剑士不是故意的，只是情绪失控后脱口而出，绝对没有不纯洁的念想。但娜美是有尊严的女人，一听最后一句立马被刺激，挥舞铁拳，一边打人一边骂，“白痴！下流……这…这能一样吗？你会生孩子你自己怎么不喂奶？” 

一番鸡飞狗跳，怒骂中夹杂着孩子的嚎哭，把所有侍卫杂役吓跑后，娜美体力透支了，再也骂不动。顶着满头包的索隆则是心累，不明白弄一个女魔头到王府里是来干嘛的。 

先歇一歇，彼此都心平气和了，索隆觉得私人恩怨先放一放，打听死厨子的行踪比较重要，尽量用友善的语气试探，“喂，娜美，你既然是紫荆阁的人，消息应该比较灵通吧……那个色厨子死到哪里去了？” 

娜美白人一眼，额头枕在手臂上，“紫荆阁？要打听消息有规矩，别跟我装傻充愣。” 

索隆理所当然地答：“我没钱。” 

“没钱？”娜美噌地蹿起来，“没钱你说个毛啊？到紫荆阁打听消息很贵。你这种程度的，至少五百两黄金！” 

剑士没发怒，呆站了半盏茶的功夫，然后解下腰侧的三把刀，咣当几响拍在桌子上，气势惊人，杰尔诺吓得不轻，当即哇哇大哭。 

“干…干嘛？”娜美的气势弱了下去，也被吓住了，要是这个野兽剑士发狂动粗，铁拳肯定解决不了问题。 

“三把都是名刀，无价之宝。” 

“用你的三把宝贝刀来打探山治君的消息？”娜美表示难以置信，这个白痴向来是刀不离身的，最珍贵的物件大概是这个了。 

“是啊，废话少说，快把臭厨子的行踪告诉我！” 

“确定抵给我了？”娜美抱起三把沉重的刀，眨巴着晶亮的大眼睛，但觉得手酸又放下了，“不会反悔？我拿去换钱了也没关系？” 

“你他妈的倒是快说啊！我决定的事不会反悔！” 

“那好，你可以去问罗宾，山治君是请罗宾帮忙的，她一定知道。” 

“谢了。”索隆边说边出门，“帮我照顾好三个小鬼，我去去就回来。” 

“等着，白痴！把你的破刀拿走，五百两黄金的债先记着，要是没了武器被人砍死了，到时候我找谁去要钱？带上那只大鸭子去，如果迷路耽误了，三个小鬼哪还有爹？能不能长点脑子？碧萝都比你聪明。”娜美叉腰怒骂，女王本色显露无遗。 

“老子做事不用你指手画脚！”吵归吵，剑士还是老实地回来拿刀，按娜美所说，带上领路的家伙才去办事。 

【114】有惊无险 

茫茫雪原一览无余，天地皆白。 

雪地上留下一长串混乱的血脚印。脚印尽头，一个黑袍男子艰难地爬起来，跌跌撞撞倒腾几步，慢慢停下，吐两口淤血，又瘫坐下去。斗篷帽滑落，露出一头耀眼的金发。只是发带枯色，乱蓬蓬的，沾满血污。 

这正是失踪大半个月的山治。 

阵阵轰响由远及近，大片雪雾飘起，疾如海浪滚滚而来。挨近了才能看清这是一个马队，二十多人，马背上尽是手持利刃的彪形大汉，来势汹汹。响哨声中，迅速将金发男人围住，训练有素。 

雪落雾散，原野恢复平静，只闻此起彼伏的骏马嘶鸣声和金发男人断断续续的呛咳声。 

领队的精瘦老头磨拳擦掌，嗓音尖若鸡啼，“南贤王，真是好体力，身上的骨头断得七七八八还能跑这么远，不过也到此为止了，伤了我们黑熊帮那么多兄弟，就是打了黑胡子天皇的脸！就算你是王廷的显贵，照样得死。”瘦老头翻身下马，目露凶光，示意手下持械警戒，“江湖传言，你是红脚哲夫的关门弟子，那就不好意思了，你这两条腿，还是留下來给我的好兄弟陪葬！” 

瘦老头步步紧逼动弹不了的山治，咧嘴阴笑，露出一口黄牙，十指如钩，指尖锋利泛青，出手如电，疾速扑向猎物，插进山治的左侧小腿，又变招扭挫筋骨。 

几乎在同时，山治忍痛掀起右脚，重重磕上瘦老头的下颌，使其鲜血长溅，再卡住敌手的脖子就地翻滚，躲避投射来暗器羽箭。空间极小，现象环生，被暗算的瘦老头怒极反扑，死死掐住山治肩上的伤口。两人纠缠在一起，马上的人有所忌惮，不敢乱放暗器。 

然而连日来的恶斗早让山治体力透支，失血过多，在雪地里战斗受冷受冻，更是周身麻痹动作不灵，瘦老头精力充沛，几下就把山治压制在雪地上。 

山治眼前泛黑，精力迅速流失，恍恍惚惚地要堕入幽暗的深渊，只能凭最后的意识卡敌手的脖子缠住他。恰在这时，滚烫腥膻的液体喷了他一脸，紧接着是此起彼伏的利刃破体声、马蹄声和人的惨叫。 

空气里渗入了浓烈的杀气，浸透到他体内，如堕冰窖。冷了好一阵子，忽然觉得周围暖意融融，尽力睁开眼，聚焦视线，看到一棵绿色植物四处晃荡。 

雪原里没有树，这是错觉吗……不对，还有三枚金晃晃的水滴形耳坠… 

这是绿藻头？开玩笑的吧…… 

感觉在冰冷的黑暗之渊里挣扎了很久，抱着找寻绿色植物的强烈愿望，终于从深渊里爬出来，呼吸到新鲜空气。 

眼睛适应了光线，看清顶上的梁柱后，扭过头，正对上一只凶残而冷酷的血眸，还好另一只被长疤贯穿，是瞎的，威力减半，不然自己真的会被这种可怕的眼光杀死。 

吓得浑身发冷，缓了好一会儿，鼓起勇气偏移视线，从鲜翠的绿藻头、灰色的毛皮大衣到他手中剥了一半皮的血淋淋的雪狼。 

这是绿藻没错，一定是他化解危机的。不过这种凶残的眼神算怎么回事…… 

“喂…绿藻，你是怎么……找来的？”声音沙哑低弱，气势全无。 

索隆把猎物重重摔在地上，左手举着血淋淋的刀，右手拎住山治前胸的绷带把他提起来，声线比眼神更吓人，“混蛋！为什么要骗我？” 

山治发觉自己被白色的绷带裹成一个僵尸，然后反应慢半拍，接着看到房梁上的灰尘因为索隆的吼声簌簌下落。 

“没有……绿藻……”呛咳几声，用稍微能动的爪子抓住索隆的手抗议，表明这样的姿势错得身上的断骨疼，“你先放手……骨头快断了…听我解释…” 

“有话快说！”粗暴地把提起来的伤患扔回床上，一屁股坐在木墩子上，继续撕扯狼皮。 

躺在床上缓了很久，等全身的剧痛消停一点，望着绿藻阴森的黑脸，坦诚地说实话，“呃……我来调查害你的幕后黑手……希尔芙因为他们才体质偏弱……我是为孩子报仇…” 

索隆又站起来，举着那把恐怖的血刀，“我在问你为什么骗我？信不信我像宰狼一样宰了你！” 

不是山治贪生怕死，主要是死在绿藻手里的话，太冤了。“别…别误会……”挤出一个最和善的笑，“听我解释……这个黑道组织叫黑熊帮…还有几个江湖败类…都隶属于黑胡子…他们一心想阻挠你在武林大会上……大展身手，顺便牵制…王府…毕竟老鹰跟你约好，他…不参加这次……” 

然而剑士更火了，脸色铁青，牙磨得咯咯响，差点把狼皮撕成碎片，“生死胜败是我的事，用不着你插手！老子更不稀罕你单枪匹马地跑来这种鬼地方清除障碍….这些杂碎都对付不了，还做什么第一剑豪？要是送命了，谁给那三个小鬼做饭？” 

“喂喂……绿藻，我的存在居然只是做厨子…你这样说我很……伤心…” 

【115】深情 

“伤心个鬼！”索隆在床边走来走去，恨不得在地板上踏几个洞，“如果我不不找罗宾问，你打算死在这里？事先不提醒老子一声，留下一张哄人的破纸条算什么事？” 

“不……本来一切计划周全，只是后来出了点小意外……你这算关心我吗？” 

剑士忽然停住脚步吼出来，“听好了，既然在王府里做卫队长，老子是在履行职责，别自作多情！”吼完后顺着山治的视线看向门口，长鼻子端着热气腾腾的药碗抖啊抖，不时有黑色的汁水溅出来。 

“你们……你们继续，药放在这儿，我…我先忙去了…”乌索普放下药碗，逃也似的撤了。 

索隆到门口端碗过来，不管病患愿不愿意，差不多是用灌的方式把巨苦的黑汁送进金发男人嘴里。 

“咳…咳…谋杀亲夫啊…你不能温柔一点……”明明被呛得难受，还是不要命地去调戏炸毛藻。 

“胡说八道什么？都快死了笑个毛！”索隆不得不怀疑这个色厨子在雪地里待得太久，脑子被冻坏了。 

“……是乌索普做好人给你……领路的吗？还有谁来了？”居然肯找人带路了，明摆着是担心。 

随手整理屋里的杂物，把炭火盆摆到床边，“还有弗兰奇，他受邀提前来布置武林大会的场地、替江湖人士修缮武器。乌索普是替紫荆阁网罗消息，我们顺路，一起来的。最麻烦的还是来找你这个蠢货。碧萝也来了，让她见见世面也好，我会带她去看武林大会，有乌索普和弗兰奇照应，没有大问题。” 

“碧萝？”这下轮到山治恼火了，“孩子还小，你带她来这么危险的地方做什么？” 

正说着，小碧萝跑进来，穿一身雪白的皮裘绒衣，小脸冻得红扑扑的，用沾染了雪水的小手拉着山治烧烫的大手，笑开了花，“爹爹，你终于醒了，睡了快三天了，都没人陪我玩，只有卡鲁陪我。我想吃你做的菜，等你好了一定要给我做。” 

“好好……”在孩子面前，有再大的情绪也会消于无形，化为宠溺，“不好意思，最近出去…的时间太长，没照顾好你们，是我不对……” 

碧萝忽然不笑了，怯生生地看索隆一眼，趴到山治耳边小声嘀咕，“爹爹，你睡觉时父亲很凶的，附近的狼和大黑熊都被吓跑了。” 

“真的？”勉强抬手摸摸碧萝的小脸，“那…我们现在在哪里？” 

“在一个…嗯…猎人的茅草屋里…长鼻子叔叔说周围找不到村子，也找不到市镇，弗兰奇大叔跑了很远才找来一个郎中。”说着说着自动岔开话题，“父亲还在生气吗？我想喊他陪我堆雪人……但是不敢……” 

山治温柔地笑笑，“没事，他不会拒绝的…他要是敢凶你，我就骂他…” 

碧萝撇着小嘴，一脸不屑，“我都听见了，明明是你被父亲骂得很惨……你要是骂他，会被揍的…” 

“行了，碧萝，你先出去玩，过一会儿再帮你堆雪人。”旁观的索隆看不下去了，抱开女儿，帮她把衣帽拉严实。 

随着时光流转，索隆在碧萝心目中慢慢形成不可轻易抗拒的威严，她不再敢用一般的撒娇方式获取宠溺。听父亲这么说，点点头，乖巧地跑出去。 

“绿藻，别对女孩这么凶，她还小……”山治到底是于心不忍。 

“凶吗？”索隆眉峰紧蹙，严肃地对上金发男人的蓝眸，“早点面对现实是好事，他们不可能做普通人，我们更不可能保护他们三个一辈子，一切只能靠他们自己。连天下局势变幻都预测不了，你能做什么保证？” 

山治闭上眼睛沉默，不置可否。 

“算了，不说这些没用的，伤好一点就滚回去，你的白马也带来了。那两个小鬼现在托娜美和罗宾照顾着，艾斯还派了几个亲信过去。但我还是不放心，所以你回去好好带，要是瘦了或病了绝对杀了你！”表面上凶神恶煞的，眼神里难掩柔情。 

“放心，用不着你操心。只是……武林大会上不要拿自己的身体不当回事，有了三个孩子，你比不得从前…” 

“不要说没用的废话，还要带三个小鬼练功，我知道分寸。”沉默须臾，加重字音补充一句，“更不要再做类似的蠢事！”大跨步出门，“我去陪碧萝，好好养伤。”剑士的身影消失在茫茫雪地。 

即使尘埃落定，心情反而越发沉重了，要说蠢傻，除了绿藻头还有谁。风风雨雨一路走来，从不在意付出了多少，又失去多少……除了剑术，几乎事事笨拙，偏偏又有惊人的可爱之处。 

从当初略显生分的“白痴王子”到现在，“厨子”越叫越自然，抛开俗套的身份权势，他有自尊有骄傲。然而，越感受到这份深情，越觉得自己所做的实在太少了，少到愧疚不安。 

好像是报复似的，过了五天，索隆依然把山治限制在床上，喝又苦又辣的黑色药汁。饭食是猎人家提供的，别具山野风味。只是山治伤重，忌油腻荤腥。 

索隆每天来送两次汤药，送完就走，不会多说话。饭大多是乌索普端来的，偶尔是小碧萝，每次都体贴地给爹爹喂饭。于是山治先吃两口，让自家的小公主高兴一下，再好言好语地劝，坚持自己来，毕竟让三岁多的女儿服侍，实在不符合骑士原则。 

常人伤筋动骨一百天，山治即使是怪物，在断了四五根骨头后，没十天半个月也做不到行动自如。至少索隆不允许他下床，像管犯人一样。理由很简单，早点养好伤，早点滚回去照顾两个小鬼。交给娜美魔女带，一百个不放心。 

乌索普和弗兰奇作为客人帮主人家打猎，没什么空闲时间，山治整日躺在冷清的屋子里，只有碧萝陪着。绿藻头白天锻炼就算了，晚上也不过来一起睡，甚至连问候都没有，只是送药。 

过了七天憋屈的日子，身子闲得快发霉了，山治以“索隆生完小鬼后不听嘱咐静心养伤，只七天就下床”为由，在第八天早上起床，忽视伤口的些微刺痛，为大伙做一顿丰盛的早饭。 

例行的称赞听得腻了，看小碧萝吃得香甜，那真是发自内心地欢喜，只是饭菜都快被扫荡一空，还不见绿藻头的踪影。乌索普出去找了一圈，耷拉着脑袋回来，说索隆在山脚的树林边练剑，他去叫人吃饭反倒被骂得狗血淋头，未来的大剑豪嫌他扰人修行，多管闲事。 

山治二话不说冲出门去，循乌索普的脚印找人。 

走了一段路，灰蒙蒙的天纷纷扬扬飘起雪花，落到衣服上，头发上，积起白白的一层。 

在温暖的屋子里躺久了，忽然回归冰天雪地，一时适应不过来。手掌脚掌开始僵冷，伤口的刺痛被严寒放大，掏出长烟斗叼在嘴里，试了几次，烟点不着。 

恼火地加快脚步，四处张望，留意显眼的绿色。到乌索普说的地方，没人，再顺着新脚印追踪，到一条被冰雪覆盖的小河边，一眼看到那颗绿藻头，在雪雾中若隐若现，剑气呼啸冰河碎裂，河水刺骨寒凉，水滴溅到身上，像被刀子戳了一样，喘一口气哆嗦一下，感官暂时被剥夺麻痹。 

等看清绿藻头目前的状态，山治忘了哆嗦忘了喘气，就那么直愣愣地瞪着他。 

索隆裸着上身摆出三刀流架式，皮肤冻得紫一块红一块，翠绿的短发上结了透明的冰晶，转过身来，鼻尖和双颊红得像抹了胭脂，眸心越发清亮有神，额角尚有快结冰的汗珠。最吓人的莫过于斜跨大半个身体的疤，一长一短，长的拜鹰眼的黑刀所赐，短的因生碧萝时的剖腹所致。现在，那条剖腹留下的疤肿胀泛青，看上去不太妙。 

金发男人的卷眉间歇性地颤跳，蓝眸聚集慑人的精光，“你在干什么？” 

索隆左移两步，剑刃刺破气流爆出刺耳的轻啸声，一记凌厉的飞龙火焰击出，三尺厚的冰层喀啦断裂，鬼气形成的苍绿色火焰催使裂缝四处蔓延，等到鬼气消解，河面上尽是浮动的碎冰块。 

“冬泳，锻炼体力。”口咬和道清晰地吐字应答，随后潇洒地把三刀往雪地边一插，“噗嗵”一声，一头扎到河里去了。 

“我艹！你干什么？快滚上来！”山治摔了烟斗跑到岸边。 

“……游泳…锻炼身体！碍着你什么事了？倒是你，赶紧滚回床上养好伤…早点滚回家…”到底是大冬天的河水，连绿藻头这种怪物也忍不住牙齿打战，话说不连贯。 

脑子里燃了一团火，理智快被灼烧殆尽，要破口大骂又找不到词，只能跟着跳下去，接触河水的那一瞬间，那团火和身上所有的热量全被吸收，连心脏也被冻住，无法搏动。 

“你丫的死下来做什么？” 

好像有无数冰刀在擦刮身体，又像有巨力从四方包裹碾压，山治觉得现在还能用手脚凫水完全是生命的奇迹，“你丫的…是自杀吧……要上一起上……快喘不过气了……要死了…” 

伤患也跟着跳下来，索隆不得不托着这个白痴上岸，免得他变成废人。 

【116】 不速之客

猎人夫妇建了四间茅草屋，膝下无儿女，仅以打猎为生，今天雪大，男人出去卖货，妻子刘氏留下缝制兽皮。 

弗兰奇陪男人进城了，乌索普无论如何也不敢出门，先前去找索隆时差不多把他冻死，现下赶紧搬来一堆柴生火，披上熊皮大衣，怀抱同样被冻得瑟瑟发抖的碧萝互相取暖，再也离不开火堆。刘氏毕竟在这待得久了，耐得住严寒，做针线活仍如平时一般利落。 

这世上到底有不怕死的生物存在，在看到两个雪怪出现在门口，乌索普吓得半死，掏出弹弓发射火炎星，一通猛射后，正好溶化雪怪身上的冰晶，显出真形来。 

“索隆！山治？天……你们在干什么…” 

赶紧把两只拉到火堆边，用热水擦完身子，重新给山治包扎伤口。两碗姜汤下肚，心脏才开始艰难地搏动。 

乌索普搭个架子替二人烘烤湿衣服，“山治，你该不会学着索隆去冬泳了吧？他是怪物没错，耕四郎师父在时每年都要去河里折磨自己几天，但你是伤患啊…都快愈合了，你又跟着他折腾…算了…关于怪物的特殊爱好，我等凡人无法理解……” 

“乌索普，你先告诉老子，绿藻头在光着身子在雪地里练了多少天了？” 

“只要出去练一定是光着身子的，冬泳怎么着也有三天了，反正他每天都要去河边破冰。” 

“你到底算不算他的朋友？”山治用僵冷的手揪住长鼻子的衣领，“离生小鬼还不到两个月，用这样的身体在大雪天里锻炼不是找死吗？为什么不阻止他？哪怕告诉我也行……” 

“行了，臭厨子，是我让他闭嘴保密的。”索隆裹紧皮裘，离火堆远一点，“是你自己多此一举，老子锻炼惯了，这跟吃饭一样平常，完全没问题。” 

山治放开乌索普，径直走到索隆身边，拉开遮身的皮裘，在他腹部的伤疤处按下去，力道渐渐加重。 

索隆倒吸一口冷气，又咬紧牙关瞪着山治，只是无论如何，也掩盖不了额角渗出的细密冷汗，呼吸随之粗重。 

“干什么？拿开你的手！” 

“都快旧伤复发了还说没问题？”山治放手直起身来，“有本事你不要流汗不要痛，老子也用不着管你了。” 

“那你就不要管，管好你自己！”索隆蹭地站起来，顺起搁在旁边的刀，“还有半个月就要参加武林大会，对战各路高手，老子哪还有功夫闲在屋里陪你废话？以前用剑时越战越精神，身上总有使不完的劲儿，但现在不行，时间长一点就会体力不支。不过，体力衰退了可以练，只要没有你这个混蛋碍我的事，一定会事半功倍。” 

浊气凝滞在胸口，憋闷得慌。那一瞬间，真想把这个白痴带离是非之地，不要再参加什么武林大会了，鬼知道接下来的战斗会有多残酷，刀剑无眼，难保不添新伤。 

但只要一想到是自己害的，那股怒气又烟消云散，如果没有后面两个小鬼，他的身体负担也许会小一点。 

“罗罗诺亚，根本问题不在于体力，是你的心不够稳练……” 

低沉的男声响起，山治循声看去，艹……一只金眸冷面的老鹰正站在紧闭的窗边，手持丁字黑刀夜，用一块丝绸软帕擦拭，衣服帽檐上没有雪却冒着水气，看来进屋有一段时间了。 

望一眼目瞪口呆的众人，鹰眼解释道，“外面雪大，我进来避一避。” 

避雪什么的都见鬼去，突然出现在这种地方，傻子都知道你是为了绿藻头来的。 

山治暗自腹诽，更是把不爽的情绪完完全全地表现在脸上，就差把不速之客一脚踢出去。 

乌索普早就吓破胆了，嘴里一通乱叫，夺门而出，连刘氏也被感染，慌忙撤离是非之地。小碧萝刚开始有点惊慌，但看爹爹和父亲都平静以待，也就坦然了，自动退到墙角里，以免影响大人办事。 

索隆消化完鹰眼突然到访的事实，盯了他半天，才呐呐地开口，“稳练？我一直在安心修炼，不见臭厨子不受打扰，稳练得很。” 

鹰眼轻笑一声，忽然拔刀发难，以雷霆万均之势直逼过来，火堆的烈焰受强大的剑气影响，明灭不定，等呛的一声，黑刀压住索隆的三把刀，戾气散尽，火才继续熊熊燃烧。 

“你慢了，就算空间狭小，避开这一招也不成问题，至少你离开我的住处前不成问题。” 

黑刀继续加力，索隆单膝跪地，勉强举三刀顶住，太阳穴因发力而微突，随意披在身上的皮裘在过大的动作中滑落，露出青紫斑驳的上身。 

鹰眼压制住索隆，抬起空闲的手去搭他的脉腕，感受稍带滞涩沉缓的脉搏，皱眉良久，金眸中陡然闪出暴戾的光，尽数投射在山治脸上，“说到底，折辱了一个剑士尊严的罪魁祸首是你…”目光回到索隆身上时，满带苛责，“至于你，是羁绊牵制了你的速度和力量，愚蠢至极。” 

令人极度不舒服的言语狠狠刺痛着心脏，又迎合了潜藏的愧疚不安，山治越发觉得自己是罪无可慑的恶人。 

“我自己选择的路，就算是跪着也会走完，绝不后悔！你没必要…帮我找原因，更没必要怪他。”仰头直视近在咫尺的冰山脸，眸中的血丝历历可数。 

鹰眼忽然撤招收刀，朝门外走去，“多穿一点衣服，跟我来。” 

索隆利落地找一件袍子穿上，围好腹卷，再套一件灰色的皮裘，提着刀跟鹰眼出门。 

寒风倒灌进来，吹得山治愣了愣，看索隆的身影消失在门外，忽然破口大骂，“你他妈赶着投胎啊……绿藻头还没吃早饭…” 

要是做了送去肯定冷了，山治到厨房做一锅药鸡，拎来这边的大火上炖着，让碧萝一边烤火取暖一边照看，他扯一件大衣披上，开始二次寻人。 

【117】醋意

他们还是在那条河边，索隆独自舞刀弄剑，鹰眼从旁指导，也不管积在衣帽上的雪。 

“罗罗诺亚，把你第一次跟我决斗的状态拿出来，用巧劲而非蛮力，七分汇聚到剑上，三分留于下盘，保证每次出剑都能发挥十成力道的效用，击向冰面的中心点，无多余的损耗。” 

索隆停下来思考一会儿，挠挠绿脑袋，尝试改变用剑习惯，不料越砍越吃力，连飞翔斩击都用不顺了。 

“真是一个迟钝的小子……悟性实在不怎么样…”鹰眼沉声损一句，上前去钳住他的肩膀和手腕，迫使其重心下沉，“身体必须收放自如，在没发现攻击点前不宜造势，一旦预见战机，必当倾尽全力，一击制敌。你的力量优势有所减损，遇强手时招式不宜粗暴。” 

索隆有些懵了，不光是那些让人听得云里雾里的话，还有这看起来很“自然”的手把手教授。近距离接触时，感觉他身上的气息和那张脸一样严肃冷酷，让人呼吸困难。在他活动时，由于身高差，肩上的一点雪滑落到脖子里。索隆本就处于紧张戒备状态，受异样刺激，本能地哆嗦一下，酝酿好的剑招又废了，鬼彻几乎脱手飞出，不禁尴尬得满面通红。 

“罗罗诺亚，连定力也不够，一点雪而已…” 

两个人的姿势怎么看怎么不顺眼，鹰眼离索隆越近，山治的牙咬得越紧，见绿藻头现下又是哆嗦又是脸红，胸中憋的那口浊气更浓了，几乎要使肺腑碎裂。 

练剑而已，脸红个屁啊…… 

山治怒索隆更恼，将剑往雪地一插，“练个剑还要两个人瞧着，练好了才是活见鬼。”说着转头瞟一眼金发男人。 

“老子只是来叫你回去吃早饭，不想吃饿死算了！” 

“练剑跟旁边有多少人没有直接关系，是你的心境不够坦荡。以前纯粹是为了剑道而求胜，如今掺了太多杂念，只为生存而求胜。是亟须你保护的三个小鬼？还是因为那个阴魂不散的黄毛小子？”鹰眼语声沉缓，咄咄逼人。 

“坦荡？老子坦荡得很……”忽略后面的陈词，气冲冲地把另一柄刀戳到雪地里，冷冷直视鹰眼，“胜败荣辱是我自己的事，你为什么要来插一脚？还自动退出决战，演变成你把我送到理想的位置，这样的战斗毫无意义，我不需要！” 

“既然外面风传我收了你作徒弟，我自要履行师父的职责。江湖上的侠士浪客大多师出名门，有师父并不丢人。当初更是你主动要求传承我的衣钵，现下反悔未免有失剑客的气概。” 

索隆张张嘴，辩不回去，索性闭口不谈，看金发男人还在寒风里干站着，找到说词了，“有这种功夫多陪陪碧萝，管好身上的伤。老子还要练剑，练不好不吃饭！” 

“你不想吃老子还懒得伺候！光着身子冻了几天，脑子都冻坏了还想练剑？” 

“死厨子你再说一遍？老子现在不想跟伤患动手，别惹我！” 

山治转身就走，想想又回到河边把先前扔的烟斗找到，“你爱吃不吃……有种一辈子饿着……” 

“啰嗦死了，要走赶紧走，你不嫌烦老子还嫌吵架费力……” 

“我只是来修理一只不知好歹的绿藻头，要走要留看我的意愿！” 

“睡久了想松活筋骨是吧？信不信再让你睡半个月……” 

“罗罗诺亚！”被无视了许久的武林神话低喝一声以示存在，目光照例转到绿发男人身上，“吵够了没有？吵够了就拿好剑，我时间有限。” 

索隆最后瞪山治一眼，“听到没有，臭厨子，别妨碍我练剑。” 

艹……老子只是来叫绿藻头吃早饭，搞得跟千里寻仇似的…… 

【118】无奈

门外大雪纷飞，碧萝堆的小雪人早被压得寿终就寝，雪地上只剩一个变形的雪堆。 

一股冷风灌进来直袭火苗，望着屋外发呆的山治冷不防被蹿起的青烟熏到，连连用手扇几下，猛咳一阵，禁不住飙泪，挪到背风处才勉强躲开烟火的侵袭。 

见火苗快被吹死了，捡几根柴搭在炭上，拿起竹扇用力扇，不料木柴泛潮了，接触到火红的炭，反倒直冒水汽，飘起一缕缕乳白的烟，将原本微弱的火苗熏灭。 

不得不撤下半生不熟的烤肉，搁置在一边。肉被熏得泛黑，肉皮上的绒毛也没法借火苗燎干净，山治拧紧眉头，第一次对食物生出厌恶之感。再去柴堆里挑拣木柴，拿起时都是沉甸甸的，可见遭了不少水。 

“没用的，老猎户家的柴就这些了，趁炭没灭，把湿的柴烤一烤，也许还能救救急。”乌索普打着寒颤走进来，将手中的两只野兔扔到地上。 

山治扶着额头直叹气，“乌索普，你也不用打猎了，肉再多，烤不熟也没劲儿。” 

“主要是有你的小公主碧萝，不然生吃也没关系……”乌索普蹲到山治对面伸长手手烤火，盯着他通红的眼眶看了一会儿，贼贼地说，“要不是烟太大，我会以为你在伤心。” 

山治一个白眼瞪过来，“伤心？伤什么心？” 

乌索普心虚地瞟一眼门外窗外，确定没人才凑到山治身边，压低声音调笑道，“是鹰眼啊，王子殿下……这个男人，总是在索隆最需要的时候出现，又是救命又是传授武功。说实话，除了耕四郎、撒加……呃……还有你，从没见哪个人对索隆这么好过。” 

山治阴阴冷冷地问，“所以呢？你想表达什么？” 

乌索普一下衰了，躲开一点才弱弱地说，“啊啊……没什么，只是感慨一下……我觉得留得青山在不怕没柴烧，那个第一剑豪毕竟是武林神话，最好不要跟他硬碰硬，连索隆那样的人都低头了，要是得罪他……” 

“你不是漂亮小姐，我不能保证不踢死你。” 

“冷静冷静，山治殿下！我只是嘴犯浑随口胡诌，你千万不要跟我这样的小老百姓计较……” 

山治随手将潮湿的柴摔在地上，掏出烟斗，凑到火炭上点燃，再不搭理瑟瑟缩缩的长鼻子。 

烘干湿柴做饭，照顾女儿吃完饭提早睡下后，又抽完好几根烟，才瞧见索隆站在门前拍打衣袍上的雪。 

放下烟斗，支起锅，端来冷菜冷饭加热，默不作声。 

“米霍克在隔壁，饭多做一份。” 

停止锅铲的翻炒，山治盯着伸出冻得紫红的手掌往火堆边凑的剑士，嘴角抽搐了一下，马上又把否定的回答咽进肚里，蹦出一个连自己都尴尬的问题，“他还要待多久？到你比剑结束前？” 

索隆显然没在意对方语气的一丝异样，平和地答，“大概三天，等我能沉稳地运持三把刀。” 

“那等他离开了我再走。”说出口又觉得这句话太多余，见索隆只顾烤火，不像往常那样反讽讥嘲更觉不安，低下头加快翻动锅铲的速度，借锅中的嘈杂充填虚淡的气氛。 

三天后，随着米霍克的离开，山治也放宽心，嘱咐弗兰奇和乌索普照拂好索隆，他单独带着碧萝回返。


	15. 【香索】叶落花开15

【119】 武林大会

罗格镇，开始与结束的地方，江湖豪杰一决雌雄新旧更替的所在。繁华不比京都，也并非转运的十字枢纽，却是学武之人向往的圣地，只因这是前武林盟主罗杰的故乡，自他仙逝后变作为武林大会的决斗场所。 

身裹狼皮披风，头戴斗笠的绿发男人站在长风客栈门前，对一旁的伙计交代，“我要住店，两间房。”

伙计神色惊惶地望向店内，在繁杂的吵嚷声中放低音量，“客官，您稍待片刻，等里面拾掇好了再进去。” 

“喂喂……我看换一家吧……这家人挺多，大概……大概客满了……”乌索普瞅见一个魁梧的金甲大汉把桌子一拳敲碎，赶紧扯索隆的衣角劝退。 

弗兰奇拍拍肚子，“长鼻小哥，这家的饮品才是超级正宗的，不可错过。” 

正说着，吼喝声起，金甲大汉已经与人缠斗起来，一转眼的功夫便横飞出门砸在街心，身上金甲尽数爆裂，口喷鲜血晕了过去。索隆后退躲闪飞溅的碎片时随手抄一片查看，发现断裂面利落滑整，暗自赞叹出手之人的高超功力，这金甲克利克也算江湖中的一号人物，落败如此竟如此之快。好奇地搜寻，只看到一个红短卦男人独坐一桌大口吞肉，不时与老掌柜攀谈几句，却口齿不清难辨字句，老掌柜则只管招呼伙计上菜。 

索隆不禁心中存疑，刚才确是他出手打飞了金甲克利克，只是这样的高手……不太符合传统的认知。戴一顶田间地头常见的农民草帽，吃相极尽粗鲁夸张，谈笑时没心没肺，看指节上生有厚茧可知此人善拳脚重武道，可处在高手云集气氛紧张的客栈大堂中，竟感觉不到高手该有精警和杀气，最奇的是他好像处处是破绽又处处无破绽。 

进店叫菜并不顺利，伙计看看桌边的草帽少年，连连致歉，说店中的食物大半都进了那位的肚子，菜色有限，恐怕拿不出令人满意的晚饭来。 

一个人的话有酒就行，可现在有乌索普和弗兰奇，总不能让朋友饿肚子。

走到草帽少年跟前，掏出银钱搁在一大摞吃空的碗旁边，“听伙计说店里的食物都到了你这？” 

对方不理不睬，只管端了碗盘往嘴里倒，桌上的饭菜急剧减少。 

索隆在凑上来劝退的乌索普开口前，抬掌压住那只忙活不停的手，逼得对方抬头，显露帽檐下的脸才缩回手。 

“只要三份饭菜而已，赶了一天路，大家都累了饿了。”说到这，语气里的恶意有增无减。 

草帽少年忽然乐了，嚼着肉口齿不清，难免有菜渣子喷出来。索隆猜测他说了“可以啊，没问题”，便拣三盘离他较远看起来比较完好的饭菜和一大碗饭团，礼节性地道谢，然后示意伙计端了跟上，去楼上的客房。 

吃饭时乌索普仍惊魂未定，说得唾沫横飞，只为强调这人是江湖上新晋的头号人物草帽路飞，不少成名的豪强都栽在他手上，不可小视。 

索隆一笑抛诸脑后，全然不在乎，他现在最关心的是填肚子的晚饭。非要评价草帽路飞的话，他倒觉得这家伙是个英雄，在武林大会上必有大作为。

虽说比斗的擂台是罗格镇中心的万人台，决斗得时间是半个月后，但镇中已杀伐不断，暗潮汹涌。索隆隔两天就换一个住的地方，但大多是闭门不出作壁上观，偶尔解决几个不识好歹的鼠辈，在没找到合适的对手前，不宜浪费精力。先由着旁人厮杀，能力挫群雄最终登上万人台的少数人才是真正的高手。 

耗了近半月，罗格镇日渐冷清，气氛也越来越凝重。登上万人台的也仅有四十几人，台下乌泱泱的一大片多为观战凑热闹的。

主持大会决战仪式的是武林泰斗白胡子，一个风靡武林近百年而长盛不衰的传奇人物，少有的同时将拳术和刀术修得炉火纯青的旷世之才，年轻时便已雄霸天下，鲜有败绩。而他却厌倦了无休无止的江湖纷争，早早地隐退遁世，开帮立派广收门徒，成年闭关修道，乐个逍遥自在。

此次复出实是众望所归。新星群起，武林时局混乱，正需要这样一个颇负威望的前辈高人主持大局。名为争高下排座列次的武林公决盛会，说是老前辈的拱手让贤丝毫不为过，毕竟第一剑豪米霍克，红发香克斯，王廷的雷利和盲剑藤虎等元老均未列席。

不过这也不妨碍此次武林大会的精彩程度。草帽小子路飞拳打小人脚虐狂徒，控铁人基德专克舞刀弄剑的高手，神算霍金斯占卜技能玄之又玄，杀戮武士基拉的飞镰可媲美死神的勾魂凶刃，卡彭贝基可谓是十八般兵器样样精通，暗器功夫使得出神入化，白马卡文迪许擅长梦中杀人，怪僧乌尔基人称笑面阎罗，独脚剑客居鲁士，不死魔王巴基，百战不倒的战鬼韦伯，尖嗓音的石巨人琵卡，嗜睡的眠狂死郎，嗜杀的雨之希留，花剑比斯塔，赤鞘侠横纲河松等风云人物聚集，还有众多说不上名号的新面孔。

诸多参加公决的列席者并非要完全抽签排号一一对决，其中有不乏拉帮结伙的盟友，盟友之间大多不正面交锋。此外，体术届有拳脚之王，剑术届有剑豪，拳王与剑豪并不相冲。惯常用武器的也分刀枪剑戟和各类暗器，再加上相当一部分恶魔果实加成的能力者，以生死来霸道地论胜负未免过于单调粗暴，失了武林公决的意义。因此，使拳脚的不与剑客对战，要拼体术必得卸了佩刀暂舍武器。立于台上无人挑擂即为胜者。

索隆懒得深究种种时局纠葛，他更专注于眼前的对手。前夕孕子大伤元气，此时的公决高手如云，要力挫群雄必然要走最艰难的修罗之道。几场生死之战，击败雨之希留，险胜花剑比斯塔后再无剑客挑擂台，当为剑道界最出众的新星。

至于之后黑胡子蒂奇率大军突袭武林大会的动乱索隆没赶上，他早早地被送到镇上的客栈休息养伤，之后通过乌索普绘声绘色的故事，了解到蒂奇原是白胡子的弟子，后杀人叛逃自立为王，白胡子此次是为清理门户才出山主持武林大会，等蒂奇一露面，当即亮出雪藏多时的十二工无上大快刀丛云切，一手挥长刀一手打出震震铁拳，久经风霜战乱都不倒的万人台随黑胡子蒂奇一起分崩离析，霎时技惊全场，无人敢称剑豪拳王。草帽小子路飞则在动乱中振臂高呼，引领群豪对抗黑胡子大军霸气震慑全场，王者气概显露无遗。

天下第一的名头果然不是人轻易能承受的，怠惰了那么久，站不到最强的位置也是无可厚非。

此次挑擂伤得不轻，短时间内是不可能再与厉害剑客对决了。而且比起剑斗，他更思念那个分离了近一个月家。

家，这在以前是多遥远的概念，现在，只要他回到南山王府，便能切实地感受到家的温暖。

【120】团圆

山治无数次设想过索隆回归的画面，该当是浑身缠满绷带，重伤虚弱难以从担架上撑起身体的。为此他准备了一大堆治伤的药物和工具，收到索隆即将回京的消息后请来乔巴待命，怕吓着孩子便托付手下将孩子移到偏院好生看管，做完这些还忐忑了一天一夜。

可如今索隆腰挎三把刀，神采奕奕地站到他面前，除了脸色难掩重伤后的苍白外，没什么不妥之处。让乔巴来做全面检查，大小伤口基本结痂，继续服药调养即可痊愈。

“我的伤已经没事了，你不用太担心……”两人独处的时候，索隆温言安抚埋头熬药的山治。

金发男人蹲在炉子边添点柴火，拿起竹扇把火扇得旺起来，也没回头看索隆，“我听说黑胡子率军袭击，发生了很大的动乱……”

“那时我已经回到客栈养伤了，没被卷进去。”索隆挨着他蹲下，拿过他手里的竹扇自己扇风散热，“就怕你瞎操心胡思乱想，战斗的时候就没太拼命，这伤真没什么大不了的。”

山治有意地转脸看剑士说这话的表情，一脸坚定，情绪足够真挚，寥寥几语却像万千暖流灌入心间，让他暖得有些燥热，还掺杂了难以排解的歉疚，“那你世界第一的梦想呢？笨蛋！”

“先不说鹰眼参加会是什么局面，白胡子一出手，谁敢称最强？要站到那个位置，我还有很长的路要走，与此同时，我不可能放任你独自承担给孩子引路的责任吧？”

“哈？”来之不易的感动被索隆抢白得变了氛围，山治龇着鲨鱼牙重重抵上对方的额头，活像一头随时准备斗力的角牛，“不由我来引路难道靠你？你一个路痴，到时候全丢了让我上哪儿找去？”

“厨子，你是耳朵失灵了还是智商低？”不甘示弱地顶回去，也不管额头抵得生疼，“给孩子引路是这意思吗？”

山治几乎被索隆的气急败坏逗乐了，而肌肤相触，吐息相闻，氛围也在近距离的对峙中悄然改变，不约而同地消了火气，默契地微偏脑袋，双方的唇舌纠缠在一起。

如果在一个嗜剑如命的绿藻头的生命中，家占了相当的比重，那这个家的成员无疑是这世上最幸福的人了。

——绿藻头，你真是个彻头彻尾的笨蛋啊……

“父亲，爹爹，不要亲亲啦！弟弟妹妹哭得好凶，好像……生病了……”

碧萝甜美的童音惊得黄绿两人火速分开，面红耳赤地看着突然出现在身边的女儿，转脸互相瞪一眼，又默契地起身。

索隆先捞起碧萝往门外跑，山治在后紧追，提高音量喊得崩溃，“我艹绿藻头，你知道是哪个方向吗就瞎跑！等一下会死是不是！”

一个没头没脑地瞎跑，一个气急败坏地狂追，虽然乱七八糟的，在绿藻父亲臂弯里被晃得头晕，但小碧萝还是有一种强烈的感觉。

一家人在一起，真好。

END

叶落花开全文完！

感谢一直喜欢我，支持我的小伙伴们！

你们的红心，大拇指和评论就是我继续产粮的动力！

互励共勉，希望香索圈越来越热闹越来越兴旺！


End file.
